Mon coeur est pour toi
by Lou228
Summary: Edward avocat et Bella serveuse vont se rencontrer et changer la vie de l'autre comme jamais. Un secret, un amour. LEMON.
1. Chapter 0

**Coucou tout le monde … Et oui, c'est encore moi !**

J'écris depuis quelque jours une nouvelle fiction, je ne savais pas si c'était bien de la publier maintenant car j'ai déjà deux fictions en cours mais pourquoi pas?

Je posterais _un chapitre par semaine_, comme les autres et on verra bien si j'arrive à tenir la route

J'ai pris **Bella et Edward** … comme ça tout le monde voit un peu de qui je parle et vue que tout le monde aime notre couple, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

**Résumé : **

Edward Cullen est avocat, il a de l'argent, un appartement à lui, il est connu dans le milieu et il n'a que 29 ans. Il y a un problème chez Edward … il est timide, coincé, réservé et ne supporte pas s'affichait devant les gens, seulement, voilà, en une chaude journée de juillet, en l'espace de 10 minutes, tout allait changer, pour le restant de sa vie.

* * *

Bon ok. Je suis hyper nulle pour les résumé mais j'ai fais de mon mieux, il y aura plus de détail dans le premier chapitre que je mettrais vendredi.


	2. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen est avocat, le genre d'avocat dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Il est riche, beau, il n'a perdu qu'une affaire durant sa carrière, il a 29 ans et il est coincé. Il ne vit que pour son travail et passe ses soirées à lire et relire ses dossiers. Il vit dans un appartement au 17e étage d'un building en plein centre de New York, seul, bien sûr. Il n'aime pas le changement et s'il a besoin de se changer les idées, il fait appel à une professionnelle le temps de deux ou trois heures et la laisse partir après …

Bella Swan est serveuse dans un bar de nuit. Elle est pauvre, belle et prend la vie comme elle vient, elle a 22 ans et elle n'est certainement pas coincée. Elle vit pour s'amuser et prendre du bon temps. Elle vit dans un mini appartement en plein cœur de New York, seule mais pas toujours. Elle adore le changement et prendre des risques et si elle a besoin de se changer les idées, elle sort et prend du bon temps avec qui elle a envie.

**PVD Bella. **

_- aaaahhhh _

_- ah putain _

Je bougeais de plus en plus vite … il m'embrassait dans le cou et gémissait de plus en plus fort … il me tenait fermement par les hanches et me donna plusieurs coups de rein qui me fit jouir quelques minutes plus tard … je le sentis s'abandonner aussi et se détendre.

_- il faut que tu partes, lui dis-je_

_- déjà ? _

_- je dois passer au boulot et je suis déjà en retard. _

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Bon pas grave. Il faut que je file.

Je mis une robe bleue avec des hauts talons, je fis mes cheveux en vitesse et partis en courant. Mon patron m'avait appelé pour une urgence, il n'était que 15h00, je ne travaillais pas avant 19h30.

_- taxi_

Courir avec des hauts talons, la galère en plus il faisait 30° et je venais de faire l'amour.

_- le bar « __**passion**__ »_

_- c'est parti__. _

10 minutes plus tard, il me déposa devant un immeuble. Je lui donnais 10$ et entrais dans le bar. Il n'y avait personne encore à part mon patron qui rangeait des bouteilles, lorsqu'il me vit, il souffla.

_- Enfin. Il faut que tu me __rendes un énorme service. _

_- Je t'écoute. _

_- Il faut que tu ailles chez mon avocat. _

_- Pourquoi faire ? _

_- Pour lui donner ces papiers, il faut qu'il les signes et voilà._

_- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? _

_- Je n'ai pas le temps, la commande pour les nouvelles chaises arrivent aujourd'hui et je dois être là. _

_- Ok. Bon c'est où ?_

_- Tu es un ange. _

_- Je sais. _

Il me donna l'adresse et me supplia de faire vite, il lui fallait ces papiers pour ce soir. Je repris un taxi et lui donnais l'adresse.

_- il fait chaud aujourd'hui hein ? _

_vous pouvez le dire, j'aimerais seulement une chose, c'est une bonne douche froide. _

Il sourit et cinq minutes plus tard, il se gara devant le bureau de l'avocat que je devais voir.

_- merci _

_- bonne journée beauté_

_- à vous aussi, bye. _

J'entrais dans le hall. Je regardais en vitesse le nom de l'avocat que je devais voir, Edward Cullen. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

_- B__onjour, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve le bureau d'Edward Cullen. _

_- Premier étage à gauche, sa secrétaire est encore là. _

_- Merci _

Bonjour l'accueil. Tout était noir ou gris, carré et froid. Comme les secrétaires d'ailleurs. Une fois au premier étage, je tournais à gauche. Une blonde décolorée était derrière un bureau.

_- bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, il faut que je voie Edward Cullen. _

_- Vous avez rendez-vous ? _

_- Non mais je viens de la part de …_

_- Sans rendez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, monsieur Cullen n'aime pas prendre les gens sans rendez-vous. _

_- Oh _

Trouve un truc, trouve un truc et vite. Tu as 22 ans, le cerveau en plein activité, trouve un truc.

_- Dites-lui qu'Isabella Swan désire le voir. Il comprendra. _

_- Ecoutez. _

_- Dites-lui juste ça s'il vous plait. _

Elle souffla et prit son téléphone

_- Monsieur Cullen, une certaine Isabella Swan désire vous rencontrez … non elle n'a pas rendez-vous … _

_- Dites-lui que c'est extrêmement urgent … dès qu'il me verra, il se souviendra de moi. _

Bon ok, c'est un mensonge, je ne l'avais jamais vue de ma vie ce mec mais peut importe, j'étais comme ça, spontanée et rien à foutre de me foutre la honte.

_- elle dit qu'elle vous connaît. _

_- Très bien, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. _

_- Heu … plutôt bien d'après elle … bien je vous l'envoie. _

Elle raccrocha

_- il vous attend. _

_- Merci _

Je remis mes cheveux convenablement et entrais dans son bureau. Un homme d'un peu moins de trente ans était assis derrière un bureau. Cheveux en bataille, costume Calvin Klein et un air très sérieux sur le visage. Soit, il est super extraverti mais le cache, soit il a putain de bâton dans le cul et j'espère pour lui qui le cache aussi.

_- bonjour. _

_- Heu … bonjour. Je m'appelle Bella … je suis … je viens de la part d'Henri Smith. _

_- Oh ! il ne devait venir que demain. _

_- Oui mais il m'a dit de vous dire que c'était très urgent, il faut que vous signiez ces papiers. _

Il se leva et réajusta son costume. Pourquoi porter un costume avec 30° à l'extérieur ?

_- je vais les signer. _

_- Merci_

_- On ne se connait pas n'est-ce pas ? _

Je lui fis un petit sourire

_- non … non mais je trouve ça dommage. _

Il leva un sourcil et signa les papiers. Au même moment, quatre hommes entrèrent. Edward se releva et se tendit.

_- Maître Cullen. _

_- Monsieur Volturi, nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. _

_- Il faut que je vous parle. _

Tout à coup, l'ambiance était encore plus tendue, waw, c'était possible. Edward avait l'air en colère, sa secrétaire entra.

_- c'est bon Tanya, je m'en charge, merci. _

_- Bien monsieur. _

Je restais près d'Edward et ne bougeais pas. Les papiers étaient toujours sur le bureau et je n'osais même plus respirer.

_- et vous êtes? demanda l'homme. _

_- Heu … Bella … Bella Swan. _

_- Je vous ai dérangé en pleine réunion. Je suis désolé. _

_- Oh non … on avait fini. _

Edward me regarda d'une drôle de façon. Il avait l'air assez stressé par ces hommes et le fait qu'il était vraiment coincé n'arrangeait rien. Il était plus droit qu'un bâton.

_- oui, voici _

_- mes papiers oui merci Edward. _

Je pris les papiers sur le bureau et me tourna vers Edward.

_- heu … ce fut un très agréable moment … vraiment très agréable … _

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent et sourit, Edward, lui, ne souriait pas.

_- bon, maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je vais partir. Bonne journée monsieur Volturi. _

_- A vous aussi Bella. _

_- Bonne journée Maître Cullen, on se reverra. _

_- Au revoir mademoiselle Swan. _

J'oubliais mon sac exprès dans un coin du bureau et partis … il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour le revoir cet homme là.

**PVD Edward. **

Cette Isabella Swan venait de quitter mon bureau. Elle était ce genre de femme qui me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Extravertie, pleine de vie, une confiance en soi incroyable, belle et pleine de charme qui osait parler et n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques. En moins de 10 minutes, cette femme était arrivée à me déstabiliser.

_- sacrée bout de femme, me dit Aro. _

_- Heu … oui. Elle a du caractère. _

_- Je vois ça. C'est avec ce genre de femme que vous devriez venir au gala demain soir. _

_- Non je ne pense pas. _

_- Je pense que si au contraire. _

_- Parlons affaire, vu que vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous. Ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai une affaire dans 40 minutes. _

20 minutes plus tard, un contrat était signé et mon calme était parti avec eux. J'étais énervé et stressé, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, sortir de ce bureau et courir. Le téléphone sonna.

_- oui Tanya. _

_- Mademoiselle Swan est à nouveau ici. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Elle a oublié son sac. _

_- Hum … faites-la entrer. _

Je cherchais partout et le trouvé dans un coin. Impossible qu'il se trouve là sans qu'elle y ait mis, il était dans un coin où elle n'avait pas été. Elle entra, toujours aussi souriante et de bonne humeur.

_- Oh ! vous l'avez trouvé. _

_- Quelle chance. _

_- Merci Edward. _

Pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-elle pas monsieur Cullen comme tout le monde ? Elle ne devait pas faire partit du même monde que moi.

_- bon je vous laisse, merci pour mon sac. _

_- De rien, c'est vous qui l'avez laissé là, je n'y suis pour rien. _

Elle me sourit et prit place sur mon bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

_- il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une affaire dans 10 minutes et je suis en retard. _

_- Vous faites quoi ce soir ? _

_- Je travaille. _

_- Je veux dire après votre boulot. _

_- Je travaille. _

_- Tout le temps ? Toute la soirée ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Il faudrait que vous l'enleviez Edward_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Le bâton que vous avez dans le cul. _

_- Très classe merci. Maintenant il faut vraiment que j'y aille_

_- Je peux vous accompagner ?_

_- Non _

Bien sûr, elle me suivit et bien sûr, je la vis au tribunal peu de temps après moi. Elle était dans la même salle, je ne savais pas quel moyen elle était entré mais elle était là, assise au dernier rang. Tout le monde était en noir et en blanc, il y avait qu'elle qui était en bleue avec son sac vert.

1h30 plus tard, je sortis, elle m'attendait à côté de ma voiture.

_- vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? _

_- je travaille qu'à 19h30. _

_- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? _

_- Je suis serveuse dans un bar de nuit. Un bar à cocktail. Vous voulez venir ? c'est le «__** passion **__». Pas très loin d'ici. _

_- Non merci, j'ai du boulot. _

Je fis pour entrer dans ma voiture mais elle se mit devant ma portière.

_- mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _

_- vous êtes marié__? non bien sûr que non. Vous n'avez pas d'enfant non plus et je paris que vous n'avez pas de copine. Les relations sérieuses, ça ne doit pas être votre truc. _

Elle parlait toute seule et je la laissais faire.

_- c'est bon__? lui dis-je_

_- vous voulez boire un verre avec moi ? _

_- écoutez, j'ai du travail, je suis fatigué et ma patience à des limites, alors s'il vous plaît, veuillez bouger de ma voiture. _

_- On peut se tutoyer. _

_- Bouge de ma voiture. _

_- Pas étonnant que les gens ne vous aiment pas. _

Elle partit mais je l'arrêtais et la remis devant moi.

_- vous êtes libre demain soir ? _

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'allais lui demander. Cette fille était une folle furieuse, elle n'avait pas encore 25 ans et elle allait surement sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait mais il fallait que trouve quelqu'un pour demain et ma sœur ne voulait plus venir avec moi.

_- je peux me décommander. _

_- J'ai un gala demain soir, à 19h00. Il me faut … je dois y aller avec quelqu'un_

_- J'adore les galas. Il y a toujours des gens hyper coincé et j'adore leur parler politique et livre. _

_- Alors, c'est ok ? _

_- C'est ok. Vous venez me chercher à cette adresse. _

Elle nota son adresse sur ma main.

_- j'avais un papier. _

_- Arrêtez de râler. _

Elle me sourit et avant que je puisse reculer, elle me fit un baisé bruyant sur la joue.

_- Oh ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de rigoler ? _

_- pas en ce moment. _

_- On verra plus tard alors. _

_- C'est ça. _

_- A demain maître Cullen. J'ai hâte. _

_- Mettez une robe classe. _

_- Comptez sur moi pour faire sensation. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. _

_- Ouais, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, me dis-je à moi-même. _

Je rentrais chez moi, j'enlevais ma veste et mes chaussures et desserrais ma cravate. Je bus un verre de scotch et partis prendre un bon bain avant de manger un plat surgelé, pour changer. Encore une soirée seul, une soirée à bosser, une soirée à ne pas dormir …

**PVD Bella**

J'entrais vite chez moi, je pris une douche en vitesse et me changeait pour aller travailler … j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward demain soir pour un gala. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me demander cela aussi vite. J'avais bien l'intention de faire sensation, c'était surement le genre d'homme à passer inaperçu. Pourtant, il était un grand avocat, il lui fallait une femme qui faisait ressortir son côté sexy et bourrer de charme.

Une fois au boulot, il y avait une bonne ambiance. La soirée s'annonçait très bien … hum il est canon lui … oui très bonne soirée en vue.

_- Henri. _

_- Tu as les papiers. _

_- Mais oui. Dis, demain, je ne pourrais pas venir. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- J'ai rendez-vous. _

_- Avec qui ? _

_- Avec ton avocat. _

_- Ce n'est pas le genre de mec qui se trimballe avec une fille comme toi. Tu es trop spontané pour lui. _

_- Tu me laisses ma soirée ? _

_- Ouais mais c'est parce que tu as voulu pour les papiers. _

_- Merci _

J'entrais vers six heures du matin, épuisée par la soirée et la partie de jambe en l'aire que je venais de faire. Je m'endormis en passant à la soirée que j'allais passer avec Edward.

* * *

**bon je sais ... j'avais dit vendredi mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. voila le premier chapitre bisous**


	3. Chapter 2

**PVD Edward**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, comme chaque matin, je me réveillais avant que le réveil ne sonne. Je regardais l'heure : 5h21, géniale, je travaillais à 8h00, je ne dormais que des trois heures par nuit, incapable de faire plus.

Je me levais et bus un café puis je me mis directement à courir sur le tapis, j'allumais la télévision pour regarder les infos et c'était parti pour 45 minutes de course.

C'était mon rituel, courir, manger un toast, me doucher et partir au travail. La femme de ménage venait tous les matins à 9h00 pour le lit et la vaisselle et une fois par semaine, elle nettoyer l'appartement.

Je partais donc à 7h20 de chez moi, j'en avais que pour 10 minutes pour aller au bureau. Il y avait déjà des bouchons dans les rues.

Puis le visage de Bella me revint en mémoire, j'allais la revoir aujourd'hui. Ce soir pour être précis, je l'avais invité au gala, dans quoi je me suis lancé ? Aro Volturi m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il me fallait une femme, autre que ma sœur, pour aller à ce genre d'événement, avoir une femme à son bras faisait toujours mieux. Allez savoir pourquoi.

**PVD Bella**

Je ne me réveillais pas avant 16h30, j'avais bossé toute la nuit et j'avais vraiment envie de dormir.

_- Bella ? ouvre cette porte. _

On frappa à la porte. Alice. Je partis ouvrir et puis retournais dans mon lit.

_- tu es juste lever ? _

_- oui _

_- j'ai ta **robe**. _

Je me retournais et ouvris bien les yeux. Elle était parfaite. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

_- c'est ce qu'on porte dans les galas ? lui dis-je_

_- oh ! C'est ce que je porte quand je vais à un gala. Je suis styliste Bella et tu sais que j'aime lorsqu'on me remarque. _

_- Elle est parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. _

_- Merci. _

_- La couleur est … je vais faire sensation. _

_- Dès que tu l'ouvre tu fais sensation. _

_- Je suis spontanée _

_- C'est ça, tu as une grande gueule et tu aimes provoquer. _

Je pris la robe et la fit tourner avec moi.

_- on dirait une robe de marié. _

_- Elle est très belle_

Elle me donna aussi des chaussures et quelques bracelets.

_- il faut que tu t'épile__s et tu prennes une bonne douche. _

_- Fais-moi mon petit déj s'il te plaît. _

_- Il vient vers quelle heure ?_

_- 19h00 pile. Il a l'air très ponctuel. _

_- Il est comment ?_

Je lui souris.

_- Timide__ … mais vachement canon, très sexy. _

_- Hum alors faisons tout pour qu'il se lâche un peu. _

Je m'épilais entièrement puis pris une douche, Alice fit mes cheveux pendant que je mangeais un toast.

_- il te faut un **maquillage léger**. _

_- Non je veux du noir. _

_- Bella_

_- Un regard de braise. _

_- Ok _

Une fois les **cheveux** fait, je me brossais les dents et mis mes sous-vêtements, pas de soutien mais un jolie shorty en dentelle, je me mis une crème parfumée et je laissais Alice s'occuper de mon maquillage … une fois terminé, elle m'aida pour la robe et me mit les accessoires.

_- j'ai pris un sac aussi. _

_- Merci _

_- Fais__ attention aux chaussures, ce sont des **Louboutin. **_

_- Tu es un ange Alice, je l'ai adore. _

_- Oui moi aussi alors, fais__ gaffe. _

Une fois prête, il était pile 19h00. On sonna à la porte.

_- ponctuel ton avocat. _

_- Oh ! Le parfum. _

Elle me mit du parfum un peu partout et partit ouvrir la porte. Je pris le sac et souffla un bon coup.

**PVD Edward**

L'immeuble n'était pas génial, heureusement que l'ascenseur allait, elle vivait au cinquième étage. Je sonnais et souffla un bon coup. J'étais prêt depuis une heure mais je ne voulais pas être le gars trop à l'avance. En plus, il fallait que je lui parle un peu des gens qui allaient être présents. J'espérais qu'une chose … qu'elle était calme.

_- bonjour, je suis Alice. Bella c'est ton avocat. _

Bon ok pas gagné, apparemment son amie était pareille. Lorsque je vis Bella, mes yeux se posèrent d'abord sur ses yeux, noirs charbon, ça lui allait assez bien en fait, elle avait les lèvres qui brillaient et elle souriait, bien vite mes yeux descendirent sur son décolleté, pas moyen de le louper celui-là. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on la remarque. La couleur était bien, quoi qu'une robe noire aurait très bien fait l'affaire, personne ne portait du clair à ce genre de soirée.

_- Edward, pile à l'heure. _

_- Bonjour Bella. _

_- Ça va ? pas trop nerveux ? Alors la robe ?_

_- Très belle, parfaite. _

_- Tu es très beau aussi, j'adore ta cravate. _

Elle était un peu plus petite que moi et due se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour me faire un baiser sur la joue, je me tendis. Je n'aimais pas trop que les gens s'approchent de moi comme ça. Mes frère disaient toujours que j'étais coincé et ils n'avaient pas tord, mais je n'arrivais pas à me lâcher.

_- on y va ? _

_- oui _

Je lui offris mon bras.

_- bonne soirée Alice. _

_- A vous aussi. _

Une fois dans la voiture, je me rendis compte à quel point elle était belle, elle souriait et elle me fit sourire aussi.

_- enfin un sourire. _

_- je ne suis pas très … _

_- hum je vois. Bon on peut se tutoyer. Dis-moi un peu ce que je vais devoir faire à ce gala. _

_- C'est juste pour se montrer, je vais parler à quelques personne, puis nous allons manger, il y aura une piste de danse. _

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, je l'interrompais.

_- non je ne danse pas. _

_- Bien sûr que si tu danseras. _

_- Non, puis il y aura deux ou trois personne qui vont nous remercier d'être venu et il y aura une vente aux enchères. _

_- Ils vendent quoi ? _

_- Un peu de tout, c'est pour une association. _

_- Alors pourquoi ne pas donner directement de l'argent au lieu de manger pour 1000$ par personne. _

_- C'est comme ça que ça marche. _

_- Hum … je n'aime pas les riches. _

_- Ben il faudra faire avec pour ce soir. _

Elle me sourit et regarda la route.

_- que fais-__tu pour t'amuser ? _

_- je travaille. _

_- waw. _

Cette fille me rendait nerveux, elle devait avoir 25 ans et elle me rendait nerveuse.

_- tu as quel âge au fait ? me dit-elle_

_- 29 ans. _

_- moi 22 ans. _

_- tu n'as que 22 ans ? _

_- oui. T__u ne fais pas tes 29 ans. _

_- je fais plus ou moins ? _

Je lui souris, elle réfléchit et me détailla du haut en bas.

_- tu es trop sérieux, tu fais plus vieux. Tu serais en jean avec un joli pull et une petite barbe, tu serais beaucoup plus sexy. _

_- J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. _

_- Mais tu es déjà très sexy. _

Elle me trouvait sexy ? C'était bien la seule, enfin j'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse et aucune femme n'avait assez partagé ma vie pour me dire si j'étais bien ou pas.

**PVD Bella**

Un homme prit les clefs d'Edward et monta à l'avant. Edward remit convenablement sa veste et avança, je fis de même.

_- met__s ta main dans le bas de mon dos. Lui dis-je_

_- pourquoi ? _

_- tu rentres avec une femme mais tu ne la touches pas ? Allez, je ne vais pas te manger … enfin pas encore. _

Il me regarda et je cru voir un petit sourire sur son visage. On entra et Edward m'emmena directement au bar.

_- tu veux boire quelque chose ? _

_- un cocktail orgasmique. _

Il fronça les sourcils.

_- je ne pense pas qu'ils font ça. _

_- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir leur tête lorsque j'aurai mangé le morceau de fraise. _

_- Un martini, tu aimes ? _

_- J'adore. _

Il commanda un scotch et un martini blanc pour moi.

_- avec une olive, dis-je au serveur. _

Il était plutôt pas mal, mais Edward me plaisait beaucoup plus, son coté mystérieux, coincé et timide m'excité. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, d'habitude j'aimais les mecs qui avait de l'autorité et qui aimait se mettre en avant.

_- Edward Cullen. Vous êtes venu. _

Un homme et une femme s'approchèrent de nous.

_- M__onsieur Domas, Madame Domas._

Ils devaient avoir dans les 40 ans, lui était … heu … gros et vraiment pas beau et elle était … heu … refaite de partout, ses seins allaient m'exploser à la figure. Elle portait une robe noire, très classe, elle avait au moins du gout pour les robes.

_- je vous présente Bella Swan, Bella, voici monsieur et madame Domas. _

_- Oh ! Appelez-moi Claude. _

_- Et moi Elie. Me dit sa femme. _

_- Enchanté, leur dis-je_

_- J'aime beaucoup votre robe, vous faites sensation. Me dit sa femme. _

_- Merci. La votre est très classe également. _

Edward parlait déjà affaire avec Claude et malgré que son mari fût juste à coté d'elle, Elie ne s'empêchait pas de regarder Edward comme un bout de viande. Elle s'en léchait presque les lèvres.

Je mis ma main sur les fesses d'Edward, il se tendit et me regarda.

_- je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. _

Je lui tendis mon verre et lui fis un clin d'œil. Je souris à Elie et partis vers les toilettes. Je vis qu'Elie me suivait.

_- laissons les hommes entre eux. _

_- Je n'aime pas trop le laisser seul. Lui dis-je en souriant. _

_- Oui je comprends. _

Une fois soulagé, je me mis devant le miroir, Alice avait fait du bon travail, c'était une vrai pro.

_- alors, vous et Edward ? _

_- oh oui, je ne voulais pas venir, je n'aime pas trop me montrer mais Edward a insisté, je ne peux rien lui refuser. _

_- Edward Cullen est avec quelqu'un ? _

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, brune se mit près de moi.

_- je_ _m'appelle Lydia Lecomte. Mon mari est un client d'Edward._

_- Oh ! Enchanté, je m'appelle Bella Swan. _

_- Edward a toujours était … un homme … enfin il est toujours venu seul. _

_- Il a insisté pour que je vienne avec. _

_- J'adore votre robe. _

_- Merci _

J'allais me faire tuer par Edward, je venais de me faire passer pour sa petite amie cachée, génial. Je ne connaissais rien de lui et vue son caractère, il n'allait pas aimer. Je retournais voir Edward, il parlait avec tout un groupe d'homme et de femme, j'avais envie de vomir rien qu'en voyant ça, c'était d'un ennui.

_- oh, je vous présente Bella Swan. _

Il me présenta à tout le monde, je mis ma main dans son dos et il me redonna mon verre. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, il me colla à lui.

_- votre robe est absolument parfaite. _

_- Merci. J'avais peur que ça fasse trop. _

Je vis plusieurs hommes regarder dans mon décolleté.

_- non elle est parfaite. Me dit une femme. _

Je lui souris et me tournais vers Edward, je le fis se pencher et parlais doucement à son oreille.

_-je pense que j'ai fais une boulette. _

_- Déjà ? _

_- Heu … sans vraiment m'en rendre compte … je nous ai fais passer pour un couple. _

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Ben un couple … tu n'as jamais été en couple ? _

_- Non_

_- Ben, on est, officiellement pour tous tes potes, ensemble. _

Il me regarda et je vis un peu de peur sur son visage.

_- génial. Je vais perdre tous mes clients. _

_- Oh merci, c'est gentil. _

_- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? _

_- Ben j'en sais rien, l'autre te reluquer du haut en bas près de son mari, une autre t'a presque insulté de coincé devant tout le monde, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que défendre ton honneur. _

_- C'est sû__r qu'avec une femme comme toi, le mot coincé perd tout son sens. _

_- Ouais ben profite de mon coté spontanée et libre comme le vent pour montrer à tout le monde que toi aussi, tu as une queue et que tu t'en sers. _

_- Je m'en sers. _

_- La dernière fois que t'a pris son pied c'était quand ? _

Il eu un petit blanc et je lui souris.

_- ouais, c'est ce que je disais. Laisse-moi faire. Pas la peine que tout le monde pense que tu es aussi coincé, même à la maison, chéri. _

_- Evite s'il te plait. _

Je lui fis un baiser sur le joue, pas n'importe quel baiser, tout le monde l'avait vue et je m'étais coller à lui aussi fort que possible.

_- et si nous passion à table. Dit un homme_

_- excellente idée, je meurs de faim. _

_- Oh moi aussi, je n'ai pas mangé depuis au moins trois heures, leur dis-je_

Les anorexiques me regardaient et fronçaient les sourcils, quant aux hommes, ils rigolaient. Je me mis près d'Edward et une bonne dizaine de personne prirent place à notre table.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 terminé. **

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite donc je montre un peu les caractères des personnages.

Merci aux 25 commentaires. Je ne suis pas encore très habituée donc dsl si je ne réponds pas. Je suis là que le week-end et j'avais 96 mails à lire donc voila j'ai mis pas mal de temps avec toutes les fictions que je lis.

Je mettrais un autre chapitre dimanche peut être. Je verrais.

A bientôt

ps: photos sur mon profile pour la robe et les chaussures ...


	4. Chapter 3

**PVD Bella**

Une fois l'entrée servie, je me sentais vraiment nulle, il y avait trop de fourchettes, couteaux, cuillères et un autre truc que je ne savais même pas à quoi ça servait.

_- part de l'extérieur et viens vers l'intérieur. _

_- Heureusement que j'ai vu Titanic. Lui dis-je_

On me servit un peu de vin rouge. Je détestais le vin rouge, je me penchais vers Edward.

_- y a moyen d'avoir un martini ? Ou un autre truc que du vin ? _

_- oui je vais demander. _

Il demanda à un serveur de m'apporter du martini blanc et deux bouteilles d'eau.

_- merci, dis-je_

_- si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, demande. _

Moi qui croyais que tout le monde allait être coincé comme l'apollon qui se trouvait près de moi et bien j'avais tort, ils parlèrent pratiquement que de sexe, de femmes mais jamais de leur travail.

Une fois l'entrée finie, un autre plat fut servi, il n'y avait presque rien dans mon assiette, on me proposa du caviar.

_- oh non merci. _

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année n'arrêtait pas avec ses blagues pourries sur le sexe, il regardait souvent Edward et puis rigolait. Edward se contenta de hocher la tête mais ne rit pas.

_- pourquoi tous les sous-entendus de merde à propos de sexe sont pour toi. _

_- Parce qu'ils pensent tous comme toi. _

_- Ouais ben pas besoin d'en rajouter. _

Une fois terminé, je me mis plus près d'Edward, je mis ma main sur sa cuisse, soit il me demandait gentiment de l'enlever, soit il me demandait moins gentiment de l'enlever.

_- ça __ne te gène pas j'espère? Demandais-je_

_- en fait un peu. _

_- Détends-toi. _

Puis tout le monde rigola pour une blague, encore une fois nulle à chier.

_- vous savez ce qu'on dit Albert. C'est toujours ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins. Dis-je_

Je bus une gorgée de martini et remontais ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward, tout le monde regarda mon bras bouger. Albert se mit à rire après un blanc d'au moins une minute.

_-elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche Edward, dit-il_

_- oh Edward ne peut qu'être d'accord avec vous Albert mais je ne pense pas qu'il se plaint, lui dis-je_

Sous-entendu, Edward adore que je lui fasse des pipes. Si ça pouvait être vrai, je me serais mise à quatre pattes, direct.

Edward était mal à l'aise, il fit un petit sourire forcé et bu son verre d'eau d'un coup. Je lui souris et lui fis un clin d'œil. Les autres femmes ne parlaient pas, trop bien occupé à fantasmer sur lui, lorsqu'on voit les hommes à cette table, Edward n'avait rien à envier.

_- et bien je ne pensais pas Edward comme ça, dit une femme. _

_- Et bien vous pensez mal alors, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. _

Edward se pencha vers moi.

_- ça suffit. _

_- Tu rigoles, je m'amuse comme une folle. _

Je frôlais son sexe et m'aperçus qu'il était dur, je lui souris et passais ma main doucement sur son sexe.

_- respire Edward, on ne fait que parler. _

Il ferma les yeux et remit ma main sur sa cuisse.

_- évite juste de me faire passer pour un obsédé. _

Je rigolais et lui fis un bisou dans le cou, je l'entendis soupirer d'aise.

_- tu es __seulement un homme. _

_- Racontez-moi Bella, vous travaillez dans quoi? demanda Elie. _

_- Je suis barmaid dans un bar de nuit, un bar à cocktail. _

_- Oh !_

_- Je travaille au « __**passion**__ » pas très loin d'ici. _

_- Ils font de très bon cocktail, me dit un homme un peu plus loin. _

_- C'est lequel votre préféré__? demanda Elie. _

Edward devait surement prier pour que je ne sorte pas un nom bizarre.

_- sans hésite__r le « __**cocktail orgasmique**__ » _

_- c'est à base de quoi ? _

_- de fraise, vodka blanche, rhum un zeste de citron … c'est vraiment très bon. _

_- Avec un nom comme ça, on n'en doute pas, me dit Elie. _

_- Ça se boit frais. _

_- Et bien Edward, vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer, vous auriez dû l'amener avant, dit Albert. _

_- Et encore, elle est calme. Dit-il_

_- Il voulait me garder pour lui tout seul, leur dis-je _

Certaines personnes dansaient, il y avait une bonne ambiance pour une soirée de riche. Je pris la main d'Edward et me levais, il se demandait quoi tout un coup.

_- danses avec moi. _

_- Non _

_- Ne m'oblige pas à danser toute seule. _

_- Et pourquoi pas. _

_- Parce que j'ai tendance à trop me laisser aller, je ne voudrais pas te foutre la honte. _

Il souffla, s'excusa et se leva. Je vis les autres rigolaient. C'était de la salsa, j'adorais cette danse, j'avais pris des cours pendant deux ans.

_- tu sais danser ça ? _

_- oui, ma belle-sœur prenait des cours, j'ai été avec elle. Me dit-il_

_- parfait. _

Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour se détendre un peu, on bougeait mais, il y avait toujours une certaine distance, il fallait qu'on sorte dans un vrai club où on danse la salsa. Là-bas, c'était robe volante, décontracté, la chaleur, la sensualité et l'envie. On pouvait ressentir ce besoin d'être proche partout où on allait.

Je rigolais tellement qu'on dut arrêter, il se mit à rire aussi et j'adorais le voir rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique se fit plus douce, un slow. Je me collais à Edward, il n'aimait pas trop le contact mais il s'était un peu détendu.

**PVD Edward**

Je n'étais pas habitué à ça. Je n'avais jamais eu de copine et je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un, je n'avais jamais été proche d'une personne pour me confier et je n'avais jamais eu de femme qui me plaisait autant que celle qui était collée à moi.

_- tu danses très bien. M__e dit-elle_

_- j'ai pris des cours avec ma belle-sœur. Je suis au moins doué pour quelque chose. _

Elle mit ses deux bras autour de mon cou et posa ses mains dans mes cheveux, je soupirais d'aise et tout naturellement, je la collais un peu plus à mon corps.

_- tu es un très bon avocat. Tout le monde le dit. _

_- C'est parce que je bosse 16 heures par jour et que je ne fais rien d'autre. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? _

_- Pour aller où ? _

_- N'importe où. Il ne faut pas se renfermer. _

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa son front sur le mien, elle caressa mon cuir chevelu, personne n'avait été aussi … tendre avec moi. Je n'aimais pas le contact physique, je prenais une fille de temps en temps pour me soulager mais je ne faisais jamais trop de compte avec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. C'est devenu une habitude maintenant et je ne sais pas comment réagir lorsqu'une fille comme Bella apparaît dans ma vie.

_- tu fais quoi demain ? _

_- je travaille. _

_- Un samedi ? _

_- Oui. _

Elle n'insista pas et pourtant, à ce moment-là, je voulais qu'elle insiste, qu'elle me propose quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'aurai accepté.

_- et dimanche ? _

Je lui souris et mes mains, qui étaient sur ses hanches, se mirent doucement dans le bas de son dos, le haut de ses fesses.

_- je ne fais rien. _

_- Hum. J'aimerais te montrer un endroit. Mais il faut y aller le samedi soir, ça ouvre à 21h00. _

_- c'est quoi comme endroit ?_

_- tu verras. _

_- Ok. _

Elle me regarda et me sourit, c'était contagieux, car je lui souris aussi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, je me concentrais un peu et n'oubliais pas où j'étais, je n'aimais pas les démonstrations en public.

Le dessert était servi, nous retournions à la table.

_- j'adore le chocolat. Dit Bella. _

_- Qu'est-__ce que tu n'aimes pas ? _

_- Je déteste la glace à la pistache, les champignons, les pêches et les poires. _

Elle mangea sa mousse au chocolat et ferma les yeux une fois dans sa bouche. Elle gémit et me regarda.

_- tu ne manges pas ? _

_- si. _

Je la regardais plutôt manger. Tous les hommes la regardaient, elle était très belle, marrante, gentille et avait un certain répondant que les autres aimés.

Monsieur Lecomte raconta encore une fois une blague sur le sexe, pas drôle mais tout le monde rigola tout de même.

_- ma femme adore les clubs échangistes, dit-il_

_- comme tout le monde. Dit un autre homme _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelques personnes me regardaient, ils savaient très bien que je n'étais pas très à l'aise lorsqu'ils parlaient de sexe ou de relation.

_- je suis sûr que Bella adore ça aussi, dit Lecomte. _

Il avait un peu trop bu et commençait à être indiscret. Il avait très bien vu que Bella ne mâchait pas ses mots. J'allais lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas mais Bella fut plus rapide.

_- j'y suis allé que deux fois mais__, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère le sexe à deux. Dit-elle_

_- pourtant le plus grand fantasme des hommes c'est d'avoir une autre femme que sa femme dans son lit. Un plan à trois c'est toujours mieux, dit-il _

_- je pense savoir satisfaire un homme toute seule. _

_- C'est Edward qui doit le confirmer, dit-il_

Ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc ce genre de conversation, Bella le provoquait mais c'était sur moi que ça retombait.

_- oh il n'a pas que lui qui pourrait le confirmer, dit-elle avant que je prenne la parole. _

Monsieur Lecomte la ferma enfin et la vente aux enchères débuta. Bella mit sa main sur ma cuisse, je ne me tendis plus, j'aimais ce contact de plus en plus. Elle se pencha vers moi.

_- il est toujours aussi lourd ? _

_- oui _

_- hum_

Vers minuit, la soirée se termina doucement. Je proposais à Bella de partir, elle accepta avec plaisir. Nous attendions la voiture quand le portable de Bella sonna.

_- désolé. _

_- Va-y_

**PVD Bella**

_- allo_

_- Bella ? c'est Steph. _

_- Salut_

_- Salut … est-__ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir. _

_- Oui bien sûr, tu as la clef. _

_- Avec Louis. _

_- Oh ! Stéphanie, je vais dormir où moi. _

_- S'il te plait, quand tu rentreras du boulot, il partira. _

_- Je ne suis pas au travail, je rentre là. _

_- Tu es où ?_

_- Peu importe. _

_- Oh merde. _

_- Bon attend. _

Je me retournais vers Edward, on lui donna ses clefs.

_- heu … tu as un canapé chez toi ? _

Il me regarda bizarrement et fronça les sourcils.

_- oui pourquoi ? _

_- je peux dormir dessus cette nuit ? _

_- il y a une inondation chez toi ? _

_- heu non. _

_- Il y a le feu ? _

_- Non mais j'ai une amie qui a besoin de mon appart pour cette nuit. _

Il souffla et réfléchit.

_- elle est au téléphone donc c'est oui ou non_

_- et tu iras ou si je dis non. _

_- Je verrais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _

_- Ok tu peux venir. _

_- Merci _

Stéphanie sauta de joie et Louis, derrière elle aussi.

_- et change les draps pour demain_

_- oui merci Bella_

_- bye_

_- salut_

Je montais avec Edward et nous étions chez lui 20 minutes plus tard. Il m'ouvrit la porte de son appartement, rien à voir avec le mien.

_- waw_

Il posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et prit la mienne. J'enlevais mes chaussures et les mis dans un coin, il les prit et les mit dans une armoire à chaussures.

_- c'est très beau. _

_- Merci _

Beau mais impersonnel, gris et blanc, pas une touche de couleur. Canapé noir en cuir, écran plat, meuble carré et gris, cuisine équipé tout en noir. Même pas une fleure pour décorer. Rien sur les murs à part des cadres qui ne ressemblaient à rien.

_- je te montre la salle de bain. _

Noir et gris, quel scoop. Tout était froid dans cet appartement. Même les serviettes étaient noires, grises ou blanches.

_- j'ai une chambre d'ami. _

_- Tu n'as pas d'ami. _

Il me passa une serviette et j'avais à nouveau l'Edward froid du début en face de moi.

_- j'ai passé une bonne soirée, lui dis-je_

Il sourit

_- moi aussi. _

_- N'oublie pas que demain soir, on sort tous les deux. _

_- Ou ça. _

_- Tu verras. _

Il sortit de la salle de bain et je me déshabillais. J'avais trop envie de prendre une douche mais je le ferais demain matin, il était déjà minuit et demi. Quoi que je ne fusse pas fatigué, je m'étais levé à 16h30. Je me lavais rapidement au lavabo et me démaquillais. Je mis ma serviette autour de moi, elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Ça allait peut-être le détendre.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui _

_-Heu … tu aurais quelque chose … un t-shirt ou quoi. _

_- Heu … oui _

Il regarda mes jambes et avala difficilement. Je le suivis jusque dans sa chambre, j'avais terriblement envie de lui, il n'était pas en pyjama, il attendait surement d'être seul.

_- voila. Il doit être assez grand. _

_- Merci _

Je retirais ma serviette et me retrouvais en shorty devant lui, il me regarda du haut en bas et je n'entendis plus sa respiration pendant quelques secondes puis elle reprit un rythme rapide. Je lui pris le t-shirt mais le laissa tomber par terre, il se tendit.

_- tu devrais aller dormir. _

Je le contournais et m'allongeais dans son lit.

_- la chambre d'ami c'est l'autre. _

_- Je préfère ici. _

Il fit pour partir mais je lui attrapais le bras.

_- dors avec moi. _

_- Je ne préfère pas. _

_- On ne va rien faire si c'est ça qui te rend si … tendu. Dors juste avec moi cette nuit. _

Il sortit de la chambre, je pensais qu'il allait dormir dans l'autre chambre mais il revint en boxer et ferma la porte, j'avais toujours la petite lumière à côté de moi d'allumait et je ne pus m'empêcher de baver devant son corps. C'était un gâchis de se cacher et de ne pas en profiter avec un tel corps.

Il s'allongea près de moi mais assez loin pour éviter de me toucher.

_- d'habitude je dors de l'autre c__ôté, me dit-il. _

_- Oh !_

Je me collais à lui et passais au-dessus de lui, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur son sexe.

_- je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de dormir. _

Il ne bougea pas et me regardait dans les yeux. Je me penchais vers lui afin que mes seins touchent son torse. Il avala bruyamment et souffla. Il n'aimait pas le contact physique, ça c'était sûr, il ne me touchait même pas. Je sais que j'étais très tactile et qu'au bout de 24 heures j'étais sur lui à moitié nue mais, pourquoi pas en profiter ? Je sentais qu'il en avait envie autant que moi.

_- Bella. _

_- Tu n'en as pas envie ? _

Je lui embrassais l'épaule et descendis sur son torse doucement.

_- Je … je ne pense pas que … _

_- Si tu veux que j'arrête dit-le moi maintenant. _

Je léchais ses tétons et descendis encore sur son ventre. Il gémit doucement une fois que ma langue léchait son bas ventre … je jouais avec l'élastique de son boxer, je regardais son visage, il avait l'air mal à l'aise … je me remis à la hauteur de son visage.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis ... j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ... c'est une fiction lemon donc le prochain chapitre sera un peu lemon. _

comment trouvez-vous mon Edward???


	5. Chapter 4

_Je léchais ses tétons et descendis encore sur son ventre. Il gémit doucement une fois que ma langue léchait son bas ventre … je jouais avec l'élastique de son boxer, je regardais son visage, il avait l'air mal à l'aise … je me remis à la hauteur de son visage. _

_- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

* * *

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis tourna la tête.

- _Edward. _

_- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation Bella, j'ai 29 ans et je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça. _

_- Tu n'as jamais … couché avec une fille ? _

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que les seules filles avec qui j'ai été … étaient des professionnelles. _

Il se tapait des putes ? Comment un mec comme lui pouvait payer pour se faire une fille. Il pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui.

_- Je vois. Pourquoi ça ? _

_- j'ai fais mes études et j'ai toujours été concentré que sur ça. Après j'ai trouvé du travail et je ne me suis jamais vraiment … enfin je ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse et les années ont passées … je me suis noyé dans le boulot. _

J'étais toujours en petit shorty sur lui, il n'avait pas encore posé ses mains sur moi. Je me redressais et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Il avait une vue complète sur mon corps. Je lui caressais le ventre et descendis doucement vers son bas ventre, son bassin bougea légèrement.

Je lui pris les mains et les posèrent sur mes cuisses. Je les fis glisser jusqu'à mes hanches, doucement, je me penchais à nouveau sur lui, ses mains glissèrent à nouveau sur mes cuisses.

_- touche-moi._

Après une petite hésitation, il commença à me caresser doucement les cuisses, pendant ce temps là, je lui caressais à mon tour le visage, le cou puis mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. J'embrassais sa joue, sa mâchoire mais je ne savais pas trop s'il voulait que je l'embrasse.

Heureusement pour moi, il tourna un peu la tête et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il remonta ses mains sur mes fesses et glissa ses mains sur mon dos. Je sentis son sexe se durcir encore plus. Au moins, je lui faisais de l'effet.

Il fit glisser une main sur ma nuque et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je gémis contre sa bouche, mes tétons se durcirent pendant que son autre main se posa à nouveau sur mes fesses. Je nous fis basculer sur le coté, afin qu'il se mette sur moi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, nous respirions tous les deux rapidement. Je fis passer mes mains sur son torse, il regarda ma poitrine et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Je le fis poser ses lèvres sur moi puis montra mon cou, il se fit pas prier et embrassa presque timidement mon cou puis mon épaule, je plaçais mes mains dans ses cheveux, il descendit sur le haut de ma poitrine et caressa mon ventre puis mon coté doucement.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire d'aller un peu plus vite, il était déjà assez timide et tendu comme ça. Ça m'étonnait déjà qu'il aille aussi loin des le premier soir. J'étais de plus en plus mouillée et il dut le sentir.

_- Edward. Gémis-je_

Je frottais mes jambes aux siennes doucement, il vint, enfin, caresser mes seins, toujours avec timidité. Je lui pris la main et la posa entièrement sur mon sein. Je lui fis passer un de ses doigts sur mon téton.

Il se pencha doucement et prit mon téton en bouche et caressa mon autre sein, faisant rouler mon téton entre ses doigts. Il prit confiance en lui lorsqu'il m'entendit soupirer d'aise et prit mon autre téton en bouche.

Il continuait de caresser un de mes seins pendant que sa bouche descendit doucement sur mon ventre, des petits frissons me parcoururent le corps, j'avais déjà hâte qu'il arrive à destination. Je mouillais abondamment à présent, cet homme était trop bon pour le laisser dans sa petite vie comme ça. Il hésita à enlever mon shorty.

_- Si tu ne veux pas, ne te sens pas obliger. Lui dis-je_

_- J'en ai envie, c'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment doué. _

Je fis glisser mon sous-vêtement, dévoilant mon intimité. Il le retira entièrement et embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il était doux et tendre, rien à dire de ce coté là. J'adorais ses caresses et ses baisers. Il caressa du bout des doigts mon sexe, je gémis et me laissais aller sur l'oreiller.

Je sentis sa langue passait sur toute la longueur de mon sexe et s'arrêter sur mon clitoris. Je levais une jambe et bougeai un peu mon bassin. Il entra un doigt en moi et je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon intimité.

_- hum … Edward _

Il rajouta un deuxième doigt et commença à lécher mon sexe doucement. Je ne pourrais pas tenir avec une telle lenteur, il devait y aller un peu plus vite s'il ne voulait pas que je fonde sur place. Je posais mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'incitais à y aller plus vite.

_- plus vite Edward_

Il accéléra ses doigts et sa langue se firent plus rapide … il changea et mit ses doigts sur mon clitoris et sa langue à mon entrée, je bougeais tellement le bassin que le bout de sa langue entra un peu

_- hummm … oui … continue_

Il me fit plaisir uniquement avec sa langue et glissa sa main sur mon ventre puis sur mon sein, je mis ma jambe sur son épaule et gémis de plus en plus fort.

**PVD Edward**

Je l'avais déjà fait mais vue que c'était avec une fille qui était payé pour coucher avec moi, elle n'allait pas dire que j'étais nul ou bien doué. Elle se laissait faire et puis une fois fini, elle partait.

J'avais envie de me lâcher un peu plus avec elle, après seulement 24 heures, j'étais déjà occupé de la lécher. Je n'étais pas si naïf, j'avais 29 ans et malgré tout, j'avais connu pas mal de fille, que j'avais payée certes mais, elles ont quand même fait parties de ma vie sexuelle.

_- oh ! oui … aaaahhh_

Je lui pinçais son téton pendant que mon autre main lui caressait la hanche fermement, elle bougeait sous moi et ça augmenta mon excitation. Elle s'abandonnait complètement et criait sans retenue, j'adorais ça. Je me rendis compte que je voulais qu'elle gémisse mon prénom, qu'elle me dise qu'elle en vouait encore et encore.

_- Edward … je … aaaahhhh_

Je la léchais avec toute l'envie que j'avais, je faisais entrer mon doigt en elle, puis, en rajouter un deuxième, je fis un va-et-vient plus ou moins rapide et aspirai, suçai et léchai son clitoris encore et encore.

Elle jouit en criant mon prénom puis se détendit. Ses jambes tremblaient, je la caressais doucement.

_- ça va ? _

_- oh ! oui … c'était … j'ai adoré Edward_

Je me sentis tout un coup tout con face à elle. Je voulais quitter cette chambre et évitais son regard. Elle en décida autrement et je la remerciais intérieurement, je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je me remis entre ses cuisses, elle sentit mon érection et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, très sexy.

Elle fit descendre mon boxer, on était nu l'un contre l'autre et je ne me sentais pas gêné pour une fois. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur mon dos puis dirigea mon sexe vers son entrée, je la pénétrais doucement et une fois complètement en elle, on gémit tous les deux.

_- ah putain _

_- laisse toi aller, me dit-elle. _

Elle me caressa le dos et me griffa un peu les épaules. Je l'embrassais dans le cou et prit un rythme régulier, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, je voulais en profiter le plus longtemps possible. C'était tellement bon d'être en elle. On respirait tous les deux très vite et on avait chaud. Mon cœur battait rapidement et je sentis les mains de Bella glissaient vers mes fesses.

_- aaah Edward … hummm_

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et accéléra encore un peu, la sensation était tout simplement divine, elle était là, avec moi et on avait tout notre temps. Elle aimait autant que j'aimais et en redemandait.

_- plus vite … oh oui … hummmm_

_- comme ça. _

_- Oui … oh! oui comme ça_

Je croisais nos doigts et poussais encore plus loin en elle … plus fort et plus vite … je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mon corps ne demandait que ça … plus vite et plus fort.

_- aaaahhh Bella_

Je jouis quelques minutes plus tard et continuais mes va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'on soit détendu. Elle n'avait pas jouit et je fus content qu'elle n'est pas simulée pour me faire plaisir. Je me sentis tout de même gêné d'avoir eu autant de plaisir et pas elle.

_- c'était très bien Edward. _

_- Je suis désolé_

_- De quoi ? _

_- Heu … de ne … enfin tu n'as pas … je suis désolé. _

_- J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir, c'était très bien Edward, vraiment. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu d'orgasme pendant qu'on faisait l'amour mais j'en ai eu un avant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est que la première fois. _

Elle avait déjà en idée de recommencer ? Je n'étais pas contre mais … je me posais toujours des milliers de questions et c'était à cause de ça que je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller.

Je me couchais près d'elle et tout naturellement, elle vint se mettre près de moi, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et enroula ma taille avec son bras. Je la pris également dans mes bras et lui fis un baiser sur le haut de crane.

_- bonne nuit Edward. _

_- Bonne nuit Bella_

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant un bruit. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Je regardais l'heure 9h30. MERDE, j'étais en retard pour le boulot. Je me levais et mis mon boxer. J'entrais dans la cuisine, Bella était occupé de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je m'arrêtais net, elle portait uniquement la chemise et un de mes boxer.

_- salut _

_- heu … bonjour_

_- bien dormi ?_

_- oui … je suis en retard je dois_

_- oui je sais ta secrétaire a appelé. Tu as rendez-vous à 14 heures, ton rendez-vous de 10h00 à était annulé. Elle a paniqué en ne te voyant pas arrivé. Je lui ai dis que tu dormais encore, donc relaxe, tu as le temps. _

Je me sentais gêné, je n'étais vraiment pas habitué et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

_- tu compte__s rester planter là combien de temps ? _

_- heu …_

_- le petit déjeuner est presque fait_

_- je ne mange jamais le matin_

_- mais aujourd'hui, tu manges. Je t'ai fais des pancakes et il y a du café aussi. _

Je me levais et pris une tasse de café. Elle me sourit.

_- ça va ? _

_- oui, dis-je_

Elle servit le petit déjeuner et posa ma tasse devant mon assiette. Elle s'approcha de moi et me caressa doucement le torse.

_- tu es toujours partant pour ce soir ?_

_- je n'ai pas le choix. _

_- En fait non. _

On mangea ensemble, une première pour moi. Je ne mangeais jamais avec quelqu'un, a part ma famille lorsque j'allais quelques jours chez eux pour les fêtes.

_- tu as une réunion jusqu'à quelle heure ? _

_- 15h30 environ. _

_- Et après ?_

_- Je vais bosser sur quelques dossiers et puis je rentre. _

_- Ça te dit un resto ? _

_- Ce soir ? _

_- Oui _

_- Heu … si tu veux oui _

**PVD Bella**

D'habitude, je prenais mon pied et je partais. Mais là, on allait se revoir ce soir et j'avais vraiment envie d'être avec lui.

Une fois déjeuner, il partit prendre sa douche, c'était le moment ou jamais. Je retirais sa chemise et son boxer et entrais dans la douche avec lui. Il se tendit directement et ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps.

_- ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas vue nu la nuit dernière Edward. _

_- Ouais _

Je me mis sous le jet d'eau et mouillais mes cheveux. Il me regardait mais mon regard se posa sur autre chose de plus tendu. Il mit sa main devant.

_- désolé. _

_- De quoi ? _

J'embrassais son torse et me collais à lui encore plus, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je fis glisser mes mains dans son dos et continuai de l'embrasser … je mordis doucement son épaule et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il approfondit le baiser … sa langue caressa la mienne langoureusement tandis que ses mains parcoururent mon dos tendrement.

Je me mis contre le mur et levai une jambe, il prit ma cuisse automatiquement et colla son bassin au mien, son sexe caressait le mien, ce qui me fit gémir contre sa bouche …

_- Edward _

Il me porta sur lui, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin et dans un coup de rein habile, il entra en moi presque entièrement.

_- aahh_

_- hummm_

Il attendit quelques secondes puis commença à bouger doucement en moi. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules et mordis un peu la peau de son cou.

_- plus vite Edward _

_- c'est trop bon_

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il me donna des coups de rein rapides et de plus en plus forts. Je criai presque à chaque poussées en moi. C'était vraiment bon, il me tenait fermement et gémissait de temps en temps.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je l'entendais haleter de plus en plus fort, nous étions essoufflés mais putain que c'était bon. Avec la vapeur, je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer, c'était vraiment bien. Il se laissait aller, enfin.

_- Bella _

_- Je vais … oh oui … EDDDWaRRRdddd_

Je me cramponnai à lui, telle une noyée à sa bouée et jouis contre lui. Il se laissa aller et je le senti jouir en moi. Mes jambes tremblaient ainsi que mon corps mais je m'en foutais, c'était vraiment bien. Il me remit sur les jambes mais resta collé à moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

_- tu vois que tu me l'as donné. _

_- Quoi dont_

_- Un orgasme. _

Il sourit et on se lava mutuellement. Je partis vers 10h30, j'avais remis ma robe de soirée et pris un taxi. Steph était déjà partie et avait changé les draps. Je mis de propres sous-vêtement et m'habillais décontracté. J'allais rendre une petite visite à Edward vers 15h30 …

* * *

_Ben oui … il était temps … quoi que ça fait même pas deux jours qu'ils se connaissent lol. J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Il y aura pas mal de lemon … bien sur, Edward se laissera aller qu'avec Bella et avec les autres, il restera pour le moment timide, discret, froid, …_

_A bientôt. Merci encore._


	6. Chapter 5

Comme promis, je fus à son bureau à 15h30.

_- Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Edward, dis-je à sa secrétaire._

_- Monsieur Cullen est encore en réunion. Me dit-elle sur un ton hautain_

_- Oh ! Et bien, je peux l'attendre dans son bureau._

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds. J'avais mis une robe jaune aujourd'hui avec un sac noir. J'adorais les couleurs vives.

_- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans le bureau de Monsieur Cullen._

_- Bien … je vais l'attendre ici. _

Je m'assis dans le premier fauteuil que je vis. J'avais juste envie de lui faire une surprise. J'avais des horaires plus ou moins flexibles et je ne travaillais pas ce weekend. Des fois je ne travaillais pas le jeudi et le vendredi ou encore le lundi et le jeudi. Ça dépendait.

J'avais mis string jaune très clair et des escarpins noirs. Je vis la secrétaire, Tanya me regardait du haut en bas. Je lui fis un petit sourire et envoyais un message à Alice.

_**Il me faut une robe pour ce soir. Soirée salsa en vue. Couleur : épate-moi.**_

_- Tanya ? D'autres rendez-vous ? _

Je relevais la tête et vis Edward en face de moi, il avait l'air épuisé, comme d'habitude. Il travaillait trop ce mec.

_- non monsieur, demain non plus. _

_- Merci. Je vais rentrer. _

_- Une jeune femme vous attend. _

Il tourna la tête et me vit. Je lui fis un beau sourire et me levai.

_- salut. Dis-je_

_- Heu … salut. _

Il se tourna vers Tanya et lui donna le dossier.

_- pour lundi _

_- bien monsieur. _

Il vint vers moi et me sourit. Ah enfin, un sourire.

_- jaune. _

_- Tu aimes ?_

_- C'est vif. _

_- Mais, tu aimes ?_

_- Oui ça te va bien. J'ai rarement vue quelqu'un d'aussi coloré. _

_- Tu as fini ?_

_- Oui. _

On entra dans son bureau et je fermai la porte à clef.

_- tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière ? _

Il semblait tout un coup tendu. Un peu timide, comme si, il avait 15 ans et non 29. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme de son âge aussi peu sûr de lui.

_- en fait oui. _

_- c'est pour ce soir ? Tu dois travailler ?_

_- non. Pour ce soir c'est ok. _

Je descendis la fermeture éclaire de ma robe et la laissa tomber à mes pieds. Là, il était timide et gêné.

_- je ne pense pas … pas ici. _

_- Pourquoi pas ? _

Je m'approchais de lui et lui enlevais sa veste. Je la jetai par terre et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Je le fis avancer et une fois que mes fesses étaient sur le bord de son bureau je me mis dessus.

Je déboutonnais son pantalon, il me regardait faire, sa respiration était plus rapide et son regard montrait clairement son envie de me prendre sur son bureau.

_- tu ne l'as jamais fait ici ?_

_- non _

_- il faut une première fois à tout Maître Cullen. _

Il me sourit et il prit l'initiative de m'embrasser, d'abord doucement, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis son baiser devint plus langoureux et ses mains plus baladeuses. Son pantalon tomba à ses pieds. Il retira sa chemise et me colla à lui.

Il descendit dans mon cou pendant que je fourrageais mes mains dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Je n'avais pas mis de soutien gorge avec cette robe, il prit mes seins en coupe. Je gémis doucement et commençais à l'embrasser sur l'épaule et dans son cou.

Je baissais son boxer, laissant apparaître son sexe dur et tendu en face de moi. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une certaine urgence, son baiser était toujours aussi langoureux et doux mais il y avait une pointe d'excitation bestiale dans son geste.

Je pris son sexe en main et commença un va-et-vient plus ou moins rapide.

_- hummm _

Il joua avec mon string, je soulevais un peu les fesses et il me le retira. J'étais en chaussure et il était entre mes cuisses. Je passais mes jambes autour de ses fesses et pendant qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou, il entra en moi rapidement.

On gémit tous les deux forts à cette sensation. C'était rare que j'éprouve autant d'envie face à un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis 72h. D'habitude, je ne couchais pas autant de fois avec le même mec, ou alors, j'avais décidé d'une mini relation sérieuse pour quelques semaines. Mais là, c'était différent, j'avais envie d'être avec lui, j'avais envie de faire des choses avec lui.

_- ah Bella. _

_- Continue … aaaahhhh oui _

Il me prit plus fort et plus vite, il me fit me coucher sur le bureau et raffermi la prise sur mes hanches, mon dos s'arqua et je gémis de plus en plus fort. Je posai ma main sur l'une des siennes et l'autre partit vers mon sein gauche, je le regardais dans les yeux et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je pinçais mon téton

_- aaaaahhh _

_- aahh putain _

Il me regardait dans les yeux puis mes seins et poussa en moi encore plus loin, plus vite et plus fort. Il se laissait enfin aller, j'adorais ça. Je glissais ma main doucement sur mon ventre et partis me caresser, il regardait mon doigt bouger mais il l'enleva rapidement, profitant pour mettre son propre doigt sur mon clitoris et appuyer dessus, il faisait des petits cercles rapides.

_- EDDDWaRRRdddd_

_- Je ne vais pas tenir Bella_

Je le sentis jouir en moi, quelques secondes après, en plusieurs jets. Il se retenait de ne pas crier et serrait la mâchoire, quant à moi, je jouis en criant tout de même. Pas assez fort pour qu'on m'entend mais assez pour le faire sourire.

Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa mes seins tendrement puis mon cou pour ensuite se poser sur mes lèvres. Il sortit de moi, je me remis debout, il m'essuya et jeta le mouchoir à la poubelle.

_- heu … on n'a pas utilisé de préservatif, je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu prenais la pilule. _

_- C'est un peu tard, pour un avocat ce n'est pas bien. Oui je prends la pilule. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Je n'ai pas de maladie, donc tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ça. _

_- D'habitude, je mets toujours un préservatif, donc c'est ok et j'ai fais un test il y a un mois, je suis clean. _

_- En fait, je suis allergique au latex. Me dit-il sérieusement_

_- Oh je vois. Et comment tu faisais avec les autres ? _

_- Il y a certains préservatifs qui sont moins forts que les autres mais je n'en ai plus. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait l'amour. _

_- Et bien moi c'est ok, tant que tu ne vas pas coucher avec la première venue sans protection. _

Il me regarda et sourit.

_- ce n'était pas mon intention. _

On se rhabilla et sortit du bureau, il était déjà 16h30. Sa secrétaire nous regarda étrangement.

_- bonne journée Tanya_

_- à vous aussi Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle Swan_

_- au revoir. _

Une fois dans sa voiture, il se tourna vers moi.

_- je te raccompagne chez toi ? _

_- j'avais plutôt envie de venir chez toi. _

_- Ok _

Il souriait et démarra.

_- sinon tu as des frères ou des sœurs ? _

_- j'ai deux frères. Plus jeune. Jasper, il a 27 ans et Emmett, 25 ans. _

_- l'ainé de la famille. _

_- Oui. _

_- Ils font quoi comme métier ? _

_- Jasper est psychologue et Emmett travaille dans un centre pour enfant en difficulté. Il est lui-même un enfant, donc il n'a pas eu trop de mal. _

Nous arrivions chez lui 10 minutes plus tard. Il me fit entrer la première et déposa sa mallette près du portemanteau. Il plia correctement sa veste et rangea ses chaussures dans l'armoire. Je laissais mes chaussures dans un coin, il souffla et les rangea dans son armoire.

_- tu es maniaque. Lui dis-je_

_- et toi bordélique_

_- on est fait pour s'entendre alors. _

_- Si tu le dis. _

_- Ose me dire que depuis que tu m'as rencontré, tu ne te sens pas plus détendu. _

Il réfléchit et prit mon sac, il le rangea près de sa mallette.

_- je me sens un peu mieux. _

_- Attend de voir ce que je te réserve. _

_- On va où ? _

_- C'est la centième fois que tu me la poses celle-là, tu ne seras rien. On va aller manger tous les deux dans un petit resto que j'aurais choisis et après on ira ou j'ai l'intention de passer une bonne soirée. _

Je partis dans sa chambre, il ne fallait pas qu'il porte un costard. Il me suivait de près, je remarquais que les draps avaient été changés. Il avait un dressing fait sur mesure, il avait des tonnes de costumes, aussi chic les uns que les autres.

Je trouvais un peu plus loin, des jeans, des pulls, des t-shirts et ses pyjamas. Enfin les pantalons de pyjama. Je pris un jean noir et une chemise noire. Il sera très élégant et en même temps décontracté. Il devra ouvrir quelques boutons et retrousser ses manches. Avec une petite paire de chaussure noire, classe, c'est parfait. Sa belle gueule fera le reste, il sera sexy de toute façon.

_- c'est ce que tu mettras ce soir. _

_- Pas de costume_

_- Non pas de costume, j'ai horreur de ça. _

Il posa les vêtements sur son lit et on sortit de sa chambre. Il se servit un verre d'eau et me proposa à boire.

_- un jus d'orange si tu as. _

Il me tendit un verre de jus d'orange.

_- et que font tes parents ? _

_- mon père est neurologue et ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. _

_- Chouette comme boulot. Tes frères sont célibataires ?_

_- Jasper oui et Emmett sort avec Rosalie. Elle est vendeuse dans une boutique de luxe. _

_- Elle s'entendrait bien avec Alice. _

_- Ton amie ?_

_- Oui, elle est styliste. Elle adore les fringues. _

_- C'est pour ça que tu porte toujours des robes._

_- Oh pas toujours, là il fait chaud et j'aime bien les robes. Mais sinon c'est toujours Alice qui m'habille. _

On s'installa dans le canapé. Il posa sa tête sur le fauteuil et souffla.

_- tu travailles trop. _

_- C'est pour ne pas m'ennuyer. _

_- Demain tu ne travailles pas non plus. C'est dimanche, on va rester toute la journée à skouater le lit ok ? _

_- Tu comptes dormir chez moi ? Encore ? _

Il me sourit donc je sus qu'il n'était pas fâché que je dorme avec lui.

_- j'avais plutôt pensé que c'était toi qui dormirais chez moi. _

Il me regarda puis baissa les yeux.

_- heu … je ne préfère pas. _

_- Pourquoi ? T__u as peur de voir mon sac trainer dans un coin de la pièce ou encore mon string par terre ? _

J'eus droit à un petit sourire.

_- Je me sens mieux chez moi. _

_- Sauf que l'endroit où je t'emmène se trouve à 100 mètres de chez moi, qu'on aura bu et que tu ne peux pas prendre le volant. Donc tu dors chez moi, on sera que tous les deux. _

Je posais mon verre sur la table et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il posa son verre et se remit convenablement. Il était un peu moins coincé avec moi. Peut-être parce que je me laissais aller et qu'au fond de lui, il avait aussi envie de relâcher un peu la pression.

_- je te promets que tu passeras une bonne nuit. _

_- On se connait que depuis 72 heures. _

_- Et alors ? j'ai bien dormi chez toi hier soir. _

_- Ça va un peu vite pour moi, me dit-il._

_- On va mettre les choses au claires directement alors ok ? _

Il me regarda et posa ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je ressentis un petit frisson, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et me penchais vers lui, je lui fis un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et le regardai dans les yeux.

_- on n'est pas un couple Edward. J'ai juste envie de passer la soirée avec toi, ça tombe que depuis 2 jours, je ne travaille pas et que je passe mes journées avec toi, et mes soirées aussi. Mais après cette soirée et la journée de demain, on reprend nos vies comme avant et si tu veux, on peut se voir de temps en temps. _

_- Tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. _

_- Et bien c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour changer un peu tes habitudes, te sortir de la routine. _

_- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens. _

_- On va faire un marché. Je vais tout faire pour que ta vie soit un peu moins chiante et toi de ton coté … heu … tu vas faire des efforts pour être moins coincé. Tu te laisseras aller avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu retiennes. Je veux que tu te laisse aller et tu verras, ça ira beaucoup mieux après. _

Je lui mordis le lob de son oreille et embrassais tendrement son cou.

_- d'accord ? _

_- ok. _

Je me levai et lui souris.

_- bon je vais me préparer pour ce soir. Passe chez moi à 19h30 et n'oublie pas des vêtements de rechange pour demain. Tu dors avec moi et chez moi cette nuit. _

_- Comment fais-tu pour être toujours de bonne humeur ? _

_- Je prends plein de vitamines, je bouge beaucoup, je mange sainement et je m'envoie en l'air le plus souvent possible. _

_- C'est un bon programme. _

_- Je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras aussi. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement. _

_- J'ai hâte de voir ça. _

_- Oh ce soir tu verras à quel point je vais être de bonne humeur_.

Je pris mon sac et sortis de son appartement.

**PVD Edward. **

Elle venait juste de partir, laissant derrière elle son parfum embaumé toute la pièce. Je souris tout seul, cette fille venait d'entrer dans ma vie et pour une fois, je me sentais vivre. Son caractère, sa spontanéité, sa joie de vivre me donnaient envie de me lâcher. Lorsque nous étions qu'à deux, je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise, s'il y avait du monde autour, je me sentais directement agresser et je me sentais très mal.

Mais elle me donnait envie d'aller plus loin, de continuer à la voir. Elle m'avait bien dit qu'après on reprendrait nos vies mais qu'on se verrait quelques fois dans la semaine ou encore le weekend. Ça me convenait parfaitement.

Je me levais et partis prendre une douche, j'avais hâte de voir ou est ce qu'elle m'emmènerait et en même temps, très peur de l'endroit. Je m'attendais à un endroit fréquenté, un bar peut être, je verrais bien. Tant que j'étais avec elle, je me sentais confiant.

* * *

**voilà petit plaisir au boulot pour notre Edward . **

**Quelques personnes m'ont bien fait remarquer que cette fiction n'avait rien a voir avec les autres fictions que j'écris ... et bien oui c'est vrai ... c'est plus léger, l'histoire a doucement et pour l'instant ils s'amusent et Bella essaye de décoincé un peu Edward ... il y a bien une histoire dans tous ça mais ça vient après et j'ai déjà la fin en tête ... voilà je voulais faire quelque chose de différent pour une fois. **

**A bientot. **

**Lou**


	7. Chapter 6

**PVD Bella**

19h20. Il était un peu à l'avance, j'ouvris la porte et souris, il était devant moi, habillé comme je lui avais demandé.

_- waw, très sexy. _

_- Merci _

J'étais encore avec une serviette autour du corps. Mes cheveux étaient faits, ainsi que le maquillage. Alice m'avait prêtée une robe parfaite pour ce genre de soirée.

_- je mets ma robe et j'arrive_

_- d'accord_

Heureusement que j'avais rangé l'appartement. Il y avait pas mal de bordel mais maintenant, ça ressemblait à un petit appartement douillé sans vêtement qui traînaient au sol.

Je mis la robe mauve ainsi que des escarpins mauves foncés. Je mis une touche de parfum et quelques bracelets et un collier.

_- waw_

_- tu aimes ?_

_- tu ne dois plus me poser la question. Elle est très jolie, tu es vraiment très jolie. _

_- Merci_

Il ne savait pas où nous allions, il avait posé son sac près du lit. Donc, il avait prit ses affaires et acceptait de dormir chez moi.

_- nnous a__llons manger dans un petit restau pas très loin, on va aller à pied. _

_- Ok _

Je m'approchais de lui et lui déboutonnais deux boutons de sa chemise noire. Il me regarda et son petit sourire en coin apparu, j'adorais son petit sourire en coin, il me faisait plein d'effet. Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était très rare qu'il prenait la décision de m'embrasser.

Je passais mes mains sur ses joues, il ne s'était pas rasé, parfait. Je laissais mes mains partir dans ses cheveux et peu à peu, notre baiser devint plus langoureux, nos langues se caressèrent de façon plus sensuelle … il mit fin à notre baiser en premier … nous étions tous les deux essoufflés.

_- allons-y beau gosse._

Une fois dans la rue, je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui prendre la main ou le bras ou encore ne rien faire. C'était la première fois que j'hésitais à faire quelque chose. Nous avions que cinq minutes de route mais ça faisait trop premier rendez vous et personne ne sais trop comment se mettre.

Un groupe de six ou sept filles passèrent et regardèrent Edward du haut en bas, celui-ci, aussi timide que d'habitude, tourna les yeux et baissa la tête. 29 ans, non mais ce n'est pas possible. Je lui pris la main et entrelaçais nos doigts.

_- je ne suis pas sortis__ depuis longtemps, me dit-il_

_- combien de temps ? _

_- en fait, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je me rends compte que j'ai une vie plutôt … _

_- monotone_

_- oui c'est le mot. _

On entra dans un petit restau. Ce n'était pas un fast Food mais ce n'était pas non plus un restaurant cinq étoiles. On s'installa près de la vitre, un peu éloigné des autres tables.

_- tu n'as jamais eu de re__lation sérieuse ? Demandais-je_

_- non, enfin à l'université, il y avait une fille, Jessica. Je pensais que ça allait fonctionner mais dès que je suis sortie avec elle, j'ai bien vue que ce n'était pas du tout pour moi._

Un serveur prit nos commandes. Un scotch et un martini blanc et on prit tous les deux le plat du chef.

_- pourquoi ça ?_

_- elle insulté tout le monde, elle se croyait mieux que les autres et elle ne sortait qu'avec les mecs pour le sexe. J'en ai profité deux ou trois mois après je suis parti. _

_- Tu aurais dû en profiter un peu plus. _

_- Ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais. Depuis, ce sont des filles d'un soir, aucun engagement. Je bosse 12 à 16 heures par jour, je gagne toutes mes affaires, je gagne bien ma vie et j'ai tout ce que je veux._

_- Tu es seul Edward. Il te manque une personne dans la vie. _

_- Je n'ai pas le temps_

_- Et on fait quoi là ? Tu prends le temps non ?_

On nous ramena nos boissons et 10 minutes plus tard nos plats.

_- bon … tu m'emmènes ou après ?_

_- dans un bar. _

_- Ça je m'en doutais, quel genre de bar ?_

_- Tu verras. On va pouvoir danser. _

Il me regarda un peu paniqué.

_- quoi ?_

_- je ne danse pas en public._

_- Tu l'as bien fait au gala_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil, on a fait qu'une danse. _

_- Tu vas aimer, tu m'as promis de faire un effort. _

_- Je le ferais. _

40 minutes plus tard, il paya et nous partions. Il faisait chaud en cette période de l'année, nous étions en plein mois de juillet. Il ne prit toujours pas ma main et c'est moi qui dû le faire encore une fois. Il ne dit rien et serra ma main un peu plus.

Il lui manquait une présence féminine dans sa vie, il était le cliché même du célibataire de 29 ans, timide, qui croyait que le seul moyen de ne pas tomber dans la déprime c'était bosser. Il fallait vraiment qu'il regarde autour de lui et qui voit que ce n'était pas ça la vie. Ok, j'avais une vie un peu plus mouvementé que la moyenne des gens mais lui, c'était vraiment mon opposé.

_- nous y voilà._

_- Un bar de salsa ? _

_- Et oui. On va bouger notre corps ce soir. _

C'était Jacob qui était à l'entrée ce soir. Il me sourit lorsqu'il me vit arrivé, il regarda en vitesse Edward puis se reconcentra sur moi.

_- salut beauté. _

_- Salut._

_- Très belle robe_

_- C'est Alice_

_- Je m'en doute. Elle ne vient pas ?_

_- Non pas ce soir, je sors avec un ami. Jacob, voici Edward, Edward voici Jacob. Un de mes meilleurs amis. _

Il nous laissa entrer et à peine à l'intérieur, la musique me monta à la tête, lorsque j'entendais ce genre de musique, mon corps entier voulait bouger. Ce n'était pas un club de salsa comme chez les riches, c'était beaucoup plus sensuel ici, plus tactile, les gens se collaient aux autres et c'était l'endroit rêvait pour trouver quelqu'un pour une soirée.

_- viens. _

Edward n'était pas du tout à l'aise, il était droit et éviter les regards des filles. Je plaçais sa main sur ma hanche et on partit au bar. Je pris un cocktail bonbon et je commandais un cocktail aux fruits de la passion et rhume pour Edward, avec un, on était déjà saoul. Je voulais voir comment il était lorsqu'il était saoul. Peut être, allait-il se lâcher un peu.

_- je ne bois pas. _

_- Oh allez. Juste un._

Il le prit et but un peu. On regarda les autres danser l'un contre l'autre. Pas mal de filles regardaient Edward. Celui-ci était encore assez timide. En même temps, il n'allait pas changer en une soirée.

Une fois le verre fini, je ressentais un peu les effets de l'alcool. Je pris Edward par la main et l'emmena sur la piste, je commençais à bouger avec lui mais ses mouvements étaient trop raides.

_- laisse-toi aller. _

_- Ce n'est pas trop mon truc. _

_- Mets tes mains sur moi. _

Il fallait d'abord qu'il soit à l'aise avec son corps avant de l'être avec le mien. Je me collais à lui et lui tournais le dos, ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre et je collais mes fesses contre lui. Il faisait chaud, même très chaud, il y avait bien la climatisation mais tous ces corps qui bougeait l'un contre l'autre dégageait une chaleur incroyable.

On attrapa vite chaud et on bu un autre cocktail … 1 heure plus tard … Edward rigolait un peu plus facilement, il était assis sur un tabouret et buvait tranquillement son verre, je me mis entre ses jambes et l'embrassais dans le cou.

_- alors cette soirée ? _

_- j'aime bien. _

Je le regardais et souris.

_- tu aimes bien ?_

_- oui, c'est plutôt pas mal._

Il me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il déposa son verre sur une table et approfondit notre baiser, il plaça ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et me colla un peu plus à lui. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et caressais doucement ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Il glissa ses mains dans le haut de mon dos et me caressa doucement. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et descendit peu à peu dans mon cou, il ne regardait plus les gens, il s'occupait que de lui et moi.

_- tu veux danser ? demandais-je_

_- oui _

Je déposais un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres et on partit danser. Cette fois-ci, ce fut plus langoureux, plus sensuel. Il me toucha un peu plus et se colla à moi davantage, son érection se fit plus fort et ses mains plus baladeuses, il m'embrassait aussi plus souvent qu'avant.

On dansa jusqu'à 2 heures du matin environ puis il me demanda si je voulais bien renter, ses yeux étaient rempli de désir, il était encore réservé car dès qu'il m'avait demandé ça, il rougit et baissa la tête.

_- j'ai aussi envie de renter, lui dis-je_

**PVD Edward**

Je pensais qu'elle allait me demander pourquoi je vouais entrer. J'aurai eu l'air con là, j'étais saoul mais conscient de mes moindres gestes, j'étais très excité, ce qui ne mettait pratiquement jamais arrivé, en tout cas jamais comme ça.

J'avais vraiment envie, j'aurai pu lui faire l'amour sur la piste de danse si je n'aurai pas été si timide avec les femmes. Mon érection me faisait atrocement mal et son corps ne m'aidait en rien à la calmer.

_- j'ai aussi envie de renter. Me dit-elle_

Elle me prit la main et en moins de 2 minutes, on était sortit. Elle dit au revoir à Jacob et se colla à moi. Heureusement que je dormais chez elle, je ne pouvais pas prendre le volant dans mon état et impossible d'attendre jusqu'à chez moi pour la toucher ou lui faire l'amour.

Elle m'embrassa en plein milieu du trottoir et toucha mon sexe avec sa main. Je gémis dans sa bouche mais me détachais d'elle, je ne voulais pas faire ça en public. C'était déjà trop pour moi qu'elle m'embrassa en plein rue. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à mon aise.

_- je suis aussi excité que toi Edward _

Elle courrait presque jusqu'à son appartement, on prit l'ascenseur mais elle comprit que même là, je ne voulais pas me jeter sur elle. On attendit d'être renter pour se coller l'un à l'autre.

Je la plaquais contre la porte et l'embrassais avec toute l'urgence que j'avais, je ne mettais jamais senti comme ça, c'était comme si toute timidité était partie. Nous étions que tous les deux et je savais qu'avec elle, je pouvais me lâcher sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, je pouvais aussi être lent ou rapide, elle acceptait tout ce que je lui offrais.

_- ohhh Edward _

_- __humm_

Elle me fit reculer jusqu'à sa chambre et me fis tomber sur son lit, elle retira mes chaussures et jeta les siennes dans la pièce, elle déboutonna mon pantalon pendant que je retirai ma chemise. J'étais en boxer devant elle et mon érection était bien présente.

Elle retira sa robe, elle avait un simple shorty mauve en dentelle et rien d'autre. Trop sexy comme ça, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps avec cette femme.

Elle se mit sur moi et m'embrassa tendrement, je fus un peu déstabilisé par son baiser, il n'avait rien d'urgent, il était plutôt doux. Elle descendit dans mon cou, sur mon épaule, qu'elle mordilla un peu puis sur mon torse.

_- mmmm_

Elle descendit vers mon ventre puis mon bas ventre, elle joua un peu avec l'élastique de mon boxer et passa sa bouche sur mon sexe. Je gémis de bien-être, son souffle chaud me donnait un effet incroyable et mon sexe se durcit encore plus.

Elle baissa mon boxer et le jeta par terre, elle se lécha les lèvres, c'était une image très érotique je trouvais, elle mit ses cheveux sur le coté et tout en me regardant dans les yeux, elle pencha vers mon sexe, elle fit quelques va-et-vient avec sa main.

_- aaahhh _

Je me laissais aller sur l'oreiller et au moment ou je voulais regarder, elle prit mon gland dans sa bouche, mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et je me laissais enfin aller. Elle le faisait pour mon plaisir mais aussi pour le sien, sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Ce n'était pas comme avec les filles que je payais, là, c'était différent.

_- aaah oui … humm_

Elle tournait sa langue autour de mon gland puis serra ses lèvres et aspira mon sexe presque entièrement puis le ressorti et refit le même mouvement plusieurs fois. C'était lent mais tellement bon, je voulais qu'elle continue comme ça encore pendant des heures. Mais mon corps en décida autrement.

_- huuuummmmm_

Elle prit mon sexe entièrement en bouche et commença un mouvement rapide, je regardais Bella s'activait sur mon membre et je crus venir à ce moment là, mon sexe entrait et sortait rapidement de sa bouche, je sentais sa langue faire des merveilles puis je vis sa mains descendre vers mes bourses. J'écartais un peu les jambes et mon bassin se leva de lui-même.

_- aaahhh_

Elle les malaxait calmement puis de plus en plus vite, elle faisait attention et accéléra le rythme avec sa bouche. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps comme ça … je la fis reculer mais elle continua.

_- Bella, s'il te plait. _

Elle me regarda et par provocation, elle engloutit mon membre entièrement, je n'en pouvais plus, je jouis dans sa bouche en criant son prénom … j'étais essoufflé, je n'avais jamais eu le droit à autant de plaisir avec cette caresse intime. C'était parfait.

_- maintenant Maître Cullen, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez l'amour. _

_- Je satisfais toujours mes clients. _

Elle me fit son petit sourire coquin et se mit sur le dos, elle retira son shorty, je lui écartais les cuisses et me mis entre elles. Je passais juste ma langue sur son sexe trempé et remontais doucement sur son ventre puis sur ses seins. Je caressais son sein gauche pendant que ma langue s'activait sur le droit puis je changeais.

Je passais ma langue sur le haut de sa poitrine puis dans son cou, ses mains virent directement se mettre dans mes cheveux et elle gémit doucement. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur son sexe et en entra deux d'un coup, elle était complètement mouillé maintenant.

_- aahh Edward_

Je fis des va-et-vient rapide mais après quelques secondes, j'arrêtais et la mis sur le ventre, je ne savais pas d'où me venais cette envie de prendre les commandes mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas pour le moment, elle leva un peu les fesses et écarta ses jambes.

Je lui caressais les fesses puis le dos et entra en elle rapidement, on gémit tous les deux, elle s'agrippa aux draps pendant que je me collais à son dos, je mis ma main sur la sienne, elle releva sa tête et je commençais à bouger en elle calmement.

Je passais mon autre main sur son sein droit et pinçais son téton entre mon pouce et mon index.

_- humm_

Elle baissa la tête et gémit de plus en plus fort, mes coups de rein étaient plus rapides et plus forts aussi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était trop bon, j'avais l'impression de n'être jamais satisfait. Je me redressais et poussais encore plus loin en elle.

_- ahh oui _

_- ah putain _

_- EEDDWWARRDD_

Cette fille me rendait dingue, ses gémissements, ses cris me donner envie d'aller encore plus vite et plus fort.

_- plus vite … oh oui comme ça _

On entendait que nos gémissements, quelques cris et nos corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre encore et encore à un rythme régulier. Je fis glisser ma main sur son intimité mais Bella se redressa et vint coller son dos à mon torse, sur étions levés et sur les genoux, j'avais une vue complète de son corps.

Elle passa sa main sur ma nuque, j'embrassais son cou et passais ma langue jusque derrière son oreille, on avait très chaud tous les deux et nos respirations étaient rapides. Je passais ma main sur son sexe et l'autre sur son sein, cette position m'excita encore plus. Je sentais mon orgasme arrivé et je n'allais pas tarder. Je pinçais son téton et son clitoris en même temps. Elle se raidit et son dos se cambra fortement, sa tête tomba sur mon épaule et elle jouit en criant

_- OH OUI … AAAAHHHH_

_- Ah putain _

Je la tenais encore quelques secondes mais nos corps tremblaient, elle se laissa aller sur le ventre pendant que je me mis sur le dos près d'elle.

_- c'était trop bon, me dit-elle après cinq bonnes minutes. _

_- Ouais … tu me donnes envie d'aller plus loin Bella. _

**PVD Bella**

Je le regardais et posais ma tête près de la sienne, je l'embrassais tendrement, lui montrant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

_- après 72h, voilà où on en est, lui dis-je_

Il rigola et me regarda dans les yeux et c'est à ce moment là que, moi, la fille qui ne se prenait pas la tête, qui baisait à droite à gauche avec le premier venu, qui ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse, a voulu s'investir dans une relation avec cet homme qui partageait mon lit et ma vie depuis 72h.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait mais son air devint plus sérieux et il m'embrassa presque … amoureusement. J'eus le droit à des milliers de petits papillons dans le ventre et une chair de poule incroyable.

J'enroulais une jambe sur sa taille et le fit rouler sur moi. Il m'embrassa toujours … je le caressais tendrement, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas comme ces coups d'un soir. Il me refit l'amour, cette fois tendrement, une première pour moi … on s'endormit dans les bras de l'autre, épuisé de cette soirée mais heureux de s'être laisser aller à nos envies …

* * *

Voilà ... qu'est ce que vous en dites??? notre petit Edward se décoince?? hum pas encore assez je trouve :)

Photos des tenue sur mon profil :)

.


	8. Chapter 7

J'entendis un téléphone sonner … il vibrait aussi … putain c'est qui ? Je cherchais à l'aveugle ce téléphone … mais où il est ? Ah le voilà

_- ouais ? _

_- heu … bonjour. _

_- Salut. C'est qui ? _

_- Je m'appelle Emmett, est-ce qu'Edward est là ?_

_- Qui ? _

_- Edward. _

_- Oui je connais Edward mai vous êtes qui ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez sur mon portable ? _

_- C'est le portable de mon frère et je m'appelle Emmett et vous, vous êtes qui ?_

J'ouvrais grand les yeux et regardais le téléphone. MERDE. Ce n'était pas le mien.

_- trente secondes, je le réveille. _

_- Oh oh oh vous êtes qui ?_

_- Bella. _

_- Il est avec vous là ? _

_- Oui attend. _

Je me tournais vers Edward, il me colla un peu plus à lui et nicha son visage dans mon cou.

_- Edward … Edward ton frère au téléphone. _

_- Hum _

_- Emmett c'est ça ? _

_- ouais _

_- il dort là, il n'est que 9h20. Un message peut-être ? _

_- je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de mon frère. Vous êtes sa copine ?_

_- je lui dirais que t'as appelé. Bye. Bonne journée. _

Je raccrochais, relevais les couvertures et me remis dans les bras d'Edward. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et on s'endormit à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

**PVD Edward. **

J'ouvrai les yeux difficilement, je m'étirai et puis réalisai que je n'étais pas chez moi. Bella dormait dans mes bras, son dos était collé à mon torse. Ma jambe était entre les siennes et je remis ma main sur son ventre. Sa tête reposait sur mon bras et sa respiration était régulière.

Je regardais un peu sa chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, un grand lit, un dressing et rien d'autre. Pas beaucoup de place pour marcher. Les couleurs étaient … disons qu'il y avait tellement de couleur, qu'on s'y perdait. Il y avait du gris souris sur les murs et de grands ronds mauves, bleus, rouges, jaunes, verts, roses dessinaient dessus. Son dressing était vert avec du orange. Même les draps étaient multicolores.

Sa chambre respirait sa façon de vivre, vive. On pouvait être de bonne humeur, rien qu'en entrant dans cette chambre.

_- Edward. _

Elle bougea un peu mais elle était toujours endormie. Son souffle était toujours aussi régulier. Elle rêvait de moi ? La pensée qu'une femme puisse rêver de moi me gêné et me rendait heureux en même temps.

Mon portable sonna, il était près de Bella. Je devais bougeait entièrement pour l'attraper mais soudain, Bella fut plus rapide que moi et décrocha.

_- allo ? _

- …

_- qui ? _

- …

_- tu n'en as pas marre de le faire chier, il n'est que 10h00. Quoi ?_

- …

_- attend. _

Elle se tourna vers moi et lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais réveillé, ses joues devinrent tous rouges. Très sexy.

_- c'est ton frère. _

Je soufflais et pris le téléphone. Bella posa sa tête sur mon torse et me caressa doucement, le temps qu'elle se réveille entièrement.

_- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_- bonjour à toi aussi mon grand frère. _

_- Depuis quand tu m'appelles un dimanche matin ? _

_- Depuis que maman va débarquer à 11h00 et qu'on sera tous là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrive et que tu ne sois pas là. _

Je me redressais un peu mais Bella me remit sur le dos et vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou.

_- c'est qui avec toi ? _

_- une fille. _

_- T'as une copine ? _

_- Je serais à la maison à 11h00. _

_- Depuis quand tu ne dors pas chez toi ? _

Bella descendit dangereusement et rapidement sur mon ventre puis sur mon bas ventre. Je lui fis non de la tête mais elle me fit un petit sourire coquin et sa tête disparaissait sous la couverture.

_- hummm_

_- qu'est-que tu as ? _

_- rien … rien du tout. Il faut que je te laisse. _

_- Elle te fait quoi là ?_

_- A tout à l'heure _

_- Elle te taille une pipe ou quoi ? _

Je raccrochais et balançais mon téléphone sur le sol.

_- aahh putain_

Je retirai la couverture et la fit se reculer. Elle continua ses mouvements avec sa main.

_- bonjour_

_- tu n'es pas possible tu sais. _

Elle me sourit et replongea sur mon sexe, pas la peine de dire non ou de demander d'arrêter, j'en avais pas envie, c'était trop bon …

Quelques minutes plus tard, je partis prendre une douche. J'étais étonné de voir sa salle de bain. Elle faisait toute sa chambre, il y avait des produits de beauté partout, une grande douche et quelques sous-vêtements qui séchés sur le séchoir.

_- tes parents arrivent ? _

_- oui _

Elle me regardait et entra dans la douche, elle me tira par le bras et alluma la douche. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder du haut en bas, elle avait vraiment un beau corps, y a pas à dire. J'adorais ses jambes, vraiment parfaites.

_- je pensais qu'on allait passer la journée ensemble, me dit-elle. _

_- Je ne savais pas que ma famille allait débarquer. _

_- Je peux t'accompagner ? _

Je la regardais mais ne dis rien. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'amener chez moi avec mes parents et mes deux frères. Il y aurait aussi Rosalie, je craignais le pire.

_- c'est bon j'ai compris, ce n'est pas grave, c'est trop tôt. On n'est même pas ensemble, c'est vrai, je comprends. On a passé une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit et voilà. On se reverra … je ne sais pas trop … je bosse le soir et toi la journée. On avait dit qu'après ça, on se verrait que de temps en temps, pas la peine de me présenter à tes parents. Je me suis emballée. _

Waw, elle avait dit ça d'un coup. Elle se lavait en même temps et une fois rincée, elle sortit. Elle ne s'était même pas laver les cheveux, elle me laissait là, tout seul comme un con. Je me sentais vraiment petit face à elle, j'avais un peu peur de l'ouvrir, je l'avoue.

Puis elle rentra à nouveau dans la douche et prit le shampooing.

_- il faut que je me lave les cheveux. _

Je lui pris le shampooing et lui mis dans les cheveux, je la retournais et frottais doucement son cuir chevelu.

_- je n'ai même pas le temps d'en placer une avec toi, c'est dingue ça. _

_- Désolés. _

_- Si je ramène quelqu'un chez moi … ce sera l'horreur je t'assure. Personne ne m'a jamais vue avec une fille et ma mère va déjà s'imaginer mon mariage et son futur petit enfant. Quand à mes frères, je n'en parle même pas, déjà là, Emmett ne va pas arrêter avec ses questions. _

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire désolé.

_- oui je comprends. Mais depuis trois jours, je passe quasi toutes mes journées avec toi et je voulais juste connaitre ta famille. _

_- Je sais. _

L'envie qu'elle rencontre ma famille était forte mais j'étais déjà mal à l'aise d'en parler avec ma famille, alors si elle venait avec, je ne saurais plus ou me mettre.

_- vous mangerez où ? _

_- surement au restaurant. Ma mère adore le restaurant Italien pas très loin de chez moi. _

Elle se rinça les cheveux, je me lavais également puis on sortit et regagna sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et me regarda. Elle était complètement nue et vu qu'il ne me restait plus que 30 minutes pour être chez moi, je préférais ne pas regarder son corps exposé ainsi.

_- je pensais profiter de toi toute la journée_

_- et j'aurai dit oui avec plaisir mais là, je ne peux pas. Ma mère à fait 2 heures de route, je ne peux pas lui dire de faire demi tour. _

_- ils habitent où ?_

_- à Forks. _

_- Hum_

_- C'est à deux heures d'ici, personne ne connait. Mes frères vivent ici et ils en profitent de venir chez moi quand ma mère est là pour la voir. _

Je mis un propre boxer et mon jean. Elle se mit debout, elle caressa mon torse du bout des doigts, ça avait le don me foutre la chaire de poule.

_- on se reverra ? _

_- oui, on s'appellera et on trouvera bien une heure ou deux pour se voir. Dès que tu as un jour de congé, dit-le moi, j'essayerai de m'arranger. _

Elle parut heureuse de cette réponse et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je pris son visage entre mes mains et approfondit notre baiser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et colla son petit corps au mien. Pas bon du tout ça, mon corps réagissait directement. Je sentis ses mains déboutonner mon pantalon.

_- je dois y aller. _

_- J'ai trop envie de toi Edward. _

Elle me faisait trop d'effet et je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, je ne voulais pas lui dire non. C'était la première qui me faisait ça et je ne voulais pas perdre ça, elle non plus, je le voyais qu'elle en avait envie, alors pourquoi lui refusait ce que je voulais aussi ?

…

J'étais chez moi à 11h10, ma mère allait me tuer. La voiture de mon père était déjà en face de mon immeuble. Je descendis de la voiture, ils firent de même. Il y avait aussi Emmett et Rosalie dans une autre voiture et Jasper venait juste d'arriver à pied.

_- bonjour maman. _

_- Tu laisses ta pauvre mère pendant dix minutes devant ton appartement. _

_-Il fallait appeler. _

_- Depuis quand je dois appeler un dimanche midi pour qu'on aille manger tous ensemble. _

_- Depuis que notre petit Edward a une copine maman, dit Emmett_

Tout le monde me regarda avec surprise. Surtout ma mère.

_- quoi ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? _

_- non je n'ai personne maman, Emmett se croit toujours obliger de se rendre intéressant. _

_- Alors tu étais où ce matin ?_

_- Chez une amie. _

Je me retournais et entrais dans l'immeuble, ma famille me courrait presque après.

_- comment ça une amie ? Comme une petite amie ? Demanda ma mère. _

_- Maman. J'étais juste chez une amie. Ne va pas te faire des films. J'aimerais qu'on ne parle plus de ça. _

C'était sans compter sur mon frère. Je déposais mon sac et on repartit au restaurant italien que ma mère aimait tant. Une fois installés, mon frère remit une couche.

_- tu as dormi chez elle ? _

Je n'aimais pas parler de moi, surtout pas devant ma famille.

_- ça ne te regarde pas Emmett. _

_- Ça veut dire oui. _

_- Arrête Emmett, dit Jasper_

_- Quoi ? pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans sa vie. _

_- Laisse le tranquille, s'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, il n'en parle pas. _

Merci Jasper. Au moins quelqu'un de réfléchit, il avait toujours compris les gens et savait parfaitement comment se comporter avec des gens tel que Emmett. Il était aussi réservé que moi mais il n'était pas timide, il aimait juste le calme.

_- parle-nous de ton amie alors ? _

Je soufflais et regardais ma mère, elle avait autant envie de savoir qu'Emmett et je vis que mon père regardait par-dessus son menu.

_- elle est très gentille. _

_- C'est tout ? _

_- Que veux tu que je te dise ? _

_- Tu as couché avec ? demanda Emmett_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas. Lui dis-je_

_- Alors ça veut dire oui. Incroyable, tu t'es enfin décoincé. Tu n'es pas gay alors._

_- Emmett, gronda ma mère_

_- Désolés. Bon elle est comment ? Timide ? Réservé ? Elle fait quoi dans la vie ? Elle est canon ? _

Rosalie lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes et lui lança un regard noir. Je ne m'entendais pas trop avec Rosalie, elle ne me regarda même pas.

_- elle est … _

Je ne trouvais même pas le mot pour la décrire. Belle, jolie, magnifique, impressionnante, spontanée, folle, marrante, bordélique, **parfaite **?

_- disons qu'elle aime la vie. _

_- Disons qu'elle aime la vie ? dit mon père. _

Je me tournais vers lui, il se reprit vite.

_- elle est très … heu … elle est spontané, elle rigole tout le temps, elle est serveuse dans un bar de nuit et oui elle est très belle. _

Je regardais mon menu et j'étais sûr que mes joues étaient rouges. J'étais trop gêné pour les regarder.

_- se__rveuse ? Dans un bar de nuit ? Demanda ma mère. _

_- Un bar à cocktail, le « passion ». _

_- Elle a quel âge ?_

_- 22 ans. _

_- 7 ans de différence ? _

_- maman. Elle est très bien, vraiment, elle se prend pas la tête, tu la verrais, tu l'aimerais directement. _

Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais dire, grave erreur.

_- et bien invite là. Tu l'as quitté il y__ a 25 minutes. Elle fait quoi aujourd'hui. _

_- Elle est prise. _

_- C'est ça ouais, me dit Emmett_

_- Appelle-la et invite-la. _

_- Ce n'est qu'une amie, lui dis-je_

_- Alors invite ton amie. _

Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi contente de ma vie, mon père me fit un clin d'œil, Emmett était surexcité, Rosalie pour une fois me souriait et Jasper haussa les épaules.

_- ok _

Quelle merde, priez pour qu'elle ne réponde pas. Je me mis dans un coin et composa son numéro.

_- Edward ? Je te manque déjà ? _

Je souris, ça ne passa pas inaperçue, ma mère était toute contente.

_- heu … je suis avec ma famille. _

_- Oui ça je sais … c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas avec moi, dans mon lit et qu'on ne fait pas l'amour comme des …_

_- Tu veux venir ? heu … j'ai parlé de toi … pas vraiment … enfin c'est venu comme ça … si t'as le temps, ma mère aimerait te rencontrer. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ne t'en fais pas, je comprendrais_

_- Non non c'est bon, j'arrive. C'est où ? _

_- Chez Paolo. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? _

_- Non je prendrais un taxi. J'ai une super robe pour l'occasion. _

_- Pas trop courte. _

_- Elle sera parfaite. J'arrive. _

Elle raccrocha directement après, de peur que je ne dise que ça ira et qu'elle ne devait pas venir pour finir. Je retournais à la table.

_- elle arrive. _

_- Génial_.

Ouais génial. J'en avais un peur bleue. Nous commandions les boissons, je pris un martini blanc pour Bella.

_- tu connais déjà ses gouts ? demanda Jasper. _

_- On a été a un gala ensemble. _

_- C'était quand ? _

_- Y a pas très longtemps. _

_- Elle est vivante comment ta copine ? _

Au même moment, un taxi s'arrêta devant le restaurant. Elle portait une robe rouge, plus ou moins courte avec des chaussures rouge également. Elle était très bien maquillée et ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Parfaite, c'était le mot.

_- c'est elle ? demanda ma mère. _

_- Oui _

_- Et ben mon vieux, si ça, c'est ton ami, moi je suis toujours puceau. Me dit Emmett_

Je me levais et partis la rejoindre, elle entra dans le restaurant, elle me souriait. On aurait dit qu'on ne s'était pas vue depuis des années.

_- tu es magnifique. Lui dis-je_

_- merci. _

_- Heu … _

_- Je sais Edward, j'essayerai de me tenir. _

_- Mon frère pense qu'on est ensemble, ma mère espère qu'on soit ensemble, alors je ne sais pas trop si _

_- Oh. Ben … je veux bien rencontrer tes parents mais c'est à toi de voir. _

Comment ça à moi de voir ? Elle voudrait qu'on forme un couple ? On ne se connait presque pas. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne connaissais rien d'elle, alors qu'elle, connaissait tout de moi ou presque. Après ce repas, elle connaitra tout de moi.

_- je m'en charge, me dit-elle. _

_- De quoi ? _

_- On n'est pas ensemble mais on est plus que des amis, relaxe Edward. Tout ira bien. _

Elle me prit la main et on entra dans le restaurant, je faisais tache à coté d'elle. Elle me fit un sourire et entrelaça nos doigts. Ça n'échappa pas à ma famille. Génial.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ... j'espère que vous aimerez ... j'ai voulu montrer un matin entre Bella et Edward et la peur d'Edward vis à vis de ses parents et de Bella ... et oui quelqu'un de timide a peur de ça :)

ps: la robe est sur le profil pour avoir une idée.

merci bcp pour vos commentaires j'ai été très contente ... à bientôt merci à tous


	9. Chapter 8

**PVD Bella**

Dès que j'avais raccroché, je me dépêchais de mettre ma robe, mes chaussures, me maquiller et je sautais dans un taxi pour rejoindre Edward.

Il avait un peu peur de notre relation, il n'aimait déjà pas se montrer devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas alors me présenter à sa famille. Je savais que c'était sa mère qui avait insisté mais s'il ne voulait pas, il n'aurait pas dit oui.

Je pris place à coté de lui et de son frère, cheveux blond, un peu en bataille également.

_- Bella, je te présente mon frère, Jasper. Dit-il en me désignant le mec qui était à coté de moi. _

_- Enchanté. Lui dis-je_

_- Voici Emmett et Rosalie. _

_- Salut, me dit Emmett. Ravie de te rencontrer, on avait hâte. _

La blonde me fit petit sourire et tapa son copain.

_- et voici ma mère Esmée et mon père Carlisle. _

_- Bonjour _

_- Enchanté, leur dis-je. _

Je n'étais pas du genre intimidé donc je décidais de me laisser aller et on verrait bien.

**PVD Edward**

_- tu m'as commandé un martini ? _

_- oui _

_- merci _

J'étais aussi tendu que la première fois que j'avais demandé à une fille de danser avec moi à mon bal de fin d'année. Elle avait dit non, depuis, je n'avais jamais pu demander à personne de danser avec moi.

On commanda nos plats l'un après l'autre puis Emmett vint mettre son nez dans ma vie.

_- alors Bella. Edward nous a dit que tu travaillais au « passion »_

_- oui, je suis barmaid. _

_- Cool. Ça doit changer. _

_- Changer ? _

_- Bah, avec Edward … ça ne doit pas être très marrant. _

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, ma mère le remarqua et me sourit.

_- je m'amuse bien avec Edward. _

_- Ah ouais ? Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? _

_- Heu … même pas une semaine, dit-elle en rigolant. _

_- C'est pour ça, attend dans un mois, tu vas vite partir. _

_- Merci Emmett. Dis-je_

Me mère lui lança un regard noir et se pencha vers Bella, qui, était juste en face d'elle.

_- Ne l'écoute pas. Ça lui fait juste bizarre. Comme nous tous. _

_- Ma vie est plus mouvementée que la sienne, donc s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait partir en courant, c'est lui, pas moi. _

Elle but une gorgée de son martini puis me sourit, sans vraiment faire attention, je lui rendis un sourire encore plus grand.

_- maintenant qu'on est amis, il est comment mon frangin au lit ? _

_- EMMETT._

Toute ma famille et moi avions parlés d'une seule voix. Bella serra un peu ma cuisse et posa ma main sur la sienne.

_- pas la peine de répondre Bella, lui dis-je_

_- je ne pense pas qu'Edward apprécierait que je parle de notre vie sexuelle devant ses parents. Dit-elle_

_- ah ! donc vous avez une vie sexuelle, donc ce n'est pas qu'une amie. _

_- Notre relation est très …_

Je penchais mon visage vers elle et attendis sa réponse.

_- spontanée. _

Elle n'avait pas honte ou l'air gênée, elle parlait de sexe avec mon frère, qu'elle connaissait seulement depuis 20 minutes. Elle mit ses mains sur la table, quand à moi, je laissais une de mes mains sur sa cuisse. Savourant le contact avec sa peau si douce.

_- vous vivez seule ? demanda mon père pour la première fois. _

_- Oui, pas très loin d'ici. A 10 minutes. _

_- Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? _

Nos plats étaient servis, on commença à manger. Bella reprit la conversation avec mon père.

_- Edward devait signer un papier pour mon patron, celui-ci ne pouvait pas y aller alors c'est moi qui ais pris sa place. Après, il m'a demandé si je voulais aller au gala avec lui. _

_- Un pur hasard alors. _

_- Je suis très contente, le hasard a bien fait les choses. _

Ma mère semblait heureuse, elle me souriait tout le temps et regardait Bella à chaque fois qu'elle parlait.

_- vous avez des frères et sœur ? _

_- oh ! vous pouvez me tutoyer, je n'ai que 22 ans. Non je suis fille unique, mais je considère ma meilleure amie, Alice, comme ma sœur. _

_- Et que font vos parents ? _

Elle ne répondit pas, je la regardais un instant, elle avait baissé les yeux et son sourire avait disparu, je ne l'avais jamais autant mal à l'aise que maintenant. Mon père s'en voulait directement

_- je suis désolé, c'est personnel_

_- non c'est … je n'ai pas vue mon père depuis mes 17 ans et ma mère doit surement être dans un endroit ou il y a du soleil avec son copain de 20 ans de moins qu'elle. Je n'ai plus de contact avec ma famille. _

_- Oh … je suis désolé_

_- Oh c'est mieux comme ça. _

Elle fit un petit sourire pour le rassuré mais je la sentais gênée. Mon frère changea de sujet, je remerciais Jasper pour son aide

_- et ton amie, Alice, elle vit avec toi ?_

_- non, elle vit dans un grand appartement, vue son dressing, il lui faut quelque chose de grand. _

_- Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?_

_- Elle est styliste. Tout ce que je porte c'est d'elle. Elle a beaucoup de talent et ça me permet de ne pas me payer de fringue. _

Elle rigola.

_- elle va bien s'entendre avec Rosalie, dit Emmett_

_- elle adore les boutiques, elle adore sortir, il lui faudrait quelqu'un de calme dans sa vie, elle va me faire une crise cardiaque un jour. _

_- et ben on peut la caser avec Jasper, dit Emmett_

Jasper leva les yeux ciel mais je voyais bien que l'idée de la rencontrer ne lui dérangerait pas.

_- elle va manger tous les jeudis chez Luc. C'est un petit restaurant dans le centre. _

_- Oui je sais où c'est, dit Jasper_

_- Elle prend toujours un plat végétarien. _

Bella lui sourit, je ne savais pas si, il allait y aller mais s'il la rencontrait, je lui souhaite bon courage, c'était une vrai pile cette fille là.

On sortit du restaurant vers 15h30, mes parents partaient chez Emmett au lieu de chez moi, ils nous laissaient seuls avec Bella.

_- on reviendra dans un mois, me dit ma mère_

_- d'accord, je serais là. _

_- amène Bella aussi _

_- d'accord. _

Elle me sourit et embrassa Bella.

_- prends soin de mon fils. _

_- Je ne le lâche plus. _

On entra dans mon appartement. Enfin chez moi. On retira nos chaussures et on s'installa dans le fauteuil.

_- on l'aura quand même notre journée. Me dit-elle_

_- et tu veux faire quoi ? _

Elle me sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette fille ne pensait qu'au sexe. Je la regardais, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, elle se leva et retira son sous-vêtement, elle le jeta par terre.

_- j'ai vraiment chaud, on peut regarder un film. _

Elle alluma la télé et mit ses jambes sur les miennes, elle zappait et ne me regarda plus. Elle allait vraiment me rendre fou, comment veut-elle que je me concentre sur autre chose maintenant que je savais qu'elle était nue sous sa robe ?

Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine. J'étais serré dans mon pantalon, mon corps réagissait tout de suite face à elle, juste en m'imaginant qu'elle n'avait plus de sous-vêtement, j'étais déjà dur. Je la suivis dans la cuisine, refermais le frigo et la fit reculer jusqu'au plan de travail, je la mis dessus.

_- j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? _

Je ne dis toujours rien et baissais doucement sa robe, elle glissa sur ses hanches, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine, je passais juste mes doigts dessus, ses tétons durcirent à mon toucher, ça me plaisait bien que son corps réagissait comme ça.

_- tu as soif ? demandais-je_

Je reculais et pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo puis partis dans le salon, elle voulait jouer à ça ? Je voulais juste voir si ça fonctionner ce genre de chose.

_- tu te fous de moi ? _

J'étais à nouveau devant la télé, elle avait remis sa robe.

_- quoi ? _

_- c'est quoi ? Une façon de me dire que c'est toi qui à le contrôle ? _

_- je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. _

Je vis une lueur malicieuse passait dans ses yeux, elle retira sa robe et me la jeta.

_- je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je sais me faire du bien toute seule. _

Elle partie dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'allait pas faire ce que je pense qu'elle allait faire dans mon lit. Pas question qu'elle gagne cette fois-ci. Je me levais et partis la rejoindre. Elle était allongée dans mon lit et se caresser.

_- tu es dans mon lit. _

_- et ? _

Je retirais ma chemise, lentement, elle me regardait attentivement et continuait de se caresser. Je trouvais le moment très excitant. Je retirais ma chemise et déboutonna tout aussi lentement mon pantalon puis le jeta par terre, je retirais mes chaussettes et me penchant un peu en avant, je pris ses chevilles et la fit glisser rapidement au bout du lit.

Elle respirait rapidement et se mordit la lèvre tellement fort que je pensais qu'elle allait se couper. Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules.

_- ce n'est pas une façon de te dire que j'ai le contrôle. _

Je me penchais sur son sexe et lui donnais un coup de langue.

_- j'ai le contrôle_

Elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Je continuais de lui faire du bien pendant quelques minutes, elle jouit fortement. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle abandonna la partie et qu'elle me laissait faire et c'est à ce moment là que je me sentis à nouveau gêné, j'avais peut être été trop loin.

Mais avant que je dis quelque chose, elle se retourna et se mit à genou, elle se laissa aller sur ses avant bras. Je retirai mon boxer et me plaçais derrière elle.

_- je suis toute à vous maître Cullen. _

Cette simple phrase m'excita incroyablement et j'entrais en elle … je lui fis l'amour une première fois dans le lit puis une deuxième fois sous la douche … je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, j'adorais nos moments.

Nous étions dans le lit, nous regardions la télévision, on avait décidé de se mettre à l'aise. Bella portait un de mes t-shirt et son sous vêtement et moi, un simple boxer.

_- Bella_

_- Oui _

_- Heu … pour tout à l'heure … quand je t'ai dit que j'avais le contrôle … j'ai peut être été un peu loin _

_- Edward, dit-elle en soufflant_

_- Sur le coup je _

_- C'était très bien, on s'est taquiné tous les deux et tu as gagné, je voulais que tu prennes les commandes. Arrête de te poser des questions, c'était très bien. dit-elle_

Elle continua de regarder le film et vint se coller à moi. Si on m'avait dit il y a une semaine que j'allais être avec une fille, occupé de regarder la télé et appréciait le moment, je lui aurais rit au nez mais là, je me rendis compte qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie, j'espérais juste qu'on allait continuer à se voir.

_- tu travaille demain ? demanda Bella_

_- oui _

_- quelle heure ?_

_- 9h00, j'ai rendez-vous au tribunal à 10h00_

_- je peux dormir ici ? _

_- oui bien sûr. _

_- Je retournerais chez moi demain matin. _

_- Je te déposerais ne t'en fais pas. _

Elle me sourit et se leva un peu, elle m'embrassa tendrement et avec douceur. Je n'avais jamais été en couple mais là, ce n'était pas loin. Ça me faisait un peu peur, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, pour le moment, ça venait tout naturellement mais c'est parce que Bella était de nature très direct. Je ne me voyais pas être en couple avec quelqu'un, enfin pas maintenant, enfin je ne sais pas, peut être.

On passa la soirée dans le lit, on fit juste une pause pour manger et Bella regagna le lit, on fit l'amour tendrement et s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	10. Chapter 9

**Lundi**

_- je t'appellerais dès que j'ai un moment de libre, me dit-il_

_- d'accord. Je bosse ce soir et demain mais je ne sais pas pour les autres jours. _

_- on se tient au courant Bella. _

_- Tu pourrais venir au bar ? _

Il me sourit puis s'arrêta en face de chez moi.

_- je ne pense pas non. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je n'aime pas trop. _

Je me penchais vers lui et lui fis un simple baiser sur la joue.

_- merci _

_- merci à toi. _

_- Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, lui dis-je_

_- Toi non plus. _

Il me regarda avec des yeux plein de désir, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit à mon baiser. Il recula trop vite pour moi mais je savais qu'il n'aimait pas être proche en public.

_- appelle-moi, me dit Edward_

_- promis. Bonne journée_

_- à toi aussi. _

On s'envoya quelques texto vers 13h00 et je l'appelais un peu avant d'aller travailler. Il bossait sur un affaire, j'avais vraiment envie d'être avec lui …

**Mardi**

_- tu es libre maintenant ? _

_- non, je suis désolé, la réunion va bientôt commencer_.

Je fus un peu déçue, je voulais déjeuner avec lui.

_- oh !_

_- j'ai fini à 15h00. _

_- J'ai rendez-vous avec Alice. _

_- Je termine surement vers … heu … 18h30. _

_- Non ça n'ira pas, je dois aller à 19h00 au boulot aujourd'hui, il y a une petite réunion avec les employés. _

Je l'entendis souffler, je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir ou parce que je ne voulais vraiment le voir et que lui, ne le voulait pas.

_- et demain ? me dit-il_

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, il avait envie de me voir.

_- je suis libre, je travaille le soir. _

_- J'ai des rendez-vous jusqu'à 11h30 et je dois être au tribunal à 14h00. _

_- Je prendrais le déjeuner. _

_- Je dois y aller. On se voit demain_

_- D'accord. Courage, bisous. _

Il raccrocha et je me sentis toute joyeuse. J'allais le voir demain, enfin.

**PVD Edward**

Je raccrochais avec un sourire sur le visage.

_- une fille ? _

Je levais la tête et vis Aro Volturi en face de moi.

_- oui, bonjour. Asseyez-vous. _

_- C'est la fille que j'ai vu la dernière fois ? _

_- Je ne préfère pas parler de ma vie privée monsieur Volturi. _

Bien sûr que c'était elle, qui d'autre ? Je n'avais qu'elle en tête, je souriais tout le temps et je mettais surpris à constater que je dormais mieux depuis quelques jours.

J'attendais ses texto et ses appels avec impatience et à chaque fois que je courrais, son visage faisait surface.

**Mercredi**

Mes rendez-vous ne se finissaient pas, il n'était que 11h00, encore 30 minutes avant qu'elle arrive.

11h10. J'avais encore un rendez-vous. Des papiers à signer et puis la matinée serait terminé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Bella me manque à ce point.

_- monsieur Cullen ? _

_- oui Tanya ? _

_- madame Hulin demande s'il y a moyen de la prendre à 13h00 au lieu de 11h30._

Je soupirais, j'allais avoir moins de temps avec Bella, en même temps, si je disais non, elle allait devoir revenir et je voulais avoir un maximum de temps de libre, au cas où, Bella serait libre aussi.

_- oui d'accord. Mais pas avant. _

_- Bien monsieur. _

11h20. On frappa à la porte. Oh non, pas de rendez-vous maintenant.

_- entrez. _

_- Waw, quel accueil. _

Je levais ma tête et en entendant cette voix, je souris.

_- je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. _

_- Ça va ? _

_- Oui _

Je me levais, elle déposa un sac sur mon bureau et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle enleva ma cravate et la jeta par terre.

_- je préfère_

J'étais tellement content de la voir que je fondis sur ses lèvres. Je la sentis sourire et passer ses mains sur mon cou. Elle approfondit notre baiser.

Ses lèvres, son odeur, ses mains sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux, son corps collait au mien, voilà vraiment ce qui m'avait manqué. Elle. Tout simplement.

_- ravie de voir que je t'ai manqué, me dit-elle_

_- comment peux-tu en douter ? _

_- tu m'as manqué aussi. _

Je la regardais un peu plus, elle portait une longue robe bleue. Elle était très sexy dedans, comme toujours.

_- tu as faim ? _

_- tu as pris quoi ? _

_- j'ai pris un plat froid, crudité, jambon, poulet. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure m'embrassa dans le cou par des dizaines de petits baisers.

_- il n'est que 11h20, on devrait attendre midi. _

Je tournais un peu la tête et repris ses lèvres avec une certaine urgence. Je la ramenais vers le petit fauteuil en cuir près de la fenêtre, elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

Aucun mot ne sortit, il n'y avait que nos gémissements, nos murmures. Elle déboutonna rapidement ma chemise, fis glisser ses mains sur mes bras et déboutonna les boutons à mes poignets. Elle la jeta par terre et replongea sur mes lèvres avec envie.

Elle me caressait le torse, les épaules, le visage puis vint fourrager mes cheveux. On s'embrassait encore comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Je la caressais en dessous de sa robe, sa peau sentait tellement bon et elle était tellement douce. Elle recula un peu et enleva le nœud qu'elle avait dans son cou, sa robe glissa à ses hanches, dévoilant sa poitrine, nue.

Avant même que j'ai pu faire un mouvement, elle continua de m'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule. Je remontais sa robe, elle leva les bras et la débarrassais de ce vêtement, de trop pour ce moment.

Elle ne portait qu'un petit string noir en dentelle. Je caressais ses cuisses puis ses fesses avec envie, il y avait qu'avec elle que je pouvais me laisser aller à mes envies, je lui caressais le ventre et remontais doucement vers ses seins, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et me regarda dans les yeux. Je passais juste mes doigts dessus avant de les faires glisser dans son dos, je me redressais et pris son téton entre mes lèvres, je fis glisser une main sur son sein gauche et le pris en coupe, je le palpais doucement. Elle gémit et caressa ma nuque et mes cheveux.

_- Edward. _

Je passais à l'autre sein sans pour autant aller plus vite, on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, elle m'avait trop manqué, je voulais savourer ce moment.

Je l'embrassais dans le cou et fis glisser ma langue jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche et m'embrassa langoureusement, je lui caressais le ventre et descendis vers son sexe, j'écartais son string et plongea un doigt dans sa féminité.

_- aaaaahhh_

Bien vite, je mis un deuxième doigt. On s'embrassait toujours mais moins passionnément, Bella fermait les yeux et gémissait sur ma bouche. Je fis un va-et-vient rapide, elle était trempé, j'avais envie de lui arracher son string et de la prendre là, maintenant mais mon envie de la voir jouir sur mes doigts prit le dessus.

Elle bougeait son bassin et serrait ma nuque de plus en plus fort, ses parois se serrèrent autour de mes doigts de temps en temps, sa respiration était plus rapide et ses gémissements plus forts.

Je léchais ses seins et mordillais doucement ses tétons tout en caressant son clitoris et faire des mouvements rapides en elle.

_- aaah Edward _

Elle bougeait sur ma main, je pliais un peu les doigts et la senti se tendre et s'accrocher à moi fortement, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et jouit quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer, la voir jouir était incroyable.

Elle m'embrassa, je retirais mes doigts et je fus surpris lorsqu'elle les porta à sa bouche, j'étais trop serré dans mon boxer pour voir ce genre de chose. Elle lécha mes doigts avec gourmandise.

Elle se mit debout et retira son sous-vêtement puis retira mon pantalon et mon boxer. Mes chaussures suivirent le chemin. Elle se pencha sur mon sexe et passa un coup de langue sur tout la longueur, je fermais les yeux et gémis.

Je dus faire un effort de la repousser lorsqu'elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche, jouant avec mon gland de temps en temps, je ne voulais pas jouir comme ça.

_- ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas. _

_- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux jouir_

Je la remis sur moi et dirigeais mon sexe vers son entrée. J'entrais en elle rapidement en gémissant. Elle me sourit et commença à bouger doucement sur moi.

_- c'est comme ça que tu veux jouir ? _

_- oui. Y a pas mieux_

Elle me lécha en dessous de l'oreille et continua de bouger, cette fois, plus rapidement.

_- je sais. _

_- Mmmm_

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et lui donnais quelques coups de rein, après quelques minutes … je la soulevais et l'allongeais sur le canapé, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, je me mis sur les genoux et entrais encore plus loin en elle. J'avais une vue complète sur son corps, ses seins bougeaient à chaque coup de rein que je lui donnais.

_- oh ! … Edward _

Elle me caressa l'avant bras et ma cuisse. Je fermais les yeux, serrais un peu plus fort ses hanches et bougeais plus rapidement en elle. Elle se cambra fortement et criais. Pas de doute, ma secrétaire devait l'entendre, mais sur le moment, je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

J'adorais cette position, j'avais le contrôle et je voyais Bella profiter de ce moment. Elle fit glisser sa main sur son sein et se caressa avec envie. Elle tirait sur ses tétons et je sentis ses ongles griffaient ma cuisse.

_- Bella _

_- Continue … c'est … aaaahhhh … ED … OH OUI_

J'entrais et sortais d'elle rapidement et de plus en plus fort à présent, je n'allais pas tarder, ça faisait un moment qu'on faisait l'amour, dès que je sentais ses parois se resserraient, je diminuais le rythme, je voulais prolonger ce moment mais, là, j'en pouvais plus.

Je regardais mon sexe faire des va-et-vient rapides en elle, cette image m'excita encore plus, je plaçais mon doigt sur le clitoris de Bella et fis des petits cercles rapides, aussi rapides que mes coups de rein.

_- aaaahhh _

_- Bella _

Ses jambes se resserraient tellement autour de ma taille, que je dus me pencher pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, je posais ma mains dans le bas de son dos et la souleva un peu, elle se cambra, se tendit au maximum et cria. Elle jouit fortement, je ne pense pas qu'elle est déjà jouit comme ça avec moi, c'était trop puissant, je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je jouis en elle pendant plusieurs secondes.

J'avais un peu mal aux jambes et je me laissais aller sur elle, elle laissa tomber ses jambes de chaque coté et me serra contre elle. Elle me fit un petit sourire et m'embrassa.

_- j'ai fait un peu trop de bruit je pense, me dit-elle_

- Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle soupira d'aise et me caressa le dos.

_- c'était parfait, me dit-__elle doucement à l'oreille. _

_- Je me sens mieux qu'avant, lui dis-je tout aussi doucement_

_- Ça veut dire qu'on peu recommencer ? _

_- Deux minutes, faut juste que je reprenne des forces. _

Y a pas à dire, les bras d'une femme, y a rien de mieux. Se sentir bien, décontracté, heureux et rassuré. Sentir tout simplement quelqu'un près de soi.

Le ventre de Bella nous rappela que le temps passé. Elle rigola. Je bougeais un peu et elle se leva, je sentis directement un vide, elle prit le sachet et me le tendit, elle était toujours nue et ma virilité se réveilla doucement mais surement. Je remis mon boxer et elle me tendit un plat.

_- tu as quoi après le tribunal ? _

_- je termine à 17h00 aujourd'hui, après il faut que je bosse, demain j'ai une grosse affaire. Pourquoi ? _

_- oh ! et vendredi ? J__e ne travaille pas jeudi, si tu veux, on peut passer la soirée ensemble et tout le vendredi ? _

_- heu … je travaille. Mais samedi je suis libre, j'ai qu'un rendez-vous à 15h00._

_- J'ai promis à Alice de l'aider pour son déménagement, elle a trouvé un autre appartement, plus grand et je bosse le soir. _

_- Dimanche ? _

Elle souffla et ne mangea plus.

_- oui dimanche, on peut se voir. _

_- Je sais Bella mais … ce n'est pas facile_.

Elle me fit un peu petit sourire forcé et se rhabilla. Il n'était que 12h10. Je me sentis tout con, elle faisait tout pour qu'on se voit et moi, je travaillais tout le temps. Je me levais et lui prit le bras.

_- on a encore un peu de temps. Lui dis-je _

_- deux heures, waw. _

_- Heu … en fait, une seule. _

- …

_- j'ai un rendez-__vous. _

Elle referma sa robe autour de son cou.

_- ok. _

_- Attend moi là. _

Je remis mon pantalon et ma chemise et sortis. Tanya n'était plus là, pause déjeuné. Je regardais dans son agenda. Vendredi … trois rendez-vous. Je vais les reporter.

Je retournais dans mon bureau, Bella était déjà prête à partir.

_- vendredi c'est ok. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je n'ai que trois rendez-vous, je vais les reporter__ à un autre jour. _

Son sourire était à nouveau naturel.

_- c'est vrai. _

_- Oui _

_- Alors on pourra passer la nuit de jeudi à vendredi tous les deux ?_

_- Oui _

_- Et on sera que tous les deux jusqu'à … 20h00 vendredi ? _

_- Oui _

Elle m'embrassa et déboutonnait à nouveau mon pantalon.

_- si on a qu'une heure, profitons-en. Me dit-elle_

C'est comme ça qu'on baptisa la porte de mon bureau.

* * *

**Voilà on se détend un peu au boulot lol ... pas facil de se voir lorsque l'un bosse de 8h00 à 18h00 et l'autre de 20h00 à 5h00 du mat. Il faut faire avec ... voila j'espère que ça vous aura plu ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Jeudi**

**PVD Bella**

J'étais super excitée. Il était 17h00, Edward était chez lui depuis une heure mais je voulais prendre une douche avant d'aller chez lui. Puis, je m'étais rendu compte que je devais me raser les jambes et quand on fait un truc, on fait tout le reste.

Je pris un taxi et en dix minutes, j'étais chez lui. Je pris l'ascenseur, il mit une plombe avant d'arriver. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, je courrais jusqu'à sa porte et toquais comme une folle.

_- J'arrive _

Dès qu'il ouvrit, je le vis sourire, je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille mais quelque chose était bizarre, il ne répondit pas à mon baiser comme je l'aurais souhaité.

_- Et ben … tu as très envie de moi, ça fait plaisir. _

Je me remis sur mes pieds et partis dans le salon, je me figeais net lorsque je vis Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie dans le fauteuil.

_- Oh. _

_- Salut Bella, me dit Emmett_

_- Salut._

Edward avait une tête gênée et je le sentais tendu. Merde.

_- Bonjour tout le monde._

_- Salut. _

Je pris place à coté d'Edward. Ils avaient tous vu mon … l'accueil que j'avais fait à Edward.

_- Je vois mon frère autrement maintenant, dit Emmett._

_- Arrête, dit Jasper. _

_- Vous restez manger ? _

Edward se tendit encore plus. Apparemment, il ne le voulait pas.

_- Non, on est juste venu, comme ça. Cinq minutes. On va y aller, me dit Jasper. _

_- C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà tout à la maison, dit Rosalie. _

Emmett fit la tête.

_- Une autre fois alors._

_- Avec plaisir, dit Emmett._

Jasper se leva en premier, Rosalie suivit et Emmett fut bien obligé de suivre Rosalie. Edward les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

_- Salut Bella. _

_- Salut._

Une fois tous les deux, Edward me sourit.

_- Désolé, lui dis-je_

_- Ce n'est rien._

_- Je ne savais pas. _

_- T'inquiète. _

Il revint se mettre près de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

_- Mais j'ai bien aimé ton entrée, me dit-il_

_- Tu veux que je la refasse ? _

_- Une prochaine fois. _

On mangea tranquillement dans le salon, on regarda la télé, je me sentais vraiment bien.

_- Tu as déjà fait un saut en parachute ? _

Il me regarda comme si je venais de lui dire que je partais en guerre demain après midi. Il s'arrêta de manger et fronça les sourcils.

_- Non. _

_- Ça te dit d'en faire un ? Avec moi. _

_- Ce n'est pas trop mon truc. _

_- Dommage. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai pris deux billets et on a rendez-vous demain à 13h00. _

_- Quoi ? dit-il plus fort. _

Je posais mon assiette sur la table ainsi que la sienne. Je me mis à genoux près de lui.

_- S'il te plait. Il faut le faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. _

_- Bella. _

_- S'il te plait. _

J'ouvris un bouton de mon chemisier.

_- S'il te plait. _

Un deuxième.

_- Pour moi._

Un troisième.

_- Edward, s'il te plait. _

Un quatrième. On voyait mon soutien-gorge et mon ventre, il ne restait plus qu'un bouton.

_- C'est ta dernière chance, après je reboutonne tout ça et n'espère pas faire quelque chose cette nuit. _

_- C'est du chantage. _

Je déboutonnais mon dernier bouton.

_- Dernière chance ? _

Il me regardait dans les yeux et souffla. Il se pencha et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine.

_- D'accord. _

_- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé Cullen._

_- Ne change pas les rôles. Tu m'as fait du chantage. _

_- Tu crois que j'aurais pu rester toute la nuit sans rien faire alors que tu dors avec moi ? _

_- Alors je ne viendrais pas demain._

_- Tu as dit oui maintenant, tu dois venir avec moi. Je te promets que tu aimeras. _

Je retirais ma chemise et continuais de manger. Une fois au dessert, je fis fondre du chocolat. Il vint se mettre derrière moi et m'embrassa l'épaule.

_- J'ai justement acheté des fraises, bananes et kiwis. _

_- Tu es l'homme parfait._

Il caressa mon ventre qui était toujours nu et descendit doucement. Il déboutonna mon pantalon et le fit glisser sur mes jambes. Je le retirais et le jetais un peu plus loin.

_- Tu aurais pu le mettre sur une chaise. _

_- Laisse le là, viens plutôt par ici. _

Sa maniaquerie m'emmerdait. Il se remit derrière moi, je remuais le chocolat, c'était bientôt prêt. Je coupais les fruits en lamelles pendant qu'Edward retira son t-shirt et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_- Tu es très sexy comme ça. _

_- C'est nouveau. Made in Alice. _

Il détacha mon soutien-gorge et le jeta à mes pieds. Je mis le chocolat dans un bol et pris les fruits.

_- Je vais dans la chambre, lui dis-je._

_- Ben je viens avec toi. _

_- Interdiction de rentrer avec son jean._

Il le retira en moins de trois secondes puis m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

_- Après vous._

_- Merci Maître Cullen._

Il me sourit et alluma la lumière, il referma la porte. Je posais le chocolat et les fruits sur la table de nuit et alluma les lumières. J'éteignis la principale, ça donnait un effet tamisé.

_- Allonge-toi._

Il fit ce que je lui demandais mais je le voyais un peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'on avait déjà fait, il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné. En fait, nous n'avions pas fait autant de choses que ça. Les expériences, ce n'était pas son truc apparemment. Il aimait le classique et dès que ça sortait un peu de l'ordinaire, il laissait tomber. Je ne fis pas attention et repris le chocolat, je me mis à califourchon sur lui, il mit un coussin en dessous de sa tête.

_- J'adore le chocolat, lui dis-je._

J'en fis couler un peu sur mes seins. Je pris le chocolat avec mes doigts et léchais ceux-là avec envie. Je pris les fruits et lui donna une fraise.

_- Je préfère avec du chocolat, me dit-il._

Le fruit était froid. Il prit un peu de chocolat sur mes seins puis le porta à sa bouche. Je me levais et retira mon sous-vêtement, je retirais le sien également.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et vint lécher mes seins avec gourmandise. Il descendit doucement sur mon ventre, récoltant au passage le chocolat qui avait coulé.

Je continuais de manger les fraises et lui donnais toujours un bout. Je mis un morceau de kiwi sur mon bas ventre, il prit le chocolat et le fit couler sur mon corps. Il y en avait sur les draps mais surtout, je sentis que ça coulait sur mon sexe. C'était chaud, j'écartais un peu plus les jambes.

Il mangea le morceau de kiwi puis descendit sur mon sexe. Il passa sa langue doucement sur ma fente humide, je gémis de bien être.

_- Edward._

Je me relevais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il était perplexe le pauvre, je l'avais arrêté en plein action. Il avait encore du chocolat sur les lèvres. Je mis du chocolat sur ma main et caressais son sexe doucement, il gémit contre mes lèvres.

_- Je ne voulais pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin, lui dis-je._

_- Mmmm … pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait._

_- Je me disais qu'on pouvait être deux à faire ça. _

Il m'embrassa fougueusement et s'allongea.

**PVD Edward**

Je ne revenais pas de ce que j'allais faire. Pour un mec de 29 ans, je n'avais pas fait grand chose, trop gêné, coincé ou timide pour demander ces choses là à la fille.

Elle vint se mettre sur moi et approcha son sexe de ma bouche. Le chocolat la faisait glisser sur mon corps, je la caressais partout où je pouvais. Elle me rendait fou, j'avais trop envie d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais là, je sentais que la soirée était loin d'être finie.

Je fus le premier à commencer, j'en avais trop envie. Bella léchait doucement mon bas ventre et gémit en sentant ma langue lécher avec envie son intimité.

Je dus m'arrêter quelques secondes lorsque je sentis sa langue tourner autour de mon gland, léchant le chocolat. Elle passait sa langue sur toute ma longueur. Je continuais de la lécher, encore plus loin et plus vite.

**PVD Bella**

Je n'allais pas tarder avec un tel rythme. Il me léchait encore et encore, il avait une telle envie que je me forçais à prendre son sexe complètement dans ma bouche. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'occupe uniquement de moi et que de le laisser faire mais j'adorais faire ça également. Faire plaisir et prendre du plaisir de la même façon.

Je me concentrais sur son sexe et ses bourses que je caressais doucement. Je remis mes doigts dans le chocolat, qui devenait un peu plus compact à présent et enduit son gland et ses testicules de chocolat.

_- Aaaahhh Bella._

Tout en le masturbant, je glissais ma langue sur ses bourses et léchais celles-ci avec une envie que je ne connaissais pas, puis je retournais à son sexe. J'avais une telle envie de lui faire plaisir que j'accélérais le rythme. Il mit deux doigts dans mon intimité et accéléra également.

_- Aaaaaahhh._

Je sentais mon orgasme arriver à une vitesse folle. Je fermais les yeux et branlais la base de son sexe rapidement, jouant avec ma langue et massant plus rapidement ses bourses. Je le sentis gémir contre mon sexe. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour jouir … lui non plus car il se déversa dans ma bouche en plusieurs jets. On continua tous les deux encore quelques secondes avant que je me remette sur le côté.

On respirait tous les deux rapidement. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un. Déjà hier à son bureau, j'avais eu mon plus bel orgasme, me faisant crier comme une folle.

J'étais partie à 13h00, Tanya, sa secrétaire, m'avait regardé d'un air froid mais envieux à la fois. J'avais laissé mon string sur la chaise d'Edward en partant.

_- Je n'avais jamais autant aimé le chocolat, me dit Edward._

Je rigolais et me mis à sa hauteur. Je l'embrassais avec passion, la nuit était loin d'être finie. Je remis le chocolat sur la table de nuit.

_- Il faut changer les draps, me dit Edward._

Je retirais simplement le drap et le jeta par terre. Il y avait encore du chocolat mais pour le moment, je le voulais.

_- J'ai trop envie de toi Edward, on le fera après. _

Il se s'assit sur le bord du lit, je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il était à nouveau tendu, pas assez à mon gout. Je le masturbais un peu puis le fis entrer en moi.

Il me caressa dans le dos puis les cuisses, les fesses et enfin les hanches. On fit l'amour presque sauvagement. Cette position me plaisait bien car on pouvait tous les deux donner son propre rythme. Je ne me retenais pas pour crier et pour une fois, lui non plus. Il se laissait aller complètement.

_- Et si on allait prendre une douche, lui dis-je après avoir terminé. _

Il me souleva et m'emmena sous la douche. On se lava mutuellement, il m'embrassa et me caressa tendrement. Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais donné autant de tendresse que lui, je me sentais épanouie dans ses bras.

On changea les draps rapidement et une fois allongé, nos baisers nous amenèrent aux caresses et celles-ci nous amenèrent à faire l'amour tendrement …

* * *

**Voila … humm CHOCOLAT … voilà parfait pour notre petit Edward coincé.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Vendredi**

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon portable. Edward grogna un peu et se retourna.

_- Allo ?_

_- Bella Swan, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le frère de ce charmant avocat avec qui tu t'envois en l'air était parfait ? _

_- Tu parles de Jasper ?_

_- Oui je parle de lui. Il est venu hier au restaurant où je déjeune tous les jeudis, à ma table. Oh mon dieu Bella, il était parfait. Il a commandé deux plats végétariens sans que je lui dise, il me fait des petits sourires en coin et … il est beau comme un dieu. On va se revoir demain, tu te rends compte ? _

_- Il faut que tu enlèves les piles Alice, tu vas finir par tout casser. Il n'est que 6 heures du matin, tu es une grosse folle. Félicitation pour toi et Jasper, on se voit demain pour le déménagement, bye. _

_- Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeee._

Je laissais mon portable par terre et me remis sous le drap. Edward était dos à moi, je n'aimais pas trop ça. Je lui caressais le dos doucement puis descendis sur ses fesses puis sur ses cuisses.

Il bougea un peu et se mit sur le dos. Il écarta son bras, me laissant tout le loisir de poser ma tête sur son torse.

_- Il est quelle heure ?_

_- Trop tôt, lui dis-je._

_- Mmmm._

Il se mit en face de moi et colla mon corps au sien. Je remontais le drap sur nous et on se rendormit immédiatement.

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. _

_- Je suis prête, allons-y._

Il était midi et on avait rendez vous à 13h00 pour un saut en parachute. J'avais hâte, c'était la première fois. Edward n'était pas très rassuré et lui qui était si réservé, ne voulait absolument plus y aller.

_- Tu me l'as promis, lui dis-je._

_- Je te regarderais._

_- Je veux que tu sautes avec moi. _

_- Bella…_

_- Edward s'il te plait, se sera énorme. Il faut le faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. _

_- Oui mais…_

_- Pas de mais. La vie est courte Edward. Il faut que tu te lâches. Qu'est ce que tu raconteras à tes enfants plus tard lorsqu'ils te demanderont ce que tu as fais dans ta vie ? _

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je fus troublée pas l'intensité de son regard.

_- On y va ? _

_- Je n'ai pas le choix. _

Je posais mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes et lui pris la main.

_- Non, alors c'est parti._

Je lui tenais la main durant tout le trajet et alluma la musique. Je chantais et bougeais sur mon siège tellement j'étais excitée. Il rigola de mon enthousiasme. J'adorais le voir sourire mais je l'adorais encore plus lorsqu'il rigolait, c'était tellement rare.

_-Il faut que tu cris pendant la chute._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est libérateur. _

_- Si tu le dis._

_- Après on ira à la plage, on mangera mexicain puis on rentrera. On fera l'amour dans mon appartement et à 20h00, je file au boulot. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? _

_- Heu … on pourrait passer directement par chez toi puis on pourrait aller au mexicain, ensuite on ferait un tour sur la plage et on reviendrait chez toi et on referait l'amour. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? _

_- Tentant, très tentant mais non, on va le faire ce saut en parachute et on aura plein d'autres moments pour faire l'amour. _

Une fois arrivé, on s'habilla et deux hommes nous expliquèrent ce qu'on devrait faire. Un professionnel allait sauter avec nous, pour une première fois, c'était plus prudent. Edward était nerveux. Moi ? Joyeuse.

_- C'est son idée ? demanda un homme à Edward._

_- Oui._

_- Elle est très … joyeuse._

Edward rigola. Je les rejoignis.

_- C'est bon pour moi. _

_- Pour moi aussi. _

_-Ça va être génial, lui dis-je._

_- Hum. _

_- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais t'envoyer en l'air il y a dix minutes ? _

Je le vis rougir légèrement et éviter de regarder les deux autres hommes.

- _Je ne pense pas qu'il avait cette idée là en tête, me dit le premier homme._

Je pris la main d'Edward et lui sourit.

_- Ecoute, si tu ne veux vraiment pas…_

_- Je vais le faire Bella et je vais te le faire payer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. _

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche trop heureuse qu'il veuille bien faire cette expérience avec moi. Je soufflais un bon coup et partis avec Edward.

Je sautais. Oubliant les problèmes, mes parents, les soucis d'argent … tout. Je criais et profitais à fond de ces quelques minutes de bonheur ou rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

**PVD Edward**

_- Ça va aller ? _

_- Ouais._

Bella était partie en premier. Elle avait le sourire grand comme ça, elle rayonnait. Elle n'avait pas hésité à sauter, ce disant qu'on avait qu'une vie, qu'elle était courte et que si elle ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, elle le ferait sans doute jamais. Alors, je me suis lancé aussi. J'avais 29 ans, autant se lâcher un jour. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

On sent son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, l'envie de crier est bien présente, l'envie de rire aussi, on tombe et on se laisse aller.

La sensation de se sentir libre était incroyable, on ne pense plus à rien, je vivais juste ces quelques minutes de bonheur ou rien ne peut m'atteindre.

Puis on atterrit à quelques mètres des autres. Bella avait toujours le sourire et moi aussi à présent. Je me détachais et je la vis courir vers moi.

_- Tu l'as fais. _

_- Tu es une folle furieuse. _

Elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa devant tout le monde. J'oubliais le monde extérieur et lui rendis son baiser en la serrant contre moi.

Elle rigola et me regarda dans les yeux. La tenant toujours contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait, je réalisais, juste à ce moment là, que jamais je ne la quitterais. Elle était ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle était mon soleil dans les périodes sombres. Elle était pour moi un bol d'air, la personne qui pouvait me faire rire. Je me sentais plus vivant avec elle …

_- Merci._

Elle me sourit tout simplement et posa avec une douceur sans égale ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_- Merci à toi. _

Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi elle me remerciait mais je lui rendis son sourire. Elle me le dirait peut être un jour.

_- Tu m'emmènes diner ? _

_- Ouais, débarrassons-nous de tout ça avant, lui dis-je._

On retourna prendre le sac de Bella.

_- Ça vous à plu ? demanda Nicolas. _

C'était un des deux hommes qui nous avait aidés.

_- Oui c'était parfait, lui dis-je._

_- J'ai adoré, c'était incroyable. _

_- Je vous rends votre sac. Les billets étaient déjà payés donc voilà. Merci à vous et bonne journée. _

_- Merci au revoir._

_- Bonne journée, lui dit Bella._

Une fois dans la voiture, je repensais aux prix. 200$ pour deux personnes, ce n'était pas grand-chose pour moi mais je savais que Bella n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens.

_- Heu … merci pour le saut. _

_- De rien. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. _

_- Ouais, c'était waw. _

Elle me sourit puis reporta son attention sur la route. Elle était dans ses pensées et paraissait triste à cet instant. Pourtant il y a deux minutes, -elle était tout le contraire.

_- Tu veux manger mexicain ? demandais-je._

_- Oui, il y a un restaurant sur la plage. _

_- D'accord. _

On avait deux heures de route, je décidais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Après tout, qu'est ce que je savais sur elle ?

_- Tu vis à New York depuis longtemps ? _

_- Depuis que j'ai 17 ans. _

_- Tu … heu … tu ne me parles jamais de ta vie … avant._

Elle me fit un petit sourire mais je voyais bien qu'il était forcé.

_- Je suis partie de chez mon père à 17 ans. La vie était trop compliquée avec lui et je voulais voir du pays, vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Il voulait que je bosse dans un restaurant mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je voulais faire ce que je désirais de ma vie. Sans me soucier des autres. _

_- Comment l'a-t-il pris ?_

_- Il m'a acheté une valise et il m'a dit « si tu veux t'amuser, vas à New York, profites bien de ta vie ». _

Je la regardais étonné. Comment un père pouvait dire ça à sa fille ? Elle ne sembla pas touchée par ça. Elle semblait revivre la scène mais ne montra aucune émotion.

_- Et ta mère ?_

_- Elle est partie lorsque j'avais 14 ans avec un mec plus jeune. Elle fait le tour du monde. _

_- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle d'elle ? _

_- Non et c'est très bien comme ça. _

Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse et fis des petits cercles, lui montrant que j'étais là moi.

_- Tu travailles au bar depuis combien de temps ? _

_- C'est mon premier job. Je suis bien payée et le patron est cool avec moi. _

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. C'était évident qu'elle avait un secret et apparemment, je n'étais pas encore assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle me confit quoi que soit.

_- Tu prends des congés parfois ? me demande Bella _

_- Heu … non. Enfin, j'ai pris un jour de congé aujourd'hui._

_- Je veux dire deux ou trois semaines. _

_- Oh ! Non. _

_- Tu as déjà été en Europe ? _

_- Juste pour des conférences. _

_- Je pars deux semaines en septembre. Je vais quatre jours en Grèce, trois jours en Italie, je passe par la France, j'aimerais aller en Allemagne et si j'ai le temps j'irais bien en Espagne également. _

_- Waw. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me libérer. _

_- C'est comme tu veux. Je pars le 5 jusqu'au 20 ou 30 septembre. J'ai envie de voir du pays et j'ai mis de l'argent de coté. Je ne serais pas dans de grands hôtels mais je veux m'amuser. _

_- Ça doit être bien. _

Elle me regarda et me caressa la joue.

_- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. _

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse … _

_- Je te promets que tu aimeras. Même pas un mois. Tout le monde prend des congés, pourquoi pas toi ? _

_- Je vais y réfléchir. _

Son sourire me fit sourire. Une petite étincelle passa dans ses yeux et je me sentais fier de lui donner un peu de bonheur. Je ne savais pas si j'allais y aller mais je ne dis pas non. Partir deux ou trois semaines avec elle, rien qu'avec Bella. J'étais idiots de lui dire que je réfléchirais, je savais déjà que je voulais y aller. Sauf que moi et les relations, ça faisait deux.

*****

_- Alors, en entrée je vais prendre __des __Tostadas puis je vais prendre deux tacos et un soda, dit-elle._

_- Je vais prendre la même chose merci. _

Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et me sourit. La discussion sur ses parents et le voyage en Europe était oubliée.

_- On sera rentré vers 19h30, me dit-elle._

_- Et ? _

Elle prit son portable dans son sac et composa un numéro.

_- C'est moi … Bella … heu … je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir … oui je sais mais j'ai encore deux heures de route et je ne suis pas prête de partir … s'il te plait … oui … merci tu es un ange. Bye. _

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_- Je ne travaille pas ce soir. _

_- On aurait été à l'heure tu sais. _

_- Oui mais je veux aller sur la plage et je veux prendre mon temps. Je bosserais demain matin, je l'aiderais à nettoyer et ranger, puis de midi à 20h00. _

_- Ça ira ?_

_- Oui, ce soir, je veux être avec toi. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que c'était peut être ça une relation. Vouloir être avec une personne 24h sur 24, ne penser qu'à elle, vouloir plus avec elle, se projeter dans le futur avec cette personne.

_- Tu comptes bosser dans ce bar toute ta vie ?_

_- Si je le peux oui. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ? _

_- Il y a des choses dans la vie qui fait qu'un jour, tu ne peux plus faire telle ou telle chose. _

_- Tu n'as que 22 ans, tu as encore pas mal d'années devant toi. _

_- Dieu seul le sait. _

_- Tu crois en Dieu ? _

_- Pas du tout. Je suis athée à 1000%. Et toi ? _

_- Je n'en sais trop rien. Ma mère y croit. J'ai été à l'église quand j'étais petit mais je n'en sais rien. _

_- Je préfère croire en moi, il faut croire en soi. Il faut croire à des choses vraies. _

Cette discussion m'intéressait, elle parlait enfin d'elle, de ce qu'elle croyait, de ce qu'elle aimait.

_- Tu devrais être membre pour un groupe d'hippie ou un truc du genre. _

_- Je faisais partie avant d'un groupe pour la paix. On aidait les personnes qui en avaient besoin. On recherchait des fonds, on essayait de donner aux gens un sens à leur vie. _

_- Et pourquoi tu ne fais plus ça ? _

Elle me regarda en se demandant si elle devait en parler ou pas.

_- J'aidais un petit garçon à se sentir moins seul, il avait la leucémie. J'y allais tous les jours, j'essayais de lui redonner le sourire … mais il est mort, il est mort 3 mois plus tard dans la nuit. Je l'avais vu trois heures plus tôt. J'ai tout arrêté. _

Je buvais chaque parole qu'elle racontait. Connaître son passé, sa façon de voir les choses était incroyable pour moi. Elle n'avait que 22 ans et elle avait fait plus de choses que moi dans sa vie.

_- Il s'appelait Matthew. Il avait 11 ans. J'ai aidé d'autres enfants et pour finir, aujourd'hui, ils sont pratiquement tous mort de la maladie. Je ne pouvais plus voir tous ces enfants mourir. _

_- C'est très courageux ce que tu as fais Bella. Ces enfants ont pu parler à quelqu'un, rigoler avec quelqu'un. Tu as été cette personne. C'est très dur ce que tu as fais. _

On mangea tranquillement, elle me parla un peu plus de Matthew et des autres enfants. Elle essayait d'être forte et de rire en repensant à leurs visages heureux mais quelques larmes avaient coulés. J'essayais de la réconforter mais elle me disait que c'était la vie, il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, il faut avancer.

_- Une fois qu'on s'attache de trop, il faut se dire qu'on va souffrir encore plus une fois que l'autre sera parti. _

_- Ne penses pas à ça Bella. _

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seconde qu'elle parte de ma vie. Elle était devenue importante pour moi.

On marcha sur la plage durant deux bonnes heures puis on se décida de rentrer. Elle était à nouveau bien, calme et sereine, prête à reprendre sa vie dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme toujours.

Je dormis chez elle ce soir-là. Je lui fis l'amour en lui montrant que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là pour elle et qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Le message était passé.

* * *

**coucou ... merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est très sympa et même si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde, merci encore ça me fait plaisir :)**

**sinon, voila un nouveau chapitre ... un saut en parachute ça détend lol et vous savez un peu plus sur la vie de Bella ... quoi qu'elle a pas tout dit :)**

**a bientot merci encore **


	13. Chapter 12

**Samedi**

**PVD Bella**

_- Oui je sais mais je dois bosser. _

_- Heureusement que j'ai Jasper. _

_- Comment ça Jasper ? _

_- Oh ! Il m'a proposé de m'aider, je n'ai pas pu refuser._

_- Evidemment que non. _

Edward sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et cheveux … heu … « coiffé »

_- J'y vais._

_- Bonne journée._

_- Je t'appelle._

Il m'embrassa et sortit. Il était 8h30 et il devait être au tribunal à 9h00.

_- Hé ho ?_

_- Oui je suis là._

_- Ton avocat a dormi chez toi ?_

_- Oui, bon parle moi de Jasper._

_Oh ! Bella, il est parfait, il est super gentil …_

Et elle me parla de lui durant une heure alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus et parler que quatre heures en tout et pour tout. Elle avait cependant l'air bien et heureuse.

_- Bon alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_- Non va bosser._

_- Merci._

Je devais l'aider à déménager mais vu que je n'avais pas été bossé hier soir je devais bien rattraper les heures.

_- Bon je vais me préparer et ranger un peu mon appart. _

_- Ok, on se voit demain ? _

_- Oui ok … deux heures chez moi. _

_- Ok bisous._

_- Salut._

Je rangeais mon appartement, nettoyais et fis ma lessive, la vaisselle aussi et je devais absolument faire des courses. Je jetais trois pots de yaourt périmé, une pomme qui ne ressemblait même plus à un fruit et … eurk c'est quoi ça ? Je frottais comme une folle, changeais les draps de ma chambre et eus même le courage de nettoyer mes vitres.

Je pris un bonne douche, mis un short et un haut simple avec des convers et à 11h30, je passais prendre un sandwich et partis au travail.

_- Salut Bella._

_- Salut !_

_- Tu as l'air en pleine forme. _

Je mangeais mon sandwich et pris un verre de soda.

_- Alors comment ça va avec ton avocat ?_

_- Très bien merci._

_- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?_

_- Heu … 8 jours. _

_- Un record. _

_- Très drôle. Il est bien mieux qu'on peut se l'imaginer. _

_- Je l'imagine coincé, peu sûr de lui et maniaque._

Ouais bon d'accord, il est exactement comment les gens peuvent se l'imaginer.

_- Il est aussi marrant, gentil … beau, intelligent et on a fait du saut en parachute hier. _

_- Sérieux ? _

_- Ouais._

_- Tu le dévergondes ma fille. Maintenant bouges tes petites fesses de cette chaise et viens m'aider à ranger. _

La journée passa lentement. Je pensais à Edward et je me demandais si lui, pensait à moi. Je fus soulagée lorsqu'il m'envoya un message vers 17h00.

_« Juste fini. J'ai encore plein de boulot qui m'attend chez moi. Je ne bosse pas demain. »_

_« Je n'aurais pas fini avant 5 heures du matin, je bosse encore là »_

Après dix minutes, dix longues minutes, il me répondit enfin.

_« Je peux passer te donner les clefs pour que tu dormes chez moi. Ça te va ? »_

Si ça me va ?

_« Ok. Je t'attends, bisous »_

Je rigolais toute seule et alluma la radio. Mon patron était parti depuis une heure, et moi je rangeais et nettoyais encore les chaises et les tables.

Je commençais à danser et chanter. J'allais dormir chez lui et en plus il me donnait ses clefs. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais vivre chez lui, trop tôt, mais il me prêtait ses clefs pour cette nuit. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'il me demande de dormir chez lui ce soir. Après tout, on aurait pu se voir demain midi.

_- Hum hum._

Je sursautais et poussais un petit cri aigu.

_- Oh ! mon dieu Edward, tu m'as fais peur._

_- Désolé. _

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là aussi vite. _

_- En fait, j'étais déjà sur la route. _

_- Oh !_

Je m'approchais de lui, je le voyais rougir légèrement et me tendre une clef.

_- Merci. _

_- Ne va pas croire que … enfin vu que je ne travaille pas demain et que tu … tu as fini qu'à 5 heures alors autant que … tu viennes directement à la maison … enfin chez moi. _

Il semblait encore plus perdu après ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et approchais rapidement mes lèvres des siennes. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de me rendre mon baiser avec autant d'envie que moi.

Sa main vint rapidement se mettre sur ma nuque et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Mon haut était un peu remonté, il caressa ma peau du bout des doigts.

Sa langue dessina le contour de mes lèvres doucement avant de caresser ma langue sensuellement. Mes mains remontèrent vers ses cheveux pendant que sa main qui se trouvait sur ma nuque descendit rejoindre l'autre.

Mon corps était déjà en feu avec ce baiser. Je l'arrêtais en premier afin de reprendre mon souffle et laissais mon front sur le sien en fermant les yeux.

On resta comme ça un moment avant que je recule un peu. Il semblait déçu de me quitter si tôt. Personne n'allait venir avant une bonne heure mais pas la peine de faire quoi que se soit ici, il allait rire et partir.

_- Viens. _

_- Où ça ?_

Je l'emmenais dans une petite réserve à l'arrière. Il n'y avait pas de table ou de fauteuil confortable, juste cinq étagères avec des bouteilles d'alcool et … une porte. Je claquais celle-ci et attirais Edward contre moi.

_- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demandais-je._

_- Stressante. _

Je lui enlevais sa veste et la jeta pas terre. Je déboutonnais sa chemise mais ne l'enleva pas, j'attendais le moment où il allait dire que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour ça ou encore me demander quand mon patron allait revenir.

_- Je ne crois pas que … on pourrait nous surprendre_

Nous y voilà.

_- Et ? _

_- Bella…_

_- Y a personne avant une bonne heure. _

Je déboutonnais son pantalon et caressa son sexe qui devenait toujours plus dur à travers son boxer noir. Hummmm. Je léchais son cou doucement et descendis tout aussi doucement sur son torse, prenant son téton en bouche et le mordillant gentiment.

Il gémit pendant que je descendais toujours plus bas. Une fois à genoux, j'embrassais son bas ventre. Il vérifia si la porte était bien fermée, je lui souris et descendis son boxer tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mon regard fut bien vite porté sur autre chose. Hummm. Je ne le touchais pas mais fis juste passer ma langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

_- Aaaahhhh._

Je glissais mes lèvres sur son sexe et pris son gland entre mes lèvres il ferma les yeux. Je le pris peu à peu en bouche et commença à le masturber d'une main et caresser ses fesses de l'autre. Ça dura un petit moment puis :

_- Bella…_

Il recula et me remit debout avant que j'ai pu comprendre vraiment la situation. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, mon short tomba à mes pieds ainsi que mon shorty noir. Il me porta, me plaqua contre la porte et entra en moi d'un habile coup de rein.

_- Aaaaaahhh._

_- Aah Bella._

Je ne pouvais pas appeler ça faire l'amour, non. Il me baisait sauvagement contre cette porte. Son visage se nicha dans mon cou et ses mains avaient agrippé mes fesses fermement. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et me cambra contre lui. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux et je criais tellement c'était fort et terriblement bon.

_- ED … EDWard._

Nos gémissements couvraient le bruit de nos corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre. J'étais en sueur et pouvais sentir qu'Edward était dans le même état.

Il poussa en moi encore plus fort et plus loin et mordillait mon épaule.

_- Ah… putain._

_- Bella … ah … ah._

Tout en me regardant, il fit glisser sa main droite sur mon sexe et frotta rapidement mon clitoris. Des étoiles explosaient devant mes yeux, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je n'avais presque plus d'air pour respirer et mon corps se tendit. Je ne le sentis même pas exploser en moi tellement mon orgasme avait été fort.

_- Oh ! putain._

_- Hum … ouais, dis-je._

On reprenait doucement notre souffle. Edward me remit sur mes pieds mais mes jambes tremblaient encore.

_- Deux minutes, lui dis-je._

_- Ma journée vient d'être moins stressante tout à coup. _

Je rigolais et l'embrassais tendrement. J'adorais ce moment là, le baiser tendre après qu'on est fait l'amour ou dans ce cas présent, baiser.

_- Bella ? _

Je me figeais instantanément et Edward regarda l'heure.

_- Merde._

On s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la réserve, mon patron me cherchait à l'autre bout de la salle.

_- J'y vais. _

_- Edward ?_

_- Ouais ?_

_- Merci pour la clef. _

Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Dès qu'il franchit les portes, mon patron apparut.

_- Tu étais où ? _

_- Dans la réserve._

_- Pour quoi faire ? _

_- Voir si rien ne manquait. Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire dans la réserve sinon ?_

_- Va savoir. _

_- Ha ha._

Je rigolais toute seule, remis mes cheveux en place et entrais chez moi. Je devais me laver et m'habiller pour ce soir.

Durant tout le trajet, je repensais à Edward. Il était moins timide et réservé avec moi. Ce n'était pas encore le top avec les autres mais il faisait réellement un effort.

Une fois sortis de la douche, je remarquais mon sourire niait sur mon visage, la trace de morsure sur mon épaule et ce petit éclat de bonheur dans mes yeux.

**Ça, ce n'était pas bon.**

**

* * *

Voila encore un chapitre de fait :) a bientot**


	14. Chapter 13

**Dimanche dans les environs de 5h00 **

Je courrais presque jusqu'à l'appartement d'Edward. J'entrais doucement. Il avait laissé une petite lampe allumé près de l'entrée.

Je posais mon sac et mes chaussures à l'entrée et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas pris mon pyjama, ni même des vêtements de rechange mais juste un shorty pour demain dans mon sac.

Je restais immobile un instant, tout était calme, ça me faisait bizarre d'être là, dans son appartement à 5h20 du matin et prête pour aller dormir avec lui.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas mais je n'arrivais pas à l'éloigner de moi. Je n'en avais pas envie et je voyais bien dans ses yeux que lui non plus.

Je retirais mes vêtements et mis sa chemise qui était sur une chaise, bien pliée. Je me brossais les dents du mieux que je pouvais avec mon doigt et partis me coucher. La soirée avait été dure.

Il était dos à moi et je l'entendais respirer calmement. J'entrais dans le lit doucement, collais mon corps au sien et laissais ma main sur son torse. Il bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. J'embrassais juste son épaule et tombais endormie.

**PVD Edward**

Je me réveillais difficilement. Je n'avais pas dormi avant 4 heures du matin, attendant si Bella allait renter ou pas. Je stressais un peu et avait peur qu'elle ne vienne pas. Je regardais mon réveil. 11h00. Whouah. Un record. Je n'avais jamais dormi autant, même pas à l'université.

Bella bougea un peu et se mit sur le ventre, je ne voyais pas son visage mais clairement le début de ses fesses ainsi que son dos. Je me mis rapidement sur un coude et callais ma tête sur ma main.

Elle portait ma chemise d'hier et je ne pouvais que trouver cette image d'elle, flottant dans ma chemise, endormie dans mon lit et pratiquement nue, carrément sexy.

_- Edward…_

Je me penchais doucement sur sa nuque et lui fis un baiser tendre.

_- Je suis là._

Elle soupira d'aise.

_- Je t'aime._

Je me figeais à quelques centimètres de sa peau et mon cœur prit un rythme rapide. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle me considérait comme un mec à décoincer et rien d'autre. On n'avait jamais parlé de notre relation et je ne pense pas que pour elle, nous étions ensemble, un couple.

Elle rêvait et je ne devais pas me faire de faux espoirs. C'était la première fille avec qui je voulais être et avoir une relation sérieuse, ça devait être pour ça que je prenais son « **je t'aime **» pour un signe positif, mais elle ne me l'avait pas dit en face.

Je rejetais la joie qui m'envahissait petit à petit et embrassais doucement la nuque de Bella. Je fis courir mes doigts dans le bas de son dos et descendis sur ses fesses. Le drap s'abaissa également et je pus avoir le loisir de la regarder et la toucher. Elle bougea un peu, je m'arrêtais.

_- N'arrête pas, me dit-elle._

Je souris et passais ma main sur sa cuisse. Elle écarta celle-ci et gémit doucement.

_- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne si je continue ? lui dis-je à l'oreille. _

Je la vis sourire et se mettre sur le dos. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses yeux encore endormis mais je ne l'avais jamais trouvé plus belle qu'à cet instant. Elle déboutonna ma chemise qu'elle portait puis la jeta par terre.

_- Moi. _

Je regardais sa poitrine se soulever rapidement puis son ventre pour finir sur son sexe entièrement épilé. Je caressais du bout des doigts son cou et descendis doucement vers ses seins. Je passais juste mon index sur ses tétons et descendis doucement sur son ventre.

Je vis son corps frissonner et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je caressais sa hanche et passais ma main sur son bas ventre, appuyant légèrement au moment de passer près de son sexe. Ses jambes se replièrent d'elles-mêmes et ses pieds frottaient doucement sur le drap.

_- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demandais-je._

_- Oui._

Je passais sur ses cuisses. Elle les écarta directement et son bassin bougea un peu. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je faisais un tel effet à cette femme. Je n'étais peut être pas si nul après tout.

_Edward, murmura-t-elle._

Je me penchais doucement vers son cou et fis glisser ma langue jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille. Elle gémit et je trouvais ce moment idéal pour passer juste un doigt sur son sexe.

_Aaahhh._

Mes mains étaient froides comparé à son sexe. Elle était trempée et déjà prête pour moi. Je passais mon pouce sur son point sensible. Elle se cambra et me colla encore plus à elle. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa langoureusement, jouant rapidement avec ma langue. J'entrais directement deux doigts en elle.

_- Mmmmm._

Je voulais qu'elle jouisse rapidement alors je me plaçais entre ses cuisses et me penchais vers son sexe. Elle mit ses jambes sur mes épaules.

Je passais juste le bout de ma langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et ses mains agrippèrent le drap en dessous d'elle

_- Ohhh._

**PVD Bella**

Il me fit un bien fou avec sa langue mais pas aussi longtemps que je l'aurais souhaité. Je jouis rapidement sur sa bouche en gémissement fortement son prénom puis il laissa mes jambes sur ses épaules et approcha mon bassin du sien. Il entra en moi avec douceur puis se pencha légèrement et me fit l'amour lentement et doucement avant de prendre un rythme plus soutenu.

Je n'avais même pas encore pris mon souffle pour mon premier orgasme qu'il m'en donna un deuxième puis un troisième quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait continué ses va-et-vient car il n'avait pas joui en même temps que moi, ce qui provoqua un orgasme encore plus fulgurant.

_- C'est un dimanche matin comme je les aime, lui dis-je._

Il me mit sur lui et me caressa le dos et les fesses doucement, il m'embrassa « presque » amoureusement avant de poser son front contre le mien et soupirer d'aise.

_- Promets-moi que tous les dimanches ce sera comme ça, me dit-il._

Je mis mes cheveux sur le côté et caressa son visage.

_- Tu en as envie ? _

_- Oui._

_- D'accord. _

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je voyais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas.

_« Je t'aime »_ pensais-je.

Je me tendis à ce que je venais de penser. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça.

_- Tu as faim ? _

_- Un peu, dit-il._

Je me levais mais il me serra contre lui.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Rien, je vais bien. _

_On ne se connaît que depuis neuf jours mais je sais quand tu vas bien et quand tu ne vas pas bien. Et là, tu es soucieuse. _

_- Je vais bien. _

_- Bella…_

_- S'il te plait. _

Je me dégageais de ses bras, remis sa chemise et partis dans la cuisine. Mon portable vibra.

_- Allo ?_

_- C'est Alice. _

_-Ça va ?_

_- Oui … je suis devant ta porte, tu es où ?_

_- Chez Edward._

_- Tu as dormi là ? _

_- Oui pourquoi ? _

Elle se tut quelques secondes et souffla.

_-Tu tombes amoureuse de lui Bella. _

_-Et alors ? _

_- Et alors tu dois lui dire. _

_- Je ne peux pas Alice. _

_- Pourquoi pas ? _

_- Parce que je n'arrive pas à l'accepter voilà pourquoi._

_-Il t'aimera encore après ça Bella. _

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de lui dire quoi que soit d'autre.

_- Qu'est ce que tu n'arrives pas à accepter ?_

Je poussais un cri aigu et sursautais comme pas permis. Mon cœur battait vite et je dus reprendre mon souffle tellement j'avais eu peur.

_- Edward. _

_-Réponds à ma question Bella._

_- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? _

Je le contournais et partis dans la salle de bain, je m'enfermais et commençais à pleurer sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je remis mes vêtements de la veille.

_- Bella, ouvre-moi s'il te plait. _

J'ouvris la porte mais me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je mis mes chaussures, mais Edward m'arrêta dans mon geste.

_- Tu comptes partir comme ça ? Sans rien me dire ? _

_- Arrête._

_-Tu pleures ? Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Je pris mon sac et me redressa. Je n'arrivais même pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

_-Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme idéal mais je peux faire des efforts. _

Je pleurais de plus en plus. Il pensait que c'était à cause de lui. Oh mon dieu, il était le premier à me faire oublier mon passé.

_-Ce n'est pas toi le problème._

_-Je suis paumé là Bella. Il faut que tu m'expliques. _

_-Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. _

Avant que je ne perde tous mes moyens, je fis demi-tour et quittais son appartement. Je l'entendis crier mon nom mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je descendis deux étages à pied puis appelais l'ascenseur.

Je rentrais chez moi rapidement où d'ailleurs Alice m'attendait. Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

_-Je suis là._

_-Il va me détester. _

_-Il n'y a que toi qui pense ça, Bella. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'en parler et d'accepter mais il ne te laissera pas tomber pour ça. _

_-Bien sur que si. _

On entra et elle me fit un thé. Alice avait été là depuis le début, depuis mes 17 ans.

_-Il va me détester, lui dis-je de nouveau._

_-Tu l'aimes ? _

_-Là n'et pas la question._

_-Ben si justement. Bella, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse. Tu te sens bien avec lui et tu as besoin de lui. _

_-Tu penses que je devrais lui dire ?_

_-Oui je pense. Il est temps, tu ne penses pas, d'avoir une relation avec un mec bien ? Une relation sérieuse. _

Soudain, on frappa à ma porte.

_-Oh non. _

_-Si c'est lui, alors c'est qu'il t'aime bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru, me dit Alice. _

_-Et si c'est le marchand fleur ? _

Alice ouvrit la porte et je vis Edward essoufflé et en colère. Il porta sa chemise mal boutonnée.

_-Bonjour Edward._

_-Bonjour. _

_-Je suis Alice._

_-Enchanté, je peux parler à Bella ? _

_-Bien sur. Elle est dans le salon. Je vous laisse bye. _

Il entra et fit plusieurs allers-retours entre la porte et moi.

_-Si c'est à cause de moi, je suis désolé. Je sais comment je suis et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas d'une relation sérieuse pour le moment. Ça ne fait que neuf jours qu'on se connait après tout mais, ne me laisse pas en dehors de ta vie Bella. Je peux faire des efforts. On sortira plus si tu veux, je travaillerais moins. On ira en Europe et on fera un deuxième saut en parachute si tu veux, mais s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. _

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase et moi, je pleurais encore une fois. Je me levais du fauteuil et me mis en face de la fenêtre.

_-Bella…_

_-Quand j'avais 17 ans … je suis tombée enceinte. Mon père m'a foutu à la porte si je n'avortais pas, chose que je n'ai pas faite. J'étais aussi têtue qu'aujourd'hui. _

**PVD Edward**

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et la regardais. Elle me tournait le dos et je voyais ses larmes couler. Enceinte.

_- Je suis venue à New York. Alice était déjà mon amie à cette époque-là et j'ai vécu chez elle avec ses parents. _

Elle souffla et continua.

_- Ma grossesse avançait doucement, je me sentais bien. Même si c'était trop tôt, j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant. Je bossais dans un snack et un mercredi soir, il était minuit mais je n'en suis plus sûre. Je devais prendre une petite ruelle, cent mètres maximum. Je me suis fait agresser par quatre types complètement saouls. _

Je me levais et fis un pas dans sa direction mais elle me stoppa. J'avais peur de savoir la suite. Son visage ne montrait pas d'autres issues possibles à la suite de son histoire. Elle était complètement paniquée et triste.

_- J'étais enceinte de six mois et apparemment ça ne les dérangeait pas, ça les excitait même. Je t'épargne les détails, j'ai passé les deux heures les plus longues de toute ma vie. Ils m'ont violé et roué de coup. J'avais beau crier et leur demander d'arrêter car je ne sentais plus mon bébé, ils n'ont jamais arrêté et m'ont laissé pour morte. _

Je la tirais par le bras et la pris dans les mien. Elle releva la tête.

_- J'ai perdu le bébé et j'ai fais une hémorragie. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils ont du m'enlever mon utérus, j'ai failli mourir cette nuit-là et j'ai tout perdu en deux heures. _

Elle me contourna et s'assis dans le fauteuil. Je la suivis mais n'osais plus la toucher. Elle me repoussait à chaque fois.

_- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant Edward. Jamais. Je me sens sale et tellement mal. _

_- Bella. Mes sentiments ne changeront pas. _

_- Tu mérites beaucoup mieux Edward._

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

_- Ne dis pas ça. Je suis soulagé que tu m'en ais parlé. Je peux te comprendre un peu plus maintenant et je connais un peu plus ton passé mais ça ne change rien. Je sais que c'est rapide mais j'ai besoin de toi Bella, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, je veux d'une relation sérieuse avec toi. _

**PVD Bella**

_-Je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'enfant Edward. J'ai été violée et ma vie n'est pas stable. Je bouge tout le temps, je vis au jour le jour. _

_-C'est ce que j'aime Bella. Tu es complètement différente de moi, tu me rends vivant, tu me donnes envie de faire des choses nouvelles. J'ai envie de vivre et de faire de nouvelles expériences avec toi Bella. _

_-Tu peux trouver mieux. _

_-Je ne veux pas trouver mieux. C'est toi que je veux. _

_-Tu as 29 ans, tu voudras bientôt des enfants, fonder une famille. _

_- Pour le moment c'est un peu tôt pour penser aux enfants et, si plus tard tu supportes encore mon caractère, on trouvera des solutions, mais je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas. _

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon cœur me disait de me jeter sur lui et de lui dire que tout se passera bien et d'un autre coté, ma conscience me disait que lorsqu'il verrait un bébé dans la rue, il se dira automatiquement qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant à lui et il m'en voudra.

Une relation sérieuse ? C'est ce qu'il voulait, il me voulait.

_- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, lui dis-je._

_-On est deux. _

_-On ira quand même en Europe ?_

_-Je prendrais des congés. _

Je lui souris. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement contre lui.

_-Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivée. _

_-J'essaye de vivre à fond depuis. Je ne regarde après rien, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. _

_-On est deux maintenant. _

_-Il y a encore dix jours, si quelqu'un m'aurait dit que j'allais être en couple, je lui aurais ris au nez. _

_-Si on m'avait dit que c'était avec toi, je ne serais pas sorti de chez moi. _

Je le regardais presque choquée mais il rigola et nous allongea dans le fauteuil. Il me caressa doucement le dos et les cheveux.

_-Il faut que tu prennes une douche mon ange. _

_-Dis directement que je pus. _

_-Non mais tes cheveux sentent encore l'alcool et ton corps ne cache rien de ce qu'on fait ce matin. je trouve ça terriblement excitant. _

_-Uniquement si tu viens avec moi, lui dis-je._

_-D'accord, mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. _

_-J'ai encore un boxer à toi ici et un pull. _

_-Ok. Je t'emmène diner après, j'ai une faim de loup. _

On se lava mutuellement, se caressant tendrement. Il m'invita à diner dans un resto chinois. On parla encore un moment sur mon passé, ce que j'avais vécu et ce que j'avais ressenti. Il me rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait et pour la première fois, il m'embrassa en public. Je le voyais rougir juste après, ce qui me fit sourire. Il ne devait pas changer, je l'aimais comme il était, même avec sa timidité.

* * *

**vila vila vila vila ... un peu plus sur la passé de Bella ... elle ne tombera pas enceinte dans cette fiction dsl :s ... a bientot j'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**a bientôt **


	15. Chapter 14

_Deux semaines plus tard_. (_Ensemble depuis : 24 jours_)

**PVD Bella**

Presque un mois. Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais eu de relation si longue. Edward était fantastique. Il m'envoyait des fleurs lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas se voir ou un message chaque midi. J'avais toujours de ses nouvelles.

Nous étions dimanche et les parents d'Edward allaient venir avec ses frères et Rosalie. Pour une fois, ils n'allaient pas aller au restaurant mais j'allais cuisiner. Sa mère adorait italien, donc, j'avais fait des petits fours maison chaud et quelques vérines pendant que les lasagnes cuisaient doucement.

_- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? _

Edward entra dans la cuisine. Il avait encore sa serviette autour des hanches. Mon regard se porta sur ses abdos magnifiquement bien dessinés et ce V qui menait directement à ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant.

Il s'approcha de moi et me sourit.

_- Evite de penser à ce que tu penses, mes parents vont arriver dans dix minutes. Me dit-il._

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me tenter ? _

_- Tu as vu mon rasoir ? _

_- Je l'ai jeté. _

_- Ce n'est pas un jetable, seules les lames le sont. _

_- Oh !_

_- J'en achèterais un autre demain. _

_- Désolé._

Il prit un petit four et le mangea direct. Il se brûla la langue et souffla en fermant les yeux.

_- C'est bien fait pour toi, ils sont brûlants. _

_- Waw. _

_- Ils sont bons ? _

_- Je n'ai pas trop eu le gout, mais ils sont chauds. _

_- Hum._

_- Je vais m'habiller._

Je lui retirais sa serviette. Il fut surpris et la reprit directement après.

_- On est que tous les deux, je t'ai déjà vu nu. _

_- Oui je sais. _

Je lui souris et m'approchais de lui. Il remit directement sa serviette et rigola avant même que j'ai pu faire quelque chose.

_- Tu es tellement prévisible Bella lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe. Je vais m'habiller. _

_- Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou ?_

Il partit vers la salle de bain.

_- Peut être après._

_- Tu vas me le payer Cullen._

On sonna à la porte au même moment. J'ouvris et me retrouvais face à sa mère.

_- Bonjour Esmée._

_- Bonjour Bella._

_- Entrez._

Je déposais leurs manteaux sur le canapé.

_- Ça sent bon, me dit Carlisle._

_- Oh ! Merci. J'ai fait des lasagnes et des petits fours pour l'apéritif. _

_- Où est Edward ? demanda Emmett._

_- Il s'habille. _

_- Il n'est pas prêt ? _

_- Il s'est levé tard. Il a du travailler pour une affaire importante. _

On s'installa à la table. Jasper remarqua qu'il y avait un couvert en plus à côté de lui.

_- J'ai invité Alice, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. _

_- Oh ! non._

Ils se voyaient depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi et Edward mais Jasper ne préférait pas en parler trop vite. Alice passait le plus clair de son temps chez lui et n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point il était parfait.

_- C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle va être un peu en retard, elle avait une commande de dernière minute à livrer. _

Edward fit son apparition, pull gris et jean foncé. Hum. Il me regarda et me fit ses yeux qui voulaient dire « arrêtes de penser à ce que tu penses ». Il était toujours aussi gêné devant les autres. Il ne montrait rien mais redevenait un peu plus froid.

_- Ah, voilà le tombeur, dit Emmett._

_- Bonjour maman, ça va ? dit-il à Esmée sans répondre à Emmett._

Je posais les petits fours et vérines sur la table quand Alice arriva. Edward salua sa famille et s'assit près de Jasper.

_- Je vous présente Alice, ma meilleure amie. _

Elle prit place à coté de Jasper également et devint toute rouge, une première. Elle but son verre d'eau d'un coup et se resservit. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward.

_- Un petit four ? lui proposais-je._

_- Je vais plutôt prendre une vérine au saumon. _

Alice parla avec Rosalie de mode mais jetait quelques petits coups d'œil à Jasper de temps en temps. Je remarquais aussi qu'il lui servait de l'eau ou un peu de vin une fois que son verre était vide. Edward parlait un peu avec son père.

_- Et vous habitez ensemble ? me demanda discrètement Esmée._

Pas assez discret car Edward sourit mais ne dit rien.

_- Non, j'ai encore mon appartement. Je rentre vers cinq heure du matin et je dors jusqu'en début d'après midi. Edward va travailler tôt et rentre vers 17h00. On n'a pas vraiment des horaires idéals. On se voit lorsqu'on a le temps. Il vient chez moi ou je vais chez lui dès qu'on a une heure. _

_- Ce n'est pas trop dur ? _

_- Non, j'aime assez en fait. C'est toujours bien quand on se revoit, on a l'impression que ça fait des années, il me saute dessus. _

_- C'est pas vrai, dit Edward._

_- N'écoute pas les conversations des autres. _

_- C'est elle qui me saute dessus. _

Je le regardais d'une certaine façon qui le fit sourire. Il ne se souvenait plus d'y a trois jours. On ne s'était pas vu depuis deux jours, il m'avais plaqué contre la porte de son appartement et avait presque déchiré mes vêtements. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais indisposée. Ça c'était fini hier mais on n'avait rien fait depuis une semaine.

_- La plupart du temps, dit Edward en souriant._

Il n'avait pas oublié.

_- Tu le dévergondes Bella, me dit Emmett._

_- On a sauté en parachute il y a deux semaines._

_- Sérieux ?_

_- Ouais. _

Après l'apéritif, je partis dans la cuisine. Edward me suivit pour prendre le plat du four.

_- Ma mère t'aime bien, elle n'arrête pas de me regarder et de me dire qu'elle est heureuse pour moi. _

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa dans le cou pendant que je mettais les parts de lasagne dans les assiettes.

_- Heu … désolé, je viens proposer mon aide pour les assiettes, dit Esmée. _

_- Oh ça ira merci, Edward va s'en charger, lui dis-je._

_- Bien, je retourne avec les autres alors. _

Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres mais Edward était tout gêné.

_- Edward._

_- Hum ?_

_- Tu as 29 ans et on ne s'envoyait pas en l'air sur le frigo, tu m'embrassais dans le cou. _

_- Je sais. _

Je l'embrassais tendrement et lui donnais deux assiettes.

_- Rends-toi utile._

_- Je vais me rendre utile ce soir, tu verras Swan. _

_- C'est une promesse Cullen ? _

_- Absolument._

Comment était-ce possible qu'avec moi il était si libre et qu'avec les autres c'était tout le contraire. On mangea tranquillement, Alice nous parlait un peu d'elle. Jasper était attiré par elle comme un aimant. Rosalie m'adressa la parole et je m'entendais assez bien avec elle. Tout le monde aimait ma cuisine et les parents d'Edward partirent vers 16h00. On resta donc à six dans le salon.

_- Comment tu as réussi à convaincre Edward de faire ce saut en parachute ? demanda Jasper._

_- Je lui ai fait du chantage. _

_- Quel genre ?_

_- C'était le saut en parachute et une nuit de sexe ou rien … il n'a pas hésité et il a dit « ok ». _

Je rigolais en voyant sa tête et lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

_- Je ne connaissais pas Edward comme ça, dit Rosalie._

Je caressais le cuire chevelu d'Edward et lui fis un petit sourire. Il ne l'était pas avec eux mais avec moi, il se laissait aller complètement.

_- Je me souviens la fois où on avait parlé de nos fantasmes. Edward n'a pas parlé pendant deux heures, me dit Emmett en rigolant. _

_- Je pense qu'on a assez parlé de moi, dit Edward. _

_- C'est toujours la même chose, pas moyen de parler sérieusement, dit Emmett._

_- A chaque fois que tu me vois c'est pour parler sexe Emmett, à croire qu'il y a que ça qui t'intéresse. _

_- C'est parce que je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise, dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

_- Merci. _

_- Quand il était à l'université, il y avait cette fille, Carène ou Christelle je sais plus, elle l'a plaqué contre le mur et l'a embrassé devant tout le monde. Edward l'avait repoussé et lui dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde le croyait gay. _

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et nous fit un petit sourire forcé. Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse, il mit sa main sur la mienne.

_- Pourquoi tu l'as repoussé ? demanda Alice._

_- Parce que je n'étais pas intéressé. _

_- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas dit aux autres que tu n'étais pas gay ? _

_- Il l'a dit mais vu qu'il n'a pas eu de fille après, la rumeur n'a jamais cessé. Il a juste eu une fille en première année mais elle prenait les mecs pour le sexe. Là encore, il l'a plaquait, dit Jasper._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda Rosalie._

_- Parce que je n'étais pas intéressé, dit Edward d'une vois las. _

_- Je pense qu'on a assez parlé de lui. C'était avant et maintenant il s'envoie en l'air tous les jours et il n'a plus aucun problème de ce côté de là, leur dis-je._

Emmett rigola.

_- Tous les jours ? _

_- A part cette semaine car je suis … enfin tu vois. _

_- Ouais Rose aussi, ça me fout les boules à chaque fois. _

Rose lui mit une tape sur le bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Mais on se rattrape à chaque fois, me dit-il._

_- Tu me sautes dessus à chaque fois._

_- Comme si tu n'aimais pas. Une fois on l'a fait dans la cabine d'essayage de son magasin de luxe, j'ai presque du l'étouffer pour qu'elle ne hurle pas. _

_- Très classe Emmett, dit Edward. _

Je voyais clairement la scène, Rosalie avec son petit tailleur noir très stricte et un Emmett décontracté entrant dans cette boutique de vêtements et lui faire l'amour sauvagement dans la cabine d'essayage.

_- Mais maintenant que tu es casé, on va un peu emmerder Jasper, dit Emmett._

_- Ça ira merci, occupe de toi de ta vie Emmett. _

_- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es envoyé en l'air ?_

Alice s'étouffa presque avec son eau, Jasper tapa doucement dans son dos.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Oui, j'ai … avalé de travers. _

_- Intéressant, lui dis-je._

Elle me fusilla du regard et devint toute rouge. Jasper était mal à l'aise également. Ils partirent vers 18h00, Jasper raccompagna Alice.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de prendre un bon bain chaud avec moi. _

Edward me sourit et reposa les verres sur la table.

_- Maintenant ? _

_- Ouais, j'ai une surprise pour toi. _

_- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant. _

Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais même pas sa date de naissance.

_- Et c'est quand ? _

_- Mon anniversaire ? _

_- Ouais._

_- Le 4 septembre. _

_- Moi c'est 13 septembre. _

_- On sera en Europe à ce moment là. _

Je lui souris et on partit prendre notre bain. Il entra en premier.

_- Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pris le temps de prendre un bain, me dit-il._

_- Tu as tord, j'aurais une baignoire comme ça chez moi, j'en prendrais un au moins deux fois par semaine. _

Je retirais mon pull et mon pantalon. Je restais dos à lui, je voulais lui montrer ce que j'avais fais à la dernière minute. Je retirais mon soutien gorge et je sentais son regard sur moi. Je fis glisser doucement mon sous-vêtement et attachais mes cheveux.

J'entrais doucement dans le bain mais restais debout en face de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se remis assis.

_- Tu t'es fais ça quand ?_

_- En début de semaine, lui dis-je._

_- Heu…_

_- C'est un petit papillon et dans chaque aile il y a un E et un B. Tu aimes ? _

_- Très joli. _

_- C'est tout ? Ça m'a fais super mal. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? _

Je m'assis sur lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

_- Tu n'aimes pas ? _

_- Si, c'est très joli. Comment tu as fait pour que je ne le voie pas ?_

_- On ne fait pas l'amour, on ne s'est pas vu souvent et quand je dors avec toi je mets toujours des trucs longs. _

_- Tu m'étonneras toujours. _

_- Je compte m'en faire un autre dans le dos. _

_- J'aime bien celui-là. _

_- C'est une façon de me dire que tu ne veux pas que je m'en fasse un autre ?_

_- Exactement. _

Je soufflais.

_- Ok._

_- Merci._

Il caressa mon tatouage du bout des doigts.

_- Un E et un B. _

**PVD Edward**

_- Parce qu'un papillon a autant besoin de ses deux ailes pour voler que moi j'ai besoin de toi. _

Je lui caressais doucement la cuisse et la regardais dans les yeux.

_- Je t'aime._

_

* * *

_

**TADAM ... et oui enfin un "je t'aime" ... je suis toute emue lol et pourtant c'est ma fiction mdr. voilà un petit chapitre en famille et un petit tatouage pour Bella ... j'espère qu'il vous aura plu**

**j'en profite pour me faire de la pub lol ... je participe au concours "Edward a besoin de vous" sur le forum / ... je vous passe le lien pour lire mon OS ... .net/s/5969463/1/OS_concours ... il faudra voter surement donc pour ceux ou celles qui sont sur le forum ça me ferait super plaisir que vous y aller mettre un petit com ... je vous dirais quand il sera en ligne merci bcp **


	16. Chapter 15

_**PVD Edward**_

_Je lui caressais doucement la cuisse et la regardais dans les yeux. _

_- Je t'aime. _

Elle resta quelques secondes figée, elle me regarda dans les yeux puis je vis un petit sourire franchir ses lèvres. J'avais été trop vite, je le savais mais c'était sorti comme ça, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi, qu'elle aimait être avec moi et elle s'était faite faire ce tatouage avec nos initiales. « _Je t'aime_ » était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire car c'était tout ce que je ressentais, je l'aimais.

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je te disais … heu … seulement ce que je ressentais mais …_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, me coupa-t-elle._

J'étais soulagé et je pus enfin respirer normalement. Elle me caressa les épaules puis remonta doucement sur mon cou puis sur mon visage et passa juste son pouce sur mes lèvres.

_- Tu es le premier._

_- Le premier ?_

_- Qui me dit qu'il m'aime._

_- Tu es la première à qui je le dis aussi. _

Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras et répondis à son baiser avec autant de douceur et d'amour que je pouvais lui donner.

Puis elle se mit dos à moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il y avait trop de mousse pour que je puisse voir son corps mais je pouvais toujours la toucher. J'étais libéré avec elle, je me lâchais et je n'avais plus peur de mal faire ou de faire trop ou pas assez. Je me laissais tout simplement aller et elle avait l'air très contente.

_- Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? _

_- Non mais demain oui. Je vais prendre le samedi et le dimanche, comme ça, on aura le week-end pour nous. _

_- Ça me va. _

_- J'ai remarqué que tu bossais un peu moins également, me dit-elle._

_- J'essaye de ne plus prendre trop de truc. Pour que les week-ends je puisse faire autre chose que bosser. _

Elle joua quelques minutes avec la mousse pendant que je savourais ce moment de calme et de détente.

_- Au fait, j'ai pris mes congés, c'est officiel, lui dis-je._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Ouais, je peux prendre du 2 au 28 septembre. _

_- C'est cool ça. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait directement partir en Italie. _

_- Ça me va. _

_- Je dois encore faire le plan puis je téléphone pour l'avion et après on louera une voiture et on fera tout en voiture. _

_- Ce sera long._

_- Ce sera parfait, on pourra visiter tout ce qu'on veut, on dormira à la belle étoile, on fera l'amour quand on le souhaite, j'ai hâte d'y être. _

_- J'aimerais bien passer en Egypte. _

_- Oui mais on va en Europe._

_- Alors on va prendre quelques jours et on ira là bas. _

_- Si tu veux. On fera de la plongée sous marine. _

Je voulais des vacances reposantes mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai ça, elle va me faire faire plein de truc plus fou les uns que les autres et moi, je ne saurais pas lui dire non.

_- On fera plein de photos. _

_- Et on se reposera quand ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. Une fois qu'on sera en Allemagne, il y a un coin ou on peut faire du saut à l'élastique, on saute d'un pont, ça va être génial. _

_- Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça. _

_- Et le parachute. _

_- C'était juste une fois. _

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_- A chaque fois tu me fais le coup Bella, ça ne marche plus._

_- Et en échange, tu pourras me demander un truc et je le ferais. _

_- N'importe quoi ? _

_- N'importe quoi. _

_- Hum. Je vais voir._

On se lava mutuellement puis on sortit du bain. Je mis un boxer et Bella une petite nuisette et un micro string bleu et mauve. Après cinq jours d'abstinence, mon corps réagit directement.

_- Je t'attends dans la chambre. _

Je regardais l'heure. 19h00. Ce n'était donc pas pour dormir. Je ne rangeais même pas la salle de bain, ni le salon et courrais directement dans la chambre. Elle était allongée sur le lit avec un foulard et des menottes rose.

_- C'est pour qui ça ? _

_- Pour moi. _

Je me mis à genoux sur le lit et elle me donna le foulard.

_- Il est temps de découvrir de nouvelles choses Maître Cullen. Je vais te dévergonder et à partir de maintenant, on se laissera aller dès qu'on le souhaite. _

_- Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait ? _

_- Tu rigoles, je veux faire de nouvelles expériences et toi aussi, tu en as besoin. Tu vas un peu surmonter ta timidité. _

_- Et quels genres de nouvelles expériences ?_

_- Tu verras, pour le moment, je suis tout à toi. Surprends-moi. _

Elle me donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et descendit dans mon cou. Je repris ses lèvres puis la fis reculer et mis le foulard sur ses yeux. Ça m'excitait ce petit jeu, je n'avais pas besoin d'être gêné avec elle.

_- Allonge-toi._

Elle s'allongea et mit ses mains au dessus de sa tête. J'attachais ses mains avec les menottes et la regardais quelques secondes. Je caressais ses chevilles doucement et remonta sur ses mollets, elle écarta les jambes un peu plus.

_- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'adore tes jambes. Elles sont parfaites. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant que je caressais l'arrière de son genou. Je caressais ses deux jambes au même rythme et je la voyais déjà bouger doucement son bassin. Je n'allais surement pas assez vite pour elle mais je voulais prendre mon temps.

Je remontais sur ses cuisses et fis quelques allers-retours de sa hanche à son genou. Bella tira un peu sur les menottes puis soupira d'aise.

Je soulevais un peu sa nuisette et embrassais son ventre plat de doux baisers. Son bassin bougeait et se soulevait.

_- Edward s'il te plait._

Je souris contre sa peau et remontais doucement sur ses seins. Je passais juste mon index sur son téton puis le pris en bouche. Le fait qu'elle était complètement à ma merci et que je pouvais lui faire tout ce que je voulais me rendait encore plus excité. Je prenais mon temps de la toucher, de la lécher et de l'embrasser. J'administrais le même traitement à l'autre sein tout en caressant son corps tendrement.

Je remontais dans son cou, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle gémit en sentant mon sexe contre le sien. Je remontais doucement et embrassais son menton puis sa mâchoire, elle tourna la tête et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait et pinçais l'un de ses tétons, elle poussa un petit cri puis gémit doucement.

_- Edward tu me tortures. _

Je lui donnais un petit coup de rein, elle resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de ma taille. Je jouais avec son string mais impossible de l'enlever dans cette position.

_- Si tu veux que je continue, il faut que tu me libères ma belle. _

Elle retira immédiatement ses jambes et les écartèrent. Je refis le chemin inverse et lui retira son sous-vêtement. Elle replia les jambes, m'offrant une vue impressionnante sur son sexe trempé. J'embrassais l'intérieure de ses cuisses et caressais son bas ventre.

_- Edward…_

Elle souffla et bougea son bassin sous moi. J'émis un petit rire et soufflais sur son sexe.

_- Mmmm…_

Je passais juste le bout de ma langue à son entrée et remontais lentement sur sa fente. Elle gémit et tira sur les menottes.

_- Impatiente ?_

_Rappelles-moi de ne jamais plus faire ça, c'est horrible. _

_- Horrible ?_

Sans même attendre une réponse, je la léchais avec envie, je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules.

_- Aaaahhh…_

_- C'est toujours horrible ?_

_- Non, c'est …. Mmmmm._

J'entrais ma langue le plus loin possible pendant que mes doigts s'activèrent sur son sexe. Je caressais sa hanche avec une main et titillais son clitoris avec ma langue, puis entrais deux doigts en elle. Elle se cambra et gémit.

_- Putain._

Je ne lui laissais aucun répit, il y avait toujours soit mon doigt soit ma langue sur son clitoris ou dans son antre. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts mais elle ne jouit pas. Je pinçais son clitoris fortement.

_- Oh … EdWard._

Je continuais de la lécher pendant qu'elle jouissait, elle avait crié mon prénom. J'étais fier de moi, de pouvoir lui donner un tel plaisir. J'attendis qu'elle se soit calmée pour remonter lentement sur son corps.

_- Je t'aime._

J'embrassais son cou et souris.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella._

_- Je ne dis pas ça parce que tu m'as donné un merveilleux orgasme, ne croit pas ça. _

Je rigolais et titillais son lobe.

_- Et j'ai très envie de t'en donner un autre. _

Je lui retirais les menottes.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_- Gardes le foulard mais je préfère sans les menottes. _

_- Comme tu veux. _

Une fois les mains libérées, je lui caressais les poignets. Elle fourragea mes cheveux directement et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je nous fis tourner afin qu'elle se mette sur moi.

Même si elle ne voyait rien, elle retira mon sous-vêtement et revint se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je me redressais afin d'être assis, elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Je me mis au bord du lit, mes pieds étaient sur le sol et j'entrais en elle rapidement.

_- Ohhh._

_- Mmmm._

Elle commença à bouger sur moi et se tenait à moi. Je la maintenais par les fesses et rapidement nos mouvements devinrent rapides et brusques. Je sentais ses ongles me griffer, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention maintenant. Nous avions tous les deux très chauds et nos respirations étaient plus que bruyantes.

_- Plus vite._

_- Aaaahhh._

J'avais une vue parfaite sur ses seins. Ils bougeaient au même rythme que ses va-et-vient. J'en pris un en main et le léchais, l'embrassais avec envie. Je n'allais plus tarder à ce rythme là et Bella non plus. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et criait de temps en temps.

_- Ohhh Edward…_

Elle se resserra tellement fort autour de mon sexe que j'avais du mal à bouger. Je voulais qu'elle explose maintenant, j'en pouvais plus. Je frottais son clitoris rapidement et je la sentis jouir quelques secondes après. Je la suivis en la serrant contre moi et me laissais tomber sur le lit, Bella tombant sur mon torse.

_- Oh putain._

Elle retira son foulard et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_- Je t'aime, lui dis-je._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_- Je ne dis pas ça parce que je viens d'avoir un merveilleux orgasme, ne croit pas ça. _

Je la sentis rigoler et je la serais un peu plus contre moi. Je sortis d'elle doucement. Elle m'embrassa le torse puis remonta sur mon visage. On ne parla pas pendant un bon moment. Il n'y avait rien à dire, on s'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Maintenant que je lui avais dit, on allait pouvoir avancer et j'allais pouvoir me lâcher.

Puis les jours passèrent plus ou moins vite, nous étions ensemble depuis 39 jours et nous étions lundi. Bella avait du travailler ce week-end et moi j'avais du partir jeudi et vendredi pour une affaire importante. On ne s'était donc pas vu beaucoup, jamais plus d'une heure.

Il faisait une chaleur incroyable. Nous étions mi-aout, il n'était que 13h00 et je n'avais pas de rendez-vous avant 15h00. J'enlevais ma veste et ma cravate ainsi que deux boutons de ma chemise. Depuis que j'étais avec Bella, je m'habillais moins stricte. Une fois rentré chez moi, je me mettais un jean et t-shirt, ça me changeait.

_- Monsieur Cullen ? _

Je relevais la tête et vis Tanya, ma secrétaire.

_- Oui. _

Elle me sourit et ferma la porte. Elle avait ouvert un bouton de son chemisier, dévoilant ainsi un peu de son soutien gorge noir.

_- Je me demandais si vous aimeriez aller déjeuner avec moi. _

_- Oh ! Heu … je vous remercie mais ça ne va pas être possible. Il faut que je travaille encore sur un dossier pour le rendez-vous de 15h00. _

_- Vous travaillez trop. On peut déjeuner ici, si vous voulez._

_- Je ne préfère pas Tanya. _

Je me levais afin de lui dire de sortir mais elle ouvrit son chemisier et me regarda d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle, elle avait tout faux. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise.

_- Vous avez l'air stressé, me dit-elle._

_- Rhabillez-vous et sortez de mon bureau._

Elle se collait presque à moi et me caressa le torse, je la repoussais.

_- Ça ne vous dérange pas lorsque qu'Isabella Swan vient vous rendre visite. _

_- Ma vie personnelle ne regarde que moi, ne vous mêlez pas de ça, maintenant rhabillez vous et sortez de mon bureau. _

_- Juste une fois. Je suis sûre que je suis mieux que votre petite copine. _

_- Ça m'étonnerait._

Je la pris par le bras et lui redonnais son chemisier quand la porte s'ouvrit. Son sourire se fana directement et une expression qui m'était complètement étrangère passa sur son visage.

_- Bella !_

_

* * *

**bon oui je sais ce n'est pas bien de couper là mais je ne savais pas où couper lol ... donc après un "je t'aime" ... un lemon et une Tanya comme on la déteste ... je vous laisse me mettre kkl petits commentaires merciiiii**_


	17. Chapter 16

**PVD Bella**

4 jours, ça faisait quatre jours qu'on ne s'était pas vue ou presque pas. Entre mon boulot au club et lui son déplacement pour une affaire important, on ne s'était vue que deux heures et pas en suivant. On a eu juste le temps de s'embrasser, de se dire qu'on s'aimait que je devais déjà repartir et lui aussi.

Je travaillais ce soir mais pas demain donc j'allais dormir chez lui après le boulot et il avait pris une journée de repos. Il n'avait qu'un rendez-vous à 17h00, on aurait toute la journée pour nous.

Je voulais tout de même lui faire une petite surprise, je savais qu'il n'avait pas de rendez vous avant 15h00. Il n'était que 13h00, on aurait deux heures rien que nous deux, j'avais trop besoin de lui.

Je souriais devant le miroir, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais faire ça. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'on était ensemble et c'était parfait. Bon c'était moi qui prenait souvent des initiatives mais il n'était plus si coincé avec moi. J'avais tous les jours un nouvel Edward en face de moi, plus libre de ses mouvements, de son corps et même pour parler, il me confiait plus de chose.

Je mis mes bottes noires et en long manteau bleu et partis prendre un taxi. Je ne lui envoyais pas un message, je voulais qu'il ait vraiment la surprise de me voir aujourd'hui. Une fois arrivé, je montais au premier étage, Tanya n'était pas là, elle n'allait pas nous déranger comme ça.

Cinq … dix … vingt … trente secondes passèrent. Sa secrétaire était en soutien gorge devant lui, il lui tenait le bras et lui rendit son chemisier.

_- Bella_

La première chose qu'à laquelle je pensais s'était « **espèce de salaud** » ou encore « **espèce de salope, je vais te tuer** » mais une fois mes idées en ordre, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward me faisait ça.

_- je dérange peut être. _

_- Pas du tout, elle allait justement partir. Me dit Edward _

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois. _

Je n'étais pas du genre à prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir mais là, j'en avais vraiment envie. Il fallait que je sache au moins la version d'Edward. J'avais une peur bleue qu'il me dise qu'il avait une relation avec elle. Je refermais donc la porte doucement et mon calme surpris Tanya, elle se rhabilla et fit pour partir mais je posais ma main sur la porte.

_- tu as de la chance que je t'arrache pas tes extensions et que je ne te pette pas une jambe. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe mais pour l'instant, je me dis que c'est toi qui l'a allumé donc … ne lui parle plus, ne le touche et ne le regarde plus. _

Elle partit rapidement après ça et je refermais la porte à clef. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, je l'essuyais rapidement, en colère qu'il est pu voir que j'étais si faible.

_- il ne se passe rien avec elle. _

_- et c'est tout ?_

_- elle est rentré et a enlevée son haut, je me suis levé et je lui ai demandé de partir, elle n'a pas voulu, je la mettais dehors quand tu es rentré. Alors oui, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais … comment peux-tu croire que j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi Bella ?_

Je voulais le croire … non en fait, je le croyais, je le voyais dans ses yeux que c'était la vérité. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre.

_- je t'aime, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. _

Il s'était un peu rapproché, je baissais la tête. Bien sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais ça.

_- Bella ? _

Je relevais doucement la tête et lui sourit.

_- je vais la renvoyer. _

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais_

_- Je comprends, je me mets trente secondes à ta place et j'aurais aussi eu des doutes, je n'aurais surement pas réagit comme toi. Je ne sais pas qu'est ce que j'aurais fais. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça. _

_- Tu es aveugle Edward, elle te regarde depuis toujours. _

Il hésita un peu puis se pencha et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_- je suis content de te voir. _

_- Moi aussi. _

Il regarda ma tenue et fronça les sourcils.

_- tu n'as pas trop chaud avec un manteau ?_

_- je voulais te faire une surprise. _

Je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui offris un baiser langoureux et plein de passion, j'ouvris en même temps mon manteau et le laissa tomber sur le sol, c'est qu'une fois notre baiser fini qu'il me vit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il déglutit difficilement.

_- alors ? _

Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches et lui souris.

_- comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je pourrais aller voir ailleurs ? tu es la seule que je veux Bella. _

Je m'attendais à un « **waw** » ou encore un « **très jolie** » mais pas à ça. Il me sourit et me souleva sur lui, mon dos claqua sur la porte et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_- aie confiance en moi, me dit-il_

Il me remit sur mes pieds et me déshabilla à une vitesse hallucinante, il n'avait jamais été comme ça, aussi fougueux et pressé. On avait déjà eu des moments rapides et pleins de fougue mais là, c'était différent. Il retira sa chemise en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire et son pantalon également, il garda ses chaussures et son boxer tomba à ses chevilles. Il me porta à nouveau sur lui et entra en moi d'un coup.

_- ah _

_- ah putain _

Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et resta ainsi quelques secondes, je ne fis rien pour qu'il bouge, je voulais juste qu'il prenne les commandes du début jusqu'à la fin.

_- je t'aime tu sais. Me dit-il_

Son ton me surpris, il l'avait presque murmuré.

_- moi aussi je t'aime _

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et commença à bouger doucement mais bien vite, il accéléra encore et encore et encore. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'agrippais à lui fortement, je lui tirais doucement les cheveux et gémissais de plus en plus fort à son oreille.

_- plus fort Edward _

Il ne se fit pas prier, il serra plus fort mes fesses et me donna des coups de reins comme je n'en avais jamais eu. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps avec un tel rythme et lui non plus, je le sentais déjà se tendre de temps en temps et gémir de plus en plus fort.

_- BELLA _

_- Ah … ah … ah … huuuummmm … encore Edward _

Pour la première fois, il jouit avant moi, je le sentais se déverser en moi en longs jets et je gémis à cette sensation. Il titilla fortement mon clitoris et je vis des petites étoiles à ce moment là, mon corps entier était tendu comme un arc et bon dieu que c'était bon, incroyable même.

Il marcha, difficilement, jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'assis, j'étais toujours sur lui et il était toujours en moi. Je me laissais aller sur son torse et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je lui donnais de petits baisers dans le cou et il soupira d'aise.

_- c'est le genre de pause que j'adore, me dit-il. _

_- Il te suffit de demander Maître Cullen. _

_- Comment veux tu que je sois concentré maintenant ?_

_- Ça c'est ton problème_

Il rigola et me serra dans ses bras, c'était là mon chez moi, dans ses bras.

_- qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cet après midi ? dit-il_

_- je vais ranger mon appartement car demain je ne travaille pas. _

_- Et ce soir ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Tu as toujours la clef. _

_- Oui mais je renterais tard ou tôt. _

_- Viens à la maison. _

A la maison. J'avais l'impression qu'il disait ça comme si, c'était notre maison, à lui et à moi. Je le regardais un moment, peut-être que plus tard, on pourrait vivre ensemble.

_- ça va ?_

_- ouais_

_- j'ai dis quelque chose qui t'ennuie ?_

_- non c'est juste … tu as dit « à la maison ». _

_- oh ! c'est sortit tout seul. _

_- je viendrais après le boulot. _

_- Merci _

Je caressais son nez avec le mien et posais doucement mes lèvres sur les miennes.

_- on a encore combien de temps ? _

_- un peu moins d'une heure, dit-il_

_- hum _

Je l'embrassais dans le cou puis lui mordilla doucement l'épaule avant de descendre sur son torse … je passais juste ma langue de son nombril à son bas ventre, je me mis à genou devant lui et lui écartais les cuisses doucement. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il avait déjà hâte que je le prenne en bouche.

Je lui caressais les cuisses doucement puis pris son sexe en main. Il me regardait faire, j'adorais lorsqu'il avait le contrôle mais j'aimais aussi lorsque pour une fois, c'était moi qui avais les choses en main. Enfin, façon de parler.

Je le caressais doucement d'une main pendant que l'autre partit doucement vers ses bourses, son bassin bougeait doucement et sa respiration s'accéléra un peu lorsqu'il sentit mon souffle chaud sur son gland, ma bouche était très proche de son sexe.

_- Bella _

**PVD Edward**

J'en pouvais déjà plus, elle me caressait trop doucement mais je la laissais faire, je la vis se pencher doucement vers mes bourses et passer un coup de langue puis un deuxième, je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux, j'étais beaucoup trop excité, sa langue remonta doucement sur mon sexe puis elle prit mon gland en bouche.

_- hummm _

Elle masturbait toujours lentement alors que sa langue tournée autour de mon gland, elle me regarda dans les yeux et entra un peu plus mon sexe dans sa bouche, la moitié mais pas plus, elle fit quelques va-et-vient ni trop lents, ni trop rapides avant de me prendre entièrement.

Je laissais ma tête reposer sur le fauteuil et gémit de bien être, c'était tellement chaud et humide, un vrai petit paradis. Elle continua plusieurs minutes comme ça puis pris un rythme plus soutenu, je posais ma main sur ses cheveux et lui massais le cuire chevelu.

_- aaah putain … c'est bon _

Elle me massa les bourses avec douceur, faisant tourner ses petits doigts dessus, divins. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait ce genre de caresse mais c'était comme si, je découvrais à chaque fois pour la première fois. Je reposais mes yeux sur elle, elle avait fermé les siens et s'activait de plus en plus vite.

_- Bella je vais venir _

Elle fit un va-et-vient plus rapide et je vins à ce moment là, dans sa bouche en longs jets. Je n'aimais pas trop jouir dans sa bouche mais à chaque fois elle me faisait le même coup et c'était à chaque fois impossible de ne pas jouir.

Je récupérais doucement et Bella voyagea dans mon bureau, complètement nue et regarda mes diplômes.

_- on a encore combien de temps ? dit-elle après un moment. _

_- 30 minutes_

_- hum … ta réunion se passe ici ?_

_- oui pourquoi ? _

_- là ? me dit-elle désignant mon bureau. _

_- Oui _

_- Hum _

Je me levais et retira mes chaussures ainsi que mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je ne mettais jamais senti si libre, je voyageais nu dans mon bureau. Heureusement que la porte était fermé et que j'étais avec Bella.

_- Assied-toi, me dit-elle_

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et m'assis sur ma chaise de bureau, elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça là, j'avais des riches clients qui allait s'asseoir juste en face dans quelques minutes. Malgré ça, j'étais déjà dur, ce qui plaisait fortement à Bella. Elle se léchait à nouveau les lèvres.

Au lieu de s'asseoir sur moi par devant, elle s'assit sur moi et colla son dos à mon torse, j'empoignais directement ses seins, elle bougea ses fesses doucement sur mon sexe. Je descendis une main doucement sur son ventre puis la posais sur son sexe. Ne faisant rien d'autre.

_- on a plus beaucoup de temps Edward _

Je passais un doigt sur sa fente humide et m'arrêtais sur son clitoris, elle se caressa l'autre sein, tira et pinça doucement son téton alors que son autre main caressa doucement une partie de ma cuisse. Je trouvais cette position complètement érotique.

Je prenais cependant mon temps de la caresser et de l'embrasser dans le cou et sur l'épaule, je laissais son sexe un peu de côté et lui caressais la cuisse puis son aine, je la sentis frissonner contre moi.

Elle se redressa un peu et me fit enter en elle doucement puis elle laissa quelques secondes passer et commença à bouger sur moi rapidement. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, j'entrais encore plus en elle.

_- aaah oui _

_- Bella _

Je la tenais par les hanches et laissais quelques fois une main partir sur son sein, elle s'appuya sur ma cuisse et vis son autre main partir vers son sexe, savoir qu'elle se touchait alors qu'on s'envoyer en l'air m'excitait encore plus.

_- Edward … oh ! humm_

Je pris fermement ses hanches entre mes mains et lui donnais des coups de reins puissants, je me sentais partir peu à peu mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse avant moi, je remplaçais ses doigts par mes doigts et en quelques secondes elle jouit sur moi en criant mon prénom … lorsque je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe, je me laissais aller et jouis également.

Elle se laissa aller sur mon torse et tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Je parcourais son corps tendrement et l'embrassais dans le cou.

_- tes clients vont arriver. Dit-elle. _

_- dans cinq minutes. _

On se releva et je dus la tenir quelques secondes, elle me caressa le dos doucement et posa son front sur mon torse. Je lui caressais les cheveux et le dos tendrement.

_- on se voit cette nuit, lui dis-je_

_- oui. _

Je l'embrassais tendrement puis on se rhabilla, enfin moi surtout, Bella n'avait que ses sous-vêtements.

_- je n'aime pas trop que tu sortes comme ça, lui dis-je_

_- j'ai prévue une petite robe_

Elle mit sa robe, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

_- ce n'est pas mieux _

_- oui, j'aurais du prendre plus long. _

Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et me sourit

_- ils vont croire que tu as fais des cochonneries sinon. _

_- Je n'étais pas seul je te signal. _

Il y avait surement cette odeur de sexe et c'est vrai que ça ne faisait pas très professionnel. Je refermais les derniers boutons lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. J'embrassais rapidement Bella et ouvrit la porte. Quatre hommes se trouvèrent devant ma porte ainsi que Tanya. Ils furent surpris de voir une femme sortir de mon bureau, je les connaissais depuis longtemps et je n'avais jamais parlé de femme ou de copine.

_- bonne journée, me dit Bella_

_- fais attention à toi et ferme ce manteau. _

_- Il fait chaud dehors. _

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et lança un regard noir à Tanya puis s'en alla. Et encore 5 heures de travaille avant de rentrer chez moi. Ce n'était pas trop grave, j'avais eu la meilleure pause qu'un homme puisse rêver.

_- je vous écoute, dis-je à mes clients_

_

* * *

_

**et voila ... bon pas de dispute dsl ... c'est une fiction light donc pas vraiment de problème ... peut etre dans quelques chapitres mais pas avant .. en attendant ... lemon lemon lemon ... voyage et lemon lol ... merci encore de me suivre**

**ps: pour le chapitre avant ... j'ai dit que Bella avait ses règles, je suis désolée, c'est impossible vue qu'elle n'a plus d'utérus ... désolée encore je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup **

**a bientôt merci**


	18. Chapter 17

Le mois d'aout se passa exactement comme le précédent, je bossais au bar presque tous les soirs afin d'avoir de l'argent et Edward travaillait la journée, on se voyait tous les midis et on mangeait ensemble le soir. Je partais qu'à 20h00. Je dormais de plus en plus chez lui lorsque je rentrais du boulot comme ça, on avait le matin pour nous.

- _la dernière valise est faite, lui dis-je. _

- _c'est que deux valises par personne Bella_

- _je sais. _

- _La tienne fait au moins le double de la mienne_

- _Ce n'est pas grave. _

Je sautillais partout et chantais en bougeant mes fesses. Edward adorait ça, il ne le disait pas mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux et la façon qu'il avait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres qu'il aimait ça.

- _le taxi arrive dans 10 minutes, lui dis-je_

- _on devrait déjà descendre alors. _

Je vérifiais que tout était éteint, le frigo fermé et que j'avais mon portable. J'éteignis la radio et sautais dans les bras d'Edward, il fit deux pas en arrière et rigolait.

- _préviens-moi la prochaine fois. _

- _Y aura plus d'effet de surprise. _

- _Je crains le pire avec toi. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. _

Il tourna et me plaqua contre la porte d'entrée. Il me rendit mon baiser avec encore plus d'urgence et je serrais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui.

- _promets-moi … de … continuer ce baiser … une fois …. Arrivé, lui dis-je entre chaque baiser. _

- _Et je te … promets … de faire … encore plus. _

- _Hummmm_

Notre taxi klaxonna et je sautais sur mes pieds. Il avait un peu de rouge à lèvre sur les lèvres, je lui retirais et il me sourit.

- _moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il. _

- _Tu m'aimeras encore plus une fois là-bas. _

- _Ce n'est pas possible, je t'aimerais toujours autant. _

- _Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes encore plus ?_

Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage et enfuit son visage dans mon cou.

- _je te le dirais juste après t'avoir fais l'amour à l'hôtel « amor ». _

Le taxi klaxonna encore une fois et on descendit rapidement. Une fois à l'aéroport, je dus faire ce qu'il n'aimait pas pour empêcher toutes les femmes de lui demander s'il avait l'heure, l'embrasser chaque fois que je le pouvais.

- _Bella arrête. _

On était assis dans l'avion et une femme d'au moins 45 ans le regardait toujours.

- _elle aime peut être les jeunes, me dit-il en rigolant. _

- _Très drôle. Tu verras ce qu'elle aimera une fois que je vais lui avoir refait le portrait. _

- _Tu es très sexy quand tu es jalouse. _

Il ferma les yeux et souffla. Je lançais des éclairs à cette femme et elle s'emblait plus amuser qu'autre chose.

- _tu as envie de faire l'amour dans les toilettes ? _

- _cris-le encore plus fort, je pense que le pilote ne l'a pas entendu. _

- _Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si, il l'avait jamais fais._

- _Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? _

- _Je le sais car si tu étais pilote d'un tel avion, on l'aurait déjà fait partout et dans pleins de position différentes. Hummm rien que d'y penser j'en mouille ma petite culotte, enfin, si j'en avais une, elle serait toute mouillée. _

Il me fit de gros yeux et regarda si personne ne m'avait entendu, il devint tout rouge lorsqu'il vit une hôtesse de l'aire lui faire un clin d'œil. Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris sa main afin de la mettre ma cuisse, il eu un petit rire et regarda sa main.

- _pas de culotte ? _

J'avais mis une robe longue, personne ne pouvait voir que je n'avais rien en dessous. Même pas un soutient gorge.

- _regarde dans la poche arrière de ton pantalon. lui dis-je_

- _pourquoi ? _

- _surprise. _

Il souffla mais regarda quand même. Lorsqu'il toucha le bout de tissus il se figea.

- _quand l'as-tu mis là ?_

- _quand tu m'embrassais sur la porte. Tu étais trop occupé pour t'en rendre compte. _

- _Tu l'avais donc enlevé avant. _

- _Bien vu Sherlock. _

Il serra un peu plus ma cuisse et regarda si personne ne nous regardait. Il remonta doucement et je l'entendis expirer tout l'air qu'il avait gardé dans ses poumons.

- _et dire qu'on à 13 heures à tuer. Lui dis-je_

- _on ne fera rien. N'insiste pas. _

La femme le regardait toujours, apparemment elle n'avait pas compris qu'il préférait largement les petites jeunes de 22 ans que les vieilles de 45 ans.

- _elle m'énerve. _

- _Arrête de la regarder. Depuis quand tu es jalouse ? _

- _Depuis que tu refuses de faire l'amour avec moi, c'est le lieu rêvé pour s'envoyer en l'air. Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue. _

Il me regarda et m'embrassa rapidement, trop rapidement à mon gout, je repris son visage et me mis presque sur lui. Même si je sentais ses joues chauffées car il était surement très mal à l'aise en ce moment, il m'embrassa aussi passionnément que moi puis me remit sur mon siège.

- _tu vas me rendre complètement dingue Bella, je te jure. _

- _Tu m'aimes ? _

- _Oh oui je t'aime. _

J'étais toute contente et lui pris la main, on regarda tous les deux nos mains entrelacées et on s'embrassa tendrement cette fois-ci.

Bien sur, pas moyen de le déridé un peu et on ne fit pas l'amour sauvagement dans les toilettes comme j'en avais toujours rêvé mais je m'endormis près de lui et je le sentais parfois me caresser le visage et m'embrasser la joue, le front, les cheveux et quand il pensait que je dormais, il me caressait la cuisse et me disait doucement à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait.

Une fois à Rome, une voiture nous avait emmenés à l'hôtel. Pour l'Italie, c'était à Edward de dire où nous allions dormir mais une fois en Allemagne, c'était moi. On regardait le paysage à travers les vitres de la voiture et j'étais heureuse de faire ce voyage avec Edward.

**PVD Edward**

Elle avait des yeux ouverts et admirait la vue avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle me tenait la main et je voyais clairement qu'elle était heureuse.

- _tu as vue ça ? c'est incroyable. _

- _Demain, on visite le colisée, lui dis-je_

- _Ce sera génial. _

Il nous fallu presque 30 minutes pour arrivé, il y avait un peu d'embouteillage mais Bella ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle était trop absorbé par ce qu'elle voyait. Une fois arrivé, un garçon conduit nos bagages dans notre chambre, on demanda la clef et on le suivit.

- _c'est magnifique Edward_

- _je peux choisir l'hôtel alors j'ai fais les choses en grand. _

- _On est là que 4 jours. _

- _Alors on va en profiter_.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement une fois dans l'ascenseur et entoura ma taille de ses bras, elle posa sa joue sur mon torse.

- _merci d'être avec moi. _

- _je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser partir 20 jours toute seule. _

Une fois dans la suite, je donnais un pourboire au garçon et il nous laissa tranquille. On visita un peu la suite et Bella était dans la salle de bain.

- _oh mon dieu, y a un jacuzzi. EDWARD _

- _j'arrive _

Il était déjà 18h00 et je commençais un peu à avoir sommeil, je n'avais pas dormi exprès dans l'avion. Bella, elle, était en pleine forme.

- _on prend un bain ? _

- _maintenant ? tu ne préfère pas te changer et qu'on aille manger dans un petit restaurant ?_

Elle jeta sa robe à terre, elle était complètement nue devant moi et partie près du lit, elle ouvrit sa valise et pris une petite robe verte avec un shorty.

- _je fais une petite toilette et on y va. _

Sauf qu'en voyant son petit corps nu bougeait devant moi, m'avait fait un effet incroyable et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de retirer mon pull ainsi que mon pantalon et mes chaussures, le boxer était parti aussi et dès qu'elle se retourna, ses yeux pétillaient et un magnifique sourire apparu.

- _et si on prenait une douche ? lui dis-je_

- _hummmm _

Je jetais sa robe sur le lit et la porta sur moi, elle plaqua directement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je faillis nous faire tomber et elle se mit à rigoler. C'était une magnifique douche sans porte, comme chez moi, j'adorais ce genre de douche.

Je fis couler l'eau sur nous pendant que Bella me couvrait de baisers, une fois à bonne température, je la soulevais un peu plus et plongeais dans sur ses seins et les léchais, embrassais et mordillais avec empressement. Un tel corps ne peut que me donner envie, obligé.

- _Edward _

Elle souleva mon visage et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je la plaquais contre le mur, elle gémit en sentant le froid du carrelage, elle bougeait son bassin contre le mien, je relâchais ses lèvres et elle plongeant dans mon cou.

- _prend-moi Edward_

Je la remis sur ses pieds et la retournais, je caressais ses fesses, je me demandais quelques secondes ce qu'elle dirait si j'essayais de la prendre par là. Je ne savais pas si elle avait déjà testé ça mais j'en avais envie, peut être plus tard.

Elle écarta les cuisses et se pencha en avant, j'entrais en elle directement, je ne pouvais pas résister à une telle posture, je pris ses hanches entre mes mains et commença doucement les va-et-vient.

- _Edward … s'il te plait _

Je savais que dans ces moments là, elle aimait que ça aille vite et fort, elle avait toujours des orgasmes incroyable mais je voulais vraiment prendre mon temps, on était depuis deux heures à Rome et j'avais vraiment envie de la toucher, de la sentir contre moi.

Je passais mes mains sur ses seins et pinçais doucement ses tétons, elle se cambra et gémit. Je la caressais doucement et descendis à mon rythme sur son ventre, je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de son intimité et effectuais une légère pression, je bougeais en elle encore et encore mais pas trop vite.

- haaaammmm

Elle tourna la tête, elle respirait difficilement et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, je passais le bout de ma langue sur ses lèvres, elle m'emmena directement dans un baiser langoureux. Au bout d'un moment, je bougeais comme elle aimait et lui fit l'amour comme elle le voulait.

Elle cria de temps en temps et gémit de plus en plus fort, je m'accrochais à ses hanches et butais au fond de son ventre, elle me prit la main et la posa sur son sexe, elle était proche, elle adorait lorsque je titillais son clitoris un peu avant qu'elle jouisse. Ce que je fis bien sûr, elle en fut ravie, elle jouit en se resserrant autour de moi et je jouis en elle en mordant épaule, ça allait laisser une marque, pas grave.

Elle se retourna et me sourit. Après chaque orgasme, elle avait se petit sourire qui me faisait sourire à mon tour car elle ne serait jamais plus belle que dans ces moments là, ces moments où elle était heureuse d'être avec moi, comme moi je l'étais d'être avec elle.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et on se lava mutuellement, je lui lavais les cheveux et elle lavait les miens, elle adorait faire des trucs complètement débiles avec mes cheveux mais étant amoureux, je la laissais faire parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait elle se mettait à rigoler à s'en étouffer et son rire était très communicatif, on rigolait tous les deux et c'était tout ce qui compter.

- _allons manger beau gosse. _

- _C'est parti. _

**PVD Bella**

Une fois au restaurant, Edward ne me quitta pas des yeux. Je le voyais des fois commencé une phrase puis il s'arrêta et semblait nerveux.

- _Edward_

- _Hum _

- _Tu vas me dire ce qui te met dans cet état ? ça fait 10 minutes qu'on est là et tu n'as pas encore dit une parole. _

Il but un peu de vin et me prit la main. J'espère qu'il ne me demanda pas de l'épouser. Non pas que ça me dérangerais mais c'est un peu tôt non ?

- _tu m'as demandé ce que tu pourrais faire pour que je tombe encore plus amoureux de toi Bella. _

- _Oui, si tu veux que je fasse un streap-tease, je le dis directement, pas devant tout le monde Edward. _

Oups, je l'avais arrêta dans sa lancé, il semblait un peu perdu.

- _qu'est ce que je peux faire Edward ? lui dis-je plus doucement. _

- _J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble._

Je restais figée quelques secondes puis fermais la bouche.

- _tu veux dire dans le même appartement ? _

- _heu … oui c'est mieux lorsqu'on veut vivre ensemble. _

- _Tu devras me supporter tout le temps, lui dis-je_

- _C'est ce que je veux. _

- _Ça nous permettra de faire l'amour plus souvent, lui dis-je_

- _Tu ne penses qu'au sexe, tu n'es pas possible mais oui, on aura plus d'occasion. _

Le serveur nous ramena nos plats et je souris à Edward

- _d'accord, je veux bien que tu vives avec moi dans mon appartement. _

Bon ok, je savais très bien qu'il voudrait que ce soit moi qui vienne dans son appartement grand luxe mais juste pour voir la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment là, j'aurais tout donné. Il était perdu et n'osait pas trop me dire que c'était plutôt l'inverse.

- _heu _

Je me mis à rigoler comme une folle et les gens à coté de nous se retournaient. Edward devenait tout rouge et dit « **ce n'est rien** » à la vieille dame à coté de nous.

- _oh mon dieu … tu verrais ta tête. _

- _très drôle. _

- _Je viendrais chez toi Edward. Quoi que tu me vexes un peu, mon appartement n'est pas si terrible. _

J'essuyais mes larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- _faut que j'avertisse mon propriétaire et je viens chez toi. _

- _Merci _

Il avait l'air vraiment content, il souriait et j'adorais le voir aussi content.

- _mais à une condition_

- _c'était trop beau pour être vrai, dit-il en piquant un morceau de viande. _

- _Il faut qu'on refasse la déco, il faut mettre plus de couleur, je déprime trop dans ton appart. _

- _D'accord _

- _D'accord ? comme ça, tu ne dis pas « **non c'est très bien comme ça **» ? _

- _Si c'est la seule condition pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi, c'est d'accord. _

- _Tu me laisses le choix des couleurs ? _

- _A une condition, dit-il_

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Tu me laisse choisir l'hôtel une fois qu'on va en France. _

- _Non_

- _Alors on laisse le gris et le beige_

Il est vraiment bon, il sait très bien que je n'aimais pas ces couleurs.

- _bon d'accord. Mais je garde l'Allemagne et l'Espagne alors. _

- _D'accord. _

On mangea tranquillement et on fit une petite ballade dans les rues de Rome, c'était vraiment une belle soirée même si la fatigue nous emporta directement une fois dans le lit, j'avais adoré la soirée avec Edward.

* * *

**voili voilou ... un nouveau chapitre ... merci bcp**


	19. Chapter 18

**PVD Edward**

La journée du lendemain fut incroyable, on visita le colisée et en apprit beaucoup sur son histoire. Bella posa pleins de questions et ses yeux pétillaient à chaque fois que la guide nous répondait. Elle prenait des tas de photos du paysage et de nous et souriait tout le temps.

- _Je suis heureuse, me dit-elle en mangeant sa glace. _

- _Moi aussi. C'est grâce à toi. _

Elle me mit un peu de glace sur les lèvres et me sourit. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et on continua de marcher dans les rues de Rome. Elle s'acheta un petit bracelet et une robe blanche.

- _Alors ? _

- _Très jolie, lui dis-je._

Elle me fit entrer dans un magasin de vêtements pour homme.

- _Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas trop dépenser ? _

- _On ne dépense pas en Allemagne et en Espagne. Mais en Italie et en France, on peut. _

- _Je vois, lui dis-je en l'embrassant. _

Je pris un pull et deux t-shirts ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de chaussure. Je lui pris la main et Bella acheta un paquet de bonbons.

- _Tu n'auras plus faim ce soir, lui dis-je_

- _Mais si, on mange où ce soir au fait ? Demain on part tôt. _

- _Je t'emmène au restaurant. _

- _Tu me gâtes Edward. _

- _J'en profite pendant que je le peux. En Allemagne, on va loger dans un trou. _

- _On va vivre dans une petite chambre pas chère. _

- _Oui c'est ce que je dis. _

Je ne sais pas si c'était par jalousie mais à chaque fois qu'une fille avec une mini jupe me souriait, elle se collait à moi et lança un regard noir à la fille. Nous étions en pleins mois d'août, les filles étaient habillées avec des jupes très très courtes. J'étais content moi, j'adorais quand elle était possessif comme ça.

- _Je n'aurais jamais du venir avec toi, me dit-elle_

Nous étions occupés de boire un verre à une terrasse et je lui souris.

- _Pourquoi ça ?_

- _Parce que tu vas partir avec l'une de ces Italienne bien foutu et me laisser toute seule. _

- _Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Y a déjà plus de dix hommes qui t'ont regardé depuis qu'on est assis. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

Elle se retourna et regarda partout en quête d'un bel Italien.

- _Oui, il est pas mal celui-là. _

- _C'est ce que je me disais sur la fille juste derrière. Tu as vue ce corps ? Elle ne doit pas manger de bonbons elle. lui dis-je _

Sa bouche fit un grand «** O** » et fronça les sourcils.

- _Est ce que tu sous-entends que je suis grosse ? _

- _Non. _

- _Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? _

- _Tu es trop bien pour moi Bella. Et moi ? Je ne suis pas mieux que lui ? _

Elle me fit un petit sourire et remit ses lunettes.

- _Bien sûr que si que tu es mieux que lui mais j'adore te voir jaloux … et au fait. Ne regarde jamais plus une fille comme ça. _

Je rigolais et sirotais mon cocktail en la regardant. Oh non, aucune autre fille ne pourra jamais me faire partir. C'était elle, la femme de ma vie.

**PVD Bella**

Il m'emmena dans un petit restaurant puis après plus de deux heures où je l'avais chauffé comme une folle, il me sauta dessus dans la chambre et me fit l'amour toute la nuit, ou en tout cas une bonne partie.

On avait essayait une nouvelle position, on l'avait fait devant la fenêtre, dans la douche, contre la porte pour finir dans le lit … waw. C'était devenu une vraie bête de sexe mon petit Edward.

Le lendemain, il me réveilla avec de doux baisers dans le dos et me caressa les fesses.

- _Bonjour, dit-il_

- _Bonjour._

- _J'ai déjà commandé le petit déjeuner et une voiture vient nous chercher dans 2 heures. _

- _Hum … il est quelle heure ?_

- _7h30 mon amour. _

- _Oh ! Edward c'est trop tôt_

Il me caressa tendrement le corps et ses baisers descendirent aussi de plus en plus bas.

- _J'ai envie de toi ma Bella. _

Il colla son impressionnante érection contre mes fesses, je me figeais un moment mais sentant sa main caresser mes seins, je me détendis un peu.

- _Bella _

- _Hum _

- _J'aimerais essayer quelque chose. _

Je souris et fermais les yeux, c'était rare qu'il demandait quelque chose, enfin sexuellement parlant. En fait, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois.

- _Dis-moi _

Il traça une ligne imaginaire sur mon dos pour atterrir sur mes fesses. Je mis quelques secondes pour comprendre sauf que ça, je ne pouvais pas.

- _Heu … je ne sais pas si tu as déjà essayé et je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais j'aimerais bien te faire l'amour … là. _

**PVD Edward**

Je regrettais mes paroles au moment même où je les avais dites. Bella s'était tendue contre moi et avait bougée un peu en avant. Je m'en voulais, c'était peut-être trop pour elle ou elle n'aimait peut-être pas ça.

- _Oublie ça, lui dis-je. _

Je lui fis un baiser sur l'épaule et lui caressais le ventre doucement. Elle vint prendre ma main et la serra très fort, son corps eu des spasmes et je l'entendis pleurer.

- _Je suis désolé, oublie ça. C'était juste comme ça, je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas. _

- _Ce n'est pas toi Edward. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je tout bas. _

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se retournais et se blottir dans mes bras.

- _Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis désolé Bella._

- _Ce n'est pas toi Edward. _

Elle me fit un petit sourire forcé et me caressa la joue.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours partante pour essayer quelque chose de nouveau mais ça, je ne peux pas. Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.

- Non tu ne comprends pas.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement puis sortit du lit.

- _Je ne suis pas prête. _

- _Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais plus jeune, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas Bella, j'ai été maladroit, je suis désolé. Lui dis-je_

Elle serra le drap sur elle et partit prendre l'assiette avec des croissants. Elle m'en donna un et revint se mettre dans le lit. Elle s'assit en face de moi et grignota son croissant.

- _Lorsque … lorsque je me suis fais violer … heu … l'un des gars m'a …_

Elle recommença à pleurer, je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais elle m'arrêta.

- _Ça fait très mal la première fois, il m'a prit à cet endroit là et il n'a pas été de main morte, j'ai eu sept points de sutures et j'ai mis des semaines à ne plus rien ressentir, en tout cas physiquement. Je n'ai jamais … je n'ai jamais réessayé, je n'avais jamais assez confiance au garçon pour ça et j'ai encore … j'ai encore la sensation, le mal que j'ai eu, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier et j'ai peur … peur de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur. _

Elle mangea un morceau de croissant puis me regarda avec ses yeux remplis de larmes, que j'enlevais avec mes pouces. Je comprenais mieux en effet et je me sentis vraiment mal à cet instant, j'avais remit sur le tapis son passé.

- _Edward._

- _Je suis désolé._

- _Regarde-moi. _

- _Je ne savais pas, j'ai été idiot, je n'ai plus pensé, c'est de ma faute. _

- _Maintenant tu sais, tu es le seul à savoir et Alice aussi mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé de cet épisode. _

Elle vint se mettre sur mes genoux, le drap glissa, me dévoilant son corps si parfait à mes yeux. Je la serrais contre moi et l'embrassais le sommet du crane.

- _Je ne supporte pas de savoir que quelqu'un ait pu te faire du mal Bella. _

- _C'est du passé maintenant. Me dit-elle_

- _Non, ce sera toujours là mais je serais là pour t'aider. _

- _Je sais, me dit-elle en souriant. _

- _Je t'aime tu sais. Tu as changé ma vie Bella. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime et crois-le ou non, mais tu as aussi changé ma vie, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. _

**PVD Bella**

On mangea encore un croissant et il m'emmena sans la douche. On fit l'amour calmement, il me disait à quel point j'étais belle et désirable, il me disait à quel point il m'aimait et c'était tout ce qui compté.

Le chauffeur nous emmena à la gare VENEZIA SANTA LUCIA, on avait six heures de route pour aller à Venise et on ne voulait pas prendre une voiture, toutes les autoroutes étaient payantes et il allait surement avoir des bouchons à Florence.

On avait prit une voiture une fois arrivée car on avait 30 minutes de route à pied sinon et avec nos bagages, on préférait prendre une voiture. On partait à 9h30 et on arrivé la bas à 14h10. On allait pouvoir se détendre et peut être avoir un moment à nous dans les toilettes. Ce n'était pas l'avion mais ça me convenait très bien.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois dans le train, Bella se mit en face de moi, il n'y avait pas trop de monde, je m'attendais à ce que notre compartiment soit bondé mais non, c'était bien comme ça. Je lisais un peu pendant que Bella apprenait quelques mots en Italien.

- _ti amo_

- _io anche_

- _ça veut dire quoi ça ? _

Elle chercha dans son livre puis sourit. Ça voulait dire « moi aussi » tout simplement. Bella sortit un paquet de bonbons et mangea ces fraises.

- _buongiorno, mi chiamo Bella (bonjour, je m'appelle Bella)_

- _sei magnifico__ (tu es magnifique)_

Elle me sourit et posa son livre ainsi que son paquet de bonbon et vint se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je me sentis directement mal à l'aise et me redressais. Je n'aimais pas les démonstrations en public et elle le savait. Il n'y avait personne dans notre compartiment mais quand même.

- _Vous faites moins le malin monsieur Cullen, me dit-elle. _

- _Bella, pas ici. _

- _J'ai vue des toilettes pas loin, j'y vais en premier et tu me rejoins._

- _Non, hors de question._

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et frotta son intimité sur le mien, je gémis contre sa bouche et elle vint lécher mon cou tout en bougea de façon très sensuelle sur moi.

- _Oh aller mon ange, fais-moi plaisir. C'était le but, vivre de nouvelles choses. _

Elle passa sa main sur la bosse qui commençait à se former dans mon pantalon et mordille mon lobe.

- _Je te promets d'être discrète. _

- _Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir Bella._

Elle rigola et posa mes mains sur ses seins, comment je pouvais dire non à ça ? J'avais maintenant une érection d'enfer et je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour m'en débarrasser, enfin il y avait la proposition de Bella mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas assez fort pour faire ça dans les toilettes d'un train.

- _Je t'attends. Je vais préparer le terrain, me dit-elle en retirant son petit shorty mauve en dentelle me le jeta à la figure. _

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, elle partit en courant avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Je cachais son sous-vêtement dans ma poche et pris mon courage à deux mains, après tout pourquoi pas ? On était venu ici pour faire de nouvelles expériences et il fallait bien que je me décoince un jour ou l'autre.

Je me levais et partis aux toilettes, Bella m'attendait et me sauta presque dessus une fois entré. Elle me fit asseoir sur les toilettes et se mit à genou entre mes cuisses.

- _Je pensais qu'on se devait se dépêcher. Lui dis-je_

- _Chut_

Elle déboutonna mon pantalon et le fis glisser à mes pieds ainsi que mon boxer, mon sexe montrait clairement mon envie. Elle se lécha les lèvres et me regardait avec désir. Et prit mon sexe en main et commença un merveilleux va-et-vient, pas trop rapide mais pas trop lent non plus.

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, je la vis se pencher puis me sourire et engloutir mon gland en fermant les yeux, c'était à chaque fois une image qui me faisait bander encore plus, elle fit de petits va-et-vient sur mon sexe puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce qu'elle me faisait, je gémis longuement et fourrageait ses cheveux, je passais ma main sur sa nuque et crus venir quand je sentis ses doigts caresser mes bourses.

- _Oh ! Bella _

Je la fit reculer un peu mais elle s'accrocha à mes cuisses et enfonça encore un peu plus mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je me mordis le poing pour ne pas faire de bruit et jouis dans sa bouche en gémissant.

Je reprenais ma respiration et elle continua quelques mouvements afin de me nettoyer puis elle se remit debout et m'embrassa langoureusement. Le fait de me gouter à travers elle était bizarre mais pas désagréable.

Elle se remit debout et souleva un peu sa robe, elle se pencha face à la porte et bougea son petit cul devant moi. Je vins me mettre derrière elle et lui écartais encore un peu les cuisses.

- _C'était génial. _

- _Pas de quoi. _

Je la caressais un peu et je redevenais dur un peu après, je lui caressais son entrée avec mon gland et tirais sur l'un de ses tétons, qui se durcit immédiatement. Je la pénétrais rapidement et posais ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne cri pas trop fort.

- _Je pensais que tu aurais voulu que je te fasse plaisir comme toi tu m'as fais plaisir. lui dis-je avant de sortir et de m'enfoncer à nouveau en elle. _

Elle gémit contre ma main et je commençais un mouvement rapide et plutôt bestial en elle, elle passa sa main sur ma nuque et jeta sa tête en arrière. Elle prit un de mes doigts en bouche puis un deuxième et les suça, mordilla tout en gémissant.

- _Je ne vais pas tenir … oh putain … longtemps à … ce … rythme … Bella._

Je la tenais contre moi et passa ma main sur son sexe trempé, je lui titillais son clitoris rapidement. Elle tapa sur la porte et poussa un cri de plaisir. Mon sexe était compressé autour de ses parois et je n'arrivais presque plus à bouger tellement elle était serrée, elle jouit longuement et je la rejoignis tout de suite après.

Ses jambes tremblaient encore après quelques minutes, je nous fis asseoir sur les toilettes et lui caressais les cheveux doucement.

- _C'était génial, dit-elle_

- _Pas de quoi. _

- _Tu me dois encore un orgasme. _

- _Je pensais t'en avoir donné un à l'instant. _

- _Oui et un fabuleux orgasme en plus mais je t'en ai donné deux, moi. _

Je lui souris et l'embrassais

- _Une fois à l'hôtel, tu auras ce que tu veux. _

- _Merci _

On sortit des toilettes et je fus surpris de voir que le train était bondé à présent. Bella souriait comme une enfant à qui on venait de lui donner un ticket pour Disney World et moi, j'étais surement rouge de honte et je me dépêchais de rejoindre mon siège.

- _J'espère que nos bagages sont encore là, lui dis-je_

Elle m'embrassa et récupéra son sous-vêtement dans ma poche. Un couple me regardait et fronçait les sourcils. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils devaient voir un homme se promener avec les sous-vêtements de sa petite amie dans sa poche.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) ... il n'est pas corrigé désolé, je mettrais surement plus tard la version corrigée. j'espère que ça vous à plu :) a bientôt**


	20. Chapter 19

Une fois à Venise, on déposa nos valises à l'hôtel et Bella m'emmena déjà dehors.

- _E__t où va-t-on ?_

- _M__anger !_

Elle était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, on mangea dans un petit restaurant pas très loin de l'hôtel puis on partit faire un peu le tour de la ville.

Il était déjà 15h00 et je commençais à être un peu fatigué. Bella était en pleine forme, comme d'habitude. On marchait en amoureux dans les rues de Venise, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. C'était incroyable d'être ici avec elle.

On visita un musée et d'autres choses que Bella voulait voir. J'adorais la langue, même si je ne comprenais pratiquement rien, j'adorais écouter un petit vieux parler à son petit fils. Il y avait une véritable histoire ici, un passé et chaque maison, chaque bâtiment nous montrait que cette ville, ce pays avait vécu des choses étonnantes.

Ce soir, j'avais l'intention de l'emmener en ballade sur une gondole, on ne pouvait pas venir ici sans un petit tour. Nous étions à 20 minutes à pied alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Nous étions ici deux jours puis nous partirons en Allemagne pendant quatre jours puis la France, quatre jours également puis un petit saut en Espagne. J'allais avoir deux jours seulement pour récupérer mais j'étais sur que ça valait le coup de faire ça avec elle.

On entra vers 18h00. Je me jetais sur le lit, j'étais épuisé, j'avais du mal à dormir avec le décalage horaire et Bella n'arrêtait pas une minute de bouger. Je la sentis monter sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon sur mon ventre.

- _A__lors beau gosse, on se fait vieux ? _

- _E__t si on faisait une petite sieste avant d'aller manger ?_

- _H__ors de question, je ne te laisse pas dormir. J'ai réservé une table au restaurant de l'hôtel et après tu m'emmènes sur les gondoles. _

- _Juste une heure ma Bella _

Elle se pencha vers moi, j'avais toujours les yeux fermés mais je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et ses petites mains baladeuses sur mon torse.

- _J__'ai envie de toi Edward ! _

- _T__u as toujours envie de moi, lui dis-je en souriant._

Elle colla son intimité à la mienne et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- _O__ui c'est vrai mais j'aime tellement quand tes mains me caressent, que ta langue me lèche à tous ces endroits si sensibles, j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour tendrement puis sauvagement, j'aime crier à en perdre la voix et j'adore te voir jouir Cullen. _

Elle savait me faire bander en trois phrases. Je m'imaginais toutes les positions que je pouvais lui faire là maintenant et sa langue sur ma peau me disait que j'allais commencer par la prendre sauvagement.

Elle retira sa robe et se retrouva en petit string noir devant moi. Il ne cachait pas grand-chose mais bon dieu que c'était sexy.

- _T__u veux toujours dormir ? _

Je me redressais sans un mot et retirais mon t-shirt, elle voulu me caresser mais je l'arrêtais. Je l'allongeais sur le lit et me mis à genoux entre ses cuisses, j'avais une vue imprenable sur son corps. Je retirais mon pantalon et mon boxer puis me mis debout en face du lit pour retirer mes chaussures. Je lui retirais son string et m'installais entre ses cuisses.

Je pris ses mains et les plaquais au dessus de sa tête, elle me regardait en souriant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je fis pour l'embrasser mais je déviais sur sa joue et me baissais directement pour prendre l'une de ses tétons en bouche.

- _Edward !_

Je lâchais ses mains.

- _L__aisse-les là où elles sont ok ? _

- _D__'accord._

Je descendais sur son ventre, caressant au passage ses hanches et ses fesses, j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sans trop la faire attendre, je passais un coup de langue sur toute son intimité. Elle se cambra et gémit de plaisir.

Je caressais son clitoris et léchais avec envie son entrée sans jamais y entrer. Je faisais de petits cercles puis retournais lécher son clitoris, j'adorais l'entendre gémir puis crier mon prénom. Une fois qu'elle était prête, je revenais sur ses seins.

- _P__ourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? _

Elle bougeait son bassin contre le mien mais je l'arrêtais. Je mordillais la peau de son cou.

- _R__etourne-toi !_

Elle gémit et s'exécuta immédiatement, elle se mit directement sur ses mains et frotta sans aucune gêne ses fesses contre mon sexe. Je savais très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas par là mais mon envie refit surface. Lorsqu'elle serait prête, je lui ferais oublier la brutalité qu'elle a vécue cette nuit là et je lui ferais l'amour avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'elle mérite.

- _Edward, je ne vais pas passer la soirée comme ça. _

J'entrais en elle directement après cette phrase et elle cria de surprise ou de plaisir. C'était tellement bon comme ça, après quelques va-et-vient, j'étais entièrement en elle et elle était de plus en plus serrée.

- _H__umm … Oui. _

On ne pouvait pas appeler ça de la tendresse, moi qui avais toujours essayé d'être doux avec elle, je ne me contrôlais plus. Je me sentais bien, j'avais le contrôle et l'entendre crier « **plus fort** » ou « **plus vite** » me rendait complètement dingue.

Elle posa une main sur les barreaux du lit et bougea plus vite. Nous étions en sueur, je pouvais voir des frissons parcourir son dos, quelques cheveux lui collaient sur le dos et ses petites fesses claquaient contre moi rapidement.

Je la tenais fermement et lui donnais des coups de rein comme jamais j'en avais donné, j'avais l'impression d'être un animal en rut mais putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

- _A__h putain Edward !_

- _AAAhh !_

- _Je vais jouir … oh putain oui là … juste … là AAAAhhh !_

Elle avait à chaque fois un orgasme mais j'avais lu que donner un orgasme vaginal à une femme était plus compliqué. Bella m'avait dit que c'était très bien quand même mais j'avais toujours eu envie de lui donner ça.

Elle se tendit et ses parois se resserraient autour de mon sexe, je jouis en elle et elle jouit autour de moi. J'avais plus d'oxygène et elle non plus et comme souvent, après l'amour, on s'effondra sur le lit et elle me sourit.

- Tu vois que tu y es arrivé.

Je lui souris, fier de moi. Mon égo était remonté. Je l'emmenais sur les gondoles et ce fut la soirée la plus romantique qu'on ait eu. Bella se colla à moi et on visita un peu la ville comme ça, enlacés, sur l'eau et amoureux.

Deux jours plus tard, on était en Allemagne. J'étais exténué d'avoir attendu des heures dans un aéroport, Bella voulait y aller en voiture, complètement tarée, après lui avoir fait dans l'amour dans une petite ruelle en Italie, elle m'avait dit « **ok, on prend l'avion mais juste parce que tu t'es décoincé un peu** ». Donc, si je voulais quelque chose, il fallait juste que je lui donne un orgasme dans un endroit complètement insolite et c'était bon.

- _I__l ne fait pas si chaud que ça ici, me dit Bella._

- _H__um. C'est toi qui voulais venir ici. _

Elle donna une adresse à l'homme qui roulait et elle revint se mettre près de moi.

- _O__n ira en boite ici et j'ai prévu qu'on ferait du saut à l'élastique. _

- _On est ici que quatre jours. _

- _On fera l'amour aussi et on ira manger dans des restaurants et oh ! j'ai une surprise pour toi. _

Elle savait très bien que j'allais lui dire que je n'aimais pas les surprises et lui demander ce que c'était et elle allait me dire, « **tu verras** » donc je préférais dire quelque chose du genre

- _O__k ! _

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- _O__k ! Pas de « C'est quoi ? » ou « Je n'aime pas les surprises Bella ? »_

- _N__on. _

- _Hum … Tu verras, je suis sûre que tu aimeras. _

- _On verra. _

Une fois arrivés, je regardais un peu où notre chauffeur nous avez emmenés. Je ne vis que des vieux bâtiments.

- _H__eu … Bella ? _

- _O__uais !_

- _O__n s'est gourés, je pense._

- _N__on c'est bien ici !_

Dans quel trou à rats elle m'avait emmené ? On entra dans l'un de ces immeubles, heureusement, c'était le plus … enfin le mois sale du quartier. Il y avait un mec pas très net derrière un comptoir qui fumait une pipe et lisait un journal. Génial.

- _B__onjour, dis-je._

Il leva les yeux de son journal et me regarda, ses yeux s'ouvrirent une fois qu'il vit Bella. Il visa directement dans son décolleté plongeant. Alors là mon coco, pas question.

- _O__n se casse d'ici Bella._

- _Q__uoi ? Non, on reste, j'ai pris une chambre pour une nuit ici. _

- _On va mourir bouffé par les rats. _

- _Oh allez, ça ne doit pas être si mauvais. Bonjour, j'ai réservé au nom d'Edward Cullen. _

- _Mais bien sûr ma jolie, tout ce que tu voudras, dit-il avec son accent pas très net non plus. _

Je m'approchais de Bella et prit la clef des mains de ce type.

- _M__erci, dit Bella._

- _S__i je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas, je suis toujours ici. _

- _Oh, je pense que mon cher et tendre pourra me donner tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour cette nuit merci, dit-elle en partant en avant. _

Une fois dans la chambre, c'était pire que tout. Bella se mit à rire et posa ses affaires.

- _M__on dieu, on se croirait dans un film d'épouvante des années 70 !_

- _O__uvre les fenêtres, je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas des cafards dans la douche. _

Elle me retint par le bras et je la pris dans mes bras.

- _J__uste une nuit et demain matin, on repart dans une autre ville. Ne t'en fais pas, si tu veux … on ne dormira pas, on fera l'amour toute la nuit et on se reposera demain. _

- _Hors de question que je fasse l'amour dans un lit comme ça. _

- _Il est propre._

- _Ouais c'est ça. _

- _Bon alors, on sort en boite ce soir. _

- _Hum. Ok !_

Elle sautilla partout et monta sur le lit, elle sauta comme une folle et rigola en se jetant sur le lit.

- _I__l est assez bien ce matelas. _

Elle remonta sa robe et écarta les cuisses. J'avais une magnifique vue sur son petit boxer mauve clair.

- _J__'ai très envie de toi Maître Cullen !_

- _F__audra attendre demain mademoiselle Swan. Je ne coucherais pas dans ce lit. _

- _H__um … Dommage. _

Elle se mit debout et retira sa robe. On avait dit que dès qu'on était dans un nouvel hôtel, on allait faire l'amour dans l'heure qui suivait, c'était évidemment elle qui avait trouvé ça mais je n'étais pas contre. Mais maintenant que je voyais l'état de la chambre, non vraiment pas.

Elle me lança sa robe à la figure et mit une musique sur son portable. Elle se déhancha devant moi, je m'approchais d'elle comme un aimant et lui caressa les cuisses. Elle se tourna et bougea ses petites fesses devant moi puis se retourna à nouveau et enleva mon t-shirt.

- _T__u sais que tu es sexy, me dit-elle._

- _H__um … Oui !_

Elle rigola et m'embrassa tendrement, elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et déboutonna mon jean.

- _Bella !_

Elle prit ma main et la posa sur son sexe, elle était trempé, je passais ma main dans son sous-vêtement et la caressa doucement, elle gémit dans mon cou et me lécha l'épaule.

- _I__l faut que tu me fasses l'amour Edward … sinon je vais devoir me soulager toute seule en pensant à toi et tu seras obligé de regarder ça … tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas monter sur ce lit. _

Elle me regarda avec une petite moue boudeuse et moi, je bandais déjà comme un fou.

- _S__ur la table, je veux bien, lui dis-je._

- _A__lors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me prendre sur cette table ? Dit-elle avec son air « ben alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là ». _

Évidemment elle eut ce qu'elle voulait, je lui fis l'amour sur cette table puis on visita un peu la ville et les petits bars de nuit, on finit la soirée à danser et boire sur la piste de danse. On entra vers 3 heures du matin. Elle m'avait chauffée durant toute la soirée, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser à nouveau de ne pas faire l'amour dans ce lit, j'en avais trop envie également. Elle avait gagnée, encore une fois.

Il y avait pleins de choses à découvrir, on mangea les spécialités mais Bella n'aimait pas trop leurs choucroutes et leurs saucisses, elle mangea plein de glaces et m'embrassa à chaque fois qu'une Allemande me regardait. On déménagea pour une petite auberge pas trop mal dans un coin un peu perdu et c'est là qu'on fit notre saut à l'élastique.

- _T__u sais quoi, je vais attendre ici, lui dis-je._

- _I__l faut être deux pour sauter Edward, me dit Bella._

- _Y'à__ surement quelqu'un qui voudra sauter avec toi. _

Et là, le mec le plus baraqué que j'avais vu s'avance. C'est pas vrai. Il regarda Bella comme s'il voulait la manger, elle était toute petite comparée à lui et je ne doutais pas qu'il pouvait me mettre K.O. en moins de cinq secondes donc je fermais ma gueule.

- _J__e suis sûre que musclor voudrait prendre ta place, me dit-elle. _

Elle était un peu effrayée par sa musculature.

- _J__e m'appelle Vince, dit-il à ma Bella. Et tu es ? _

- _P__as intéressée merci. _

Je me levais et pris Bella par la taille.

- _J__e saute avec toi. Dis-je._

- _M__erci._

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais attaché à elle, prêt à sauter dans le vide avec seulement de l'eau en dessous de nous. Bella souffla un bon coup, elle avait un peu les jetons.

- _T__u as peur ? _

- _U__n peu._

- _P__ourquoi on le fait alors ? _

- _P__arce que dans la vie faut prendre des risques et surpasser ses peurs. _

- _On est tellement différents, lui dis-je._

- _Pas tant que ça, regarde, tu es à la même place que moi. _

- _C'est parce que tu m'y oblige. Lui dis-je._

- _Non, c'est parce que tu veux prendre des risques aussi et que tu sais que je te récompenserais pour cet acte héroïque. _

- _Quel acte ?_

- _De m'avoir sauvée des mains de musclor. _

- _Et c'est quoi ma récompense ? _

- _Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais réfléchir. _

- _Une journée de congé, ça me plairait. _

- _En Espagne, je te promets une journée rien que nous deux à la plage, à ne rien faire. _

- _Promis ? _

- _Promis. _

Elle m'embrassa, enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et un gars cria. Et nous plongeons, tête la première. Après ça, on partit manger dans un petit restaurant puis on rentra. On se reposa un peu car Bella avait prévu une petite soirée spéciale. C'était ma surprise. J'avais peur, je l'avoue, elle n'était pas branchée, bougies et petites soirées cools donc je m'attendais au pire.

On mangea vers 19h30 puis on s'habilla. Bella avait mis une petite robe rose clair, elle avait mis des chaussures noires. Elle avait fait un chignon lâche et elle était maquillée très sobrement.

- _P__arfaite, lui dis-je._

- _M__erci._

- _O__n va où ?_

- _P__romets-moi juste qu'on fera le tour. _

- _L__e tour de quoi ? dis-je._

Je stressais de plus en plus. Bon ok j'étais un peu plus ouvert avec elle mais avec les autres, j'avais encore du mal. Entre nous, je pouvais faire tout ce qu'elle voulait mais si c'était un endroit avec beaucoup de monde, je n'allais vraiment pas être bien.

- _S__'il te plait ? _

- _Bon ok. _

- _Edward. Je ne ferais jamais rien contre ton gré ok ? _

- _Ouais, où on va ? _

- _Viens. _

On sortit et on prit un taxi. Le chauffeur me sourit en voyant l'adresse et me fit un clin d'œil. Dans quoi j'allais finir ?

- _M__erci, dit Bella._

On sortit du taxi et je regardais un peu où on était. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose aux alentours.

- _C__'est là !_

Elle frappa à la porte et un homme en sortit, il faisait au moins deux fois ma taille et trois fois mon poids.

- _C__'est un de tes trucs de sado maso ? lui dis-je à l'oreille. _

- _Peut être. Qui sait, j'aime peut être me faire fouetter. _

Elle rigola et on entra. J'avais plein d'images très coquines qui me passaient par la tête mais hors de question de faire quoi que soit dans un endroit public. Une fois entrés, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui parlait entre eux, des serveuses en robe très très courtes nous amena une coupe de champagne, elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit.

- _Bella !_

- _Hum…_

- _On est là ou je crois qu'on est ? _

- _Oui. Dans un club d'échangistes. _

Elle me sourit et m'emmena un peu plus loin. Hors de question que je reste ici.

* * *

**Hummm … notre petit Edward n'est pas très à l'aise lol … a bientôt pour un prochain chapitre :)**


	21. Chapter 20

- _Bella ? _

- _Oui ?_

- _Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre d'endroit, lui dis-je._

- _Je sais, je ne suis jamais venue dans un tel endroit et j'étais juste curieuse. _

Les gens nous regardaient et je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que les deux femmes avec leurs maris pensaient de moi. Elles me reluquaient de la tête aux pieds depuis le début.

- _Il y a un étage, on peut aller voir. _

- _Bella, je ne suis vraiment mais alors vraiment pas à l'aise_.

Elle dû voir mon trouble et me sourit.

- _On va rentrer alors. _

- _Bonjour. _

On se tourna et je vis la femme qui me regardait depuis tout à l'heure. La trentaine, longues jambes, rousse et plutôt jolie.

- _Heu … Bonjour, lui dis-je _

- _Je suis Bella ! _

- _Et moi Victoria. Heu … nous sommes deux couples, c'est notre première fois et nous aimerions vous inviter à prendre un verre avec nous. _

J'allais dire non, je ne voulais pas rester dans cet endroit, j'étais mal à l'aise et en colère qu'elle puisse m'emmener dans un lieu comme celui-ci. On est en vacances pour se reposer et visiter pas pour entrer dans le premier bordel de la ville.

- _Heu … Oui, dit Bella !_

Ça suffit, j'en avais marre d'être ici, hors de question de partager qui ou quoi que ce soit, hors de question de faire l'amour ici.

- _Je t'attends à l'hôtel alors, lui dis-je. _

Je fis demi tour et sortis de cet endroit.

- _Edward !_

Je continuais de marcher puis appelais un taxi, pas facile d'en trouver pourtant dans cette ville.

- _Edward ! cria Bella_

Un taxi s'arrêta, je montais dedans et attendis que Bella monte également, pas question de la laisser ici, je n'avais pas trop confiance. Je donnais l'adresse au chauffeur. Je ne parlais pas du voyage et Bella non plus. Une fois à l'hôtel, je payais le taxi, pris ma clef et partis vers l'ascenseur. Bella restait toujours derrière moi, elle ne dit rien.

- _Je suis désolée._

J'entrais dans la chambre et fermais la porte.

- _Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça._

- _Je pensais que tu allais aimer. On allait rien faire, juste regarder. _

- _Je n'ai pas envie de regarder Bella, je me sens mal dans ce genre d'endroit, je n'aime pas les démonstrations en public, j'en ai horreur, j'ai toujours été comme ça. _

- _Je pensais que tu voulais profiter un peu. _

- _Je veux profiter avec toi Bella mais … pas comme ça ok ? Je fais des efforts, je te jure que j'en fais, je prends sur moi pour un tas de choses mais pas ça… pas en public_

J'entrais dans la salle de bains et resta juste en boxer, Bella s'assit sur la baignoire.

- _Je suis désolée. _

- _Bella… soufflais-je._

- _Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne expérience. _

- _Je n'ai aucunement envie de voir un couple s'envoyer en l'air devant moi ou encore de te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

- _Ce n'était pas le but, dit-elle plus fort. _

- _Alors c'était quoi le but ? dis-je tout aussi fort. _

Je sortais de la salle de bains, elle me suivit et je la voyais en colère.

- _Y'a pas moyen de parler avec toi Edward … tu … tu ne veux jamais rien faire qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire. _

- _Quoi ? Depuis qu'on se connait Bella, ma vie est totalement chamboulée, j'ai fais un saut en parachute pour toi, j'ai sauté à l'élastique pour toi, j'ai fais un grand pas en te demandant de vivre avec moi, je cède toujours quand tu veux faire l'amour dans un endroit public car je sais que je dois avancer et essayer de ne plus être comme ça alors ne me dit pas que je ne fais rien qui sort de l'ordinaire … depuis que je suis avec toi, tout sort de l'ordinaire pour moi. _

Je voyais ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle n'allait pas m'avoir comme ça.

- _J'ai besoin de ça Edward !_

- _Lorsqu'on est tous les deux et que je sais que personne peut nous surprendre, alors je veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux avec toi mais sinon … non, je n'y arrive pas désolé. Tu savais très bien comme j'étais avant. J'ai 29 ans Bella et toi 22, je comprends que tu veuilles vivre à fond mais ce genre de trucs … comme ce soir … ce n'est pas pour moi. _

**PVD Bella**

Je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais dépassé les limites et je le savais mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant lui, j'avais vraiment pensé qu'il aimerait ce genre d'endroit pour se lâcher un peu. Apparemment non. Je mis une petite nuisette noire avec un string et retournais dans la chambre.

Il était déjà dans le lit et regardait le plafond. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses. Il passait son temps à faire ce que je voulais, il s'était vraiment décoincé et à présent, il était juste timide en public ou devant sa famille. Alors qu'avec moi, il était vraiment plus ouvert.

- _Je suis désolée, lui dis-je encore une fois. _

Je me mis près de lui mais n'osais pas trop le toucher, je l'avais vraiment blessé.

- _Edward ? dis-je doucement. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Regarde-moi._

Il souffla et fronça les sourcils mais ne me regarda pas. Je m'assis en face de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de faire des expériences si je ne les tente pas avec toi Edward. _

- _Je fais des efforts Bella. _

- _Je sais, je sais que tu fais des efforts mais j'étais énervée, je suis désolée. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où on était près à aller. _

- _C'était la limite Bella. _

- _Je sais. _

Il posa enfin les yeux sur moi et souffla.

- _Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. _

- _Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, ça n'arrivera plus. _

- _Ce n'est pas ça … c'est juste que … tu es tellement extravertie et pleine de vie que je me sens dépassé par tout ça. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit, je ne veux pas te voir avec un ou une autre et je ne veux pas voir un couple faire l'amour devant moi, ça ne m'excite pas Bella. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'endroit pour être épanoui et comblé sexuellement. _

Il s'assit en face de moi et écarta les jambes, il fit glisser les miennes vers lui et les mis derrière lui. Je me retrouvais presque à califourchon sur lui.

- _Ne m'en veut pas Bella. _

- _C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça._

- _Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant c'est tout, dit-il en caressant mes cuisses. _

- _Oui, je suis désolée._

- _Arrête de t'excuser, s'il te plait. _

- _Mais je m'en veux, je te connais maintenant, j'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de truc. _

- _Je déteste en fait. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte qu'il y a qu'avec toi que je ne me sens bien Bella et encore, des fois, je me sens vraiment nul. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que tu es … tu es tellement pleine de vie et indépendante, tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu le veux, tu dis tout ce que tu penses, tu t'en fous du regard des autres … je ne suis pas comme ça, j'aime que tout soit en ordre, je réfléchis toujours cinq fois avant de parler car ça fait parti de mon boulot, je ne m'amuse jamais à part avec toi de temps en temps, je ne me lâche pas comme tu le fais. _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et me collais un peu plus à lui.

- _Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime comme tu es, j'aime ton caractère, j'aime ta manière de vivre, j'aime ton petit coté timide et renfermé, je t'aime pour ce que tu es et je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi, je veux juste que tu découvres de nouvelles choses mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour me faire plaisir, je ne veux que tu le fasses pour toi et toi seul. Ok ? _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. _

Je le pris dans mes bras et il me souleva un peu afin de me mettre à califourchon sur lui, je l'embrassais dans le cou puis posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- _Tu me pardonnes ? demandais-je doucement._

- _Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Bella. _

**PVD Edward**

C'était notre première dispute et nous avions eu une vraie conversation. Ça nous avait fait du bien à tous les deux je pense. Il fallait que je lui avoue que je n'aimais pas ça et elle devait me dire ce qu'elle ressentait face à ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle était comme ça, spontanée et elle pensait toujours bien faire sauf que j'avais mes limites tout comme elle avait les siennes.

- _C'était notre première dispute, dit-elle._

Elle lisait dans mes pensées.

- _On s'en sort bien, lui dis-je._

- _Tu sais ce qui est bien après une dispute ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin. _

Elle ne pense vraiment qu'à ça.

- _Non ? lui dis-je innocent._

- _La réconciliation. _

- _Hum… mais je suis un peu fatigué en fait._

Elle retira sa nuisette juste en face de moi et la jeta par terre. Elle se retrouva juste en string sur moi et elle me prit dans ses bras, frotta ses pointes durcies contre mon torse. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son sexe à travers mon boxer.

- _Serais-tu en train de me dire que je vais devoir me soulager toute seule ? _

Elle sentait parfaitement mon érection contre elle à présent. Elle me mordille doucement la peau de mon épaule et se caressa la poitrine. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et descendit sa main sur son ventre.

- _On fait l'amour trois fois par jour minimum, je suis extenué, lui dis-je en regardant sa main descendre toujours plus bas. _

- _Hum … je peux au moins rester sur toi ? _

C'était vraiment pour le premier qui allait craquer, le premier qui allait plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

- _Je t'en prie. Lui dis-je._

Elle se leva et retira son string juste devant moi, elle était parfaitement bien épilée et je sentais son plaisir qui était en train de couler le long de sa cuisse. J'avais vraiment envie de la lécher, de faire pénétrer mes doigts en elle ou encore de la prendre sauvagement sur ce lit mais il fallait qu'elle craque avant.

Elle se remit convenablement sur mes cuisses et se caressa à nouveau les seins, elle ferma les yeux et gémit doucement. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas la caresser pour la soulager mais je pouvais faire glisser mes doigts, doucement, sur sa peau, sur ses fesses puis sur ses cuisses.

- _Huuummm…_

Je la vis se caresser doucement et entrer un doigt en elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec envie. Je sentais sa main sur mon sexe y faire de petits mouvements. Elle rajouta un deuxième doigt et se cambra légèrement, je soufflais juste sur ses mamelons durcis et elle gémit mon prénom.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et sourit. J'étais vraiment dur et ça me faisait un mal de chien mais je ne devais pas craquer, c'est elle qui devait se jeter sur moi. Je pense que pour mon égo ça ferait vraiment du bien.

- _Edwwaard !_

- _Plus vite ma belle. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se caressa plus vite. Ses doigts étaient trempés ainsi que mon boxer, elle bougeait sur moi rapidement à présent.

- _J'ai besoin … de toi Edward. _

Je soufflais à nouveau sur ses tétons. Elle s'accrocha à moi et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aaahhh enfin. J'en pouvais plus de la voir se faire du bien et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour me soulager.

- _Putain Edward … prends-moi !_

Je l'allongeais sur le lit et retira rapidement mon boxer, je la retournais sur le ventre, elle relevait son petit cul et sans aucune douceur, j'entrais en elle dans un coup vif de reins. Elle était plus que trempée, je glissais en elle facilement.

- _Aaaahhh Edward_ !

Je commençais un va-et-vient lent en elle, ça me torturait mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me supplie, qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait besoin.

- _Tu vas me tuer Edward. Plus vite !_

- _Comme ça ? _

J'augmentais un peu le rythme mais pas encore assez à son goût.

- _Putain … non plus vite. _

J'agrippais ses hanches fermement et lui donnais des coups de rein rapides et brusques. Elle criait et s'accrochait aux draps de toutes ses forces.

- _Ah Bella … aahhh !_

Elle se redressa un peu sur ses mains et gémit de plaisir. La voir ainsi offerte à moi me rendait complètement fou. C'était de la baise pure, j'avais l'impression d'être un animal. Je touchais plusieurs fois son point G, elle criait, elle jurait, elle gémissait encore et encore. Je partis pincer son clitoris avec force et je la sentis se refermer autour de moi et trembler sous moi. Je la tenais contre moi et jouis en elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Nous étions en sueur, on avait vraiment du mal à respirer et nous étions vidé de nos forces. J'étais sur le dos et Bella sur le ventre. Je l'embrassais dans le bas du dos puis sur ses fesses, elle se retourna et je posais ma tête sur son ventre.

- _Tu vas me rendre folle Edward et je suis en colère !_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que j'ai craqué en premier. _

Je lui souris et remontais doucement sur son corps, je l'embrassais tendrement et la caressais doucement, lui montrant que le Edward qui vient de la baiser sauvagement était partit. J'avais besoin autant qu'elle de ses caresses après l'amour.

- _Je t'aime Edward._

Elle s'endormit doucement contre moi, je remontais la couverture sur nos corps et l'embrassais dans le cou.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. _

Je l'entendis gémir puis elle respira calmement, elle s'était endormie. Je la suivis dix minutes plus tard.

* * *

**aahh enfin Edward ose dire un peu ce qu'il pense lol ... une petite dispute et un petit lemon ... tout ce que j'aime ... a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello les gens … non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre ^^ … en fait, j'ai besoin de vous, je suis inscrite à un concours (lovelemon) (adresse sur mon profil) et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous votez pour moi ^^.**

**Pour vous remerciez je vous mets un petit chapitre aujourd'hui. Merci d'avance.**

**

* * *

**

Les vacances passèrent rapidement, avec Bella, je n'avais jamais une minute à moi. Une fois en France, elle me fit visiter un tas de musées, de boites puis de parcs, on sortait dans les rues et là encore, c'était une vraie pile. Elle s'acheta des robes et un tas de bijoux, nous avions une valise en plus.

C'est pour ça qu'en Espagne, je pris les commandes et j'avais bien l'intention de profiter à fond des plages et de l'hôtel. Nous resterions quatre jours complets dans le même hôtel et il y avait la plage à dix minutes de là.

Une fois à l'hôtel, on fit l'amour, comme à notre habitude puis nous partions manger au restaurant de l'hôtel sur une petite terrasse. Il faisait chaud mais il y avait une petite brise d'air de temps en temps, c'était agréable.

- _T__u te rends compte qu'on part dans 4 jours, me dit Bella._

- _L__es vacances sont passées vite. _

- _Ouais. Je me suis bien amusée. _

- _Moi aussi, même si je suis encore plus fatigué qu'avant. _

- _Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait courir partout. _

Je lui pris la main et lui sourit tendrement.

- _C__'est pour ça que maintenant qu'on est en Espagne, on va se reposer et je veux profiter de la plage. Lui dis-je._

- _D__'accord. On va dormir, manger, se reposer, faire l'amour et encore dormir. _

- _Ça me plait bien. De toute manière tu n'arriveras pas à ne plus faire l'amour, même pour quatre jours. _

- _Bien sûr que non, pas avec toi dans mon lit. _

Je souris, heureux qu'elle n'est pas dit : « **je peux tout à fait me passer de sexe** », ça voulait dire que j'étais plutôt doué non ? De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas non plus me priver d'elle. Même pour quatre jours.

- _J__'ai consulté mes mails, dit-elle. _

- _E__t ? Du nouveau ? _

- _T__on frère, Emmett, nous invite chez lui dimanche prochain. Il aimerait faire une petite soirée avec ta famille. _

- _A__h d'accord. Je vais devoir rattraper pas mal de boulot aussi une fois rentrés. _

- _Tu peux travailler un peu si tu veux, dit-elle._

- _Non, ce sont nos vacances. Je veux être avec toi et en profiter. _

Nous mangeâmes calmement puis je décidais d'aller faire un petit tour sur la plage. C'était la première fois qu'on était à la plage, les autres villes, où nous avions été, il n'y avait pas de plage.

- _T__u te rends comptes que ça fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble, lui dis-je._

- _J__'ai l'impression que ça fait plus. _

Nous marchions un peu dans l'eau, je pris Bella par les épaules et la serrait contre moi. J'avais aussi l'impression que ça faisait plus que ça, je me sentais tellement bien avec elle et j'avais tellement changé.

- _T__u penses qu'on pourra vivre ensemble dans le même appartement ? _

- _C__'est ce qu'on fait en vacances Bella. _

- _Oui mais après c'est pas pareil, on sera plus en vacances. _

Je regardais au loin le coucher du soleil et la serrais un peu plus contre moi.

- _O__n y arrivera. Il faudra juste que je prévienne la femme de ménage, que si elle trouve des petites culottes occupées à sécher sur une poignée de porte, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste ma petite amie. _

Elle rigola et se mit devant moi. Sa robe blanche volait un peu, dévoilant ses jambes.

- _N__'oublie pas qu'on doit repeindre l'appartement. _

- _Oui je sais, lui dis-je en faisant une grimace. _

Peindre mon appartement n'était pas ce que je voulais mais Bella n'aimait pas les couleurs. Je voulais qu'elle se sente bien. Je pouvais comprendre que c'était difficile de venir vivre chez quelqu'un et de n'avoir aucun meuble avec. J'avais accepté que la couleur des murs, c'était pour elle. Je m'attendais au pire.

- _J__e t'aime Edward. _

- _M__oi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. _

Nous marchions encore un moment avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, nous étions fatigués de la journée, entre les aéroports, une nouvelle ville, un nouvel hôtel puis la plage. On mit simplement nos pyjamas et on s'endormit l'un contre l'autre.

**PVD Bella**

Une fois réveillée, je restais un moment dans les bras d'Edward, il dormait encore et il en avait besoin. Je lui avais promis de rester très sage durant ces quatre jours et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Je ne voulais plus le brusquer ou lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas. J'avais eu de la chance pour le saut en parachute, le saut à l'élastique, les baises dans le train, dans les ruelles d'Italie et encore des dizaines d'endroit insolites mais la fois où je l'avais emmené dans le club d'échangiste, j'y étais allé trop loin et je m'en voulais.

Il n'était plus franchement coincé, il était plutôt timide avec les autres à présent. Avec moi, c'était autre chose, il se lâchait mais encore une fois, uniquement lorsqu'il était sûr que personne n'allait nous voir. Il n'aimait pas parler de sexe avec les autres et il ne voulait pas s'affichait devant sa famille. Il aimait le calme et je le reconnais maintenant, qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour moi.

- _T__u es sexy lorsque tu réfléchis, me dit Edward. _

- _S__alut toi. _

- _Salut _

Il m'embrassa puis se remit sur les oreillers, il me colla à son corps et nicha son visage dans mon cou.

- _T__u as bien dormi ? _

- _C__omme un bébé. Il est quelle heure ? _

- _11h00 !_

- _U__n record, me dit-il._

- _J__e t'avais promis de te laisser te reposer_.

Je sentis un baiser sur mon épaule puis sa main me caressa tendrement sur ma cuisse pour remonter doucement vers mon ventre.

- _Q__u'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda Edward._

- _J__e vais réserver deux transats sur la plage et on va glander toute la journée. _

- _Hummm … je t'aime. _

Je souris et bougeais un peu afin d'être sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux peu à peu. Je me penchais pour lui embrasser le cou, collant ma poitrine sur son torse et restais ainsi. Il me serra contre lui et soupira d'aise. Mon ventre cria, ce qui fit rire Edward.

- _O__n va manger ? _

- _O__ui. _

On se lava rapidement et remit les vêtements d'hier. On allait revenir pour prendre une bonne douche après. Une fois au restaurant de l'hôtel, je pris qu'un verre de jus d'orange et une pomme alors qu'Edward prenait deux assiettes remplies.

- _T__u vas manger que ça ? dit-il._

- _O__ui, j'ai pris deux kilos. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Et alors ? Et alors si je continue je vais devenir obèse et tu ne voudras plus de moi. _

Il fronça les sourcils puis émit un petit rire.

- _Q__uoi ? Ca te fait rire ? _

- _T__u fais quoi ? 50kg ? _

- _52kg. _

- _Hum … mange. _

Il remplit une assiette de toutes ces bonnes choses que j'aimais tant et me la tendit.

- _T__u es parfaite Bella, avec cinq kilos de plus, tu seras encore plus belle. _

- _Cinq kilos ? _

- _Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ton poids ? _

- _Je n'en sais rien. _

- _Tu as toujours mangé comme tu voulais. Si tu veux perdre ces deux petits kilos, fais-le une fois rentrée à la maison mais pas maintenant. _

Je lui souris et pris l'assiette. Il en fut ravi. Je mangeais tout et piquais même un bout de pain à Edward. On remontait dans la chambre afin de prendre une bonne douche puis préparer les sacs.

Edward me porta et me jeta sur le lit, il vint directement se mettre sur moi et remonta ma robe. Il regarda bizarrement mes seins et fronça les sourcils.

- _T__u as pris deux kilos dans tes seins ? Ils ont l'air plus gros. _

- _Non c'est mon nouveau soutien gorge. _

Il rigola et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine.

- _J__'ai pris deux kilos dans mes cuisses. Lui dis-je en les écartant davantage._

Il me retira ma robe et mon soutien gorge puis descendis sur mon corps en le parsemant de baisers humides, arrivé à mes cuisses, il les embrassa, lécha et mordilla. Je gémis doucement et il me caressa tendrement.

- _T__u dois faire du sport, dit-il en retira mon shorty. _

- _Et quel genre de sport ? _

- _Le genre de sport qui fait transpirer. _

Il embrassa mon bas ventre et je sentais déjà des petits picotements m'envahir. Je mis mes jambes sur ses épaules et lui caressais le dos doucement.

- _Edward, gémis-je._

Il passa un coup de langue sur mon sexe déjà trempé et commença une délicieuse torture. Je me cambrai sous lui. Il arrêta un peu avant que j'explose et se déshabilla devant moi. Il s'allongea et me mit sur lui.

- _F__aut muscler tout ça alors, dit-il en me donnant une tape sur les fesses. _

Ce petit geste eu l'effet de m'exciter incroyablement. Je m'empalais sur son sexe, on gémit tous les deux avant que je commence à me déhancher sur lui. Il caressa mes fesses et mes cuisses et fermait les yeux.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et bougeais un peu plus vite sur lui, je me mis mes mains sur son torse et criais presque, tellement la sensation était bonne. J'adorais sentir son sexe entrer et sortir encore et encore. Le voir un peu dans la jouissance, son visage montrait que du plaisir.

- _A__aaahhh Edward !_

- _P__utain Bella … hummmm !_

Je commençais à fatiguer mais je n'arrêtais pas, je continuais de bouger sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et prit mes hanches en main, il me donna plusieurs coups rapides et brusques et je jouis sur lui … il me suivit juste après, je le sentis se libérer en moi puis je m'effondrais sur son torse en respirant bien plus vite que la normale.

- _O__h putain. _

- _Tu viens de perdre un bon kilo, dit-il en rigolant. _

Je rigolais avec lui. C'était complètement idiot que je m'inquiète pour mon poids, Edward m'aimait comme j'étais, même avec deux kilos en trop.

On prit une longue douche puis je préparais les sacs pendant qu'Edward consultait rapidement ses mails.

- _T__u es prêt ? dis-je._

- _O__ui j'arrive. _

- _Un problème au boulot ? _

- _Non ça va mais une fois les vacances finies, je vais devoir bosser. Les autres avocats ont du suivre quelques uns de mes clients. _

- _Ça ira. Pour l'instant, on va à la plage, il faut que je peaufine mon bronzage, lui dis-je. _

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils en voyant ma tenue.

- _C__e short est un peu court non ?_

- _J__'ai mon maillot de bain en dessous. Je vais l'enlever une fois à la plage. _

- _Hum. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt mettre une jolie robe ? _

- _Non. _

Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'embrassa.

- _P__ourquoi je ne peux jamais décider de tes vêtements ? _

- _Parce que ce sont MES vêtements. _

- _Bella, c'est trop court. _

Je soufflais et pris une jolie robe bleue, ni trop courte, ni trop longue, comme il les aimait.

- _E__t là ?_

- _P__arfaite. Tu pourrais mettre le short lorsque tu fais la vaisselle, quand je rentre du boulot, ce serait parfait. _

Je lui frappais sur le torse et pris mon sac.

- _O__ui et je peux faire le repas en string aussi … oh… et nettoyer la baignoire complètement nue ou avec seulement un porte-jarretelle. _

- _Tu ferais ça ? Humm ça ce serait vraiment cool. _

- _Quoi ? moi, occupée de faire le dîner en porte-jarretelle ? _

- _Ouais. _

Il me regardait dans les yeux et je pouvais voir une étincelle de désir passer par la.

- _J__e ne suis pas un objet Cullen, je suis une femme et je mettrais ce que je veux. Tu as juste gagné pour aujourd'hui. _

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- _A__h Bella, je t'aime. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et l'embrassais.

- _C__a ne change rien, je ne ferais pas la vaisselle en string. _

Il rigola et nous partions, main dans la main, pour une journée de détente.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois sur la plage, Bella réserva deux transats, on s'installa et un serveur nous amena deux cocktails de fruits bien frais. Je fermais les yeux et me détendais.

- _L__'hôtel propose des massages, tu aimerais en faire un ? demanda Bella_

- _P__ourquoi pas ? _

- _Avant d'aller manger, on pourrait se faire plaisir. il y a un massage qui me plait bien. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Merci. _

Je dus m'endormir car je sentis des baisers sur mon visage.

- _R__éveille-toi mon ange. _

- _Hum…_

- _Il est déjà 17h00. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu es tombé endormi. _

- _Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt. _

- _Non, tu as besoin de te reposer. J'ai été nagé et j'ai lu un magazine, ne t'en fais pas. _

Elle me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et approfondis le baiser. Même si nous étions sur la plage, j'adorais lorsqu'elle me réveillait ainsi.

- _H__eureusement que nous avions des parasols, sinon tu serais tout rouge, dit-elle. _

- _J__e suis désolé, demain, je serais disponible et on ira nager. _

- _Il y a une piscine à l'hôtel, on pourrait y aller ce soir. _

- _D'accord. _

Je me levais et m'étirais. Bella me regardait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était sexy lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

- _P__rête pour le massage ? _

- _O__ui !_

On retourna à l'hôtel et on décida de prendre le massage directement. Il dura un peu moins d'une heure et là, je pouvais dire que j'étais vraiment en vacances. C'était extra, je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir et j'entendis parfois Bella gémir lorsque le masseur tirait sur ses jambes pour la détendre.

- _Promets-moi__ qu'une fois par mois, on ira tous les deux se faire masser, une fois rentrés à New York, dit-elle._

- _O__k. _

Elle me regarda et me sourit. Je n'en revenais toujours pas du chemin que j'avais fait depuis deux mois. J'avais totalement changé.

A 19h30, on partit manger. On prit une entrée puis le repas et Bella prit même un dessert. Les deux kilos qu'elle avait pris étaient déjà oubliés. Elle avalait sa mousse au chocolat avec envie.

- _J__e ne peux plus rien avaler, dit-elle. _

- _V__raiment rien ? lui dis-je avec un petit sous-entendu coquin. _

- _Tu es dégoutant, je viens juste finir ma mousse au chocolat. _

Elle rigola et se leva, on rejoignit notre chambre et on mit directement notre pyjama. On avait décidé de se faire une petite soirée devant la télé, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Une fois dans le lit, Bella prit la télécommande et fit défiler les chaines.

Après 120 chaines, elle tomba sur un film porno. Elle arrêta la et fronça les sourcils.

- _W__aw, comment ils arrivent à faire une telle position ?_

- _E__n étant à trois, lui dis-je._

- _M__ais non c'est … ah oui. _

À entendre ces gémissements et à voir ces images défilés devant mes yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être légèrement excité. Bella remuait contre moi et laissait ce « _film_ ».

- _O__n devrait essayer de faire ça. _

- _Q__uoi ? S'envoyer en l'air sur une machine à laver ? _

- _O__uais, ça doit être bien si elle est en marche, on se sent vibrer. _

« **Espèce de salope, t'aimes ça hein ?** »

- _H__um. Je ne suis pas sûr que le « **espèce de salope** » soit nécessaire. Lui dis-je._

Elle rigola et changea de chaine. Apparemment nous étions dans les chaines pornos, elle s'arrêta sur un film érotique, c'était beaucoup moins vulgaire et plus sensuel. Il y avait juste un homme et une femme, faisant l'amour devant une cheminée. Je m'imaginais directement Bella et moi, dans mon appartement, occupés à faire l'amour devant la cheminée. Il était clair que maintenant, elle sentait mon érection contre son bras. Elle caressait ma cuisse du bout des doigts et je m'empressais de changer de chaine.

- _J__e ne savais pas que les films pornos t'excitaient, dit-elle en se mettant sur moi. _

J'éteignis la télé et la rapprochais de moi.

- _C__'est de m'imaginer, occupé à te faire l'amour devant ma cheminée qui m'excite. Lui dis-je._

Elle se pencha légèrement et effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes. Elle bougea un peu son bassin, créant une friction entre nos deux sexes, je gémis sur sa bouche. Je la caressais tendrement et remontais un peu sa nuisette en dentelle.

Elle parsema mon corps de baisers, ma respiration s'accéléra un peu et mon cœur battait plus vite dans ma poitrine. Elle embrassa mon sexe à travers mon boxer puis le retira, elle disparut sous le drap mais je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma cuisse.

Ça avait un petit coté excitant de ne pas la voir. Elle passa juste sa langue sur mon sexe et prit mes bourses en main, elle les massa doucement pendant quelques secondes puis pris mon sexe avec son autre main.

- _Bella, s'il te plait. _

Je soulevais un peu mon bassin et elle prit mon gland en bouche, faisant de petits cercles avec sa langue et me fis gémir longuement. Elle me prit entièrement en bouche et commença un délicieux va-et-vient sur mon sexe.

Elle me lécha les testicules également tout en me masturbant puis reprit mon sexe en bouche. Après plusieurs minutes, je ne tenais plus, je voulais jouir en lui faisant l'amour mais c'était tellement bon que je n'eus pas la force de l'éloigner. Je la préviens quand même mais elle resta sous le drap et me prit entièrement dans la bouche. Je jouis en criant son prénom puis retombais sur les oreillers.

- _A__h putain, c'était bon. _

- _J'avais encore un p'tit creux. Dit-elle en souriant. _

- _Viens par ici. _

Je l'embrassais langoureusement, caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Je lui retirais sa petite nuisette et son shorty et lui prodiguais la même caresse qu'elle. Elle cria plus que moi et jouit plus vite aussi … elle m'embrassa avec tendresse juste après … je lui caressais les seins, les cuisses puis ses fesses … j'embrassais ce corps que j'aimais tant et que je désirais depuis le premier jour.

- _A__ttends. _

- _Je t'ai fais mal ? demandais-je surpris qu'elle me repousse. _

- _Non, je reviens. _

Ce n'était pas son genre d'arrêter en plein milieu mais je la laissais faire, elle devait surement avoir une bonne raison. Elle revint avec une petite bouteille rose et me la tendit.

- _D__u lubrifiant ? Crois-moi, j'en aurai pas besoin, lui dis-je en caressant son sexe trempé. _

- _Ce n'est pas pour là. _

Je m'arrêtais net et la regardais, je retirais ma main mais restais près d'elle.

- _Bella _

- _J'en ai envie et tu me prouves tous les jours depuis deux mois que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Je t'aime Edward et j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que tu touches mes fesses … j'ai toujours ces images qui reviennent et ça me bouffe … j'ai juste envie de le faire avec toi. Juste une fois. J'ai besoin de sentir qu'on peut le faire sans souffrir de martyr. _

Elle se colla contre moi et posa son front contre le mien, elle ferma les yeux et me caressa le dos tendrement.

- _J__e ne veux pas te faire de mal. _

- _C__'est pour ça que je veux que ce soit toi, parce que je sais que si je veux arrêter, tu le feras et que tu ne me forceras pas. _

Je la caresse le plus doucement possible et je la vois ouvrir les yeux. Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis se retourne, collant son dos contre mon torse et mon sexe contre ses fesses, elle se tend un peu mais respire et prend ma main. Elle embrasse mes doigts puis pose ma main sur ses seins.

- _J__e t'aime ma Bella, lui dis-je contre son épaule. _

Je l'installe convenablement et essaie de lui faire oublier son passé … de lui faire oublier à quel point elle a souffert … sa grossesse interrompue … son viol … les opérations qui ont suivies … la souffrance physique n'est rien comparée à sa souffrance morale … j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra jamais lui faire oublier mais je vais essayer d'atténuer sa douleur … je l'aime trop pour la voir souffrir.

Je lui montre simplement qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi … je lui montre qu'en y allant doucement et en prenant notre temps, elle peut prendre du plaisir également … elle ne jouit pas aussi fort que lorsqu'on fait l'amour mais je la caresse à tous ces endroits très sensibles … .

**PVD Bella **

Il se retire doucement de moi et m'enlace tendrement, je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras et ce moment qu'il vient de me donner fut magique. Je n'ai senti qu'un petit étirement au début mais il a été tellement doux et patient que j'ai ressenti que de l'amour et de la tendresse. Je me suis sentie revivre dans ses bras et après tant d'années à retenir ce que j'avais en moi, je fonds en larmes.

- _J__e suis là Bella._

- _J__e suis désolée._

- _N__e le sois pas. Je comprends. _

- _C'était parfait Edward. _

Il essaye de sécher mes larmes mais il y en a tellement que c'est difficile. Il m'embrasse tendrement et me caresse du bout des doigts. Je remets le drap sur nos corps et il me serre dans ses bras.

- _T__u n'as pas eu trop mal ?_

- _N__on, c'était très bien. _

Il semble triste, je sais qu'il déteste les hommes qui m'ont fait ça. Moi, je les déteste de m'empêcher de donner un enfant à Edward.

- _J__e t'aime Bella. Je t'aime tellement. _

Ça renforce la colère que j'ai contre moi-même, je ne pourrais jamais fonder une vraie famille avec lui. Je n'en ai pas les moyens.

- _M__oi aussi je t'aime Edward. _

Il me regarde et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il sait à quoi je pense car il pose sa main sur mon ventre et m'embrasse.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, Bella a vraiment confiance en Edward à présent. Le prochain chapitre ? Ils rentrent chez eux … à bientôt merci d'avance si vous votez pour moi ^^ (site sur mon profil)**

**PS: MON OS C'EST **

_**REVIENS-MOI DE LOU228**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :) ... merci à tout le monde d'avoir voté pour moi sur le forum pour mon os REVIENS MOI ... j'espère pouvoir être dans les trois premières grâce à vous !**

**

* * *

**

**PVD Bella**

Après 16 jours de vacances, il était temps de retourner à la vie normale. Nous avions encore six heures de vol et tout le monde dormait. Je commençais à piquer du nez lorsqu'Edward m'embrassa dans le cou.

- _Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes aux toilettes. _

- _Pourquoi faire ? _

Il me fit un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus et se leva. Waw. Il voulait qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans l'avion ? Je regardais en vitesse que personne n'avait entendu et avec un petit sourire, je me levais et partis le rejoindre aux toilettes.

Une fois rentrée, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il remonta rapidement ma jupe et descendit mon shorty.

- _Tu as changé d'avis ? lui dis-je._

Il me sourit et sortit un de mes seins afin de prendre le téton en bouche. Je pris ses cheveux et le ramenais vers ma bouche, je déboutonnais rapidement son pantalon et fis glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes.

On n'avait pas beaucoup de place mais, pour le moment, seule la main d'Edward, caressant avec envie ma cuisse gauche, me donnait des petits frissons. Il leva ma jambe sur sa hanche et colla son bassin au mien.

- _On n'a pas le temps de faire des préliminaires mon ange. _

- _J'en ai pas besoin, lui dis-je en collant mon sexe sur le sien. _

Il entra en moi d'un coup et m'embrassa pour éviter que je crie. Je pense qu'on n'avait jamais été aussi vite pour faire l'amour, il me donna un merveilleux orgasme et après ça, je me sentais à nouveau toute légère. On sortit doucement et on retourna s'asseoir. Je m'endormis rapidement après, comblée par ses merveilleuses vacances.

Après des heures d'avion puis deux heures dans les embouteillages, on rentra enfin chez Edward. Non, chez nous. On se jeta sur le lit et Edward m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Il est déjà 21h00 ! dit-il._

- _Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je n'aurais pas dû dormir dans l'avion. _

- _Je reprends le boulot dans deux jours, vive le décalage horaire !_

On passa presque toute la nuit à ranger nos affaires, je faisais le linge et le lit pendant qu'Edward reprenait le boulot, il se jeta directement dans ses dossiers. Heureusement que la femme de ménage était passée entre deux.

- _Alice a fait le plein dans le frigo. On ira prendre ce qui nous manque demain, dit-il. _

- _D'accord. _

Je pliais le linge vers 3h00 du matin, ça me faisait bizarre de faire ça la nuit mais il nous faudrait quelques jours pour rependre un rythme normal.

Le lendemain, alors qu'on dormait encore, on frappa à la porte encore et encore. La sonnette retentit aussi plusieurs fois.

- _Mais putain, criais-je._

- _J'y vais, dit Edward. _

- _Humm attend. _

Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassais son cou puis ses lèvres. On avait encore les yeux tous endormis.

- _Il est quelle heure ? dit-il._

- _Midi ! _

On se leva et je m'habillais rapidement, tout comme Edward. Il partit ouvrir et toute sa famille entra dans l'appartement.

- _C'est nous, cria Alice._

- _Sans blague, dit Edward. _

- _Oh ! On s'est levé du mauvais pied ?_

- _Non, on vient juste de se lever, leur dis-je. _

- _Le décalage horaire ? dit Esmée._

- _Oui. _

- _On connait ça aussi, dit-elle. _

Ils avaient ramené à manger et commençaient déjà à mettre la table.

- _Faites comme chez vous, après tout c'est pas comme si vous étiez chez nous. Dit Edward._

- _Tu veux dire chez toi, dit Jasper._

Edward sourit et me prit par la taille.

- _On va vivre ensemble. _

- _AAAAHHH c'est génial. Cria, encore une fois, Alice. _

- _Mon frère se case sérieusement, dit Emmett. _

On prit place dans le salon et je me collais à Edward. On but chacun un café pour nous remonter un peu.

- _Vous avez fait des photos ? demanda Carlisle. _

- _Oui, pleins, elle n'arrêtait pas, lui dit-il en me montrant. _

- _C'était bien, racontez moi tout, dit Alice. _

On se lança dans un récit de tout ce qu'on avait fait. On évita de parler du club d'échangiste et de notre dispute et de tous les endroits où nous nous étions envoyé en l'air. Edward était un peu plus ouvert à sa famille, il rigolait de temps en temps et me touchait un peu plus qu'avant.

- _Bon c'est tout bien ça mais le sexe dans tout ça ? Notre petit Eddy s'est lâché ? demanda Emmett. _

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et j'enfuis mon visage dans le torse d'Edward.

- _Oh ! allez, même pas une petite anecdote._

- _On s'est bien amusé, lui dis-je._

- _Et ?_

- _Et rien du tout, c'était très bien, de tous les points de vue. _

Emmett souffla et prit Rosalie par la taille. On mangea un peu tout en parlant de nos vacances.

- _Rosalie, un verre de vin ?_

- _Non merci Bella. _

Elle regarda Emmett et sourit. Je savais déjà ce que ce petit sourire signifiait. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, à nouveau.

- _On a quelque chose à vous dire, dit Emmett. _

Je pris la main d'Edward et la serrais un peu plus fort que je ne voulais. Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda son frère.

- _Je suis enceinte. Dit Rosalie. _

Edward avait comprit mon trouble et serra ma main également. Alice cria évidemment et les parents d'Edward étaient ravis. Ils allaient être grands-parents.

- _Félicitations, leur dis-je._

- _Merci Bella. _

- _Mon frère, papa, je n'y crois pas, dit Edward en le prenant dans ses bras. _

- _J'en suis à deux mois, dit Rosalie. _

- _Oh ! je vais être grand-mère, dit Esmée en pleurant. _

Je pris Rosalie dans mes bras puis je me retournais pour être face à Edward. Il était heureux pour son frère. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et les doutes étaient revenus d'un coup.

- _Ça va ? me demanda Edward. _

- _Oui. _

- _Ne pense pas à ça s'il te plait, dit-il en me prenant la main. _

Je retirais ma main et partis dans la cuisine. Je sentis une larme coulait le long de ma joue puis une deuxième. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas me sentir mal à chaque fois qu'une femme me disait qu'elle était enceinte. A chaque fois que j'en voyais une, ça me rappelait sans cesse que, moi, je ne pourrais jamais plus être comme ça.

J'avais déjà porté un enfant et maintenant que je ne pouvais plus, ça me faisait toujours autant de mal. En voyant Rosalie, heureuse de dire à tout le monde qu'elle portait un bébé, me rendait triste. C'était égoïste de ma part car elle avait le droit au bonheur, elle avait toujours voulu un bébé.

- _Bella ? _

Je me retournais pour voir Alice.

- _Tu pleures ? Ca ne va pas ? _

- _Hum … oui … c'est l'émotion. _

- _Tu es sûre ? _

- _Oui._

Elle se calma très vite et je sortis de la cuisine pour me rendre dans la salle de bains, je triais le linge pour faire une machine, il fallait que je m'occupe à autre chose. Je me mis de l'eau froide sur le visage puis sortis. Sa mère était occupée de lui parler et il souffla.

- _Pourquoi pas ? _

- _Maman, s'il te plait. _

- _Tu feras un très bon papa si c'est ce qui te fait peur. _

Je me figeais sur place et baissais la tête.

**PVD Edward**

Quand Bella partit dans la cuisine, je fis pour la suivre mais ma sœur fut plus rapide que moi.

- _Oh ! Elle n'est pas bien ? demanda Rosalie. _

- _C'est la nouvelle, heu … ça va aller. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit pour aller dans la salle de bains. Elle pleurait et avait surement besoin d'être seule.

- _Je vais être grand-mère. J'ai hâte d'avoir plein de petits enfants. _

- _On attendra encore un an ou deux, dit Jasper. _

- _Je suis tellement heureuse. _

- _Et toi Edward, c'est pour quand ?_

- _Ça fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble Emmett. _

Je commençais à débarrasser mais je laissais bien vite tomber, cette nouvelle allait lui faire du mal, je le savais.

- _Peut être dans un an ou deux, comme Alice. Me dit ma mère._

- _Maman, s'il te plait. _

- _Tu feras un très bon papa si c'est ce qui te fait peur_.

Au même moment, Bella sortit de la salle de bains et se figea. Je fis un pas vers elle mais elle recula et ses yeux se fermèrent. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'emmenais dans la chambre. J'entendis ma famille se demander ce qu'il n'y allait pas mais fermais le porte.

- _Regarde-moi. _

- _Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux. _

- _Ecoute, je suis heureux pour mon frère et Rosalie mais s'il te plait, ne pense pas à ça. _

- _Je ne suis pas faite pour toi. _

- _Tu es parfaite pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bébé pour être heureux. _

- _Pas maintenant mais après ? Tu voudras un enfant, tu voudras être papa. _

- _On adoptera. On trouvera une solution. _

- _Ce n'est pas pareil Edward._

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'obligeais à me regarder.

- _Je t'aime Bella. Il est un peu tôt pour parler de bébé non ? Je sais que c'est difficile mais s'il te plait, ne pense pas à ça. _

- _Je ne suis pas une femme. Dit-elle en pleurant. _

- _Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu es une femme et tu es une merveilleuse femme ok ? Tu as changé ma vie Bella, tu me rends heureux et je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Ma vie est avec toi Bella. _

Elle me regarda et se laissa aller sur mon torse. Elle pleura un moment, je l'allongeais sur le lit et elle s'endormit dans mes bras quelques minutes plus tard. Je sortis de la chambre doucement.

- _Elle va bien ? demanda Carlisle. _

- _Heu … oui. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _

Je savais que Bella ne voulait pas en parler mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle toujours de bébé et de mes envies d'être papa.

- _Heu … elle est très contente pour toi Rose mais heu … j'aimerais que vous ne lui parlez plus de bébé. De ses envies d'avoir un bébé ou des miens. Leur dis-je._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper. _

- _Heu … elle n'a pas eu un passé très … joyeux et enfin … elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfant alors … _

- _Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, dit Rosalie_

- _Non ce n'est pas toi, tu peux parler du bébé mais ne lui demandez pas « **c'est pour quand** ? » ou encore **« tu ne veux pas de bébé ?** ». _

- _Je n'aurais pas dû te demander si tu voulais des enfants, me dit ma mère. _

- _Elle culpabilise assez comme ça alors … devant elle, j'aimerai que vous ne dites rien. _

- _Bien sûr. _

- _A moins qu'elle ne vous le demande. Rajoutais-je._

- _On fera attention, me dit Emmett. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? demanda Jasper. _

- _Je préfère qu'elle vous en parle. Elle a eu du mal en m'en parler. _

On ne parla plus de Bella durant l'après midi puis ils partirent vers 18h00. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche avec elle. Elle était dos à moi et laissait l'eau couler sur son corps.

- _Ils sont partis, lui dis-je._

- _Je suis désolée. _

- _Ne le sois pas. _

- _Tu leur as dit ?_

- _J'ai juste dit que ça te mettait mal à l'aise de parler de bébé pour l'instant car tu ne pouvais pas en avoir. _

- _Tu ne leur as pas parlé de mon passé ? Hein ? _

- _Non, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. _

- _Je ne suis pas prête. _

- _Ils comprendront. _

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je la serrais dans mes bras. Je collais ma joue à la sienne et lui caressais le ventre, elle posa sa main sur la mienne et je la sentis pleurer contre moi. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait autant de tristesse vis-à-vis de ça. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça.

- _J__e t'aime Bella, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille. _

Elle resserra ses bras autour des miens et enfuit son visage dans mon cou … après quelques minutes comme ça, on se lava mutuellement puis on s'allongea dans notre lit. Je lui caressais le dos tendrement, lui montrant, que même si elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, j'allais toujours être la pour elle car c'était elle que je voulais dans ma vie.

* * *

**Voilà ... j'espère que vous avez aimé ... je voulais revenir sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. j'ai fais des recherches et on ne peut pas adopter si on n'a pas 28 ans tous les deux, en france en tout cas, donc je vais devoir trouver un truc pour que Bella a 28 ans assez vite donc ne vous étonnez pas si j'accelère un peu la fiction dans les 4 prochains chapitres :) ... je veux que ça avance et j'en suis déjà à 21 chapitres et j'en ai prévu 35 donc il faut que ça avance un peu. **

**sinon, j'ai été voir Twilight ...il est génial, plein de nouveautés et j'ai vraiment aimé, on trouve pas mal de choses du livre, ce qui est très bien aussi :)/**


	24. Chapter 23

**PVD Bella**

Deux jours plus tard, Edward devait retourner travailler. Je me levais un peu plus vite afin je préparais le petit déjeuner. Je ne travaillais que demain soir donc j'avais le temps. Je lui fis du pain perdu, un jus d'orange frais et coupais quelques fruits.

- _Ça sent bon. _

Il vint se mettre derrière moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- _Je me demandais, pourquoi tu n'étais plus dans le lit ?_

- _Tu as bien dormi ?_

- _Oui et toi ? Tu as beaucoup bougée. _

- _Je suis désolée, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar. _

Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa mon épaule.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? _

- _Rien, ça va. _

- _Depuis qu'on est rentrés, tu es mal. _

- _J'ai dû mal à dormir. _

- _C'est cette histoire de bébé qui te met dans cet état, dit-il. _

Je lui servis une assiette et pris place à coté de lui.

- _J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit hier. _

- _A propos de quoi ? _

- _De l'adoption. _

Il me regarda puis me sourit.

- _Tu sais que j'aimerais bien un bébé Bella mais ça fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble. _

- _Je sais. Dis-je en baissant la tête. _

J'avais tellement l'impression que ça faisait plus, que je me projetais trop loin dans l'avenir avec lui.

- _Ecoutes. On va d'abord mettre toutes tes affaires ici, on va s'installer tranquillement et après, on reparlera de tout ça ok ? _

- _D'accord. _

- _Quand je dis que j'aime bien les enfants, je dis pour plus tard. _

- _Je sais. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _Les déménageurs arrivent quand ? _

- _Dans trois heures. Je dois aller à mon appartement, les cartons sont déjà faits. _

- _D'accord. Je vais renter un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, j'ai pas mal de boulot. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Fais attention à toi !_

- _Mais oui. _

Il mangea doucement puis mit sa veste.

- _J'ai une réunion, dit-il. _

- _Tu es très élégant. _

- _J'ai aussi un dîner dans deux semaines, tu m'accompagneras ? _

- _Bien sûr. Je suis toujours partante pour remettre en place des petits avocats coincés. _

Il me sourit et m'embrassa … d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus langoureusement, il me plaqua sur le mur et me souleva sur lui … il pétrissait mes fesses avec envie puis prit un de mes seins dans sa main et tira légèrement sur mon téton … je gémis sur sa bouche avant qu'il me relâche.

- _Il faut que j'y aille. _

- _Tu es sûr ? dis-je un peu tremblante. _

- _Je t'aime. A ce soir. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Il sortit de l'appartement et je courrais sous la douche. On n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis trois jours et je le sentais un peu tendu par moment. Surtout le soir, dans le lit ou lorsque je préparais le repas, il venait toujours me couvrir de baisers mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui me bloquais depuis que Rosalie nous avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais à mon appartement, les cartons étaient faits et tout le reste partait à la décharge. Ma voisine m'avait demandé mon salon, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un salon. Je lui avais donné.

Il a fallu qu'un seul voyage, tous mes cartons avaient été mis dans la chambre d'amis. Je sortis uniquement mes vêtements mais je laissais le reste là. On devait repeindre et Edward avait insisté pour que des professionnels viennent faire le boulot.

Je partis faire quelques courses et prit une palette de couleurs dans un magasin de peinture. Je devais d'abord en parler avec Edward. Je soulignais les couleurs que je voulais, un peu comme mon ancien appartement mais j'allais lui laisser le choix final pour les couleurs dans le salon.

Le soir venu, je préparais deux assiettes anglaises, il faisait assez chaud et je ne voulais pas faire un plat chaud. J'avais acheté du vin et je fis juste une petite entrée avec du poisson pour nous deux. J'avais quand même fait de la mousse au chocolat pour Edward car il adorait ça et mis un plat de côté pour son déjeuner demain au travail.

« _Je rentre dans deux heures seulement, désolé, je t'aime_ »

Deux heures ? Génial. Il était que 18h00. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autre, tout était prêt, même la table. J'en profitais pour prendre une bonne douche, me raser par la même occasion et mettre de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Je mis une crème parfumée sur tout le corps et fis mes cheveux. Je remis du vernis à ongles puis enfilais juste un peignoir en soie. Je me maquillais légèrement et mis un peu de parfum.

Je ne savais pas d'où m'était venue cette soudaine envie de faire une soirée parfaitement romantique mais vu qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis trois jours, chose exceptionnelle pour nous, car en vacances, on avait fait l'amour tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour même.

J'allumais quelques bougies parfumées et laissais la fenêtre ouverte. Je restais sur le balcon quelques minutes puis entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

- _Bella ? _

- _Je suis sur le balcon. _

J'entendis sa mallette tomber par terre puis il vint me rejoindre. J'avais fais exprès de mettre ma jambe en hauteur sur la rambarde pour qu'il voit ma cuisse et un bout de mon shorty.

- _Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

- _Ouais et toi ?_

- _Parfaite. _

Il m'embrassa un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude puis retira sa veste et la posa sur le canapé, il revint vers moi et me remit debout afin de s'assoir sur la chaise.

- _Viens là. _

Je me mis sur lui et colla mon dos à son torse, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux un instant.

- _Tu as déjà mangé ? demandais-je._

- _Non. Et toi ?_

- _Non plus, je t'attendais. _

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je le sentis ouvrir mon peignoir.

- _On fête quelque chose ? dit-il après quelques secondes. _

- _Je voulais te faire plaisir. _

- _Tu es très belle. _

Je souris puis ouvris les yeux, il me regardait avec amour et désir. Il m'embrassa doucement, prenant son temps de savourer chaque baiser qu'il me donnait tout en me caressant le ventre et les seins.

Notre bulle explosa quand mon ventre cria famine. Il me sourit et je partis prendre l'entrée en cuisine.

- _Je vais juste mettre quelque chose de plus décontracté. _

- _D'accord. _

Il revint avec un simple pantalon de pyjama et torse nu. On mangea calmement et lui montrais les différentes couleurs pour la pièce principale et la chambre.

- _Pas l'orange. _

- _Pourquoi pas ?_

- _Non pas de ça ici !_

- _Et mauve ? _

- _On garde mon gris sur ces murs là alors. Dit-il en désignant deux murs. _

- _D'accord. Et pour la chambre ? _

- _Hum … je ne suis pas sûr que le jaune soleil soit la meilleure couleur._

- _On peut faire deux couleurs ? _

- _Ok rouge et gris ? _

- _Que-ce que tu as avec le gris ? _

- _J'aime bien et c'est sobre. Dit-il._

- _Ok ! Va pour le rouge et gris. _

Il mangea son dessert avec une pointe de gourmandise puis s'affalait dans le fauteuil. Je fis pour débarrasser mais il me prit le poignet et alluma la radio, il mit un CD et me fit danser. Il retira mon peignoir et le jeta par terre, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement contre lui et nous dansions dans le salon.

- _N'en profite pas pour me caresser partout, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille. _

- _Il fallait mettre autre chose alors. _

Il se contenta de garder ses mains dans mon dos et de m'embrasser amoureusement. Après un moment, je l'emmenais dans la chambre à reculons. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et il vint se mettre sur moi.

Il retira mon soutien gorge et vint directement prendre un de mes tétons en bouche, il me caressant le ventre, les cuisses et effleura mon intimité du bout des doigts, juste assez pour me faire gémir et cambrer sous lui.

- _Edward, soupirais-je._

Il descendit sur mon ventre lentement, tournant sa langue autour de mon nombril puis m'embrassait le bas ventre. Il joua avec mon shorty mais lécha l'intérieur de ma cuisse et caressa mes jambes.

Il fit glisser mon shorty doucement le long de mes jambes puis, plia celles-ci et enfuit son visage entre mes cuisses. Il me fit gémir, haleter et crier avant de me donner un merveilleux orgasme avec sa langue et ses doigts avant de revenir sur moi.

Je l'embrassais langoureusement, me goutant à travers ce baiser. Je fis glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes mais il se remit debout pour le retirer complètement. Son sexe était tendu pour moi et tout mon corps le réclamer. Au moment, où il allait revenir s'installer entre mes cuisses, je me mis sur le ventre et relevais légèrement mon bassin.

Sa main glissa de mes fesses puis sur mon dos pour atteindre mon épaule … il fit glisser sa main sur mon bras puis remonta doucement engloba un de mes seins dans sa main. Il tira sur mon mamelon, me faisant haleter sous lui puis prit ma taille fermement dans ses mains.

- _Edward … s'il te plait. _

Il colla son érection contre mes fesses, je ne ressentais presque plus cette peur lorsque je sentais son sexe contre mes fesses, il m'avait montré qu'on pouvait être doux et ça m'avait permis d'avancer.

Il entra en moi doucement, trop doucement selon moi, donc je reculais mes fesses contre lui et m'enfonçais entièrement en lui. J'essayais de bouger au même rythme que lui … il me caressa les seins et le ventre avant de me redresser et de coller mon dos à son torse.

Il m'embrassait dans le cou pendant que fis glisser ma main sur mon sexe et me caressais doucement.

- _Putain Bella. _

Il tira sur mon téton et resserra sa prise sur ma hanche en me voyant me caresser. Il s'enfonça un peu plus en moi et me donna de longs coups de rein, qui avait pour effet de me faire crier encore et encore. J'avais tellement chaud et ma gorge était sèche, tellement j'haletais contre lui.

Ses mains étaient partout, sur mes cuisses, sur mon ventre, sur mes hanches, sur mes seins, dans mon cou puis sur ma main … je la retirais et il prit la suite, il titilla mon clitoris plus fortement et plus rapidement … je fus parcourue de frissons puis de tremblements … je lui griffais un peu les cuisses et la nuque et jouis.

Je le sentis se tendre contre moi et jouir en moi avant de se détendre et m'embrassais dans le dos par petits baisers par-ci par-là. Il me caressa une dernière fois puis on s'allongea l'un contre l'autre.

- _Je suis mis sur une grosse affaire, dit-il après un moment. _

- _Ça va aller ?_

- _Oui, j'espère, je n'ai jamais eu autant de trucs à faire. _

- _Ça parle de quoi ? _

- _Je ne peux pas en parler Bella, désolé. _

- _C'est rien. Ça va être long ? _

- _Je pense oui. Il y a deux personnes en jeu et la prison à la clef, il faut que j'assure. Je pourrais t'en parler une fois que ce sera public. _

- _Public ?_

- _C'est une grosse affaire, les journaux vont en parler, je pense. _

- _Ah ! D'accord. _

- _Le bon point, c'est que si je gagne, mes honoraires vont doubler et je pourrais te payer des tas de robes. _

Je rigolais et l'embrassais.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de robes, Alice crée mes propres robes. _

- _Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as plus vue d'ailleurs. _

- _Oui, je vais aller la voir demain. Je l'ai vue que deux seules fois depuis qu'on est rentrés et c'est parce qu'elle devait aller voir Jasper et je l'ai vue en coup de vent dans la rue. _

- _Mon frère et ta meilleure amie. _

- _C'est plutôt cool. Dis-je._

- _Hum. _

- _Ton frère aussi a le droit au bonheur. _

- _Ouais. _

Après plusieurs minutes de caresses, il s'endormit contre moi. Je sortis de la chambre et enfilais mon peignoir afin de débarrasser la table et rangeais un peu. Je fermais la fenêtre, fis ma toilette et me démaquillais puis repartis dormir.

- _Pourquoi t'es partie ? dit Edward encore endormi. _

- _J'ai rangé un peu l'appartement. _

- _Tu pouvais le faire demain. _

- _Je suis là maintenant. _

Je posais ma tête sur son torse et remontais le drap sur nous et m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, je préparais le petit déjeuner d'Edward et sortis son repas pour ce midi.

- _Je suis en retard, mes clients arrivent dans dix minutes, changement de planning, dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. _

- _Tu ne manges rien ? _

- _Juste un croissant sur la route. _

Je lui donnais son croissant et son déjeuner mais il me regarda désolé.

- _Je mange avec mes clients. _

- _Ok, tu reviens ce soir ?_

- _Ouais. 20h00, comme hier. _

- _D'accord !_

- _Je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi._

Il partit aussi vite puis revint et m'embrassa rapidement.

- _J'ai failli oublier. Dit-il._

- _N'oublie jamais mon baiser du matin. _

- _A ce soir. _

- _Bonne_ … il claqua la porte … _journée._

Je mangeais à mon aise quand la sonnette retentit. Il avait surement oublié quelque chose.

- _Coucou !_

- _Oh ! Bonjour Alice._

- _J'ai du temps devant moi et j'ai des nouvelles créations … pour toi. _

- _Cool. _

Je pris un croissant et elle me montra ses nouvelles créations.

- _Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus parlé toi et moi, dit-elle_

- _Je vais bien. _

- _Je vois bien que non. _

Je regardais une de ses robes blanches, assez courte.

- _Je peux en avoir une comme ça, j'ai un diner dans deux semaines. _

- _En fait, la collection c'était juste un prétexte pour te parler. _

- _Depuis quand on a besoin d'un prétexte ? lui dis-je._

- _J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas bien lorsque Rosalie nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave ça. lui dis-je._

- _Je n'ai rien dit au souper mais je voyais qu'Edward n'était pas très à l'aise non plus. _

Je soufflais et pris un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle.

- _Je le veux celui-là. _

- _D'accord. _

Je regardais ses robes et après dix minutes, je me tournais vers elle et commençais à pleurer. Ça venait tout seul et elle me serra dans ses bras.

- _Ça va passer, dit-elle. _

- _Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui donner un enfant Alice. _

- _Je sais mais ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. Je comprends que ça puisse être dur mais il faut que tu passes au dessus de ça Bella. Il y a d'autre moyen d'avoir un enfant. _

- _Je me sens tellement nulle. _

- _Tu n'es pas nulle._

Je bus une tasse de café puis pris une douche, Alice m'attendait pour aller faire du shopping.

- _Je vais tout faire ça à ta taille. _

- _Tu es un ange. _

Elle m'emmena dans une petite boutique mais il n'y avait rien.

- _H__eu … ok. _

- _Je l'ai acheté. Dit-elle._

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai ma propre boutique de vêtements. Je ne travaille plus pour les autres, je vais bosser pour moi, ici. Mes anciennes collections arrivent dans une semaine. Pour remplir un peu mon magasin puis ma nouvelle collection sera faite dans un mois. _

- _C'est … waw … je suis tellement fière de toi, lui dis-je. _

- _Merci. J'ai déjà pas mal de clients, je ne bossais pas très loin, mais là, je vais être à mon compte. _

- _C'est génial. _

- _J'ai eu aussi, une femme, très riche, qui est venue me voir pour me demander de faire toutes ses robes de soirées. _

- _Ça c'est cool, une bonne pub. _

- _En fait, tu la connais, elle t'a vue porter une de mes robes il y a deux mois, au gala de charité et elle a adoré. _

- _Oh! Et bien, je suis contente d'avoir été une bonne pub, lui dis_-je.

Elle me fit visiter un peu, c'était très grand et il y avait de jolies couleurs. A l'arrière, il y avait son espace pour dessiner et en haut, un atelier pour les retouches et le stockage.

- _Tu aimes ? demanda Alice. _

- _C'est super !_

- _J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Dit-elle sérieusement. _

Elle me fit asseoir dans un de ses fauteuils déjà installés et me regarda avec des grands yeux.

- _Je t'écoute. _

- _J'aimerais qu'on fasse cette aventure à deux. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _J'aimerais ouvrir cette boutique avec toi. Je l'ai déjà acheté mais j'aimerai beaucoup avoir une deuxième personne, pour m'aider à l'accueil, pour les vêtements, enfin tu sais. Je créerais et toi, tu t'occuperais de la pub et de la vente. Tu es plutôt douée pour ça et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. _

J'étais complètement sous le choc.

- _Comme ton associé ? _

- _Exact. _

- _Heu … j'aimerais beaucoup mais … enfin tu es sûre ? _

- _Si tu as peur pour l'argent …_

- _Non, non, j'ai de l'argent et je n'ai pas de prêt en cours donc je peux aller voir ma banque mais … je n'ai jamais fait ça Alice. _

- _Moi si et on apprendra ensemble. Il me faut juste ton cher et tendre pour les papiers, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse rouler non plus. _

- _D'accord. Lui dis-je._

- _D'accord ?_

- _Oui, je veux bien tenter le coup. _

Elle me sauta dans les bras et sautilla partout.

- _Il faut que tu sois disponible demain, ça ira ? _

- _H__eu … faut que je dise à mon patron que j'arrête alors et il faut que j'en parle à Edward. _

- _Oui d'accord. On se voit demain, ici à 14h00, dit-elle._

- _Ok. _

- _Merci Bella. C'est cool. _

- _On va faire du bon boulot. _

- _Je pense aussi. _

On partit boire un café pour discuter un peu des vêtements qu'on allait mettre. Essentiellement pour femmes, lingerie, robes de soirée et vêtements pour la vie de tous les jours ainsi que des chaussures et quelques accessoires. Il faudra aller voir différentes boutiques pour leur proposer notre boutique pour mettre leurs sacs, chaussures, …

Une fois rentrée, je me préparais pour aller bosser, Edward entrait vers 20h00, ça me laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui parler de mon nouveau projet.

* * *

**Coucou … voilà mon nouveau chapitre comme promis. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour mes votes sur le forum. Pour celles qui ne sont pas encore inscrites, allez-y vite, il y a plein de fictions, d'Os, de concours, de discussions sur différents sujets très intéressants. Je ne vous le recommande.**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon nouveau chapitre, la vie de Bella va prendre une autre tournure, il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie aussi notre petite Bella et dans le prochain chapitre, je vais faire un bon de 7 mois dans le futur pour faire avancer un peu la fiction.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos conseils, … merci à celles qui me donnent des petites idées pour améliorer ma fiction, ils sont toujours les bienvenus.**

**Après ça, je suis occupé d'écrire _une nouvelle fiction_ (Eh oui encore une lol). J'en suis à deux chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la publier car j'en ai déjà 4 et ça prend du temps si je veux mettre un chapitre par semaine et par fiction. J'ai des examens à passer donc il faut que j'étudie et mes parents trouvent que je passe trop de temps sur l'ordi mdr.**

**A vendredi pour trois autres chapitres … à bientôt. **


	25. Chapter 24

Dès 20h00, la table était prête et le repas également, j'avais pris une douche et avait mis une simple culotte en coton noir et un débardeur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans cet appartement.

- _Je suis rentré. _

Ça me faisait bizarre de l'entendre dire « **je suis rentré** » ou « **Bella ? Tu es là ?** ». Mon propriétaire avait su louer mon appartement directement donc je ne devais pas attendre trop longtemps et j'avais eu ma caution de retour.

- _J__e suis dans la chambre, criais-je._

Je pliais le linge et le rangeais au fur et à mesure.

**PVD Edward**

- _J__e suis dans la chambre. _

Je déposais ma veste sur une chaise et partis directement dans la chambre. Elle rangeait le linge. Je ne pus que sourire en la voyant concentrée et en petite culotte et débardeur.

- _S__alut, lui dis-je._

- _S__alut, bonne journée ?_

- _B__eaucoup de boulot. _

Elle vint vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _M__ets quelque chose de plus décontracté, le repas est prêt et j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. _

Elle paraissait plus en forme et moins triste, j'en étais heureux. Je me déshabillais devant elle et mis un simple pantalon de pyjama. Une fois assis, elle me servit puis s'assit en face de moi.

- _Alice a ouvert une boutique de vêtements, dit-elle._

- _Quand ? _

- _Il y a quelques jours, elle veut être à son compte. _

- _C'est bien pour elle._

- _Hum … oui … heu … elle aimerait qu'on soit associées, moi et elle. _

Je la regardais un instant, elle avait l'air heureuse et attendait une réponse de ma part.

- _C__'est … c'est bien. Tu aimerais être associée ? avec Alice ?_

- _O__ui. Enfin, je pourrais arrêter mon boulot et travailler la journée, je serais avec toi le soir et la nuit et je suis sûre qu'avec Alice ce serait bien et … j'ai envie de … de faire quelque chose de ma vie._

- _Alors fais-le. _

- _C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?_

- _C'est ta vie Bella. Si tu es heureuse et que tu veux le faire, alors, fais-le. _

- _Je voulais t'en parler avant._

- _Je suis content que tu m'en parles et je suis content que tu te lances dans quelque chose que tu aimes. _

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant, se leva et vint m'embrasser.

- _J__e t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Bella. _

- _Je vais au travail ce soir et je vais leur dire que j'arrête. Alice me voudrait disponible pour demain. _

- _Elle ne perd pas de temps. _

- _Tu connais Alice. Dit-elle en souriant. _

- _Oui, je commence à bien la connaitre maintenant. Mon frère semble heureux avec elle. _

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau tendrement puis posa son front contre le mien.

- _T__u devras vérifier quelques papiers par contre. _

- _D'accord. Et … pour l'argent ?_

- _Je vais prendre rendez-vous à la banque demain après midi. Il faut que je parle encore de la somme que je vais devoir mettre avec Alice. _

- _Tu veux que je t'aide. _

- _Non !_

Je lui souris et l'embrassais dans le cou.

- _P__ourquoi pas ? _

- _P__arce que j'ai de l'argent et que je peux emprunter et que … que je veux me débrouiller toute seule. _

- _Tu me rembourseras. Dis-je._

- _Tu ne voudras jamais que je te rembourse alors, non merci. _

- _Tête de mule. _

Elle se leva et continua de manger. Une fois 21h00, elle partit en me faisant un clin d'œil et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je soupirais, c'était une bonne idée de faire ça avec Alice, au moins, elle serait avec moi le soir. Même si j'avais du boulot, j'avais quand même envie d'être avec elle

Je bossais jusqu'à minuit puis partis me coucher. Je sentis Bella se coller à moi mais je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je l'avais pris dans mes bras et m'étais rendormi. Le lendemain matin, Bella dormait encore, elle en avait besoin. Je pris une douche et pris mes dossiers puis partis acheter des croissants et du pain. Je lui laissais un petit mot et partis travailler.

**PVD Bella**

_7 mois plus tard. _

Je courrais partout depuis 5 heures du matin avec Alice, notre magasin marchait assez bien à présent, on avait eu un peu de mal les trois premiers mois car on ne savait pas encore trop bien gérer tout ça mais à présent, on s'en sortait comme des chefs.

On avait mis pas mal d'argent et on avait très peur pour ça également mais on commençait à voir les bénéfices arriver. La nouvelle collection était arrivée et Alice sautillait d'impatience. Quand à moi, je venais de revenir d'un shoot pour les photos car un magazine allait parler de notre petite boutique. Une sacrée pub pour nous, on devait mettre toutes les chances de notre coté.

Alice vivait depuis trois semaines avec Jasper, il lui avait demandé et elle lui avait sauté au cou en lui disant qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Ils étaient heureux et ça faisait plaisir à voir. On avait pas mal galérer nous deux et, enfin, on avait une vie telle qu'on l'avait toujours rêvé.

Quand à moi, j'étais toujours avec Edward et nous étions toujours aussi heureux. Il avait pas mal d'affaires en charge et avait remporté bon nombre de procès. Il était toujours sur l'affaire Volturi, depuis maintenant 7 mois. Il ne pouvait pas m'en parler au début mais à présent, ça faisait la une des journaux. Il avait un rendez-vous au tribunal pour la dernière fois, le jugement allait être prononcé.

C'était une histoire de détournement de fonds, de drogue et je ne sais quoi mais en tout cas, c'était une grosse affaire. Aro, le patron de tout ça, était coupable mais Edward devait le défendre. Il risquait une peine de prison de 45 ans et Edward devait lui éviter ça et juste mettre une grosse amende. Aro préférait payer que d'aller en prison. Si Edward gagnait cette affaire, il allait, non seulement, gagner beaucoup d'argent mais aussi avoir une réputation dans tout le pays.

Il voulait ouvrir son propre cabinet d'avocat et j'étais très fière de lui. Il devait juste remporté cette affaire et il aurait une clientèle très riche. Il voulait avoir une telle clientèle afin de gagner de l'argent pour nous plus tard et il m'avait dit que si on désirait adopter, il valait mieux avoir de l'argent de coté.

- _Votre article sera publié dans deux jours. Nous consacrerons une page entière, me dit la rédactrice en chef du grand magazine en question. _

- _Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment un honneur pour nous. Merci. _

- _J'aime beaucoup les créations, dit-elle. _

- _Alice va être contente. Lui dis-je. _

Il n'était que 11h00 et j'étais déjà épuisée par ce début de journée. Je rentrais chez moi afin de me changer car on avait un diner avec un créateur. On aimerait beaucoup mettre quelques unes de ses créations dans notre boutique mais pour ça, il fallait le convaincre.

- _Bella ? _

- _Edward ? _

Il devait normalement être au boulot à cette heure-ci.

- _Tout va bien ? lui dis-je._

- _Oui. J'ai eu une heure devant moi. Je suis venu me changer, je n'ai plus de rendez-vous cette après midi. _

Il m'embrassa tendrement et on partit dans la chambre.

- _Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens avec moi ? lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. _

Il me sourit et retira déjà sa chemise et son pantalon. Je retirais également mon pantalon et mon chemisier et il se colla automatiquement à moi.

- _Tu as un rendez-vous ? _

- _Oui à midi donc … je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. _

Il prit un de mes seins dans sa main et m'emmena dans la salle de bains. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et embrassa mon cou et mon épaule. Je fis glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes et collais mon bassin au sien, il gémit doucement contre mon oreille et nous fit entrer dans la douche. Il était déjà nu.

- _Tu m'as manqué hier soir, dit-il. _

- _Il fallait qu'on revoie … humm… les derniers … _

- _Ok !_

Il m'embrassa et fit couler l'eau sur nous et me porta sur lui. On s'embrassa langoureusement et je laissais ma langue glisser sur son cou pendant qu'il entrait en moi rapidement. Je gémis contre sa peau.

- _J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella. _

On n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis une semaine et la dernière fois, c'était rapidement sur le fauteuil et on ne l'avait pas fait depuis 4 jours. On trouvait plus le temps. Entre son boulot, les procès, son affaire, qui lui prenait en ce moment un temps fou sur nos soirées et moi, entre la collection et les photos, ce n'était pas évident. Vivement dans 15 jours, on allait enfin pouvoir souffler.

Il serrait ma cuisse tellement fort que ça me faisait un peu mal mais je le laissais faire, j'avais trop envie de lui, je m'accrochais à lui et laissais échapper des petits cris lorsqu'il me mordillait la peau.

- _Ed … Edward. _

- _Putain c'est bon ! _

Il posa une de mes jambes à terre et prit l'autre fermaient dans sa main et me pénétra plus fort et plus rapidement. Mon corps tremblait contre lui et mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Sa langue voyageait sur mes lèvres, j'ouvris les yeux et mélangeais ma langue avec la sienne tout en gémissant dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il vint frotter son doigt contre mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir, je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure et jouis sur lui alors qui se libéra en moi en de longs jets. Il me tenait toujours par la taille et je relâchais sa lèvre.

- _A__ie, dit-il._

- _D__ésolée, lui dis-je en rigolant. _

- _Une vraie tigresse. _

Je léchais lentement ses lèvres et l'embrassais tendrement. Il me caressa puis nous lava avec douceur.

- _On se voit ce soir ? lui dis-je. _

Il s'assit sur le lit et me fit un petit sourire désolé.

- _Tu avais dit qu'on allait avoir une soirée rien que nous deux. J'ai pris ma soirée et Alice n'était vraiment pas facile à convaincre que j'avais besoin d'être avec toi. _

- _Je sais et je suis désolé mais il faut que je bosse, dans quatre jours, l'affaire est terminée et il faut que je travaille sur les nouvelles preuves. C'est important !_

- _Ça fait 7 mois que tu es dessus, je demande juste une soirée. _

- _Je ne peux pas pour le moment, il faut que je gagne cette affaire, après, je te promets deux jours, rien que toi et moi, ici à faire ce que tu veux. _

Je m'habillais et soufflais. Je ma maquillais et mis mes chaussures, il revint se mettre derrière moi.

- _Ne sois pas fâchée. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. _

Je n'étais pas fâchée mais déçue, on avait prévu cette soirée depuis deux semaines, je voulais juste manger avec lui, regarder un film sans toujours parler du boulot. Ça faisait 7 mois qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eu de moment à nous car on se lançait à fond dans nos boulots.

- _Il faut que j'y aille. _

- _Bella. Attends. _

- _Je suis en retard. On se voit demain. _

Je sortis directement de l'appartement pour rejoindre Alice, je devais me concentrer sur le boulot pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon, Edward n'allait pas être là ce soir.

- _Ben qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? me dit Alice. _

- _Désolée, je serais libre ce soir pour le site. _

- _Ah et Edward ? _

- _Il travaille. _

- _Tu es déçue ?_

- _J'aurais au moins voulu quelques heures avec lui. On se voit, on se parle des choses importantes, on tire un coup lorsqu'on a 30 minutes puis on travaille et c'est comme ça depuis 5 mois au moins. J'en ai un peu marre. J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec lui. _

- _Son affaire est bientôt finie et nous, le site va être en route dans trois jours et là, on a un rendez-vous important. _

Nous avions décidé, maintenant que la boutique marchait bien, d'avoir un site internet avec toutes les nouvelles collections, les nouveaux articles, les photos de vêtements … en ligne. On allait pouvoir faire ses achats dans tout le pays via internet et ça, grâce à Jessica, une spécialiste d'informatique et elle avait déjà travaillé chez un grand créateur.

Elle s'y connaissait et elle allait s'occuper du site et des commandes. Il nous fallait donc mettre les produits des autres marques et il y allait avoir un défilé dans trois mois pour montrer notre collection. J'avais quelques connaissances via Edward et c'était un plus car ils étaient riches et sortaient souvent. Alice connaissait déjà pas mal de monde grâce à son ancien boulot et on avait de grandes chances d'avoir plusieurs magazines et photographes.

**PVD Edward**

Je commençais à saturer. Bella m'en voulait de ne pas lui accorder cette soirée mais j'avais tellement peur de ne pas gagner cette affaire que je ne voulais pas me distraire pour le moment. Il me fallait cette affaire, je bossais comme un dingue depuis 7 mois à trouver toutes les preuves pour qu'il n'aille pas en prison.

- _Maitre Cullen ? _

- _Oui. _

Une jeune fille entra dans mon bureau. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux presque noirs, elle était petite et s'habillait certainement pas chez les grands couturiers.

- _B__onjour, je m'appelle Lucie MacKor. _

- _Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _

Elle prit place en face de moi et me regarda timidement.

- _J__e n'ai pas de rendez-vous. _

- _Ce n'est rien. _

- _Votre secrétaire m'a dit que vous étiez libre. _

- _Je vous écoute_.

J'aurais dû lui dire que je n'vais pas le temps pour elle et qu'elle devait revenir me voir dans 2 semaines mais elle avait l'air perdue et elle ressemblait un peu à Bella lorsqu'elle me parlait de son passé. Elle avait besoin d'aide et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je voulais l'aider.

- _J__'ai 16 ans et … enfin … je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. _

Elle sortit de son portefeuille quelques billets et les posait sur la table.

- _250$, c'est tout ce que j'ai. _

- _Si vous me disiez avant, ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau, Lucie._

- _Je suis enceinte !_

Elle souffla et baissa la tête.

- _Et mes parents ne veulent pas … enfin, ils veulent que j'avorte sauf que j'en suis à mon 5e mois, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. _

Elle me faisait de plus en plus penser à Bella avec ses grands yeux tristes et ses cheveux bruns. Elle non plus, son père n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit maman.

- _J__e ne savais pas qui allait voir, j'aimerais faire adopter mon bébé. Je suis en bonne santé, je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas, je faisais du sport et j'ai couché que trois fois avec le même garçon sauf qu'il est parti quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je veux qu'il soit dans une bonne famille. _

Elle commençait à pleurer et je lui tendis un mouchoir.

- _M__erci. _

- _Il y a des associations pour ça, il y a des personnes qui se chargent de placer votre bébé dans une bonne famille, lui dis-je._

- _Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je vous ai vu à la télé, vous êtes un bon avocat, alors je ne savais pas si … je ne sais pas quoi faire. _

- _Je vois. Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ce cas là. _

- _Je ne savais pas, dit-elle en reniflant. _

- _C'est rien, je vais vous aider à trouver les personnes compétentes. Je peux m'occuper des papiers mais pour la famille, ce n'est pas mon boulot. _

Elle voulait se débarrasser de son bébé et nous, on aurait tout fait pour en avoir un. La vie était parfois injuste.

- _J__e suis trop jeune pour un bébé, je ne sais même pas m'assumer moi-même. Je veux juste qu'elle soit dans une bonne famille. _

Je demandais à ma secrétaire, Nathalie, de me trouver les bonnes personnes et donnait ma carte à Lucie. Elle me donna son numéro de téléphone et son adresse et partit. Elle allait me recontacter pour les papiers, j'allais l'aider. Je lui avais rendu son argent et elle était un peu plus soulagée qu'en entrant.

Je me remis au travail mais je repensais chaque fois à Lucie. Elle attendait une petite fille, le rêve de Bella. Je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant, j'avais trop de boulot pour le moment et c'était trop tôt pour adopter un bébé.

Mon portable sonna, je soufflais et décrochais.

- _Edward Cullen !_

- _C'est Emmett, Rosalie va accoucher, je voulais que tu le saches. _

- _Maintenant ? _

- _Ouais. J'y vais, elle me gueule dessus depuis près de 10 heures, j'espère bien que c'est maintenant, je vais être papa Edward. _

- _Je préviens les autres et j'arrive. _

- _Préviens juste Bella, les autres sont au courant. _

- _Ok. _

Je pris ma veste et appelais Bella … on se donna rendez-vous à l'hôpital. J'allais être tonton.

* * *

**Voilà les gens, un nouveau chapitre et le "7 mois plus tard" aussi :) ... ne vous précipitez pas trop pour Lucie, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire d'elle, c'était juste au cas où et remettre une couche sur le bébé. **


	26. Chapter 25

Une fois à l'hôpital, j'attendis 20 minutes avant qu'Alice et Bella fasse leur apparition. Bella était un peu triste mais je voyais de la joie sur son visage. Elle était heureuse pour Rosalie.

- _J'ai hâte de voir sa petite frimousse, dit Alice. _

Jasper et mes parents arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Alice embrassa à plein bouche Jasper et se cala dans ses bras.

- _Des nouvelles ? me dit ma mère._

- _Non. _

Bella s'assit sur une chaise et je la rejoignis. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse, d'habitude, elle prenait ma main mais là, elle n'en fit rien.

- _Tu es encore en colère contre moi ? _

Elle me regarda un moment puis souffla.

- _Vivement que cette affaire soit finie, tu n'as plus aucune soirée de libre. Je me suis associée à Alice pour avoir mes soirées et mes nuits avec toi et depuis plusieurs mois, tu n'es jamais là. ça me pèse un peu Edward !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui embrasser le haut du crane.

- _4 jours et c'est fini. _

- _Hum !_

On resta ainsi trente minutes, je la caressais tendrement avant qu'Emmett vint nous annoncer que leur petite fille pesait 2kg 850 et qu'elle mesurait 50cm.

- _E__lle est parfaite, dit-il avec un grand sourire. _

- _T__out, sa mère, dit Alice. _

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer un truc contre elle, il était aux anges.

- _J__e suis grand-mère. _

On entra 20 minutes plus tard dans la chambre, Rosalie était fatiguée mais heureuse d'avoir donné naissance à son premier enfant.

- _J__e vous présente Léa Cullen, dit-elle._

- _E__lle est très jolie, dit Bella. _

- _Merci. _

Elles avaient beaucoup parlé durant la grossesse de Rosalie et je pense que ça a fait du bien à Bella et elle s'est sentie moins seule et triste. Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras et on s'assit dans un petit fauteuil près d'Emmett.

- _F__élicitations papa, dit Bella. _

- _Merci. Elle ressemble déjà à Rosalie, dit-il pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux. _

- _Au moins elle a été gâtée par la vie, dit Jasper en caressant le bras d'Alice. _

- _Je suis tellement heureux et comblé, que je ne vais même pas répondre, dit Emmett. _

Il embrassa Rosalie et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Bella prit ma main et la posa sur sa cuisse, je la sentais un peu tendue. Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et la collais à moi.

- _C__omment avance l'affaire, Edward ? demanda mon père. _

- _Oh ! heu … ça va, d'ici quatre jours je vais être fixé, lui dis-je. _

- _Vivement, j'en peux plus, dit Bella. _

- _Il travaille tout le temps ? demanda Emmett. _

- _Ouais. J'ai hâte que ce soit fini. _

- _S'il gagne, c'est un grand pas pour sa carrière, lui dit Carlisle. _

- _Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'évite de crier après lui dès qu'il rentre deux heures plus tard, dit-elle en rigolant. _

Je la regardais et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- _T__u ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Cullen. _

- _Je te promets un weekend de folie ma Bella, rien que toi et moi, nus, dans un lit, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille. _

Elle devint un peu rouge et me sourit.

- _J__e ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit, me dit Alice en rigolant. _

Emmett lui fit un sourire et vint avec le bébé.

- _T__u veux la tenir ? _

- _O__ui. _

Il lui tendit Léa et elle la prise délicatement dans ses bras. Tout le monde la regardait, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, c'était pour elle, une étape à passer, elle devait affronter ce genre de choses. Je posais mes yeux sur elle durant plusieurs minutes, me disant qu'elle aurait été une maman formidable.

- _T__u as fait du bon boulot Emmett. _

- _Rosalie m'a un peu aidé, dit-il en souriant. _

Elle lui caressa le bout de son nez et sourit, se remémorant surement ses premières de grossesse et peut être un avenir avec cet enfant. Elle me donna le bébé et me sourit.

- _T__onton Edward, dit Jasper. _

- _Elle sera une grande avocate, lui dis-je. _

- _Non, non et non, elle sera une grande sportive, me dit Emmett. _

Tout le monde rigola et je passais Léa à ma mère, elle pleurait un peu mais c'était uniquement des larmes de joies.

Une fois à la maison, je n'avais plus trop le goût à travailler et il n'était que 19h00. Je pris mes clefs de voiture et prit la main de Bella.

- _Q__uoi ? _

- _O__n va manger au restaurant, lui dis-je. _

- _M__ais … et ton travail ?_

- _J__'en ai marre, je veux passer ma soirée avec toi. _

Elle sourit et on sortit de l'appartement. Elle l'avait quand même eu sa soirée et j'étais content car on avait pu parler un peu et se retrouver. Nous avions pu faire l'amour ce soir-là et on avait prit notre temps, je n'avais pensé qu'à elle et son plaisir, je voulais qu'elle sache que rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours ma priorité.

_Quatre jours plus tard_

**PVD Bella**

Edward n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, il avait lu et relu son affaire. Il n'était que 5h00 du matin et il devait être au tribunal à 14h00.

- _J__e t'ai fais du café et du pain perdu. _

- _Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim. _

Je poussais un peu ses dossiers et me mis sur ses genoux.

- _J__e ne suis pas d'humeur Bella. _

- _Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu vas boire ton café et que tu vas manger. Tu dois aller voir Aro à midi et donc, tu dois un peu souffler, juste une heure. Tu connais cette affaire sur le bout des doigts. _

Il souffla et se frotta le visage.

- _E__t un bon rasage ne te ferait pas de tort. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant. _

- _Ouais. _

Il se leva et partit prendre une douche. Certains hommes, auraient aimé faire l'amour avant pour évacuer un peu mais Edward était différent, je pense qu'il avait besoin de ce stress et ne pas évacuer avant pour être mieux durant l'audience. Il en ressortit rasé et propre.

Il mangea rapidement mais au moment de retourner à ses dossiers, je lui pris la main et allumais la radio, laissant une douce mélodie de musique classique envahir la pièce.

- _Bella. _

- _Quelques minutes. _

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je collais mon corps au sien. Il se laissa aller peu à peu et finit par me caresser lentement et danser avec moi.

- _T__out ira bien, lui dis-je._

- _C__'est la première fois que je dois gérer ça. _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui souris, en espérant qu'il allait comprendre que j'étais là pour lui et que tout allait bien se passer.

- _Q__u'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? dit-il. _

- _Je t'aime Edward. Je viendrais avec toi au tribunal. _

- _Tu n'es pas obligé._

- _Tu préfères que je ne vienne pas ? _

- _Non, je … je veux que tu viennes, je me sentirais moins … mal si je sais que tu es dans la même pièce que moi. _

- _D'accord, pour 13h45, je serais là. _

- _Merci. _

Je partis travailler vers 8h30 pour ouvrir la boutique pendant qu'Edward bossait encore sur l'affaire. On fit pas mal de vente pour un samedi matin.

- _L__e site marche à merveille, dit Alice en entrant. _

- _Jessica m'a appelé hier. _

- _Le tissu arrive vers 11h00, tu seras là ? je te remplacerais à 12h30. _

- _Oui t'inquiète pas. _

- _Je dois aller voir Catherine, elle a terminé notre article, je vais aller voir. Je te ramène un double. _

- _Décide direct, comme ça il sera publié dans une semaine. _

- _T__u ne veux pas voir ce que ça donne avant ? _

- _N__on, je te fais confiance, j'attendrais le tissu. Lui dis-je. _

- _O__k. Bon, heu … il y a deux robes qui arrivent dans 1 heure pour le défilé, il faut que je donne mon autorisation. Dit-elle tout énervée. _

- _Alice, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. _

- _On vend ici, on vend sur internet, il faut qu'on embauche 3 autres personnes pour les vêtements. _

- _Ecoute, si tu veux, la semaine prochaine, on se voit toute la journée et on parle de tout ça ok ? lui dis-je. _

- _D'accord. Mercredi ? Ici ? _

- _Ok. _

Elle partit rapidement, me laissant la boutique. Ce n'était pas facile à gérer, entre les nouvelles collections qu'Alice devait dessiner, l'article, les photos, le défilé et les ventes de plus en plus importantes, on devait être rapides.

Nous étions en mars, fin mars et le défilé était pour le 3 juillet. Les nouveaux créateurs pouvaient s'inscrire et il n'y avait que 8 personnes qui seraient sélectionnées. Alice en faisait partie, ça nous faisait une bonne pub. Si ça marchait, on pourrait se permettre de monter les prix sur nos vêtements. Surtout pour les robes de soirées.

Vers 10h20, deux robes arrivèrent, on les plaça, avec Jessica, sur le mannequin. Elles étaient superbes. Une heure plus tard, le tissu était là, on le stocka à l'arrière boutique et je signais le reçu. Une fois midi, je partis manger rapidement avec Alice pour être à 13h30 au tribunal. J'attendais dans le couloir, Edward n'allait pas tarder.

- _Bella. _

Il était arrivé dix minutes plus tard avec Aro. Celui-ci entra et Edward vint m'embrasser. Il avait mis sa toge et je le trouvais très sexy là-dedans.

- _T__u me donnes des idées Cullen. _

Il me sourit et souffla.

- _T__out va bien se passer. _

- _Ça devrait bien se passer ouais, une belle amende mais je ne pense pas qu'il ira en prison. _

- _Maître Cullen. _

- _Je dois y aller. _

- _J__e t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi. _

Je m'installais au fond de la salle et je réalisais que c'était la première fois que j'allais le voir régler une affaire. C'était aussi stressant pour lui que pour moi.

- _Maître Cullen !_

Je l'avais entendu des dizaines de fois ce nom et ça me faisait bizarre car c'était mon petit ami qui était là. J'étais assez fière de lui, il était doué et il était à moi. Ça dura des heures, il y avait des pauses, des messes basses, des termes que je n'avais jamais entendu de ma vie mais au final, 4 heures et demie plus tard, une poignée de main entre Edward et Aro se fit et un sourire resplendissant se lisait sur le visage de Maître Cullen.

4 millions de dollars, c'était la somme que devait payer Aro mais apparemment, il était très heureux de ce verdict. Il serra encore une fois la main d'Edward et le remercia. Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant de sortir tous les deux. Il y avait des journalistes, Aro parla un moment, Edward derrière lui.

- _U__ne dernière chose Monsieur Volturi ? demanda un journaliste. _

- _Je voudrais juste dire merci à mon avocat, Edward Cullen. Je ne pensais pas m'en sortir aussi bien. dit-il en rigolant. Merci. _

Encore une poignée de main et le nom d'Edward Cullen était sur toutes les lèvres. Il vint vers moi et me sourit.

- _J__e reviens dans dix minutes, attends-moi dans le hall. Dit-il. _

- _D'accord. _

Il y avait trop de journalistes et il ne voulait surement pas qu'on le voit occupé de sauter sur sa petite amie et lui dire qu'il venait de gagner une grosse affaire, il devait rester discret.

- _J__e t'emmène au restaurant, dit-il. _

Je sursautais et me retournais. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me serra dans ses bras, il était beaucoup plus détendu à présent.

- _F__élicitations, lui dis-je. _

- _M__erci. Nom de dieu, j'ai gagné cette affaire. Dit-il en rigolant. _

- _Je suis fière de toi. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Bien sûr. Je suis contente que ce soit fini. Lui dis-je contre ses lèvres. _

- _On peut juste prendre chinois et renter direct, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _

Son portable sonna au même moment.

- _Edward Cullen ? … oui … oh ! heu … mercredi, pas avant … oui … 11h00 c'est parfait. Merci. _

Il raccrocha et m'embrassa encore une fois.

- _C__hinois ? demandais-je._

- _A__llons-y. _

Une fois à la maison, son portable sonna une nouvelle fois.

- _J__e l'éteins demain, promis, dit-il. _

- _Ok _

- _Edward Cullen ! … qui ? … oh ! bonjour Lucie … que puis-je … oui … je suis libre à partir de mercredi … bien, appelez ma secrétaire, elle vous donnera les numéros de téléphone. _

Je me demandais bien à qui il parlait, il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- _H__eu … oui, je peux regarder les papiers … l'argent n'est pas un problème … bien, à mercredi alors. Au revoir. _

Il raccrocha et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- _Q__ui c'était ? _

- _U__ne fille … elle est un peu perdue. _

- _Une cliente ? _

- _Pas vraiment, elle n'a que 16 ans. _

- _Elle voulait quoi ? _

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- _E__lle est enceinte de cinq mois. Elle voulait un numéro de téléphone … elle aimerait le faire adopter. _

- _Oh ! Elle va bien ? _

- _Je pense, ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, il y a des organismes pour ça. Elle veut juste que je regarde quelques papiers. _

- _Et tu vas le faire ? _

- _Oui, elle me fait un peu penser à toi. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Elle a l'air perdu quand elle parle de bébé et elle te ressemble un peu. _

Un bébé, j'en rêvais à présent, j'avais 23 ans et Edward avait eu ses 30 ans l'année passée. Le besoin de fonder une famille, de voir un enfant courir et m'appeler maman, j'en rêvais.

- _T__out va bien ? _

- _O__ui. _

J'avais répondu un peu trop vite et il prit mon menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- _A__ quoi tu penses ? _

- _C__'est trop tôt pour avoir un bébé ? demandais-je. _

- _H__eu … oui je pense. Je vais pouvoir ouvrir mon cabinet d'avocat et … tu as la boutique, elle marche bien à présent et elle est en pleine expansion … pourquoi ? Tu … tu veux un bébé maintenant ? _

- _B__en … je me disais que … _

Il souffla et posa son front sur le mien.

- _Q__ue cette fille arrive au bon moment ? _

- _T__u n'aimerais pas ? _

- _J__'aurais encore attendu Bella. Dit-il. _

- _Combien de temps ? _

- _Le temps qu'on soit parfaitement installés. D'ici deux ou trois ans. _

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et soufflais, il n'avait pas tort, mais l'idée d'avoir un bébé dans cinq mois me plaisait bien et en plus, elle voulait le faire adopter son bébé.

- _I__magines qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle veut voir le bébé ou prendre contact avec lui. dit-il. _

- _On pourrait faire appel à une mère porteuse ? lui dis-je. _

- _Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt adopter un enfant qui n'a plus de parents ? _

- _J__'ai fait quelques recherches et c'est plus facile avec une femme qui aimerait faire adopter son bébé, on attend qu'elle accouche, elle a quelques mois pour changer d'avis et puis c'est fait, si on veut adopter dans un autre pays, il nous faudra attendre des années Edward. _

- _J__e sais. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on s'attache au bébé pour ensuite, qu'on nous le reprenne. _

Il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _E__t si on attendait encore un peu hein ? Le temps que nos vies soient un peu moins disons, plus calmes. Une fois que j'aurais mon cabinet et que toi, le défilé et la boutique marchera comme prévu, on pourra en discuter à nouveau. J'aurais rappelé Lucie si on avait deux ou trois ans de plus mais pas maintenant Bella. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Tu sais que je veux un bébé mais c'est un peu tôt pour le moment. On pourrait au moins attendre d'avoir fêté nos un an de relation, dit-il en rigolant. _

- _Ok. _

- _Bon, on se commande chinois ? _

- _Ouais. _

Je partis commandais pendant qu'Edward ranger un peu l'appartement de tous ses papiers.

* * *

**Vilà encore un chapitre de fait :) ... j'espère que vous avez aimé. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé de faire que Bella ait un enfant mais elle n'a plus d'utérus, elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, désolée les gens et non Lucie ne donnera pas son enfant au couple. mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici trois ou quatre chapitre, c'est partit. je veux juste leur faire vivre un petit week end rien que tous les deux, leur un an puis un bond de quelques mois et puis vers la fin, mettre une bonne nouvelle. d'ici là, je suis désolée mais il faudra attendre un peu. a bientot**


	27. Chapter 26

_Je partis commander pendant qu'Edward rangeait un peu l'appartement de tous ses papiers. _

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils livrent que dans une heure. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans la salle de bains, il fit couler l'eau afin qu'on prenne un bain, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Je me déshabillais devant lui et une fois nue, je grimpais dans la baignoire, il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Viens par ici.

Il vint se mettre devant moi, entre mes jambes, ça changeait. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était derrière. Il soupira de bien être et se laissa aller sur ma poitrine.

- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Non c'est parfait.

J'enroulais son corps de mes jambes et lui caressais le torse doucement. Il ferma les yeux et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser dans le cou et le haut du crane.

- Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

- Ni lundi, lui dis-je.

- Pas même un rendez vous ?

- Non, uniquement le mercredi et je dois ouvrir mardi à 14h00 jusqu'à 19h00. Et toi ?

- Je vais aller mardi après midi, chercher un endroit pour mon nouveau cabinet et je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant mercredi. J'ai voulu passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- J'ai fait les courses nécessaires pour qu'on puisse rester quelques jours sans sortir.

**PVD Edward**

Je me laissais complètement aller sur sa poitrine et fermais les yeux. La journée avait été chargée. J'avais gagné l'affaire et j'étais soulagé. Après 7 mois de boulot, je pouvais enfin respirer.

Bella passait sa main dans mes cheveux puis descendit doucement sur mes épaules puis sur mon torse. On était bien là, tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre. On avait besoin d'être ensemble, de discuter, de s'embrasser, de faire l'amour, d'être avec l'autre.

Je lui caressais les cuisses du bout des doigts et elle frissonna malgré la chaleur de l'eau. Je me redressais et prit le gel douche mais Bella se leva et vint se mettre devant moi, échangeant nos places. Même si j'adorais être contre elle et sentir ses caresses sur mon corps, j'aimais encore plus lui en faire.

Je lui caressais le ventre et effleurais son tatouage. Un petit papillon sur le bas du ventre à droite avec nos initiales dans chacune des ailes. Elle était vraiment folle pour faire un tel tatouage, nous étions ensemble que depuis 1 mois quand elle l'avait fait.

- Tu es prête pour le défilé ?

- C'est surtout Alice et Jessica qui s'occupent de tout faire ça. Moi, je suis surtout là pour après, les commandes et la presse.

- Je suis désolé Bella, de n'avoir pas été aussi disponible qu'au début, lui dis-je.

Elle se mit sur le ventre et je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans l'eau, elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je sais que c'était important pour toi cette affaire. Mais, j'avais l'impression que par moment, tu ne me voyais plus. Tu étais tout le temps dans tes dossiers.

- C'était ma première grosse affaire.

- Avec tous les changements que j'ai vécus, je voulais juste que tu sois là pour moi de temps en temps.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant.

Elle me sourit et se remit sur le dos. Je lui caressais le ventre et lui fis de petits baisers dans le cou de temps en temps. On se lava puis on mit nos pyjamas. Bella avait mit une petite nuisette noire transparente avec un shorty en dentelle. Je fis pour la prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir, soupirais-je.

Elle me sourit et prit sa crème parfumée. Celle qui coutait une fortune mais qui me faisait toujours de l'effet lorsque je la sentais sur elle.

Une fois le repas fini, je débarrassais pendant que Bella filait dans la chambre. Je voulais juste regarder un film ce soir, je ne voulais pas sortir pour fêter la réussite de l'affaire. Je voulais être avec Bella. Je pris un de ces films qu'elle adorait et qui la faisait pleurer tout le temps et partis dans la chambre. Elle était allongée sur le lit et m'attendait. Je fermais la porte et posais le dvd sur le meuble.

- Film ?

- Non, dit-elle en souriant.

- Il est encore tôt, tu veux faire quoi ? dis-je innocemment.

Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses et je remarquais qu'elle avait enlevé son shorty, dévoilant, ainsi, son intimité.

- Hum … je crois savoir, lui dis-je.

- Je veux que ça dure toute la nuit, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je restais au bout du lit, la regardant frotter ses jambes l'une contre l'autre puis pris ses chevilles et la fis glisser sur les draps en satin lentement.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir délaissé, lui dis-je.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Je retirais mon pantalon, me trouvant en boxer devant elle.

**PVD Bella.**

Il me caressa les jambes doucement, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de fort et rapide mais je savourais quand même ses caresses, ses baisers sur ma cuisse, ses doigts sur mon ventre puis sur mes seins et enfin, après dix minutes de caresses et de baisers, sa langue sur mon sexe.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir privilégié son affaire mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était très important pour lui, il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là, il avait sacrifié plusieurs années pour arriver à gagner une telle affaire. Maintenant, il pourrait se permettre de choisir ses clients, c'est ce qu'il voulait, il voulait être reconnu pour ce qu'il faisait.

- Huuummmm !

Il me léchait et caressait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et je sentais mon orgasme arriver à grands pas. Je pressais un peu sur sa tête pour le coller un peu plus à mon intimité et me cambrais sous ses mains avant de jouir contre sa bouche.

Il retira son boxer pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Mais avant qu'il ne vienne sur le lit, je le repoussais, il fronça les sourcils mais je lui souris et l'embrassais pour qu'il ne pense pas que je le rejetais.

En parlant avec Edward il y a quelques mois, j'avais appris qu'il aimait lorsque je le prenais en bouche et surtout lorsque j'étais à genoux devant lui quand il était debout. C'était son petit péché mignon avant que l'on fasse réellement l'amour. Je pense que son petit coté dominateur prenait le dessus lorsque j'étais ainsi, devant lui.

Quand je le vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et passer sa main dans ses cheveux, j'ai su qu'il aimait. Je l'embrassais le bas ventre, tout en caressant ses fesses puis ses cuisses, je fis passer doucement mes lèvres sur son sexe, fièrement dressé devant moi puis fis glisser ma main doucement vers celui-ci.

- Bella.

Je souris contre son sexe et fis passer ma langue sur son gland, sa main vint directement se loger dans mes cheveux et me caressa le cuir chevelu doucement. Je caressais doucement ses bourses et glissais ma langue vers celles-ci. Je le masturbais un peu plus vite, prenant plaisir à l'entendre gémir mon prénom.

Je relevais ma tête vers lui et pris son sexe dans ma bouche, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, je commençais un lent va-et-vient avec ma bouche. Je ne laissais aucune partie de son corps, je caressais ses cuisses, ses fesses, les griffant au passage, il me donna un petit coup de rein, m'enfonçant un peu plus son sexe dans ma bouche.

- Je vais … aaaahh !

Sa prise dans mes cheveux se fit plus forte et ses hanches remuaient plus vite, je pris ses fesses en main et les pressais lorsqu'il jouit dans un râle de plaisir. Je sentis ses jambes tremblaient un peu puis il s'allongea sur le lit. Je me mis sur lui et l'embrassais avec amour et passion.

Il me rendit mon baiser. Je le caressais un moment, il reprenait peu à peu et devint dur après quelques minutes. Il m'embrassa dans le cou mais je l'arrêtais.

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis acheté un livre.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant surement pourquoi je parlais de livre maintenant, il en avait rien à faire. Je pris le petit livre dans mon armoire et lui tendis.

- Le Kama Sutra ?

- Hum hum.

- Tu veux qu'on le lise maintenant ? Non parce que je suis vraiment … j'ai vraiment envie de toi là alors.

- Prends n'importe quelle position et on va la faire.

- N'importe laquelle ?

- Ouais.

Il me sourit et ouvrit le livre au hasard et sourit.

- Le cheval renversé.

Je rigolais et regardais l'image.

- Tu seras mon cheval ?

- Allez, en selle petite coquine.

Je l'embrassais tout en rigolant et il jeta le livre à terre. La position était assez simple, Edward se mit sur le dos et plia un peu les jambes pendant que moi, je montais dessus mais dos à lui. Il me caressa immédiatement la taille puis le dos, je posais mes seins sur ses genoux. Edward mit un coussin en dessous de sa tête, on avait jamais essayé cette position, ça m'excitait vraiment.

- Tu es bien là ? Dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, je le fis entrer en moi et on gémit tous les deux sous la sensation. Je me laissais, jamais vraiment tomber sur son ventre et je le sentais se contracter de temps en temps.

- Putain Bella.

- Aaaahhh

Je contrôlais le mouvement, la vitesse et la profondeur et j'adorais ça. Edward passa sa main sur mon dos et descendit doucement vers mes fesses puis mes cuisses.

- Edddwwarrd.

- Plus vite … Bella.

Je lui caressais les cuisses et le début de ses fesses et accélérais le mouvement, je le fis sortir presque entièrement pour me laisser tomber sur lui, il serra mes hanches et je l'entendis gémir mon prénom.

Le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir, avait un coté excitant, je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations de son sexe en moi et peu à peu, mon orgasme se construisait et me frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il me caressa les cuisses et les fesses, je le sentis se tendre et se rependre en moi avant de déplier ses jambes sur le lit.

Je me laissais tomber sur le coté et repris ma respiration, il vint directement poser sa tête sur mon ventre et m'embrasser très près de mon intimité.

- Tu es un très bon cheval.

Il rigola contre mes seins à présent et me caressa la taille doucement.

- Prochaine position ? Dit-il.

- Je choisis.

- Tu comptes toutes les, faire ?

- Ouais.

Il me regarda avec envie et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je suis prêt, dit-il.

- Passe-moi le livre.

- Tiens.

- Alors.

Je feuilletais un peu pendant qu'Edward me caressait toujours plus bas.

- La déesse.

- Hum … c'est une position ça ?

- Ouais.

Je devais tout simplement être sur Edward et crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille. On l'a faisait souvent cette position car j'adorais être en face de lui et j'avais le plaisir de soit prendre les commandes, soit le laisser faire.

**PVD Edward**

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois qu'on avait fait l'amour en quelques jours. Nous étions mardi et c'était vraiment parce qu'on avait plus de lait dans le frigo qu'on devait sortir. Nous avions essayé des tas de positions et on avait pratiquement fait tous les endroits possibles dans l'appartement. J'avais l'impression de retomber sept mois en arrière.

On partit faire les courses, il nous manquait des tas de trucs puis on irait voir Rosalie et Emmett. On avait décidé de les appeler mais leur laisser quelques jours pour récupérer et profiter pleinement de leur enfant. Je savais que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Bella redoutait un peu de voir l'enfant, la vie de famille de Rosalie et Emmett.

Elle ne me parlait plus de Lucie, la fille, qui était venue me voir pour son problème de grossesse mais quelques fois, je la voyais chercher sur internet pour adopter. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais pas maintenant. On avait encore trop de choses à faire dans nos vies pour ça. Le défilé pour Bella et il fallait aussi qu'elle gère la boutique et moi, je devais trouver un bureau et un associé, ainsi qu'une nouvelle secrétaire. On devait encore attendre un peu. Bella ne pensait qu'à ça, devenir maman.

- Sucre ?

- Ouais, lui dis-je.

On fit le tour, à notre aise, prenant notre temps entre chaque rayon. Je payais les courses, même si Bella avait sorti également sa carte. C'était un peu compliqué pour les factures, car, elle voulait tout payer.

- Je te payerai en nature ce soir, dit-elle en souriant.

La caissière me sourit et moi, je devenais sûrement tout rouge, je n'aimais toujours pas qu'elle fasse ça en public et elle le savait très bien, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait dit. On mit les courses dans la voiture mais Bella voulait acheter quelque chose pour Rosalie et le bébé. On entra dans une boutique de bébé.

- On prend du 3 mois ?

- Si tu veux. Lui dis-je.

Elle regardait chaque pyjama, chaque robe, chaque pantalon, chaque jouet dans le magasin et son petit sourire me fit culpabiliser car c'était moi qui voulais attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir un enfant.

- Si on a une petite fille, je lui mettrais des robes tout le temps. Dit-elle en regardant une robe.

- Bella s'il te plait.

Elle soupira et prit une petite robe pour Léa. Elle paya et on partit. Une fois à la maison, aucun mot n'avait été échangé, notre petit weekend rallongé venait de se terminer. On rangea les courses et Bella emballa la robe.

- Tu sais que je veux un enfant Bella, lui dis-je en me mettant près d'elle.

Je remarquais qu'elle pleurait.

- On attendra. Dit-elle.

- Il faut attendre qu'on soit bien installé dans nos vies professionnelles.

- Si on fait une demande maintenant, dans neuf mois, ce serait bien non ? Si on attend qu'on soit enfin bien, il faudra encore attendre neuf mois, minimum.

Je me frottais le visage et soufflais, cette histoire me prenait légèrement la tête. Elle voulait un enfant à tout prix alors que moi, je voulais attendre encore un peu, je voulais qu'on prenne le temps de voir toutes les possibilités, c'était d'un enfant qu'on parlait, pas d'une nouvelle cuisine.

- Il faudra diminuer dans le boulot, il faudra être là pour le bébé, il faudra faire je ne sais quoi si on prend une mère porteuse, il faudra du temps Bella et pour le moment, on n'en a pas. On jongle pour se voir 4 jours d'affilés. Il faut que j'ai un bureau et une clientèle et il faut que la boutique marche bien, on a de l'argent mais il faut faire attention quand même.

Elle me regarda un instant puis souffla.

- Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée, je comprends mais cette histoire d'adoption et d'enfant, c'est tous les jours maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de Lucie, tu y penses tout le temps.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y pense tout le temps.

- On aura un enfant et même deux si tu veux ou trois mais pas maintenant. Je te promets que l'année prochaine, quand ça ira mieux, on en reparlera sérieusement. Je te le promets.

- D'accord.

- Tu n'as que 23 ans.

- Je sais.

Elle vint se mettre dans mes bras et je m'empressais de la coller contre moi.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella.

On rendit visite à Rosalie et Emmett. La petite avait déjà changé et elle passa presque deux heures dans les bras de Bella. Ça n'allait pas m'aider ça, la conversation qu'on avait eu quelques heures avant n'était pas oubliée mais je voyais bien que ses yeux brillaient lorsque la petite bougeait.

* * *

**Coucou ... et oui, c'est un nouveau chapitre, normalement c'était demain mais je pars jeudi en vacances pour 12 jours (jusqu'au 17) donc je ne pourrais pas mettre de chapitre avant le 18. je vous laisse donc ce chapitre un jour avant pour être sûre d'avoir le temps de le poster car demain je ne sais pas si je vais savoir y aller sur l'ordi. **

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ... un peu de calme et encore du bébé et un petit lemon :) a bientôt et merci pour vos commentaires**


	28. Chapter 27

**1 Juillet. **

**Trois mois plus tard. **

Bella était excitée comme une puce, le défilé était pour dans deux jours et elle avait envahi l'appartement de lettres et son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Apparemment c'était bon signe. Elle ne devait s'occuper que des clients et des invités. Jessica s'occupait encore du site et des commandes et Alice de ses créations et de l'entreprise qui fabriquait les vêtements. Rosalie les aidait pour envoyer des mails de remerciements etc.

C'est comme ça que quatre filles, au lieu d'aller à la boutique, avaient campé dans notre appartement. Je rentrais du boulot, surpris de les voir à terre, occupées de rire. Elles se turent directement et Bella se leva.

- _Déjà rentré ? dit Bella._

- _Il est 18h00. D'habitude tu dis que je ne rentre pas assez tôt. _

Je lui donnais un bouquet de fleurs et elle me remercie en m'embrassant.

- _Emmett ne pense jamais aux fleurs. _

- _J'ai le meilleur des__ frères, dit Bella. _

- _Jasper pense aux fleurs. _

- _Mais il ne pense pas aux menottes, dit Rosalie en me regardant. _

Elles rigolèrent à nouveau pendant que je partis dans la chambre, Bella me suivit.

- _Désolée. _

- _C'est rien. ça avance ? dis-je. _

- _Ouais. _

- _Tu leur as parlé des menottes ? _

Elle me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire.

- _Elles pensaient que tu étais tout coincé au lit, j'ai défendu ton honneur. _

- _Je crains le pire. _

- _J'ai dit la stricte vérité. Dit-elle en m'embrassant. _

Elle retira ma veste et s'empressa de coller son corps au mien. J'aurais bien aimé lui faire l'amour là, maintenant mais des rires provenant du salon m'arrêtèrent.

- _Elles partent dans 30 minutes. _

- _Je vais prendre une douche. _

- _Tu ne veux pas m'attendre ? dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. _

- _D'accord. Je vais cuisiner. _

- _J'ai déjà tout fait. Tu peux te détendre un peu. _

- _Merci, tu es adorable. _

- _Je sais. _

Je l'embrassais dans le cou avant de sortir de la chambre. Alice me regardait et se mit à rire.

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je te vois différemment à présent. _

- _Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit. _

- _Alors les menottes ce n'est pas vrai ? _

- _…_

- _Et le 69 avec le chocolat non plus ? dit Rosalie. _

- _…_

- _Et le petit coup dans l'avion non plus ? _

- _…_

- _Hum c'est ce que je me disais aussi, tu es un petit pervers Edward Cullen, me dit Alice. _

- _Alice, Jasper est tout aussi pervers que moi alors, lui dis-je en souriant. _

- _Je ne pense pas. _

- _Alors le fouet et les bottes en cuir ce n'est pas vrai ? _

- _…_

- _Hum, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, lui dis-je en reprenant ses mots. _

Bella me sourit et je m'installais devant la télé. Elles partirent une heure plus tard puis on mangea.

- _Et ta journée ? _

- _Très bien, j'ai de plus en plus de clients, lui dis-je. _

- _C'est bien ça. _

Un mois après, j'avais trouvé un local avec deux bureaux, c'est ce que je voulais. Ce n'était pas très loin de la boutique de Bella, à 2 minutes. Bella était venue avec moi, elle avait bien aimé. C'était lumineux et pas trop cher, enfin, si je trouvais un associé.

Associé que j'avais trouvé deux semaines plus tard. Jacob Black. Il était avocat depuis 5 ans et cherchait à s'associer avec quelqu'un. Il faisait bien son boulot et on avait décidé d'acheter ce local. On aurait chacun notre bureau et une secrétaire pour nous deux. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer deux secrétaires. Il avait un peu d'argent de coté également.

Il avait ramené quelques clients, comme moi de mon ancienne boite et grâce à l'affaire Volturi, on avait déjà un carnet presque plein. Le cabinet Cullen & Black était ouvert. Après un nombre infini de paperasse et un mois plus tard, nous voilà en route pour l'aventure. A 30 ans, je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

Une fois mangé, on prit une douche ensemble, on resta sage mais on se câlina tendrement durant un bon moment. Pendant que Bella rangeait un peu l'appartement et pliais le linge, je revoyais en vitesse mes dossiers pour demain.

Une fois terminé, on partit se coucher, Bella s'endormit immédiatement. Le lendemain matin, je la réveillais avec des caresses, des baisers dans le dos et des mots doux. Elle me regarda un instant puis vint se blottir dans mes bras. Dans 15 jours, nous allions fêter nos un an et je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial. Nous nous étions rencontrer le 3 juillet et on était sortis réellement ensemble le 17. Il fallait que je marque le coup.

- _C__'est à toi de choisir. Dit-elle en me regardant. _

Je lui souris et pris le livre. Il y avait des dizaines de post-it sur les photos. On ne voulait pas faire la même à chaque fois donc on mettait un marqueur pour nous repérer.

- _A__lors ? _

- _P__as trop acrobatique, dit-elle. _

- _H__um … le missionnaire. _

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Nous l'avions plus fait depuis longtemps, on voulait toujours essayer d'autres choses, ce qui nous avait permis d'avoir de nombreux fous rires car certaines d'entre elles, étaient vraiment bizarres et super compliquées à faire.

Je me plaçais entre ses cuisses et relevais un peu sa nuisette. Je l'embrassais doucement dans le cou et déplaçais mes mains sur sa poitrine quand son téléphone sonna.

- _H__um … non répond pas. _

- _C'est surement urgent. _

Elle prit son portable et décrocha, je n'arrêtais pas pour autant, ma tête vint se loger entre ses cuisses, je l'embrassais tendrement, la caressant avec envie.

- _H__uummm … Allo ?_

- _…_

- _H__um hum._

- _…_

- _Q__uand ? Aaahhh. _

- _… _

- _H__eu … rien, rien. Quoi ? _

- _…_

- _Maintenant ? dit-elle en se relevant. _

Je me mis près d'elle en soupirant, je n'allais pas l'avoir pour maintenant mon missionnaire.

- _J__e suis là dans dix minutes. _

- _Génial, lui dis-je. _

Elle raccrocha et m'embrassa langoureusement, elle vint se mettre sur mon ventre, frottant son sexe humide contre ma peau. Je passais mes mains sur ses fesses puis sur son dos pour redescendre sur ses cuisses.

- _H__ummm … il faut que j'y aille. On a une journaliste qui arrive dans trente minutes, il faut que j'y sois. _

- _Encore une ? _

- _Ouais. _

Elle m'embrassa encore une fois et courra vers la salle de bains, qu'elle ferma à clefs. Je soufflais, frustré de ne pas avoir mon petit matin tranquille avec elle. J'avais une érection pas possible, fais chier.

- _J__'y vais, je t'aime. _

Elle sauta sur le lit, m'embrassa et regarda mon sexe.

- _J__e te promets que je me rattraperais. _

- _Et je fais comment moi ? _

- _Je suis désolée mon ange. Quand tu pars travailler avant moi, je dois aussi me soulager toute seule. _

Elle courrait vers la porte mais je la rattrapais.

- _T__oute seule ? _

- _H__um hum. _

- _Je n'ai jamais dit non pour faire l'amour. _

- _La prochaine fois, je viendrais à ton bureau alors. _

- _Je n'ai pas de rendez vous entre 14h00 et 15h00._

- _Je serais là. _

Elle partit aussi vite, me laissant excité, je filais sous la douche, fallait vite que je me soulage.

**PVD Bella. **

Une fois à la boutique. Jessica et Alice étaient déjà là.

- _A__lors ? _

- _T__rès gros magazine. _

Elle me montra la page et je sautais de joie.

- _U__ne page complète. Avec les photos du dernier shooting. Tu dois mettre ta tenue Bella. _

- _Ok, je vais me changer. _

Alice me maquilla en vitesse et 45 minutes plus tard, la journaliste était là. On l'accueillit du mieux qu'on pu et nous posa des dizaines de questions. Même si Jessica n'était pas associée, elle travaillait sur le site et ça, c'était bon pour nous. On vendait pas mal avec le site. Le chiffre d'affaires grimpait et on arrivait à mieux gérer tout ça.

Il y avait un gérant sur l'entreprise, on avait enfin le temps pour nous et on était plus à l'aise avec tout ça. Ça faisait 10 mois qu'on était associées et tout était parfait. On gagnait plus d'argent à présent, on faisait quelques fois pas mal de bénéfices, c'était bien pour nous.

On fit quelques photos ensemble, avec Alice et moi puis individuellement, je gardais la boutique jusqu'à 13h00 puis partit manger un bout avec Jessica avant d'aller voir Edward à son bureau.

Une fois arrivé, je demandais à Leah, la secrétaire, si Edward était libre.

- _Il est occupé pour le moment mais d'ici cinq minutes, il sera libre. Vous êtes ?_

- _Bella, sa petite amie. _

- _Oh oui, il m'a parlé de vous. _

- _En bien j'espère ? _

- _Oh ! Oui. _

Elle me sourit et je m'assis sur le canapé en face du bureau d'Edward quand son associé, Jacob Black sortit de son bureau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, je ne m'occupais jamais du travail d'Edward.

- _I__l me faudra le numéro de téléphone de Samuel Cecker et le dossier pour mon prochain rendez-vous. _

- _Bien sûr. _

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- _Je peux vous aider ? _

- _J'attends juste Edward. _

- _Bella ? C'est ça ? _

- _Oui. Bonjour. _

- _Je suis Jack. Enchanté. Edward m'a parlé de vous. _

- _Enchantée Jack. _

Il prit le dossier et retourna dans son bureau, non sans m'avoir fait un clin d'œil avant de renter. Je fus surprise mais ne dis rien. Leah souffla.

- _I__l fait ça à tout le monde. Dit-elle doucement. _

- _Je vois. _

- _Il travaille très bien, il est très intelligent mais je pense que c'est un coureur de jupons. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _

Je rigolais et Edward sortit de son bureau. Il salua ses clients et se tourna vers moi.

- _R__entre, j'arrive. Dit-il en souriant. _

Il entra cinq minutes plus tard et ferma la porte à clef.

- _J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. Dit-il. _

- _Oh ! Tu es soulagé ?_

- _Pas encore. Dit-il en me caressant les bras doucement. _

- _Je ne suis pas venue pour faire l'amour. _

Il fronça les sourcils et s'installa sur sa chaise.

- _T__u veux parler ?_

- _N__on. _

- _T__u veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? _

- _N__on plus. _

Je me mis en face de lui et releva un peu ma jupe, dévoilant ainsi mon porte jarretelle et me mit sur lui.

- _T__u veux faire quoi ? _

Je sentais son érection contre mon intimité, il était déjà excité, aahh les hommes. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup. Je me mis à lécher son cou et caressais son torse.

- _J__e pensais …_

- _J__'ai changé d'avis, le coupais-je. _

Il m'embrassa avec urgence et se leva, il ouvrit rapidement mon chemisier et le jeta par terre, il se déshabilla rapidement et je fis de même, laissant uniquement mon porte jarretelle, je retirais mon string et mon soutien gorge. Il me retourna et je plaçais mes mains sur son bureau.

- _N__e crie pas trop fort. C'est insonorisé mais bon. _

Il écarta mes cuisses et frotta son doigt sur mon sexe, trempé. Il prit un de mes seins en main et pinça mon téton. Je sentis son sexe entrer doucement puis d'un coup de rein brusque, il fut en moi entièrement, je ne retins pas un cri, il serra un peu plus mon sexe dans sa main, me caressant doucement, sans jamais toucher mon point sensible.

Sa main glissa vers mon cou et l'autre, continua de caresser mon sexe, frôlant de temps en temps mon clitoris, je me cambrais contre lui et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Son rythme était difficile à tenir, il poussa fort en moi et toujours dans des coups de reins brusque, j'adorais ça.

- _P__utain Bella. _

- _Hhhhuuuummm. _

Je passais une main sur sa nuque et tournais la tête pour qu'on puisse s'embrasser. C'était maladroit, tellement il allait vite mais sa langue caressa la mienne avec envie et fougue. Il pressa mon clitoris, je savais qu'il n'était pas loin, il voulait que je vienne avec lui.

On se tendit l'un contre l'autre et il jouit avant moi, chose rare entre nous. Je le suivis quelques secondes après qu'il ait tapé sur mon point G, à l'intérieur de moi, tout explosa et mon cri se perdit dans la pièce, je n'avais pas pu le contrôler, tellement c'était bon.

- _C__huttt, dit-il une fois terminé. _

- _Désolée. _

- _Tu sais que j'aime quand tu t'exprimes, surtout au lit mais là, je pense que le boulanger d'en face t'a entendu. _

- _C'était trop bon, lui dis-je. _

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et se retirer. Il m'embrassa l'épaule et la nuque avant de se rhabiller et de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. On frappa à la porte au même moment. Je refis convenablement mes cheveux et m'assis sur la chaise en face.

- _O__ui. _

C'était Jacob Black.

- _H__um … heu … le rendez vous de 15h00 est là. _

- _D__éjà ? _

- _I__l est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. _

- _J'arrive. _

- _D'accord. _

Edward avait encore du rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres et sa joue et ses cheveux partaient vraiment dans tous les sens. Je le remis en état et partis après l'avoir embrassé et lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. Leah était toute rouge et me dit un au revoir assez timide. Merde, tout le monde avait entendu.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Un Lemon … ça faisait longtemps lol. Merci de lire encore et toujours ma fiction et merci pour reviews et vos alertes. Je suis contente. A bientôt. **

**Merci pour vos votes sur le concours. Je suis troisième grâce à vous. **


	29. Chapter 28

**PVD Bella**

Je courais dans les rues de New York pour rejoindre Alice. C'était le défilé aujourd'hui et pour une fois, tout était prêt. Alice venait de boire au moins quinze cafés et Jessica était un peu nerveuse également.

- _Je suis là, criais-je._

- _Ah enfin ! _

- _Désolée. _

On entra dans la salle qui serait pour ce soir, le lieu où se passerait le défilé. On regarda un moment la salle. Elle était immense. Les mannequins n'étaient pas encore arrivés, encore une heure mais on devait tout préparer. Je m'occupais de ranger un peu la pièce et mettre les tenues par ordre de passage pendant qu'Alice vérifier que les maquilleurs étaient là ainsi que les coiffeurs.

_Quelques heures plus tard. _

- _C'est à vous dans dix minutes, nous __dit un technicien. _

- _Ok merci, lui dis-je. _

Les filles attendaient en file indienne et la première allait mettre la dernière tenue, la robe de mariée. Il fallait en faire une et je dois dire qu'Alice s'était surpassée. Je lui pris la main, elle me sourit.

- _J__e suis tellement excitée, Jasper n'a pas dormi de la nuit. _

- _Ils sont là, je les ai vus. _

- _J'ai peur Bella. _

- _Mais non, c'est le début de quelque chose Alice. On va devenir riches et célèbres. _

Elle rigola et le premier mannequin partit. Elle ne retira jamais sa main de la mienne. Les gens prenaient des photos et le temps passa rapidement. On aida le premier mannequin à mettre la robe de mariée et elle défila. On monta sur le podium et on défila rapidement pour montrer qui nous étions.

Je vis Edward nous applaudir ainsi que toute sa famille. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et on repartit dans les loges. Une fois cachées, Alice me sauta dans les bras et on se mit à crier comme des folles et à sauter partout. Tout le monde nous regardait et on essayait de reprendre notre calme.

- _F__élicitations, c'était très bien. _

Je me retournais et vis Edward sourire ainsi que Jasper. Je me jetais dans ses bras et il me fit décoller du sol.

- Je suis fier de toi.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

Une femme, d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança vers nous et nous donna sa carte.

- _J__e suis propriétaire d'une boutique de vêtements de luxe à Los Angeles et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos créations dans ma boutique. J'ai vraiment aimé votre défilé. _

- _Oh … heu … merci, lui dis-je. _

- _Vous avez aimé ? C'est vrai ? Demanda Alice. _

- _Oui, vraiment. On peut se donner un rendez-vous. _

- _Bien sûr. _

- _Appelez-moi__ demain matin. _

- _Merci. _

Elle parla un peu avec Alice, de ses créations puis on partit manger un morceau tous ensemble. C'était une journée épuisante et une fois qu'on rentra à l'appartement, Edward nous fit couler un bon bain et je m'endormis presque sur lui.

**PVD Edward**

_Quelques jours plus tard. _

- _J__e pars pour trois jours, Jacob. _

- _Je gère Edward, c'est bon. _

- _Merci. _

- _Tu vas où ? _

- _Dans un spa. Deux jours avec Bella, on fête nos un an demain. On part ce soir, elle ne le sait pas. _

- _Chouette cadeau. _

- _Ouais. Bon, j'y vais. Ça ira ?_

- _Mais oui, je m'occupe de tout. _

Je pris ma veste et fermais mon bureau avant de courir chez le bijoutier. Le vendeur me donna directement le collier et me fit un bel emballage. Je payais et partis directement dans une boutique de parfum. Je pris son préféré ainsi que sa crème. J'entrais dans la boutique d'Alice, elle me sourit et me donna le sac.

- _E__lle va être parfaite dedans. _

- _Je n'en doute pas. Merci. _

- _Amusez-vous__ bien. N'oubliez pas de dormir aussi. _

Je courais directement à la voiture, j'avais un peu de retard mais une fois à l'appartement, c'était bon. Bella rentrerait que dans une heure. Je préparais en vitesse sa valise et la mienne et cachais ses cadeaux. Je changeais de vêtements pour quelque chose de plus décontracté et descendis à la boulangerie d'en face.

- _I__l me faudrait les macarons que j'ai commandés ainsi que les chocolats. _

- _Quel nom ? _

- _Cullen, Edward Cullen. _

- _Oh ! L'avocat. Me dit la vendeuse. _

- _Exact. _

Je payais le tout et elle me fit un petit sourire.

- _E__lle a bien de la chance. _

- _Non c'est moi. Bonne journée. _

Je courais à l'appartement, elle n'y était pas encore. Je posais les chocolats sur la table de salon ainsi que les macarons, elle en avait mangé en France et elle était complètement accro maintenant. Ça coûtait une fortune ces petits trucs là.

Elle entra, téléphone à la main et criait comme une furie. Elle raccrocha et souffla.

- _D__éjà rentré ? _

- _O__uais. _

- _Je suis désolée, je dois aller voir Alice, elle a besoin de moi. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _On avait rendez-vous ce matin mais j'ai eu un contretemps. _

Elle appela Alice tout en marchant dans l'appartement.

- _Alice, c'est … oui …oh, tu es sûre ? Quoi ? Heu … oui ok merci. _

Elle vint se mettre contre moi et m'embrassa enfin.

- _C__a va ? lui dis-je. _

- _O__ui, elle n'a plus besoin de moi. _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

- _J__e te kidnappe pour les trois prochains jours. _

- _A__h bon !_

- _O__uais. La valise est déjà faite, tout est arrangé, on part dans …_

Je regardais ma montre et souris.

- _M__aintenant. _

- _Où ça ? _

- _C'est une surprise. _

Elle recula et me sourit.

- _T__u m'as fais une surprise pour nos un an ? _

- _Peut-être__. _

Elle vit les macarons et les chocolats et se jeta dessus.

- _J__e les adore. _

- _Je sais. _

- _On part où ? _

- _Surprise. _

- _Il me faut des vêtements !_

- _C__'est fait. _

- _Tu n'as pas mis que des nuisettes et mes petites culottes hein ? _

- _Non, y'a tes tongues aussi. _

Elle rigola et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser rapidement, elle recula et son dos claqua contre le mur.

- _E__t … on peut faire l'amour avant ? _

- _O__n a trois heures de route alors … oui. _

**PVD Bella**

On partit 40 minutes plus tard. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et il me la caressait du bout des doigts.

- _J__e n'en reviens pas que ça fait un an, lui dis-je. _

- _C__'est passé vite, je trouve. _

- _Hum attends les quarante prochaines années, lui dis-je. _

- _Dans une maison, vieux et nos petits enfants courant partout. _

Il me sourit et une fois au feu rouge, il m'embrassa tendrement.

- _O__n les aura nos enfants Bella. Je te le promets. _

- _Plusieurs ? _

- _J'ai toujours voulu deux enfants. _

- _J'en veux dix. _

Il rigola et démarra.

- _O__n va commencer par un puis un deuxième, si tu veux bien. _

- _D__'accord. _

Je mangeais mes chocolats et mes macarons et en lui donnais un.

- _C__a me coute une fortune ça. _

- _A__lors pourquoi tu les achètes ?_

- _P__arce que tu les aimes._

- _C'est toi que j'aime. _

Trois heures et demie plus tard, il s'arrêta devant une sorte de château.

- _C__'est quoi ? _

- _U__n spa, ma beauté. Pour deux jours, rien que toi et moi. _

- _H__umm. _

Il sortit les valises et je pris la mienne. J'avais rajouté les cadeaux d'Edward, j'espérais qu'il aimerait.

- _B__onjour monsieur et madame Cullen, veuillez me suivre. _

Je souris face au « madame Cullen », ça me plaisait un peu trop. Edward le vit et me sourit.

- _V__oilà votre chambre, il y a un massage de bienvenue si vous le souhaitez, il vous suffit de mettre les peignoirs qui se trouvent dans la salle de bains et de descendre. Bon séjour parmi nous. _

- _Merci. _

- _Merci, lui dis-je. _

Je laissais tomber ma valise au sol et visitais un peu la chambre. Il y avait une très belle salle de bains et un bain immense.

- _A__ quoi tu penses ? Me dit Edward. _

- _A__ tout ce que ce bain pourrait nous donner. _

Il colla son torse à mon dos et caressa mon ventre doucement.

- _D__u plaisir mais en attendant, massage, mon cœur. _

Je me mis en maillot de bain et mis le peignoir au dessus.

- _N__ouveau ? _

- _Q__uoi ? Le maillot ?_

- _O__ui. _

- _N__on, je l'ai acheté il y a trois mois. _

Je me mis derrière lui et lui fis un baiser dans le dos.

- _M__ais mon cher et tendre était tellement occupé avec son affaire qu'il n'a pas vu que j'avais acheté plein de trucs nouveaux. _

- _Désolé. Je vais me rattraper. _

- _En tout cas merci. C'est incroyable ici. J'adore. C'est un très beau cadeau. _

- _Nos un an … il fallait bien que je marque le coup, je me voyais mal commander chinois et louer un dvd. _

Je lui pris la main et on sortit de la chambre. Le massage fut un délice, on se détendit complètement avant de remonter pour s'habiller et redescendre pour manger au restaurant. Sur la terrasse, il y avait un peu de vent mais le temps était agréable. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait et je lui disais à quel point il avait changé ma vie.

En le regardant plus attentivement lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu du calme, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais de la chance. Il était beau, gentil, intelligent, doux, calme et patient. Il avait quelques défauts, qui à la fin, étaient des qualités pour moi et il m'aimait. Il allait tout faire pour qu'on ait un enfant et j'espérais déjà qu'il me demande en mariage.

Je me voyais déjà choisir une maison, promener nos deux enfants et vieillir ensemble. S'acheter un chien peut être, courir ensemble le matin ou encore faire l'amour en se promettant qu'on serait toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

- _J__e sais que tu me regardes. _

- _Tu es de plus en plus sexy avec le temps. _

- _On se connait que depuis un an, je ne peux pas avoir changé à ce point. _

- _Tu es quand même sexy. _

Il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Il me prit la main et on partit dans notre chambre. Je fis glisser ma robe le long de mon corps et retirais mes sous-vêtements. Il me regardait comme une friandise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- _T__u viens prendre une douche avec moi ?_

Il se déshabilla et me rejoignit dans la douche ….

**

* * *

**

**Prochain chapitre … lemon … petit week-end … lemon et ? Je vous laisse découvrir ça la semaine prochaine. **

**En attendant, je voulais vous remercier des nombreux commentaires sur les 4 fictions et donc, un chapitre pour cette fiction … a bientôt **


	30. Chapter 29

_Il se déshabilla et me rejoignit dans la douche._

- _Je veux profiter de toi toute la nuit, lui dis-je. _

**PVD Edward**

Je lui souris et la regardais droit dans les yeux, je savais que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à caresser mon corps. Je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle, toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux puis fondis sur ses lèvres.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et colla son petit corps au mien. On s'embrassa langoureusement avant de glisser ma langue dans son cou, elle gémit et soupira d'aise. Sa peau sentait encore la vanille du massage, je pris un de ses seins en coupe et le malaxais gentiment.

Je descendis ma main doucement sur son ventre puis glissait mes mains sur ses fesses, que je pris en coupe avant de la porter, elle entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille et on s'embrassa avec passion et envie. Je m'assurais juste qu'elle était prête en passant mon doigt sur son sexe.

- _H__umm…_

Elle était plus que prête, même avec l'eau, je pouvais sentir son désir couler sur mes doigts. J'entrais en elle sans plus attendre, elle se cambrait contre moi, me laissant ainsi le loisir de prendre l'un de ses tétons en bouche. Elle fourragea mes cheveux et bougea un peu le bassin.

- _Edward. _

J'entamais un long et lent va-et-vient en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle resserra sa prise autour de ma taille et bougea contre moi, doucement, j'accélèrerais le rythme. Elle gémissait dans mon cou, mordilla ma peau et griffa mon dos. J'embrassais son cou avec envie et j'étais sûr que demain, il y aura une trace mais sur le moment, je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

Le rythme était rapide à présent et très fort, ça commençait à être dur de tenir dans cette position et je sentais Bella se contracter de plus en plus. Je la sentis passer sa main entre nous et elle cria mon prénom. Elle se caressait, ça m'excitait encore plus.

- _P__utain Bella. _

Elle se resserra autour de moi, jouit et se cambra contre moi, je la suivis quelques secondes plus tard en me déversant en elle et en gémissant son prénom. Je la remis sur ses jambes mais elle trembla un peu.

Elle affichait un petit sourire post-orgasme et moi, un petit sourire fier de moi. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et on se lava mutuellement, se caressant, s'embrassant encore et encore.

Une fois fini, elle mit un simple boxer noir en coton et s'allongea dans le lit. Je fis pour mettre un pantalon mais elle m'arrêta.

- _J__e préfère quand tu dors nu. _

- _Tu es consciente que demain matin…_

Je lui mimais une érection et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- _C__e sera mon premier cadeau de la journée. _

- _Ce cadeau là, tu l'aura tous les matins et je ne dépenserai pas un sou. _

- _Viens par ici, Maître Cullen. _

Je me mis contre elle et posais mon dos sur le mur derrière nous, elle posa sa tête contre mon torse.

- _O__n attend minuit pour les cadeaux ?_

- _T__u es impatiente ? _

- _O__ui. _

- _J__e te donnerais tes cadeaux demain. _

Elle bouda un peu mais ça passa vite quand je lui caressais les seins et le ventre. Elle s'endormit peu à peu, je souris en la regardant. Elle était tellement belle comme ça. En repensant au début, je n'aurais jamais pensé, qu'une si petite femme allait me rendre comme ça, complètement accro à elle, à son corps, au sexe. Elle me faisait faire des trucs incroyables et pas seulement au lit mais tout le temps. Elle me faisait dépasser mes limites. Je l'aimais pour ça.

Je l'installais convenablement dans le lit, fermais les lumières et m'endormis contre elle.

**PVD Bella. **

Le lendemain matin, j'eus droit à mon premier cadeau. Une énorme érection contre mon ventre et un Edward gémissant dans mon cou. Il faisait un rêve coquin ou je ne m'y connaissais pas. J'attrapais son sexe doucement dans ma main et fis quelques va-et-vient avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

- _Bella. _

- _Bonjour mon amour. _

- _Mmmm…_

Le fait de le masturber du bon matin m'excita. Il descendit son visage sur ma poitrine et lécha mon téton avant de le mordiller doucement. Il était encore un peu endormi mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de mettre sa main à l'intérieur de mon shorty et me caresser avec une atroce lenteur.

Il posa enfin sa bouche sur la mienne et je diminuais le rythme de ma main, il comprit le message et augmenta la vitesse avec ses doigts. On gémit l'un contre l'autre et on jouit quelques minutes plus tard, réveillés mais haletants. Je l'essuyais et me remis près de lui.

- _B__on anniversaire mon cœur, dit-il. _

- _Bon anniversaire. _

Il m'embrassa mais je le repoussais un peu et partis prendre ses cadeaux. Il comprit et prit trois sacs dans sa valise avant de les tendre.

- _L__e premier cadeau était le spa, dit-il. _

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- _M__erci. _

- _Le deuxième était … enfin tu vois. _

Il me montra son érection, qui n'était pas partie et je rigolais.

- _M__erci. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant. _

Je lui tendis les trois paquets et il me sourit. J'ouvris le premier, c'était mon parfum préféré avec la crème. Le plus grand modèle. J'en achetais rarement car le prix des produits étaient affreux.

- _M__erci, c'est parfait. Je l'adore. _

Il ouvrit son premier cadeau, il retira la photo de l'enveloppe et sourit.

- _U__n costume ? _

- _R__egarde la marque. _

- _Armani ? _

- _Hum hum. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre car il faut que tu l'essaies pour ajuster deux ou trois petites choses mais ils m'ont fait une belle photo et ton costume t'attend là bas. _

- _Waw. Ça doit te coûter cher. _

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais que tu en voulais un. _

- _Très classe merci. _

Quand j'ouvris le paquet d'Alice, je devais être un peu rouge. Le soutien gorge, le string, le porte-jarretelle et les bas ainsi qu'une petite nuisette transparente.

- _C__'est pour faire à manger. _

Je le frappais sur l'épaule et l'embrassais langoureusement.

- _J__e le mettrais ce soir, si tu veux. _

- _Ça me plairait bien. _

- _Jamais un homme ne m'avait offert de la lingerie. _

- _Les chocolats, de la lingerie et du parfum, tout ce que tu aimes. _

Je voulais lui dire et les bijoux mais quand je vis le dernier paquet, je savais qu'il y avait pensé aussi. Il ouvrit le deuxième cadeau et sourit.

- _C__a c'est cool._

Je lui avais offert une journée de pilotage avec un professionnel, il aimait les voitures et la vitesse et il avait toujours rêvé de conduire une Porsche ou encore une voiture de course. Je lui avais offert une journée complète, rien que pour lui.

- _C__'est parfait merci. _

J'ouvris le dernier paquet. Un magnifique collier en or blanc avec de petits diamants. Il était fin, discret et parfait. J'avais peur de le casser tellement il était beau.

- _C__'est trop Edward. _

- _T__u n'aimes pas ?_

- _Q__uoi ? Oh ! Non, je l'adore, il est parfait. _

- _C'est nos un an. _

- _Merci mon ange. Merci. Tout est parfait. Je t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Il me mit le collier puis ouvrit son dernier cadeau. Tout était dans des enveloppes, son costume, enfin la photo, le bon pour passer une journée à rouler en voiture et ça. Deux billets pour un récital. Il adorait le piano et je voulais lui faire plaisir.

- _M__erci Bella. _

- _Ce n'est pas aussi bien que toi mais… _

- _C'est parfait, me coupa Edward. c'est vraiment parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais. _

- _Alors je suis contente. _

- _Merci. _

- _De rien. _

On poussa les boites, les sachets, les enveloppes vides à terre et il vint se mettre sur moi, entre mes cuisses.

- _J__e t'aime Bella Swan. _

- _Je t'aime aussi Edward. _

Elle caressa mes cheveux puis mon visage du bout des doigts.

- _R__etourne-toi, dit-elle. Sur le ventre. _

Je fis ce qu'elle voulait et elle partit dans la salle de bains, ressortant avec une bouteille de massage.

- _I__l ne sera pas aussi bien qu'hier mais bon. _

Elle vint se mettre sur mes cuisses et elle retira mon boxer. Elle embrassa le bas de mon dos tout en caressant mes fesses puis remontait doucement. J'avais qu'une envie, me retourner et lui faire l'amour et en même temps, je ne voulais pas casser ce moment de tendresse. Ça faisait tellement de bien de la sentir contre moi, ses tétons étaient durs et ils glissaient sur mon dos.

Elle embrassa ma nuque et caressa mes bras. Je fis reposer ma tête sur mes avant bras et profitais de son corps contre le mien. Elle avait chaud et elle était douce et dire qu'il y a un an, j'étais seul et coincé. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais malheureux mais je ne pouvais pas dire non plus que j'étais heureux alors que là, je pouvais dire que j'étais très heureux avec elle.

Je sentis l'huile couler sur mon dos et les mains de Bella se balader. Je profitais juste de ce moment de calme avec elle. Nous allions repartir demain soir alors tout le temps qu'on était ici, je voulais être avec elle et faire ce genre de chose.

- _Bella. _

- _Oui._

Il fallait que je me lance. Ça faisait quelques jours que j'y pensais et après avoir fait pas mal de recherches, je voulais lui en parler.

- _J__'ai fais des recherches …pour avoir un enfant. _

Elle s'arrêta deux secondes puis reprit le massage mais un peu plus lentement.

- _E__t ?_

- _U__ne mère porteuse serait bien. _

Elle se pencha vers moi et je sentis son corps glisser contre le mien. Elle m'embrassa la joue et me caressa les bras.

- _A__lors tu veux bien ?_

- _I__l faudra neuf mois avec le bébé plus une demande qui prendra quelques mois donc, je pense qu'on sera bien installés et … donc avoir un bébé. _

- _Tu es sûr ?_

- _Oui. _

Je me retournais et elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur ma taille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- _O__n commence quand ?_

- _A__ttends. Il faudra faire attention à nos comptes. Et on devra aller dans une agence pour mères porteuses, il faut aussi payer pleins de trucs et il y a un tas de papiers à faire. Il y aura un dossier aussi et ils devront vérifier qu'on n'est pas des psychopathes ou un truc du genre et fini les vacances pour les cinq prochaines années. _

- _Combien ? _

- _Si on a de la chance… entre 30 et 50000$, si la mère porteuse le désire, entre 80 et 90000 $ en espérant que la première tentative soit la bonne. Il faudra que je donne du sperme, ça va prendre du temps tout ça, Bella_.

Elle souffla un peu et se redressa. Je m'assis et elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'embrassais dans le cou puis sur ses lèvres.

- _T__u ne devrais pas faire tout ça si tu aurais une femme qui pourrait avoir un enfant. _

- _T__u m'emmerdes avec ça, Bella. _

Je la repoussais un peu et me rhabillais.

- _D__ésolée. _

- _Y'a__ que ça qui compte pour toi. A chaque fois qu'on parle d'enfants c'est comme ça, tu me parles du fait que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble, je le sais et je sais que c'est dur mais c'est comme ça. _

- _C'est facile pour toi, tu peux avoir des dizaines d'enfants comme ça, dit-elle en claquant des doigts. _

- _N'importe quoi. C'est toi que je veux, si je voulais des enfants avec une autre, j'aurais été voir ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Je te parle d'adoption et toi, tu me parles encore, de ton incapacité à avoir des enfants. Tu remets toujours ça sur le tapis, à croire que tu veux que j'aille voir ailleurs. Je veux des enfants et qu'ils soient ou non adoptés, c'est la même chose. Alors arrêtes de toujours me parler de ça. _

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bains et pris une douche rapide avant de sortir de la chambre et d'aller courir un peu. Ça faisait longtemps et j'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je me vide la tête.

**PVD Bella. **

Je remis le drap sur moi et commençais à pleurer. Merde. Il fallait toujours que je lui dise ça, je voyais bien qu'il en avait marre que je parle sans arrêt d'enfants et au moment où il me demande si je veux bien adopter et faire appel à une mère porteuse, je lui jette ça à la figure.

Il sortit de la salle de bains et partit de la chambre en me lançant un « **je vais courir** ». Je continuais à pleurer mais je savais bien que c'était de ma faute. Je savais qu'il en avait assez que je parle de ça. Il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas un problème pour lui et qu'il m'acceptait avec ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y faire, je voulais tellement lui donner des enfants.

Je pris une douche et la femme de ménage passa pour ranger la chambre et changer les draps. Je partis à la piscine en attendant, laissant un mot à Edward sur la table. Je nageais un peu et pleurais un moment. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit ça. C'était nos un an et il avait tout fait ça pour moi et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je gâchais tout.

* * *

**Coucou … et voilà un nouveau chapitre … je voulais vous prévenir que je l'ai terminé il y a quelques jours. Elle comptera encore plusieurs chapitres et donc, elle ne se termine maintenant mais je voulais que vous le sachiez, elle ne comportera pas 80 chapitres. J'ai été à l'essentiel pour la fin car je ne voulais pas faire trop long. **

**Voilà merci de continuer à me suivre. **


	31. Chapter 30

**PVD Edward**

Après avoir couru deux bonnes heures, je rentrais dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne. Je cherchais un mot ou quelque chose comme ça et je le trouvais sur la table, elle était à la piscine. Je décidais de prendre une douche avant de la rejoindre.

Courir m'avait fait du bien, je lui avais dit des milliers de fois que le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants, ne changeait rien aux sentiments que j'avais pour elle et à chaque fois, elle remettait ça sur le tapis. J'avais justement fait des recherches pour avoir un enfant le plus tôt possible pour pas qu'elle se sente trop mal et d'ici un an, on aurait nos boulots stables donc le bébé serait le bienvenu.

- _Edward ? _

- _Je suis sous la douche. _

Je sortis pendant qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bains et elle me regarda.

- _Je suis désolée. _

Je la regardais et vis qu'elle avait pleuré, je me détestais pour lui avoir fait ça, je la pris dans mes bras et elle serra ma taille et pleurant contre mon torse.

- _Je suis désolée _

- _Je ne veux plus que tu dises ça Bella. Je t'aime et il faut que tu arrêtes de penser qu'un jour, je partirais avec une autre femme car tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. _

Elle me caressa la joue et passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser et pris son visage entre mes mains.

- _On est ici pour nos un an et tu pleures._

- _Ouais désolée. _

- _C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû partir. _

- _Tu as bien fait. Je sais que je suis chiante avec ça. _

Je lui souris et en entendant son ventre faire du bruit, je rigolais dans son cou.

- _O__n va aller manger. _

- _O__uais. _

- _Je m'habille et on y va. Lui dis-je. _

- _D'accord. _

On mangea tranquillement, ne se prenant pas la tête pour un rien puis on décida d'aller faire un hammam puis la piscine. Bella avait prit son petit bikini qui ne cachait presque rien et je vis plusieurs hommes la regarder.

- _T__u devrais mettre un d'une pièce. _

- _P__ourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Dit-elle en me prenant la main. _

Je retirais ma main et la posais sur ses fesses, elle me sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Personne n'aurait le droit de la toucher tant que je serais sur cette terre. J'étais jaloux mais il y avait de quoi, elle était magnifique, gentille, pétillante, douce, marrante, un peu chiante mais pas trop et très bonne cuisinière. Trop têtue à mon goût mais qu'est-ce que je l'aimais lorsqu'elle voulait avoir raison et que je savais qu'elle avait tort.

Une fois dans le hammam, il y avait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années assis. Il regarda Bella du haut en bas puis referma les yeux. Génial. Je m'assis et Bella vint mettre sa tête sur mes cuisses et ferma les yeux. Je laissais ma main voyager sur son ventre, ses cheveux, son visage puis ses bras.

- _O__n se fera encore des petits weekends comme ça ? Dit-elle. _

- _S__i tu veux. J'aime assez. _

- _Moi aussi. J'ai envie de faire un massage avant de partir. _

- _Ok. Mais on part que demain. _

- _On peut aller se promener dans le jardin un peu ce soir. _

Je vis que l'homme en face de nous, regardait Bella et surtout ses jambes. Je n'étais pas du genre à dire aux gens de regarder ailleurs mais là, j'en avais vraiment assez. Bella le vit et me sourit avant de placer ses jambes sur mes cuisses et de poser sa tête de l'autre coté.

J'en profitais pour la caresser puis fermais les yeux et me détendis peu à peu. L'homme sortit quelques minutes plus tard et dix secondes après, Bella était sur mes genoux, à califourchon et enlevait son haut de maillot.

- _Q__uelqu'un pourrait entrer. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Bella. _

Elle se caressa les seins et les avoir en face de moi me fit un peu perdre la tête et je plongeais sur son sein gauche, elle se cambra automatiquement contre ma bouche. Nous étions en sueur et son corps glissait entre mes mains. Je glissais ma langue sur son autre sein et mordillais gentiment son téton.

- _Edward … s'il te plait. _

Elle retira son bas, pratique les petits nœuds sur le coté, pas besoin de se lever.

- _O__n pourrait nous voir Bella. _

Elle sortit mon sexe de mon maillot et le fit entrer en elle. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine et retirais un peu plus mon maillot avant qu'elle se déhanche sur moi.

- _P__utain Bella. _

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'accrocha tant bien que mal à mes épaules. Il faisait très chaud dans cette pièce et on glissait tous seuls l'un contre l'autre. J'avais peur que quelqu'un entre, ce qui allait forcément arriver mais pour le moment, à part les gémissements de Bella et nos corps claquant l'un contre l'autre, aucun autre bruit ne se fit dans la pièce.

Je posais une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans le bas de son dos et lui donnais de petits coups de rein. Elle posa sa tête dans mon cou et le lécha encore et encore. C'était tellement rapide que je sentis mon orgasme arriver. Ses parois se resserraient autour de mon sexe.

- _A__aaaahhhhh. _

Je passais ma main sur son sexe, elle était complètement trempée, pas seulement avec la chaleur mais tellement, elle était excitée. Je frottais fortement sur son clitoris et elle mordit mon épaule, je rejetais ma tête en arrière en la sentant emprisonner mon sexe et jouis en elle en gémissant son prénom.

- _A__h putain Edward. _

- _C__e n'est pas vrai … s'il y a des caméras, on sera virés direct. _

Elle rigola et me lécha les lèvres avant de l'introduire dans ma bouche. C'était très sensuel, je la rapprochais un peu de moi et répondit à son baiser en caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Je sentis mon sexe redevenir dur donc j'arrêtais le baiser et elle se rhabilla rapidement.

On sortit en vitesse et on retournait à la chambre. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit que je la plaquais sur le lit et la retournais sur le ventre.

- _M__mmmm…_

Je lui retirais son maillot et jetais le mien à travers la pièce. Je me mis derrière elle.

- _E__carte les jambes_.

Elle ne dit rien et les écarta en relevant un peu son bassin, elle prit les barreaux du lit, se trouvant complètement offerte à moi, je passais ma main sur ses fesses puis sur ses cuisses avant d'entrer en elle d'un coup de rein. Elle se cambrant et gémit, je lui laissais quelques secondes pour s'habituer puis bougeais en elle rapidement.

Je pris ses hanches fermement en main et lui donnais des coups de rein de plus en plus forts et plus rapides. Elle criait presque et essaya de faire le même mouvement mais je me sentais un peu comme un animal, je me penchais un peu et enroula ses cheveux dans ma main, elle se cambra.

- _P__lus vite EdWWWARD … aaahhh !_

- _P__utain._

Je lui pris la cuisse dans ma main et la serra fermement et l'autre sur sa hanche avant d'y aller encore plus vite et plus fort.

**PVD Bella**

Il n'avait jamais été comme ça mais putain que c'était bon. J'allais avoir mon deuxième orgasme de la journée et quel orgasme. Nom de Dieu. J'hurlais presque tellement ses coups étaient puissants.

Il passa sa main sur mon ventre et me fit redresser un peu avant de pincer mon clitoris fortement, je rejetais ma tête en arrière, sur son épaule et jouis en criant et serrant fort ses bras, il me serra contre lui et je vis pendant quelques secondes des petites étoiles et un voile devant mes yeux avant de m'effondrer sur le lit.

Il se mit près de moi et je le vis essayer de reprendre sa respiration, je posais ma main sur son cœur et il ferma les yeux un moment, j'étais dans le même état que lui, je me retournais et il posa sa main sur mon sexe.

- _P__utain que c'était bon. _

Je rigolais et gémis lorsqu'il me caressa d'un doigt doucement mon sexe.

- _T__u m'as épuisé Cullen. _

- _Tu as été parfaite Swan. _

- _Des orgasmes comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours. _

Il posa sa tête sur mon ventre et embrassa mon bas ventre avant de caresser mes cuisses tendrement.

- _O__n recommence. _

- _Doucement Don Juan, j'en peux plus, moi. _

On resta dans cette position quelques minutes puis on partit manger un peu avant d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin. On irait à la piscine ce soir plutôt.

**PVD Edward**

Le weekend avait été presque parfait. S'il n'y avait pas eu la mini-dispute, tout aurait été parfait. On n'avait pas arrêté de faire l'amour, de se dire qu'on s'aimait et de se caresser. On avait profité l'un de l'autre et elle n'a plus parlé de bébé. Je savais que le sujet allait revenir mais pas pour le weekend.

**PVD Bella. **

_Une semaine plus tard. _

Nous étions dans la salle d'attente. Nous avions rendez vous avec madame Licou, elle allait nous permettre de connaitre des mères porteuses ou des jeunes filles qui désirent faire adopter leur enfant.

Je stressais un peu mais Edward me disait que tout aller bien se passer, c'était juste une prise de contact pour cette fois-ci. Il avait reporté trois de ses rendez-vous pour venir.

- _M__onsieur et madame Cullen ?_

- _O__ui. _

Une fois dans le bureau, on prit place en face d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et elle nous fit un sourire rassurant.

- _A__lors. Je m'appelle Catherine. On va pouvoir se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms car on va se voir souvent et je ne suis pas encore assez vieille pour la madame Licou. _

Je lui souris puis Edward lui expliqua un peu ce qu'on attendait de ce rendez-vous.

- _I__l y a pour le moment quinze jeunes filles qui désirent faire adopter leurs enfants, trop jeunes, pas assez d'argent, familles trop nombreuses ou bien elles veulent continuer leurs études, le petit ami ne veut pas de l'enfant … bref, plein de raisons pour lesquelles elles ne veulent pas de leurs enfants. Nous avons une vingtaine de mères porteuses, de 25 à 35 ans, en parfaite santé, elles ont déjà toutes au moins un enfant et veulent aider des familles, telles que vous, à avoir un enfant. _

Je pris la main d'Edward, nous y étions.

- _V__ous aimeriez plutôt quel choix ? Mère porteuse ? Ou alors une fille qui est déjà enceinte. _

- _Nous avions une petite préférence pour la mère porteuse, lui dis-je. Edward pourrait être le père biologique et j'adopterais l'enfant une fois qu'il sera là. _

- _Bien. _

- _Mais … enfin si la jeune fille est en bonne santé et qu'elle désire vraiment le faire adopter … on pourrait peut-être choisir cette option là. Nous avons juste peur que … qu'elle ne veut pas nous le donner une fois qu'elle a accouché. _

- _Oui, c'est souvent la peur des futurs parents mais il faut en parler, voir avec elle mais lorsqu'elles font la démarche de faire adopter l'enfant, c'est plutôt rare qu'elles disent non à la fin. _

Edward parla immédiatement de papiers, d'argent. Le plus rapide et le moins coûteux car on aimerait bien adopter deux enfants, donc même si Edward n'est pas le père biologique, il fallait qu'on regarde un peu à nos finances.

- _A__vant tout, une de nos assistantes sociales viendra chez vous, elle évaluera un peu votre vie, le lieu où l'enfant pourra grandir et vivre, c'est très important. Vous avez fait appel à notre organisation, nous ne voulons pas de mauvaise surprise. _

- _C'est tout à fait normal. _

- _Puis-je__ vous demander ce que vous faites dans la vie ?_

- _Je suis avocat et Bella tient une boutique de vêtements avec une amie. Elle marche très bien et de mon coté tout va bien, j'ai une clientèle régulière et l'argent ne manque pas. Je suis mon propre patron donc pour les horaires, on pourra s'arranger. Bella aussi, elles sont à trois pour la boutique, il n'y aura pas de problème là-dessus. _

- _Je me disais bien aussi que vous étiez avocat ou quelque chose du genre._

Elle nous sourit. Puis nous proposa un second rendez-vous où nous aurions le loisir de choisir entre une mère porteuse ou une jeune fille enceinte. Elle nous donnera plusieurs albums et on pourra choisir. Dans la semaine, une femme viendra pour nous parler et visiter la maison.

- _U__n dossier est fait sur chaque famille. c'est mieux qu'un couple soit marié ou encore plus de cinq ans ensemble mais après, c'est à la jeune fille de choisir. Si elle désire que ce soit vous, les futurs parents de son enfant, alors il en sera ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme pour une adoption dans un autre pays où les règles sont plus strictes et à New York, c'est encore différent_.

**PVD Edward**

Trois jours plus tard, une assistante sociale vint faire son petit contrôle.

- _I__l y a une chambre pour l'enfant ? _

- _O__ui, nous avons une chambre d'amis et si c'est d'accord pour l'adoption, alors on l'aménagera pour une chambre d'enfant, oui. _

Elle fit le tour toute seule puis regarda la cuisine, dans le frigo, les placards puis dans la salle de bains pour finir dans notre chambre.

Elle nous demanda des informations sur nos métiers, nos vies, nos hobbies … en gros, elle faisait un dossier très détaillé sur nous. Sur nos comptes, nos proches également. Elle resta plus de deux heures, nous prenant ensuite chacun à part, nous posa des questions assez personnelles. Puis elle partit.

Quatre jours plus tard, nous étions à nouveau chez Catherine. Nous allions lui dire ce qu'on avait décidé et on allait pouvoir commencer. Enfin.

Coucou … bon je ne sais pas du tout comment se passe une adoption aux Etats unis car il y a beaucoup de lois et ça dépends les états aussi … je me suis un peu renseigné et j'ai pris le plus simple.

* * *

**C'est surement plus long en temps réel et plus cher et aussi plus difficile et il faut être plus longtemps ensemble mais je ne pouvais pas toujours faire « _3 ans plus tard_ » donc j'ai fais comme ça. Ça doit être plus compliqué mais bon. C'est une fiction ****J**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la procédure est en marche. Comme vous le savez, j'ai fini d'écrire ma fiction et donc … j'en ai fais une nouvelle. **

Vous avez été déjà nombreux à me mettre en alerte et dans vos favoris et je vous en remercie. Le prologue est déjà en ligne donc je vous invite à aller voir mon profil, l'adresse y sera dans mes fictions.

Je mettrais le premier chapitre demain, il est déjà corrigé donc voilà, merci beaucoup à toutes pour votre fidélité.

**Ps : je participe au nouveau concours sur « lovelemon-in-fic » mais les votes ne sont pas encore ouverts. Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui me suivent. Je suis super contente quand je vois les reviews. **


	32. Chapter 31

**PVD Bella. **

Nous avions choisi de voir dans l'album des filles, déjà enceintes. Nous étions rentrés avec cinq albums. Une fois dans le fauteuil, on feuilleta un peu.

- _On devrait peut-être prendre une brune non ? Me dit Edward. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _On peut choisir. Vaut mieux choisir quelqu'un qui te ressemble un peu. _

- _Et toi ? _

- _Une mini Bella, c'est très bien tu sais. _

Je lui souris et on chercha une brune et pourquoi pas, un garçon blond. Il fallait aussi voir la description. On ne voulait pas choisir à la va vite. C'était important.

- _Regarde, ici, dit-il. _

- _Oui. _

- _Jeune fille, 18 ans, brune, seule. Elle veut juste que son bébé soit dans une bonne famille et elle demande juste qu'on paye les frais d'hôpitaux et du médecin. Elle est plutôt jolie et elle fait du sport. Elle ne fume pas et ne boit pas. _

- _Comment elle s'appelle ? _

- _Laly. _

- _On peut essayer de la rencontrer. _

Je mis un post-it sur sa photo et on continua de chercher.

- _Vanessa, 20 ans, elle ne se sent pas capable d'assumer un enfant maintenant, elle vit dans une famille de 8 enfants, tu m'étonnes. Rousse, grande, elle aime faire la fête mais ne fume pas et ne boit plus depuis la grossesse. _

Je mis un post-It sur sa photo et sur 4 autres photos. On reposa les albums sur la table et je regardais Edward, il me sourit.

- _Quoi ? _

- _On va avoir un bébé. _

- _Oui. _

Je commençais à pleurer et il sourit en me prenant dans ses bras.

- _T__u es content aussi ? _

Il me regarda et m'embrassa tendrement.

- _O__ui, oui je suis content. _

- _Tu le montres moins que moi. _

- _Je suis très content Bella, avoir un bébé, être papa, j'en ai toujours rêvé. Ne penses pas que je ne veux pas d'enfants. J'ai 30 ans, c'est un bel âge pour avoir un enfant. _

Je lui souris et me collais un peu plus à lui. Nous avions rendez-vous après demain pour nos choix et si tout allait bien, nous allions pouvoir rencontrer au plus vite la fille ou les filles. J'étais excitée car je ne savais pas trop dans quel état elles étaient, faire adopter un enfant n'est pas chose facile alors j'allais tout faire pour leur montrer qu'on allait être de bons parents et que leur enfant allait être très bien avec nous.

**PVD Edward. **

Le lendemain, je bossais comme un malade pour rattraper mes dossiers car demain, nous allions donner notre avis sur les filles qu'on avait choisi. Bella était toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir enfin un bébé. Moi aussi mais je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur. Je trouvais que c'était encore un peu tôt mais mon frère m'avait dit que j'avais encore plusieurs mois pour m'y faire.

J'avais surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai beaucoup changé avec Bella mais du point de vue « couple et sexe » mais pas pour les enfants. Pour le moment, j'étais heureux de faire cette démarche, content pour Bella et content de pouvoir être papa car au fond de moi, je ne pensais pas que j'allais un jour être papa avec mon caractère de l'époque. C'était plutôt mal barré. Mais non, me voilà sur le point d'être papa.

**PVD Bella**

Je gardais la boutique aujourd'hui, toute la journée. Je préparais les commandes, répondais au courrier, servais les clients et pensais à Edward. Je n'en revenais pas que tout allait si vite. En deux semaines, nous avions déjà choisi cinq filles et demain, nous allons être fixés. Je ne voulais pas d'une fille qui vive trop près de nous car l'envie de voir l'enfant serait un peu trop grand donc je voulais qu'on soit un peu éloignés.

Je rentrais vers 19h00, Edward n'était pas encore là, il m'avait dit qu'il renterait un peu plus tard car il avait pas mal de dossiers et dans deux jours, il devait être au tribunal toute la journée. Je préparais à manger, quelque chose de rapide puis mis mon pyjama. Edward entra une heure et demie plus tard, j'avais déjà mangé.

- _D__ure journée ? lui dis-je. _

- _P__as mal de boulot, nouveaux clients, je suis assez content. Ça marche bien. _

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et je lui servis un verre de scotch.

- _M__erci. Tu as déjà mangé ?_

- _O__ui. J'ai tenu la boutique toute la journée. Demain matin encore et on a rendez-vous à 15h00. _

- _D'accord. Je viendrais directement là-bas. _

- _Ne sois pas en retard. _

- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas. _

Je l'embrassais puis lui préparais son assiette. Il mangea devant la télé puis prit une douche. On attrapait une petite routine et ça me plaisait assez bien, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il ne redevienne pas l'homme que j'avais connu au début, celui qui ne voulait plus rien faire, plus sortir. Il ne fallait pas qu'on reste trop souvent à l'appartement. La semaine ok mais le weekend, j'essayais de tout faire pour qu'on sorte.

**PVD Edward**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec Bella dans mes bras. Elle était pratiquement sur moi et j'avais du mal à dormir lorsqu'elle bougeait comme ça. Je regardais l'heure 4h00. Je la poussais un peu sur son coté et colla mon torse à son dos, je restais un peu plus de son coté que du mien afin qu'elle ne bouge plus.

Peine perdue, vers 7h30 du matin, elle était à nouveau collée à moi et dormait paisiblement. Je souriais et lui caressais le visage. Elle se réveilla doucement et me sourit en plongeant sur mes lèvres.

- _B__onjour_

- _B__onjour. Bien dormi ?_

- _S__i tu aurais pu me monter dessus, je pense que tu l'aurais fait. _

- _J'ai fait un rêve coquin cette nuit. _

Elle me caressa le torse et vint se remettre sur moi et m'embrassant dans le cou.

- _O__n a le temps pour un câlin ? _

- _H__um … j'ai toujours le temps pour ça. Lui dis-je en la mettant sur le dos. _

**PVD Bella**

Après une matinée de boulot, je mangeais avec Alice et je parlais un peu de mes doutes mais aussi de l'adoption, elle était très contente pour moi et Edward et m'avait dit que Jasper lui avait demandé pour avoir un enfant mais qu'elle voulait encore attendre un peu.

- _O__n voit que ce n'est pas lui qui le porte. Je vais devoir faire une pause dans la boutique, je vais devoir prendre des congés après la naissance, je ne peux pas avoir des enfants maintenant. _

- _Moi c'est plus facile, ce n'est pas moi qui le porte. _

- _Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour te faire du mal Bella. _

- _C'est bon Alice, c'est ok maintenant. Edward m'a bien rassuré sur tout ça. _

- _Je suis contente pour vous deux. Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous deux … enfin vous étiez si différent. _

- _Je l'aime tellement. C'est fou mais aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais avoir des enfants avec personne d'autre que lui, c'est lui que j'aime. _

Elle me sourit puis vers 14h30, je partis au rendez-vous. Une fois 15h00, Edward n'était toujours pas là. J'entrais dans le bureau.

- _E__t Edward ?_

- _I__l ne va pas tarder. _

- _Mon mari aussi est avocat, je sais ce que c'est, me dit Catherine. _

- _Oh ! J'espère qu'il pourra venir. _

- _Mais oui, alors, vous avez fait votre choix ?_

Edward arriva que 20 minutes plus tard, il s'excusa puis on parla des choix de la fille. Catherine en élimina deux car elles habitaient très près de chez nous et vu qu'on ne voulait pas la croiser par la suite, c'était mieux de prendre une fille vivant à l'autre bout de la ville. Il restait Laly, la première fille qu'on avait choisie.

- _O__n peut faire une rencontre si vous voulez. _

Elle prit son dossier.

- _S__on petit ami l'a laissé lorsqu'il a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle a à peine 18 ans et ses parents la soutiennent. Elle veut être médecin et donc, ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant. Ses parents sont assez âgés et personne ne pourrait s'occuper du bébé. Elle est sportive, fais attention à ce qu'elle mange, elle ne boit pas, elle ne fume pas, pas de maladie héréditaire non plus. Brune, grande, plutôt jolie. Elle veut juste que son bébé soit dans une bonne famille, après c'est à vous de voir avec elle pour les frais médicaux mais dans l'ensemble, elle veut juste mettre le bébé au monde puis qu'il aille dans un foyer confortable. _

- _On peut la rencontrer quand ? _

- _Je peux faire une rencontre d'ici trois semaines. Il faudra juste la loger durant une semaine. Si elle désire partir plus tôt c'est son choix. _

- _D'accord, lui dis-je. _

- _Elle en est à combien de mois de grossesse ?_

- _Oh oui, c'est son cinquième mois. _

- _Elle connait le sexe ? _

- _Non, elle ne veut pas savoir pour le moment, elle attend les parents adoptifs. Elle s'occupe très bien d'elle et elle va régulièrement chez le gynécologue. _

C'était la première fille à laquelle on avait pensé et on décida de la rencontrer. On devait signer quelques papiers mais c'est Edward qui s'en chargea puis on décida d'un rendez-vous dans 3 semaines pour la rencontrer, on allait avoir la confirmation d'ici trois jours.

Une fois sortis, Edward m'emmena manger une glace pas très loin. Il me sourit puis je lui pris la main.

- _C__'est parti, dit-il. _

- _Oui. _

- _Tu as peur ? _

- _Un peu, j'en reviens pas qu'on va enfin avoir un enfant, Edward. _

- _Elle est enceinte de cinq mois. _

- _C'est plutôt bien non ?_

- _Oui, on ne va pas devoir attendre trop longtemps. _

- _Il faut combien de temps pour … enfin si jamais elle veut reprendre le bébé ? _

- _Quatre mois. Mais il faudra aussi parler argent. _

Je soufflais.

- _J__e sais mais il ne faut pas qu'elle s'emballe trop. Je sais que c'est cher mais il faut faire attention Bella. _

- _On pourrait proposer qu'elle emménage chez nous le temps que le bébé arrive. Si jamais elle veut de nous. _

- _Oui si tu veux. _

- _D'après Catherine, elle a plus de 4 heures de route. Pour une femme enceinte, ce n'est pas le top. _

- _On payera le trajet et si jamais c'est ok pour elle, c'est nous qui irons la voir. _

**PVD Edward**

Après trois semaines de stress, Bella n'en pouvait plus, elle sautait partout, vérifiait que tout était prêt, qu'il y avait tout pour manger ou pour qu'elle se sente bien chez nous. On attendait dans une pièce et vingt minutes plus tard, Catherine et une jeune fille, Laly entrèrent.

- _B__onjour Bella, bonjour Edward, je vous présente Laly. _

- _Bonjour, lui dis-je. _

Bella lui serra la main mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Je lui serrais la main et on prit place autour d'une table. Catherine nous laissa discuter avec elle.

- _C__a va ? Pas trop stressée ? Demandais-je. _

- _U__n peu. _

- _Le trajet n'a pas été trop pénible ? Demanda Bella. _

- _Non ça va, j'aime bien la voiture et ça calme le bébé. _

Bella la regarda et moi aussi, elle était plutôt jolie comme fille. Cheveux bruns comme Bella et elle avait les yeux verts comme les miens. Pas qu'on voulait à tout prix que le bébé nous ressemble mais on ne voulait pas que plus tard, elle ou il ne se reconnaisse pas en nous. Il allait savoir qu'il allait être adopté mais on ne voulait pas avoir un bébé totalement différent. On avait le choix et on avait prit une fille qui nous ressemblait un peu.

- _H__eu … Catherine nous a dit que tu étais à ton cinquième mois ?_

- _O__ui. J'ai pris les échographies et mon dossier. _

- _Oh, on pourrait peut être regardé ça à la maison ? leur dis-je. _

- _Il faut que je passe chez le pharmacien. _

- _Oh d'accord. On va t'emmener, dit Bella. _

- _J'espère que je ne vais pas vous déranger. _

- _Pas du tout, on a déjà fait la chambre d'amis, y'a pas de problème. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Tu as peut-être des questions ? Lui demandais-je. _

- _On va dire que la première impression est plutôt bonne, donc … on pourrait peut-être parler de nous chez vous ? _

- _Bien sûr, allons-y, alors. _

* * *

**Encore une fois, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas comme ça et que ça doit prendre plus de temps mais j'ai vue une émission sur les jeunes qui voulaient faire adopter leur bébé et ça ne doit pas être si différent. **

**A bientôt merci beaucoup. **


	33. Chapter 32

**PVD Edward**

On passa rapidement chez le pharmacien, elle avait besoin d'une crème pour son ventre, je savais qu'on n'était pas obligés mais je lui payais sa crème, Bella ne la lâchait pas et Laly semblait être un peu plus à l'aise. Elle me remercia pour la crème et elle devint toute rouge lorsque je croisais ses yeux.

Une fois à la maison, elle posa son sac et nous demanda pour aller aux toilettes. Bella me regarda directement une fois qu'elle fut partie et elle me sourit. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais tendrement.

__ Elle est gentille._

__ Oui, on verra bien ce qu'elle pense de nous. On va devoir parler ensemble puis séparément pour qu'elle puisse se faire une petite opinion sur nous. Il ne faut pas qu'on l'oblige. _

__ Je sais, mais je suis tellement contente. Tu as vu son ventre ? J'étais comme ça avant. _

Elle ne semblait pas triste, juste heureuse de voir une fille avec un gros ventre.

__ Elle est très belle aussi non ? Dit Bella. _

Je la sentais un peu trop innocente pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'arrières pensées.

__ C'est une question piège ? _

Elle rigola et m'embrassa tendrement. Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter.

__ Désolée._

__ Ce n'est rien, il faudra qu'on s'y habitue, dit Bella. _

__ Tu as faim ? Ou soif ? Demandais-je. _

_- Je veux bien un verre d'eau. _

J'entendais la conversation avec Bella de la cuisine. Elle lui demandait si elle voulait marcher ou dormir un peu, elle lui demanda si elle était sûre de ne rien vouloir manger, je souris et partis sauver cette pauvre fille.

- _Bella, laisses-la tranquille. Tu vas la faire fuir. _

Laly rigola et but un peu d'eau.

_- On va te montrer ta chambre. _

_- D'accord._

Une fois dans la chambre, Bella me prit la main, je la sentais nerveuse.

_- C'est très beau chez vous ?_

_- Merci, c'était l'appartement d'Edward avant. Je suis chez lui depuis un peu moins d'un an._

_- Elle a insisté pour changer la couleur des murs et aussi mettre des couleurs. _

_- Une femme de caractère ? _

_- Oh ! Oui. _

Belle me tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

_- Ne te plains pas. _

_- Je ne me plains pas, j'aime ton caractère. _

Laly sourit puis elle prit un petit album.

-_ On va aller dans le salon pour ça, dis-je. _

_- D'accord. _

Bella s'assit près de moi et Laly nous donna l'album.

_- Ce sont les échographies et les photos de mon ventre, ma mère voulait des souvenirs mais au troisième mois, j'avais bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de faire adopter le bébé. Mon ancien petit ami est parti et je veux faire des études, je veux encore profiter. _

On regarda les échographies et Bella était émerveillée, je l'étais aussi mais je pense que tant que ce ne sera pas officiel, je ne voulais pas m'attacher. Si jamais elle disait non, on serait encore plus déçus et ça, je ne voulais pas, Bella avait déjà trop souffert.

Une fois 18h30, Bella prépara le diner pendant que je restais avec Laly dans le salon. Elle était un peu intimidée par moi, je pense car elle rougissait tout le temps et baissais la tête souvent.

-_ Tu sais, je ne veux pas que Bella souffre. On aimerait beaucoup un enfant et je pense qu'elle s'attache déjà à toi. Un peu trop à mon goût. _

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Elle veut tellement un enfant qu'elle pense déjà que tu vas dire oui. Tu restes ici une semaine et tu nous donneras ta réponse mais je ne veux pas que tu lui mets des fausses idées dans la tête. _

_- Je veux faire adopter mon bébé. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir un bébé, je n'ai que 18 ans. Je veux faire des études et on ne vit pas tout près donc je pourrais facilement "l'oublier" même si je sais que j'ai un enfant, je sais qu'il sera heureux dans une autre famille. _

_- Je ne vais pas te dire nos qualités et nos défauts, Bella le fera à ma place, lui dis-je en souriant, je ne vais pas te dire qu'on sera de meilleurs parents que les autres mais on veut vraiment un enfant, Bella te racontera sûrement son histoire et tu seras pourquoi elle ne peut pas en avoir. _

_- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas appel à une mère porteuse ?_

_- On y avait pensé mais qu'on a vu ton profil, Bella a tout de suite dit qu'elle aimerait bien te rencontrer et il y a aussi l'argent. On a de l'argent mais si on veut deux enfants, il faut faire des choix et dans ton profil tu disais que tu voulais juste qu'on prenne en charge les frais du médecin et d'hôpitaux et on te proposerait 5000$ pour l'après-bébé. _

_- Oui c'est ce que je voulais. Je veux juste qu'il soit dans une bonne famille, je veux qu'il fasse des études s'il le désire ou qu'il fasse du sport, je veux qu'il joue de la guitare ou du piano ou encore du violon, si c'est une fille qu'elle fasse de la danse enfin … je veux qu'il ou elle est une vie comme j'en rêve et je n'ai pas les moyens pour ça, je suis encore une gamine moi-même. _

_- On lui donnera sa chance. Il ne manquera de rien ici. _

_- Vous êtes beaucoup plus calme que Bella. _

_- Oui._

_- J'aime bien son caractère. _

Bella fit son apparition et posa les plats sur la table.

**PVD Bella**

Après une grande conversation de plusieurs heures avec Laly, où elle avait pleuré durant encore deux heures. Edward était entré et nous avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, on avait ri et Laly était partie prendre un bain pendant que je restais avec Edward.

-_ Ça fait déjà trois jours qu'elle est là. _

_- Et ? Dit-il._

_- Tu penses qu'elle va nous choisir?_

_- Bella, laisse-lui du temps, on va aller faire les courses et on verra bien ce qu'elle nous dit. _

_- On va lui payer des vêtements ?_

_- Bella, tu veux lui payer tout ce qu'elle veut mais elle n'a même pas choisi. _

_- Mais…_

_- On verra. _

Je partis sur le balcon et Edward me suivit. Il posa son torse contre mon dos et entoura ses bras autour de ma taille.

-_ Je payerai tout ce que tu veux pour l'enfant si elle décide que c'est d'accord pour nous mais sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on payerai tout._

_- Je sais mais … je l'ai senti bouger hier soir. _

_- Bella, dit-il en soufflant. _

Il ne voulait pas que je m'attache trop, il m'avait dit que tant que tout ne serait pas fait, il ne fallait pas trop s'emballer mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais ce bébé.

- _Excusez-moi ?_

On se retourna pour voir Laly.

- _Je peux vous parler ? _

_- Oui bien sûr, tout va bien ?_

Elle avait pleuré, on prit place au salon et elle toucha son ventre.

- _J'ai rencontré une autre famille avant vous, en fait, il me fallait choisir entre vous et les autres. _

Je pris la main d'Edward et mon cœur commença à battre plus vite.

- _Vous êtes des gens bien et votre vie est … Disons plus confortable. Je veux le meilleur pour le bébé, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais … il pourra avoir un avenir et vous avez vraiment envie d'un enfant et je sais que vous ferez tout pour qu'il soit bien. Je vous ai choisi. _

Je commençais à pleurer et Edward souffla de soulagement et me prit dans ses bras.

_- Je vais signer les papiers et … après la grossesse, il faut quatre mois pour confirmer, je signerais tout. _

_- Merci, lui dis-je. _

_- Je vais devoir faire une échographie, j'aimerais bien que vous veniez avec. Vous pourrez entendre son petit cœur et peut-être savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon. _

Edward se redressa et se mit près d'elle.

_- Merci, vraiment. Mais je veux que vous soyez sûre de vous. On ne veut pas vous obliger. Je n'ai pas envie de faire toute une chambre, qu'on ait espoir durant 5 mois pour ensuite, que vous ne dites que c'est non. _

_- Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. _

_- Edward, dis-je._

_- Bella, je suis content, j'ai tout aussi envie d'un enfant que toi mais s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

_- Vous êtes des gens bien, vous êtes réfléchis et je sais que vous ferez tout pour lui. Je ne peux pas le garder, je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Il sera bien avec vous._

Elle prit la main d'Edward et la posa sur son ventre, je le voyais qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise mais il se laissa faire. Je le vis sourire, il avait du bouger.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois au centre commercial, Bella voulait déjà acheter des vêtements mais on ne connaissait même pas le sexe de l'enfant. Elle fut un peu déçue mais c'était mieux ainsi. On partit chercher des crèmes pour Laly et un coussin pour son ventre car elle avait du mal à dormir. Bella partit avec elle chercher des sous vêtements et quelques vêtements pour elle car tout était trop petit. L'argent n'était pas un problème mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse marche arrière à la dernière minute.

J'étais un peu en retrait mais je pense que tant que l'enfant ne serait pas là, je ne pourrais pas vraiment y croire. Bella n'était pas comme ça, elle s'attachait très vite. On partit manger un morceau au chinois, Laly nous avait dit qu'elle adorait cette nourriture.

Puis les jours passèrent plus ou moins vite et le dernier jour, on avait rendez-vous chez le gynécologue.

**PVD Bella**

_- Vous êtes le papa ? Dit-elle à Edward._

_- Non, ils vont adopter mon bébé. Dit Laly. _

_- Oh ! C'est la première fois que vous allez le voir?_

_- Oui, lui dis-je. _

Edward me prit la main et l'image apparut sur l'écran.

_- On va écouter son cœur._

Le son était incroyable, il était rapide et c'était tellement beau, on voyait le bébé et on entendait son petit cœur, Edward fut émerveillé devant le spectacle.

_- Elle va très bien, nous dit la gynécologue. _

_- Elle ? Dit Edward._

_- Une petite fille oui, aucun doute, elle est très bien placée. _

Laly me prit la main et me sourit.

-_ C'est votre bébé. _

_- Tu es sûre de toi ?_

_- Oui. _

Je la pris dans mes bras et je vis Edward souffler.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Ça me fait tout bizarre. C'est une petite fille. _

Il était ému de voir la petite sur l'écran. Laly nous sourit et j'espérais du fond du cœur qu'elle n'allait pas dire non à la dernière minute. Au moment de voir le bébé, je savais que c'était important, pour elle comme pour nous.

Puis elle partit à nouveau chez elle, nous laissant heureux de sa décision. On lui payait le trajet et elle nous promis de nous téléphoner de temps en temps, s'il y avait du changement. Il nous restait quatre mois pour faire la chambre et acheter les premiers vêtements.

-_ Il faut d'abord changer les couleurs de la chambre. Me dit Edward._

_- Rose ?_

_- Rose et mauve ? _

_- Rose et blanc ? _

Je lui souris et il me prit dans ses bras.

_- Je t'aime Bella. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. _

Une semaine plus tard, Emmett et Jasper étaient là pour débarrasser la chambre pendant que moi et les filles ont partis au centre commercial avec Léa. Elle n'avait que quelques semaines et j'imaginais déjà mon petit bébé dans quelques mois.

-_ Prête pour être maman, demanda Alice. _

_- Oui, elle nous a appelés pour dire qu'elle était bien rentrée. _

_- Encore une petite fille, me dit Rosalie. _

_- Oui. _

_- Et Edward ?_

_- Il est content. Il le montre moins mais je sais qu'il est content. On en parle depuis un moment maintenant. _

On partit chercher quelques vêtements.

_- Je ne prends pas trop car Edward m'a dit qu'il voulait venir avec moi. _

_- Le papa veut choisir les vêtements. _

Je souris en entendant le mot "papa". J'avais tellement hâte qu'elle soit là maintenant. Rosalie dévalisa les magasins de vêtements et de jouets pendant que moi, je pris quelques prospectus pour les montrer à Edward.

Le bébé viendra au monde mi-octobre. Donc, il ne fallait pas que je prenne des petites robes ou des trucs trop légers. Je lui pris des petits bodys et j'achetais un petit cadre pour mettre notre première photo en tant que parents.

-_ Comment tu te sens sinon ? Me demanda Rosalie. _

_- J'ai un peu peur, je ne sais pas trop si je vais être une bonne mère ou non. _

_- Je suis sûre que si, ce n'est pas difficile, ça vient tout seul. _

_- J'ai pris quelques livres, on va les lire. _

_- Au début, Emmett s'en sortait mieux que moi. Il était toujours là pour elle, il se levait la nuit et venait dans le lit pour que je lui donne le sein. Il changeait sa couche et elle ne pleurait plus quand elle était dans ses bras, la première semaine était difficile mais maintenant, c'est bon, j'y arrive. _

Après une journée shopping et de discussion, qui me fit le plus grand bien, on rentrait à l'appartement. On retrouva les garçons, buvant une bière et affalés sur le fauteuil.

_- La chambre est faite ? Demandais-je à Edward._

_- Oui, elle est vide. Le lit part chez Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que les meubles. _

_- D'accord. _

Ils voulaient s'acheter une nouvelle chambre car la leur datait de plusieurs années, c'était

l'occasion.

_- Demain on commence la peinture, Emmett vient m'aider, on va faire une couche blanche, peut-être deux et après demain, on pourra faire la couleur. _

_- D'accord, on va aller la chercher demain matin alors. _

_- Ok. _

Je m'installais à coté de lui et il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

_- On devrait attendre non ? Demandais-je. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Peut-être encore un mois ou deux. _

_- Bella, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il faut qu'on s'y prépare. La chambre puis les vêtements, _

_acheter ce dont on a besoin pour que le bébé ne manque rien. Il nous reste un peu moins_

_de 4 mois. _

Les autres partirent une heure plus tard, nous laissant tous les deux.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Je pense que c'est à moi d'avoir peur qu'elle nous dise non. _

_- C'est un risque à prendre. Il faut qu'on prépare cette chambre ok ? Ça va aller vite_

_maintenant. _

_- Je stresse. _

_- On va avoir une petite fille. On va être parents Bella, c'est ce que tu voulais et_

_maintenant, c'est à moi de te dire que c'est une bonne chose. _

_- Tu es content. _

_- Oui, maintenant que j'ai entendu son petit cœur, que je l'ai vu et que la chambre est vide,_

_j'ai hâte d'avoir une petite fille. _

_- Alors demain matin on va chercher la peinture ? _

_- Oui. _

C'est ce qu'on fit. On prit la peinture blanche et de la rose pâle, on ne voulait pas un rose trop flashy. Emmett arriva vers 13heures. Je gardais la petite Léa car Rosalie devait ranger la maison et nettoyer. Ce n'était pas facile avec un enfant et Emmett comme mari. Je lui fis prendre son biberon, je la changeais, on partit faire quelques courses puis je lui fis prendre son bain et le soir, la chambre était faite et la moquette enlevée. Il manquait plus que la peinture de couleur mais ça, Edward pourrait le faire demain.

Trois semaines plus tard. La chambre fut livrée, on la monta et pour une fois, je trouvais un domaine où Edward était complètement nul. On finit par appeler Jasper pour nous aider.

_- Ah, le grand avocat, j'ai trouvé un truc où il est nul, dis-je à Jasper. _

_- Pourquoi ? Il est doué dans tout ce qui fait normalement ?_

Je regardais Edward qui me fit un clin d'œil.

_- Hum ... à part le ménage, oui, il est plutôt doué dans tout ce qu'il fait. _

Edward mangea une pomme et me fit un sourire craquant. Jasper sourit puis une fois fini, il partit rejoindre Alice. Je restais un moment dans la chambre puis deux bras m'encerclèrent. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras.

_- Demain, on va chercher le reste des affaires ? Demandais-je._

_- Je pense que pour les vêtements c'est ok là, on en a assez pour les six premiers mois. dit-il. _

_- Encore des petits rideaux blancs et roses. Et des peluches et oh ! Un doudou, c'est important ça. _

_- Il manque quelques petits trucs mais on ne va pas s'emballer hein. _

_- Il manque la poussette, lui dis-je. _

_- On ira demain. _

Le soir, je passais un livre à Edward, on n'arrêtait pas, on essayait d'être à la hauteur pour l'éducation mais aussi pour les premiers mois du bébé. On s'informait du mieux qu'on pouvait et on essayait d'avoir Léa de temps en temps pour nous y habituer. La première nuit n'avait pas été facile. Edward avait sursauté aux premiers cris et avait foncé dans la chambre d'amis. Il paniquait un peu mais une fois que je lui rapportais le biberon, elle se calma directement, je la pris dans mes bras et Edward m'avait regardé faire tout le long.

_- Tu feras une mère formidable. _

Je lui avais souri et on avait fini la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Septembre fit son apparition. Laly nous appela pour nous dire que tout allait bien, dans trois mois, le bébé allait être là. Nous avions décidé de ne pas partir en vacances, on garderait l'argent pour le bébé et on avait encore 5000$ à donner à Laly. Edward lui avait dit qu'elle aurait 2000$ au début et 3000$ quatre mois plus tard, une fois que l'adoption serait confirmée. Elle avait accepté.

On avait décidé ensemble que ce serait mieux si c'était nous qu'on allait rendre visite à Laly dans un mois puis on retournait une fois que le bébé serait bientôt là. C'était mieux pour Laly, cinq heures de route, c'était beaucoup trop. On allait prendre une chambre dans un petit hôtel pas très loin et on pourrait lui rendre visite durant une semaine. Il ne fallait pas trop prendre de vacances car même si on était tous les deux à notre compte, on voulait les prendre une fois que le bébé serait là.

Avec Alice, on se disait que ce serait bien si Jessica prenait ma place durant quelques mois, je ferais le plus gros du boulot à domicile. Je voulais être là pour le bébé. Edward ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre plusieurs mois, Jacob ne pouvait pas tout assumer. Edward avait une clientèle très riche à présent et il voulait travailler un maximum avant que le bébé n'arrive.

**PVD Edward**

Le temps passa plus ou moins rapidement. On continua notre petite vie, je travaillais et Bella aussi, on passait quelques soirées avec la famille et quelques soirées ensemble, la chambre était faite et tout était acheté. On faisait l'amour souvent, on était de plus en plus heureux d'avoir bientôt un enfant et ça se ressentait dans notre quotidien.

Un jour quand je rentrais du boulot, un peu plus tard que prévu et après une journée épuisante au tribunal, j'avais trouvé ma Bella en sous-vêtement et portant un porte-jarretelle, occupée de faire la cuisine. Un fantasme pour moi.

_- Bonne journée ? Dit-elle en souriant. _

_- Je suis sûr que la soirée sera meilleure. _

Je m'approchais d'elle et elle se colla au plan de travail.

_- C'n'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant. Lui dis-je en parsemant son cou de baisers. _

_- Hum non ... mais vu qu'un petit bébé fera son apparition dans un mois et demi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'autoriser plus de soirées comme ça avant qu'elle n'arrive. _

En effet, nous étions en novembre et la petite arrivait bientôt. Tout avait été tellement vite. En juillet, on avait fêté nos un an puis un mois et demi plus tard, Laly repartait déjà chez elle après une semaine chez nous. Nous avions à présent hâte de la voir.

_- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, lui dis-je sur les lèvres. _

_- Oui mais pas autant que moi. _

_- Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le penses ma Bella. _

Elle me sourit et me caressa tendrement le visage. Elle me déshabilla lentement mais la voir ainsi, juste en sous-vêtements devant moi, j'en décidais autrement et la portant sur le plan de travail. Je me débarrassais moi-même de ma chemise et mon pantalon avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Notre baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était plutôt langoureux et rempli de passion.

Mes mains partirent directement sur ses cuisses, frôlant ses bas et son shorty en dentelle, sa peau était toujours douce et c'était un plaisir de la caresser, elle sentait bon. Ses mains se baladèrent dans mes cheveux puis sur mon dos. Sans rompre notre baiser, je collais son corps au mien avant de me détacher de sa bouche et de migrer vers son cou, elle gémissait et m'embrassait également dans le cou puis me mordilla légèrement l'épaule. Après une dure journée de travail, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, être avec et sentir son corps contre le mien. Je lui retirais son shorty et elle jeta son soutien gorge à terre. Je passais mes doigts sur son ventre et remontrais lentement vers ses seins fermes.

_- J'ai trop envie de toi Edward. _

Elle se remit sur les pieds et retira mon boxer d'un coup sec. Je la retournais et la caressais un peu partout, avide de son corps. Elle frotta ses fesses contre mon sexe et posa ma main sur son intimité. Elle était trempée et chaude. Je lui caressais l'intérieur de sa cuisse, frôlant encore une fois son bas.

_- Je suis prête._

Je passais ma langue sur son cou puis entrais en elle sans plus attendre. Nous avions tous les deux très envie et ça ne dura pas très longtemps mais on en profita quand même. Je savais qu'on allait encore faire l'amour dans la soirée. On s'allongea dans le lit. Après quelques minutes, elle me demanda quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et elle me l'avait demandé qu'une seule fois.

_- Bella. _

_- J'en ai envie, dit-elle en posant ma main sur son ventre._

Je collais mon torse à son dos et la caressais doucement, je ne voulais pas être brusque et même si j'avais très envie de lui refaire l'amour, il fallait que je sois patient et doux. Je mis un peu de lubrifiant sur mon sexe et peu à peu, j'entrais en elle. Elle se tendit quelques minutes mais doucement, elle se détendit dans mes bras.

_- Ca va ? _

_- Oui._

Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, elle penserait à son passé et à cette nuit, cette nuit où elle avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir à nouveau un enfant. Je la caressais et l'embrassais à tous les endroits qu'elle adorait, je prenais du plaisir aussi, c'était différent mais très agréable. Je préférais autrement mais je savais qu'elle voulait se rassurer, elle voulait sentir que ce n'était pas comme dans son passé, violent et brusque. Elle ne jouit pas aussi fort et moi non plus mais ça avait été un moment très tendre.

On mangea et elle garda sa petite tenue toute la soirée. On débarrassa puis on prit une longue douche avant de s'allonger l'un contre l'autre, nu, dans notre lit. On refit l'amour en pleine nuit, elle s'était réveillé et elle m'avait sauté dessus, je n'allais pas la repousser bien sûr. On avait surtout profité de nos corps, nous caressant encore et encore, on s'embrassait et on s'était fait plaisir mutuellement de toutes les façons possibles durant deux heures très intenses. On avait rarement prit notre temps comme ça mais on avait passé une très bonne nuit. Un peu courte, peut être mais très bonne.

* * *

**Coucou … je vous ai mis deux chapitres car le deuxième était trop court donc je vous fais plaisir lol … vue qu'elle est fini, je vais en mettre aujourd'hui et vendredi :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**PVD Bella**

Novembre.

Je stressais de plus en plus. Pas uniquement parce que le bébé allait être dans 15 jours mais pour le travail aussi, on allait avoir nos vêtements exposés dans une grande boutique et c'était enfin ce qu'on attendait. Alice rayonnait et courrait partout, comme à son habitude.

Je rangeais la boutique et fermais derrière moi. Il pleuvait et je courrais jusqu'au bureau d'Edward qui se trouvait à 5 minutes de là. J'entrais, presque trempée. La secrétaire n'était plus là, évidemment il était plus de 18h30.

Jacob sortit de son bureau et ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers moi et me sourire. Malgré le coureur de jupons qu'il était, avec moi, il avait toujours été très correct et n'avait jamais rien tenté. Je voyais bien que mes décolletés et mes jupes un peu trop courtes lui plaisaient mais il n'avait jamais fait un geste ou dit une parole, de déplacé.

- _Bonjour Bella. _

- _Salut. Ça va ? _

- _Ouais. Enfin en weekend._

- _Tu vas faire quoi ? _

- _Me saouler et sortir en boite__. Tu veux venir ? dit-il en signant un dernier papier. _

- _Non merci, je reste à la maison ce soir. _

- _Hum … attention à la routine. _

Edward sortit de son bureau et me sourit.

- _C__a va ? _

- _O__uais, il pleut, tu es garé où ?_

- _P__as très loin … oh ! merde j'ai oublié ma veste. _

Je me tournais vers Jacob, il regardait mes jambes puis mon ventre et il remonta lentement sur mes seins.

- _Y'__a pas de routine dans notre couple. Lui dis-je. _

- _C__'est ça. Une soirée devant la télé, waw. _

- _On va se mater un bon porno puis je vais lui faire un strip-tease et on fera l'amour comme des bêtes jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus mon vagin, mon p'tit Jacob. _

Edward nous avait entendus et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il était mal à l'aise.

- _O__uais, si une femme comme ça existait, ça se serait, me dit Jacob. _

Je m'approchais de lui et lui souris.

- _B__en maintenant, tu le sais. Bonne soirée. N'oublie pas les capotes. _

On sortit et on courait presque jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

- _T__u étais obligée ? _

- _I__l a regardé mes seins, lui dis-je en regardant devant moi. _

Il se pencha un peu et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine.

- _I__ls sont tout à toi Edward, ne t'en fais pas. _

Il me regarda et me sourit. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- _E__t si on rentrait, lui dis-je. _

- _O__uais, j'ai bien envie qu'on se mate un porno, dit-il en rigolant. _

- _On n'en a même pas. _

- _Et ben on s'en fera un. _

Je le regardais un instant, sachant très bien qu'il rigolait mais la scène était dans ma tête à présent. Edward démarra et me sourit.

- _N__on, hors de question, dit-il. _

- _Non mais imagine …_

- _Je ne ferais qu'imaginer. Pas question qu'on se filme, occupés de faire l'amour. _

- _Moi, à quatre pattes sur le sol de la cuisine et toi, derrière moi, occupé de me faire l'amour … on serait nus … excités et il y aurait juste une petite caméra près de nous. _

Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

- _N__on !_

- _T__u n'es pas drôle Edward. _

- _I__magine, un jour, quand la petite fille qu'on va bientôt avoir, fouille un peu dans les tiroirs et trouve la vidéo. _

- _Ce n'est pas pour l'enfant qu'on va avoir que tu dis ça Edward, tu as la trouille de faire une vidéo coquine. _

Il se gara devant chez nous et une fois à l'appartement, il me plaqua sur la porte et mit son visage très proche du mien.

- _J__e n'ai pas besoin d'une caméra pour t'exciter Bella, dit-il doucement. _

- _Alors je veux un miroir au plafond. Lui dis-je. _

Il passa gentiment sa langue sur mon menton puis lentement sur mes lèvres.

- _M__ais je veux bien que tu me fasses un strip-tease. Tu me l'as jamais fait ça. _

- _T__oi non plus. _

Il pressa son corps contre le mien, une douce chaleur se propagea rapidement dans tout mon corps et même si on était encore trempés à cause de la pluie, j'avais terriblement chaud contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, mélangé à son odeur corporelle, un délice. Sa barbe naissante me chatouillait agréablement la joue lorsqu'il m'embrassa près de l'oreille.

Je passais mes mains sur ses épaules et lui retirais sa veste, il l'accrocha au portemanteau près de nous puis caressa mon nez avec le sien. Une situation qui aurait dû déboucher sur un moment fougueux devint tout à coup plus tendre.

Je retirais mes chaussures avec mes pieds et les jeta dans un coin. Je lui retirais sa cravate, elle glissa et tomba à ses pieds, il me caressa le joue et passa son pouce sur mes lèvres, celles-ci s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et retira ma veste avec la même lenteur et douceur que moi tout à l'heure. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Je sentais son souffle me caresser le visage, je fermais les yeux un instant, profitant de ce moment. Mes muscles étaient un peu engourdis et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'on s'allonge sur le lit et qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il me caresse tendrement et amoureusement, qu'il me montre à quel point il m'aimait et j'allais faire de même, lui montrer que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

A croire qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées car il se détacha de moi, je sentis directement un vide à l'intérieur de moi mais quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon visage et sa bouche se poser sur la mienne, il n'y avait plus de vide, juste lui.

- _D__anse avec moi, dit-il. _

Il mit un cd et revint vers moi, il savait que j'aimais lorsqu'il faisait ça. Les premières notes emplirent toute la pièce et son corps vint directement se coller au mien. On ne fit que s'embrasser à la première chanson puis il commença à me déshabiller à la deuxième, je restais en jean. Sa chemise était un peu humide à cause de la pluie et elle était un peu fraiche. Ce qui me donna la chair de poule.

Je la lui retirais, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau que je vis puis la jeta sur le canapé. Je passais juste mes mains sur son torse et souris lorsque je vis que son corps répondait à mes caresses. Je passais sur ses abdos puis remonta lentement vers son visage.

Sentir son torse nu contre le mien m'électrisa et il m'en fallut pas plus pour en réclamer davantage. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre puis entre mes seins avant de prendre ma nuque doucement en main. Il m'embrassa la joue puis les tempes, me faisant reculer vers la chambre.

Il ferma la porte mais j'entendis encore la musique en fond. C'était agréable. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et Edward resta au bout, il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes puis déboutonna lentement son pantalon, mettant quelques secondes pour faire glisser la fermeture Eclair. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et posais mon dos sur le mur derrière moi.

Je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux mais uniquement ce petit bout de boxer noir qui me faisait de l'œil. Il retira son jean puis rampa lentement vers moi, ouvrant mes cuisses au passage, il parsema mon ventre de doux baisers et remonta vers ma poitrine.

Depuis que j'étais avec lui, je pouvais enfin mettre un mot sur «** douceur », « amour », « tendresse », « passion** » … rien qu'en m'embrassant, il pouvait me faire ressentir tout ça. Il fit glisser sa langue vers mon cou et lécha ma peau. Des petits papillons se propagèrent dans mon ventre et la chaleur de mon corps devrait bientôt attendre les 40°.

Il se mit sur les genoux et me tira un peu de façon à ce que je sois totalement allongée. Il déboutonna mon jean. C'était plaisant le silence. Il dirigeait et je laissais faire. Il me regardait avec amour et je me sentais incroyablement bien sous son regard. Je l'aidais pour mon jean puis il posa ses mains sur mon ventre, descendant doucement vers mes cuisses.

Dire que j'étais mouillée était un faible mot mais je n'aurais gâché ce moment pour rien au monde et lui non plus. Il me caressa le bas ventre avec ses pouces puis se pencha pour embrasser le haut des cuisses. Je laissais passer un gémissement et fermais les yeux, le temps de profiter ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il retira mon sous-vêtement puis le sien et vint lécher un de mes mamelons avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Sa langue joua avec la mienne un moment. Je sentis son sexe frotter contre le mien, je bougeais un peu les hanches vers lui. Il entra en moi lentement, rien ne pressait dans nos gestes, on voulait juste profiter du moment.

- _M__mm Bella, dit-il doucement à l'oreille. _

C'était presque un souffle, il caressa mes cheveux pendant que je lui caressais le dos, je sentais ses muscles bouger sous mes doigts, son souffle réchauffer mon cou, son corps glisser contre le mien … je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille et tournais un peu la tête afin de l'embrasser.

Son poids me rassurait et ses baisers confirmaient qu'il m'aimait, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête mais mon corps en décida autrement, ça commença par mes doigts de pieds puis ça se propagea rapidement dans mes jambes, mes bras, le bas de mon dos, mon ventre pour finir par prendre possession de tout mon corps. Je me cambrais contre lui et alors qu'il augmenta le rythme, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse effrénée.

J'avais l'impression d'être sortie de mon corps durant quelques secondes, je sentis cependant Edward murmurer mon prénom et se tendre contre moi puis ça se calma, je repris peu à peu mes esprits et serrais Edward contre moi. Il était en sueur et respirait aussi vite et irrégulièrement que moi mais il restait là, près de moi.

Les minutes passèrent et peu à peu, on se retrouva allongés l'un près de l'autre à se caresser et se dire qu'on s'aimait. Il m'embrassa puis quitta le lit quelques minutes. J'en profitais pour aller dans la salle de bains mais je décidais de ne pas me laver, j'aimais le sentir encore sur moi pendant un moment. Il revint avec deux sandwichs et deux verres d'eau sur un plateau.

- _T__u n'aimes pas manger au lit, lui dis-je. _

- _J__e fais une exception. _

J'allumais la télé et mis une petite culotte en coton avant de mettre au lit. Il remit son boxer et me rejoignit. On mangea tout en parlant un peu de nos boulots, de sa famille, de la petite qui va bientôt venir et on avait décidé de l'appeler Emma. C'était le deuxième prénom de Laly et on voulait lui faire ce cadeau quand même. Faire adopter son enfant n'était pas facile et on voulait lui montrer qu'on était heureux de son choix.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans ses bras. La nuit avait été parfaite, nous avions refait l'amour et si on aurait pu mettre un titre sur notre soirée, je pense que j'aurais choisi « tendresse » car tout avait été doux, tendre, lent et terriblement bon.

- _Edward !_

Je regardais son visage, si proche du mien et passais mes doigts sur son nez puis ses lèvres.

- _Edward !_

- _Hummm…_

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, je sentis directement son érection contre ma cuisse et je souris.

- _Edward. _

- _On est samedi Bella. Dit-il encore endormi. _

- _Mais j'ai envie de faire l'amour. _

Je le vis sourire. Sa main descendit lentement sur mes fesses puis sur ma cuisse, l'intérieur de mon genou et il remonta ma jambe sur sa hanche.

**PVD Edward**

Après un matin plein d'amour, on finit par prendre une douche, déjeuner et ranger. J'allais prendre un dossier quand le téléphone de Bella sonna.

- _A__llo … quand ? … Quoi ? Mais … ok … heu … ok on arrive. _

Je me levais en voyant qu'elle courait partout.

- _E__lle arrive. _

- _Qui ça ? _

- _Le bébé … elle a les premières contractions, elle est à l'hôpital. _

- _Il ne devait pas venir avant une semaine au moins. _

- _Prépare le sac. Cria-t-elle. _

Je rangeais mes affaires puis une fois dans la chambre, on fit tous les deux, notre sac. Je pris le couffin pour le bébé et Bella pris deux pyjamas ainsi que la trousse de toilette pour le bébé.

- _O__h mon dieu Edward … on va être parents_.

Je l'embrassais puis on se remit au travail. En moins de dix minutes, tout était dans la voiture et Bella appelait déjà la famille, j'appelais le travail et je réservais une chambre dans un hôtel pour les quelques jours où on sera là-bas car il fallait signer des papiers.

- _I__l nous faut cinq heures pour y aller, lui dis-je. _

- _C__a va aller, le travail a juste commencé. _

- _Mon dieu. _

- _Je vais être maman. _

A présent, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'elle ne change pas d'avis. Bella pleurait de joie et moi, j'étais vraiment heureux que le bébé arrivait maintenant. J'étais prêt à être papa, on l'avait attendu longtemps et les démarches n'avaient pas été faciles.

Nous avions été chanceux qu'elle ne nous demandait pas des milliers de dollars. Elle voulait juste que l'enfant ait une bonne famille. On avait dépensé quand même 5000$ pour elle plus les frais médicaux. On avait une bonne assurance mais il y avait quand même pas mal de frais. Mais dans l'ensemble, on était gagnants de toute manière. On pourrait même en adopter un deuxième si Bella le voulait.

- _J__'ai peur Edward_

- _C__a va aller. _

- _Oh mon dieu, si elle dit non quand elle la verra. _

Je lui pris la main et l'embrassais. Je ne pouvais pas la rassurer sur ça, c'était un risque à prendre et qu'on prenait.

Après cinq heures et demie, on arrivait à l'hôpital. On demanda la chambre de Laly et une fois devant, on soufflait tous les deux et on se sourit. Bella frappa à la porte.

- _E__ntrez._

_

* * *

_

**Je voulais vous dire que lorsqu'ils ont rencontré Laly, elle était déjà enceinte de cinq mois +/-. Car une personne ou deux m'ont dit qu'elle devrait accoucher qu'en février mais non, voilà.**


	35. Chapter 34

Elle était là, toute seule occupée de souffler.

- _Je suis contente de vous voir. dit-elle. _

- _Nous aussi, tu tiens le coup ? demanda Bella. _

- _Ça fait mal. _

On s'installa près d'elle et Bella lui prit la main.

- _Encore une heure ou deux et c'est bon d'après le médecin. _

- _Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demandais-je. _

- _Non, ma mère m'a conduit mais c'est tout. Elle ne voulait pas que je le garde et entre nous, depuis ce temps-là, c'est un__ peu la guerre. _

Elle se tourna vers Bella et lui sourit.

- _T__u viendras avec moi ?_

- _O__ù ça ? _

- _Q__uand j'accoucherais. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas être toute seule. _

- _Heu … d'accord, si tu veux. _

Je me demandais à quoi elle allait ressembler, qu'est-ce que je ressentirais lorsqu'on me la mettrait dans les bras. J'allais être papa. J'avais un peu peur. On parla un peu et deux heures et demie plus tard, elle était prête. Bella m'embrassa, les larmes aux yeux.

- _F__ais attention hein, lui dis-je. _

- _O__ui. _

- _T__u me la ramènes vite. _

Elle reposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et elle partit avec Laly. Je restais dans la salle d'attente et pris un café. Chaque minute, je m'attendais à ce que Bella arrive, dès que je voyais un médecin, je pensais que c'était pour moi. L'attente était longue et Bella me manquait déjà.

**PVD Bella. **

- _J__e ne veux pas la prendre dans mes bras, me dit Laly. _

- _Pourquoi pas ? _

- _Non, c'est toi sa mère. S'il te plait Bella. _

Le médecin était au courant et il fit un petit signe, il était d'accord.

- _V__ous voulez la voir ? _

- _O__ui mais je ne veux pas la prendre dans mes bras. _

- _Bien. On va commencer. _

J'étais un peu surprise mais ça me rassurait car elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. C'était assez dur durant l'accouchement car mon passé avait refait surface à nouveau mais j'étais heureuse car j'allais tenir ma … ma fille dans quelques minutes.

- _U__ne dernière fois Laly. _

Je lui tenais la main et essuyais un peu ses cheveux puis j'entendis le seul son que je voulais entendre depuis des années. Elle pleurait. Le bébé était sorti. Je coupais le cordon et pleurais en même temps.

- _F__élicitations, c'est une belle petite fille. Nous dit le médecin. _

- _Oh mon dieu. _

- _Prends-la Bella, me dit Laly. _

Je tremblais un peu et le médecin me donna le bébé. C'était tellement petit, elle pleurait et elle était très belle.

- _C__oucou Emma. _

Il la repris pour la laver, la peser, voir que tout allait bien. Je me tournais vers Laly, elle pleurait et tournait sa tête pour ne pas la voir.

- _Laly…_

- _Faites attention à elle, s'il vous plait. _

- _Bien sûr. _

- _Je vous en prie. _

- _Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça. on l'aime déjà. Avant même qu'elle vienne au monde. _

Je la pris dans mes bras puis elle me demanda de sortir avec le bébé. Elle voulait être un peu seule. Je pris mon petit bébé et partit retrouver Edward.

Il était assis sur une chaise et tapait du pied, il soufflait et se frottait le visage.

- _Edward_.

Il releva directement la tête et son visage changea immédiatement. Il me sourit et regarda le bébé.

- _C__a été ? _

- _O__ui. _

- _E__t Laly ? _

- _T__out va bien. _

Il regarda la petite et sourit. Je lui mis Emma dans les bras et il avait l'air un peu tremblant avec elle.

- _E__lle est toute petite, Bella. _

- _Félicitations papa. _

Il me regarda et je vis une larme couler sur sa joue.

- _A__ toi aussi maman. _

- _Elle est belle hein ?_

- _Oui. elle est parfaite. _

Il frotta son nez avec le sien et elle lui fit une petite grimace, elle dormait paisiblement, bien au chaud dans les bras d'Edward.

- _E__t si on allait voir Laly ? dit-il. _

- _Oui. _

- _Je peux venir avec tu penses ?_

- _Oui. viens. _

Il me rendit Emma, disant que c'était plus sûr car il avait du mal à s'en remettre. On attendit dix minutes avant d'entrer dans la chambre mais une infirmière me donna un biberon.

- _V__ous pouvez essayer. Je vais vous montrer. _

Je m'assis dans un petit fauteuil et lui donnais pour la première fois le biberon. Je ne pouvais pas décrire les émotions mais c'était merveilleux. Je la considérais déjà comme ma fille et je savais que je donnerais déjà ma vie pour elle s'il le fallait. Edward lui caressait les mains et un peu le dessus de la tête et m'embrassait de temps en temps.

**PVD Edward**

Je ne pensais pas ressentir quelque chose comme ça, c'était magique. Papa ! Incroyable, elle était si belle, si petite. Un bébé venait d'entrer dans ma vie, j'allais devenir son père, j'allais devoir être là dans sa vie, j'allais devenir une personne importante pour elle. Nous allions former une véritable famille, avec un petit bébé qui pleure, qui a besoin d'attention, qui aura besoin de moi.

J'allais devoir assurer maintenant, avec Bella, je me laissais un peu emporter par elle car elle était toujours pleine de vie et qu'elle me poussait à faire des choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé mais là, c'était à moi de prendre les choses en main.

- _V__ous pouvez entrer. Il y a aussi des papiers à signer, nous dit le médecin. _

- _Je vais m'en occuper, dis-je à Bella. _

- _D'accord. _

Il y avait des papiers partout, il fallait signer de tous les cotés. J'étais content de voir que Laly avait déjà tout signé.

- _E__lle m'a dit que vous étiez des gens bien, me dit l'infirmière derrière son bureau. _

- _On est heureux d'avoir un enfant. _

- _J'ai aussi adopté ma fille, elle avait six ans. _

- _Comment ça se passe ? _

- _Oh ! Maintenant elle a 17 ans, elle est un peu … rebelle disons et elle recherche sa mère biologique. Je suis un peu … triste mais bon c'est comme ça. _

- _On veut toujours savoir d'où on vient. _

- _Oui, mais j'ai fait tellement pour elle. _

- _Elle s'en rendra compte, lui dis-je. _

Après avoir vérifié avec l'hôpital que tout était en ordre. On fit quelques photocopies avant que je retourne voir Bella et le bébé. Laly pleurait et Bella aussi.

- _H__ey. _

- _Salut Edward. _

- _Comment tu vas ? _

- _Je vais bien. Content ?_

- _Oh ! Oui. Elle est parfaite. _

- _On parlait justement de la ressemblance. J'ai les mêmes cheveux que Bella, les mêmes yeux et … enfin le père biologique est blond et plutôt grand donc … enfin elle ne va pas se sentir étrangère à vous. _

Je m'assis près de Bella et je savais qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet de l'argent et des papiers.

- _H__eu … on va dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit. Le bébé va rester ici une nuit et demain, on repart … pour l'argent. _

- _Je vous fais confiance. Je ne veux pas parler de ça, dit-elle. _

- _J'ai déjà fait le transfert de la première partie. _

- _Merci. _

- _Ce n'est pas grand-chose. _

- _Je ne voulais pas d'argent, je voulais juste qu'elle soit chez des gens bien. je lui ai écrit une lettre, si jamais elle veut me voir, donnez-lui, je ne veux pas qu'elle cherche des années ou qu'elle se sente mal. si jamais elle ne pose pas de questions, alors ne lui donnez pas mais sinon, je veux qu'elle sache pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi je vous ai choisi et pourquoi elle ne doit pas me considérer comme sa mère. Vous êtes ses parents à présent. _

Elle commença à pleurer et Bella ne put s'empêcher de me donner la petite et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- _M__erci, dit-elle. _

- _F__aites attention à elle. offrez-lui ce que je ne pourrais pas lui donner. _

- _Bien sûr. On fera attention à elle, lui dis-je. _

- _Vous allez être les meilleurs parents qu'on puisse avoir, j'en suis sûre. _

Je regardais Emma et la serrais contre moi. Elle sentait bon le bébé et ses petits cheveux raides étaient doux. Elle était toute légère, je l'aimais déjà. De tout mon être.

**PVD Bella**

Edward était déjà très attaché à elle et je fus même un peu surprise à quel point il l'aimait déjà. Il lui faisait des petits bisous sur le visage, il la prenait dans ses bras et il lui avait donné le deuxième biberon de sa vie. Il m'avait aidé pour la changer et une fois la nuit tombée. On la borda tous les deux.

- _O__n revient demain, dis-je à Laly. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Merci, merci beaucoup, lui dis-je._

**PVD Edward**

_6 mois plus tard. _

Après un gros souci avec les papiers et une petite hésitation de Laly pour revoir Emma, nous avions enfin les papiers en main. Emma était officiellement une Cullen. Nous étions bien rentrés à la maison et tout s'était bien passé.

J'avais pataugé durant une bonne semaine, surtout la nuit mais j'avais vite prit un rythme. Je me levais pour la tétée de 6h00 et je réveillais Bella vers 8h00 quand je partais au boulot. J'essayais de toujours voir que le café était fait et que le pain était frais pour ne pas qu'elle sorte.

Emma n'avait pas quitté l'appartement avant trois mois, il faisait très froid et Bella était une vraie maman poule, il fallait toujours qu'elle soit couverte, si jamais elle pleurait, Bella courait pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas et lorsqu'elle avait des coliques, elle dormait avec nous.

Chose à ne jamais faire avec un bébé, on avait eu un mal fou à la faire redormir dans son lit. Je continuais à travailler et Bella bossait à la maison, elle y arrivait assez bien d'ailleurs.

- _O__n va changer ta couche et puis on se casse mon bébé. _

Elle gazouillait et tirait un peu sur mes cheveux. Bella devait aller au boulot et vu qu'on était samedi, je ne travaillais pas et j'allais m'occuper de ma princesse. Elle avait fait caca partout et je pense que je ne m'habituerais jamais à l'odeur. Emma rigolait, elle savait très bien que j'avais horreur de ça et jouait avec sa tétine.

- _V__oilà, mon cœur, toute propre. _

J'approchais mon visage du sien et elle se mit à rigoler, elle tira sur mes cheveux et je lui fis des bisous bruyants sur le ventre.

- _C__'est quoi ce gros ventre ? C'est quoi ça ? _

Elle bougeait ses jambes et je l'habillais avant de la mettre dans sa poussette et de voir ce que Bella lui avait fait pour 4 heures. Une petite panade avec bananes, biscuits et un peu de jus d'orange. Elle adorait ça depuis quelques jours. Elle ne voulait pas manger à la cuillère, elle préférait ses biberons mais lorsqu'elle voyait le pot rouge, donc avec les bananes et tout le tralala, elle frappait dans ses mains.

- _Alors … ça et … de l'eau … on va prendre le sac et … c'est bon … on va faire un petit tour. _

Nous étions mi-mai, il faisait doux aujourd'hui et je voulais vraiment la faire sortir un peu, elle aimait voir du monde et j'en profitais pour rester avec elle.

Une fois au parc, je nous choisis un endroit isolé et la pris sur moi. Elle regardait les enfants courir et maintenant qu'elle avait six mois, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que Bella et les mêmes yeux. Noisettes. On savait très bien que c'était impossible qu'elle nous ressemble mais le fait qu'elle ait la même couleur d'yeux et cheveux que Bella, nous rendait heureux.

**PVD Bella**

Je rentrais un peu plus tôt du boulot et une fois à l'appartement, tout était vide. J'appelais Edward pour savoir où ils étaient, au parc. Je partis les rejoindre. Quand j'entrais dans le parc, je les vis, tous les deux, occupés de regarder les autres jouer. J'en revenais toujours pas que j'étais maman d'une petite fille.

- _H__ey. Comment va mon bébé ? _

- _E__lle va bien, elle allait manger là. _

Elle me tendit les bras et je la serrais contre moi pendant qu'Edward prit son pot. Je fis pour le prendre mais il le garda en main.

- _J__e n'ai pas le droit à un bisou, moi ? _

Je lui souris et posais ma main sur sa nuque afin de l'embrasser.

- _D__éjà que ce matin, c'était la course, dit-il. _

- _Désolée. _

Je mis convenablement Emma sur mes genoux et Edward lui donna à manger. Elle avala tout puis bu un peu d'eau.

- _C__a été le boulot ? _

- _O__ui, on fait pas mal de bénéfices le mois passé. On est contentes. _

Emma retourna dans les bras de son père, entre eux, c'était déjà une grande histoire d'amour. Elle préférait que je lui donne le biberon le matin mais le soir, c'était uniquement son père. Je ne lui mettais pas de pyjama pour prendre son biberon, elle avait juste une couche et lui était en boxer et elle adorait être contre lui pour s'endormir. Je la comprenais, j'étais pareille une fois qu'elle était couchée. Il me disait toujours qu'on le prenait uniquement pour son corps. Pour le bain, c'était pareil, c'était moi mais pour changer la couche, C'était lui. Je ne m'en plaignais pas par contre.

**PVD Edward**

On fit quelques courses puis on entra à la maison en début de soirée. Je donnais le biberon d'Emma pendant que Bella faisait le repas. Elle essayait de tenir son biberon et regardait toujours vers Bella.

- _E__lle va commencer à faire ses dents, dis-je à Bella. _

- _J'ai acheté un truc pour ça. On devra faire attention. Ta mère dit que tu faisais souvent de la fièvre. _

- _C'est pour tout le monde pareil ? _

- _Je n'en sais rien, je ne pense pas. _

- _Oh ! Mon bébé, elle ne va pas être bien. _

Bella levait les yeux au ciel et je reposais le biberon sur la table. Une fois le rot fait, je la posais assise sur mes cuisses et elle se cala sur mon torse. Elle regardait la télé. Je mis pause puis marche et elle rigolait. Je refis le manège deux ou trois fois et elle fut prise un fou rire.

- _Bella. _

- _Hummm…_

- _Viens. _

Elle passait sa tête pour voir et elle sortit directement l'appareil photo. Elle filmait ce moment où Emma était morte de rire devant la télé.

- _Tout, sa mère, dis-je. _

Elle rigola pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de s'arrêter. Elle bailla et peu à peu, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Bella lui fit un baiser sur le front et je la couchais, je lui mis sa veilleuse et laissais la porte un peu ouverte.

Je retournais dans la cuisine. Tout était prêt. Je collais mon torse à son dos et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille. On aurait pu croire qu'on allait être à fond pour la petite et oublier un peu notre vie de couple mais pas du tout. Il était encore plus fort qu'avant.

On faisait l'amour moins souvent et on évitait de crier trop fort mais le sexe était toujours bien présent. Avant Emma, on faisait l'amour tous les jours quasi et même plusieurs fois par jour alors que maintenant, c'était entre 3 et 4 fois par semaine en moyenne. On trouvait toujours du temps et même si quelques fois, on était fatigués pour aller travailler, on ne se lassait pas de nos moments.

- _O__h ! on garde Léa demain et lundi. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Rosalie a besoin d'une soirée avec Emmett, je lui ai proposé de la prendre une nuit. Elle viendra chercher Léa que le soir. _

Léa avait maintenant un peu plus d'un an et elle marchait déjà. Un vrai petit bulldozer. On ne pouvait rien laisser trainer qu'elle jetait tout à terre. Elle criait aussi quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle était un peu capricieuse mais à part nous, personne n'avait l'air de s'en rendre compte. Elle était exactement comme Rosalie, blonde aux yeux bleus et déjà une fana de mode.

- _O__k. _

- _Ne fais pas la tête. Si plus tard, on a besoin d'un week-end, on pourrait compter sur eux. _

- _Mes parents te demandaient depuis deux mois de la prendre. _

- _Non, elle est très bien ici, elle pleure quand elle nous voit pas. _

- _Ben c'est normal, elle n'a jamais été ailleurs. _

- _C'est un bébé encore Edward. _

Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail et m'encercla de ses jambes et ses bras.

- _O__n va attendre qu'elle ait un an. _

- _Elle adore mes parents. _

- _Pour quelques heures oui, mais pas pour la nuit. Elle aime bien son lit … en plus elle va bientôt faire ses dents et … je ne veux pas être séparée d'elle. _

Je lui caressais le dos doucement et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit avec la même tendresse que moi au baiser et l'approfondit. Elle fourragea mes cheveux et je la sentis de plus en plus excitée. Son estomac nous rappela à l'ordre et on rigola.

- _I__l m'énerve celui-là, dis-je en embrassant son ventre. _

On mangea tranquillement ensuite on prit un bon bain, le premier vrai bain depuis la naissance d'Emma puis on se coucha. D'un simple regard, on s'était compris et Bella vint se mettre sur moi.

- _J__'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour, dit-elle contre mon cou. _

- _O__n l'a fait avant-hier. _

- _Hummm … c'est trop long. _

Je lui retirais son t-shirt et fondis sur ses seins, elle entoura ma taille de ses jambes et bougea un peu son bassin. Je remontais lentement vers son cou, léchant sa peau encore et encore. Elle sentait bon et elle était douce, j'adorais la sentir contre moi comme ça.

Elle me repoussa un peu afin que je m'allonge et m'embrassa langoureusement … elle descendit lentement sur mon torse, jouant déjà avec l'élastique de mon boxer et la bosse qui se cachait dedans.

Une fois au bas ventre, je commençais à avoir vraiment chaud, je sentais ses seins sur mes cuisses, sa langue descendre toujours plus bas et ses mains retirer mon boxer. Je l'aidais un peu et poussa un soupir de plaisir quand elle me prit en bouche. D'abord le gland, faisant un merveilleux va-et-vient avec sa main et caressant mes testicules d'une main habile.

- _Bella. _

Sa langue tournait autour de mon sexe puis elle la passa sur toute ma longueur, me faisant gémir. J'ouvris les yeux et la regardais, elle me prit en bouche et cette vision d'elle, allant et venant sur mon sexe me fit presque jouir dans sa bouche. Je lui caressais les cheveux et me laissais tomber sur les oreillers.

- _M__mmmm _

J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit, la chambre était à l'autre bout du couloir mais je ne voulais pas que la petite se réveille.

Avant de jouir, je la relevais et l'allongeais près de moi. Je lui fis plaisir de la même façon et juste avant qu'elle ne jouisse, j'entrais en elle.

**PVD Bella. **

J'eus un orgasme, au moment où il frappa au fond de moi. Il s'arrêta un instant et m'embrassa dans le cou. C'était rare que j'avais un orgasme comme ça mais il m'avait tellement fait monter avec sa langue que je n'aurais pas pu attendre plus longtemps, c'était tellement bon.

J'étais en sueur et l'embrassais langoureusement. Il recommença ses va-et-vient et c'était encore meilleur, mon sexe était tellement sensible après un orgasme que le deuxième était toujours meilleur.

- _P__lus … fort Edward. _

Il se releva un peu sur les genoux et me colla un peu plus sur lui, me faisant décoller un peu du matelas. Je tirais sur les draps et me cambrais au maximum pour qu'il rentre encore un peu en moi. Il me caressa les seins et le ventre avant de prendre mes hanches en main et buter au fond de moi.

- _A__aahhh _

- _M__mmmm putain _

- _Edward !_

Je fermais les yeux tellement c'était bon et lui griffais un peu l'avant bras. Il se remit convenablement entre mes cuisses et gémit dans mon cou … il se tendit contre moi et accéléra le rythme … il allait tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de son doigt pour me caresser, je jouis un peu après lui en m'accrochant à ses bras.

La petite pleura une minute plus tard.

- _P__utain, quel timing, dit-il. _

- _Mes jambes tremblent encore. _

- _J'y vais. _

Il remit rapidement son boxer et courait hors de la chambre. Je souris en le voyant faire, il disait toujours que j'étais trop maman poule mais je pense qu'il ne s'était jamais vu. Il lui faisait des câlins tout le temps, il la prenait toujours dans ses bras, il la surprotégeait, comme il faisait avec moi et il lui disait déjà qu'aucun garçon ne l'approcherait avant ses 25 ans.

- _I__magine qu'elle soit comme toi, m'avait-il dit un jour. _

- _E__t bien quoi ? Elle agrippera un beau p'tit avocat et en fera une bête de sexe. _

- _Oh mon p'tit bébé. Non, elle ne sortira pas avant 30 ans. _

J'avais roulé des yeux et une fois qu'elle était endormie, on avait fait l'amour comme des bêtes sur la table de cuisine.

- _T__u trouves que j'étais trop … enfin tu vois, que j'ai été trop vite avec des garçons ? lui avais-je dis après. _

Il m'avait sourit et embrassait.

- _N__on, quand je dis comme toi, c'est-à-dire, peur de rien et qui ose tout faire. J'aime ton caractère. _

- _Je ne veux pas qu'elle couche trop vite avec un garçon. _

- _On n'en est pas encore là Bella et je serais content qu'elle soit comme toi, elle va rendre un homme heureux et comblé comme je le suis à présent. _

- _Moi aussi je suis heureuse. _

- _Mais pas avant 25 ans, avait-il rajouté. _

Il revint avec une Emma pleine de larmes et un anneau à dentition en bouche. Elle pleurait un peu pour rien ces temps-ci et notre pédiatre avait dit qu'elle allait bientôt faire ses dents.

- _E__lle a mal, me dit Edward. _

Je remis un t-shirt et mon boxer avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

- _J__e suis là, chuttt. _

- _Tu as vu, ses gencives sont un peu rouges. _

- _Hum … il faut attendre que ça passe. _

- _Je n'aime pas quand elle pleure. Dit-il. _

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la cala contre son torse. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un vrai papa poule. Elle se calma après seulement une heure et il la remit dans son berceau. On s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre

**J'ai eu un petit beug avec mes chapitres et donc j'ai du mettre deux chapitres en un pour que ça donne 10 pages. J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt.**


	36. Chapter 35

**PVD Bella**

**Deux ans plus tard. **

Je regardais un instant ma fille jouer avec son père dans le parc. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait vraiment changé. Nous étions toujours si heureux et Emma allait rentrer à l'école dans deux semaines. Le temps passait tellement vite.

J'avais 25 ans et Edward 32 et on pouvait dire qu'on avait une vie bien remplie. Moi et la boutique, que je gérais toute seule à présent car Alice en avait une autre. On avait bien avancé elle et moi, on faisait pas mal de défilés et les créations d'Alice étaient de plus en plus connues. On avait décidé de se lancer dans une collection enfant et contre toute attente, elle marchait à merveille.

Edward travaillait toujours autant avec Jacob et d'ici deux mois, notre nouvelle maison allait être complètement terminée. Notre appartement était déjà vendu et on avait pu en retirer un très bon prix. Il nous fallait une nouvelle maison pour accueillir un petit garçon. Après un an et demi d'attente, nous avions enfin trouvé une fille qui désirait faire adopter son bébé.

Nous avions cherché une fille comme Laly, qui ne voulait pas beaucoup d'argent, seulement que l'enfant soit dans une bonne famille mais c'était trop demandé. Nous avions dû économiser beaucoup, attendre la candidate idéale et après toute cette longue attente, nous avions enfin trouvé. Kate, elle était blonde et très gentille mais son copain, un drogué qui ne voulait pas d'enfant, lui avait demandé d'avorter. Elle n'a pas voulu.

_M__aman_.

Je réceptionnais ma fille qui courait comme une folle vers moi.

_Comment va l'amour de ma vie ? _

_Je vais bien, dit Edward. _

Je lui souris et serrais contre moi ma fille.

_Oh ! Elle va bien, me dit Edward en désignant Emma. _

_Et toi, ça va ? _

_Oui. Comment ça été le boulot ? _

_Dur, beaucoup de clients, Alice est en vacances donc, je gère un peu plus. _

_Et Jessica ? _

_Elle essaye de tout gérer pour le site mais pas facile. _

_Peut-être … enfin, il serait peut être temps de prendre quelqu'un d'autre non ? _

_Oui, surement. Ça nous aiderait, même à mi-temps. _

Emma partit jouer dans le bac à sable près de nous. Il y avait un petit garçon qui lui souriait tout le temps.

_Elle est un peu jeune pour ça, dit Edward. _

_Tu penses qu'à l'école, elle n'aura pas de copain ?_

Il fit une grimace puis me prit dans ses bras.

_On va à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? demandais-je. _

_Oui. _

Kate devait accoucher dans trois mois mais elle avait eu une petite complication et donc, elle avait du rester à l'hôpital. C'était un petit garçon et nous étions ravis. Nous avions décidé de l'appeler Maxime.

En attendant, on allait la voir régulièrement à l'hôpital. Son copain avait été récemment emprisonné pour deux ans et elle n'avait personne d'autre. Vu que nous prenions tout en charge, nous lui avions proposé d'être à l'hôpital le plus proche de chez nous car elle vivait à 16 heures d'ici en voiture.

_Emma ? _

Elle tourna la tête vers nous et se leva. Elle frotta un peu sa robe et marcha vers nous.

_Elle grandit vite, me dit Edward. _

_Dans deux semaines, l'école. Je n'en reviens pas. _

_Moi non plus. _

_Papa._

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle serra son cou en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

_On va voir Kate ? lui dis-je. _

Elle serra un peu plus fort Edward et on partit à l'hôpital.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois à l'hôpital, on entra dans la chambre de Kate. Elle lisait un livre.

_Bonjour, lui dis-je. _

_Salut. Bonjour Emma. _

_Bonzour. _

Elle se tourna vers moi, prit la bouteille d'eau dans le sac.

_A boire. _

_S'il te plait. _

_Te plait. _

Je lui servis un verre d'eau et elle le but rapidement.

_Comment va le bébé ? demanda Bella. _

_Très bien, il bouge, il bouge, il bouge. C'est incroyable. _

_Il faut rester allongée. _

_Oui, je sais, c'est long parfois. Heu … j'ai eu une lettre de Franck. _

Je la regardais tout en veillant à ce qu'Emma ne fasse pas de bêtises, c'était son truc en ce moment.

_Et ? _

_Il ne veut pas entendre parler du bébé, il veut vraiment que je m'en débarrasse. _

_Ce n'est pas une poupée Kate. Tu le fais adopter. _

_Je sais. Je suis contente qu'il ne sorte pas avant deux ans. _

C'était assez difficile avec Kate. Elle avait eu quelques complications et pas seulement avec le bébé. On allait devoir débourser 30 000$ pour qu'elle accepte. On avait dû attendre longtemps pour avoir cette somme mais Bella voulait d'un autre enfant et je lui avais fait promettre qu'après, on en resterait là. Deux enfants, c'est très bien et si je devais écouter Bella, on en aurait eu encore une dizaine.

On avait donc fait toutes les démarches pour avoir un autre enfant, on avait fait construire une nouvelle maison avec trois chambres et un jardin et fini les vacances pour encore cinq ans mais nous y étions, dans trois mois, un p'tit garçon ferait son apparition et nous étions très heureux de l'accueillir chez nous.

**PVD Bella**

Quelques semaines plus tard, je pris une journée pour souffler un peu avec Alice et Rosalie. Les enfants étaient chez les parents d'Edward et ce soir, on allait sortir tous ensemble. Journée shopping pour nous les filles puis restaurant et pour finir, on allait boire un verre dans un bar pas très loin.

_Alors qu'à dit Jasper ? _

_I__l m'a dit « __O__h ! __H__eu … tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu ? _»

Alice voulait aussi un enfant mais Jasper n'était pas prêt. Il voulait encore attendre, il voulait voyager et profiter d'Alice encore deux ou trois ans.

_Tu n'as que 24 ans, lui dis-je. _

_Bella, tu es sur le point d'être maman pour la deuxième fois et tu n'as que 25 ans. _

_Oui mais l'adoption est plus longue. Au lieu de neuf mois, on doit attendre presque deux ans pour avoir un enfant et ça, c'est le plus rapide. _

Le coiffeur me lava les cheveux et on ne discuta plus de bébé mais bien de mode et de nos conjoints respectifs.

_J'ai surpris Emmett, occupé à regarder mon livre sur les robes de mariée. _

_NON ! Il compte te demander de l'épouser, dis-je. _

_Non, je ne pense pas mais … enfin, il regardait. _

_Tu es contente, admets-le. Lui dit Alice. _

Elle rougit et me sourit.

_On aimerait un deuxième enfant. Léa a trois ans et … enfin on ne veut pas trop tarder pour le deuxième. _

_Un deuxième bébé et un mariage ? lui dis-je. _

_Emmett préfère les bébés. Dit-elle. _

Une fois sorties du coiffeur, nous entrons dans une boutique de lingerie. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une petite folie pour les sous-vêtements. On continuait de faire l'amour et de temps en temps, on trouvait un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire et on le faisait mais question sous-vêtements, c'était toujours le même.

**PVD Edward**

Après avoir bu trois bières et regardait un match de base-ball, on décida d'aller voir les motos pas très loin d'ici. Jasper voulait voir les prix.

_Je compte faire un deuxième bébé à Rosalie, dit Emmett en mangeant un donut. _

_Quand tu parles comme ça, on a franchement l'impression que c'est juste un utérus sur pattes, lui dis-je. _

_Mais non, j'ai envie d'être papa encore une fois. Je veux plein de gamins et Rosalie est parfaite pour Léa et pour moi alors, pourquoi pas encore en faire deux ou trois. _

Jasper levait les yeux au ciel.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui les porte. _

_Elle est contente d'être enceinte. _

_Attend au quatrième. _

On regarda les motos mais ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était le bijoutier juste en face.

_Je reviens. _

_Ne dépenses pas trop, me dit Emmett. _

Je regardais un instant à la vitrine, je ne savais pas si j'allais acheter quelque chose mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un cadeau à Bella. Des fleurs de temps en temps ou encore des macarons ou bien une nouvelle paire de chaussures hors de prix mais jamais de bijoux. Elle portait toujours mon collier en or blanc que je lui avais offert il y a deux ans et demi mais je voulais le compléter avec un bracelet.

J'entrais et regardais un peu ce qu'il y avait, je vis quelques bagues et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ça faisait un peu plus de trois ans et demi qu'on était ensemble et je me voyais bien me marier avec Bella. Nous allions avoir une nouvelle maison, nous avions une petite fille et bientôt un petit garçon, c'était la dernière chose qui me fallait pour que ma vie soit parfaite. Que Bella devienne ma femme.

_Je peux vous aider ? demanda un homme d'un quarantaine d'années. _

_Heu … oui, je cherche un bracelet en or blanc, assez fin pour ma compagne. _

_Vos prix ? _

_Montrez-moi ce que vous avez. _

Il m'en montra au moins vingt mais je fus directement sous le charme d'un petit bracelet en or blanc avec de petits diamants.

_Celui-là. _

_Très bon choix, monsieur. _

_C'est pour offrir. _

Après l'avoir mis dans une petite boite, je sortis ma carte de crédit.

_450$. _

Il ressemblait à son collier et je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir. Jasper m'attendait devant la boutique et Emmett courait avec un bouquet de fleur à la main.

_Il veut être romantique, me dit Jasper. _

_Je vois. _

_Alors ? Il est beau. _

Je devais avouer qu'il était pas mal ce bouquet.

_Elle va adorer. _

Tout le monde repartit chez lui et j'attendais que ma Bella revienne. J'appelais ma mère et la petite regardait un dessin animé avec Léa. Je pris une douche rapide puis mis un simple jean et un pull fin.

_Edward ?_

_Dans la chambre. _

Elle entra dans la chambre et se jeta sur moi, je tombais sur le lit et elle m'embrassa fougueusement.

_Tu m'as manqué. _

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle releva sa robe et retira son sous-vêtement. J'enlevais mon pull pendant qu'elle glissa mon jean et mon boxer sur mes chevilles.

_Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui dis-je. _

_Hum hum. _

_Très joli, tes cheveux. _

_Merci !_

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur ma bouche et je fus un peu surpris de tout ça. Je la renversais sur le lit et releva sa robe. Elle avait été chez l'esthéticienne et je ne savais pas ce qui la rendait comme ça mais j'adorais. J'embrassais son ventre puis son aine avant d'écarter ses cuisses et de poser ma langue sur ses plis intimes.

_Mmmmm _

Je la préparais durant quelques minutes puis elle prit ma tête et se remit sur moi, elle me fit entrer en elle rapidement et nous gémissions en même temps.

_Putain Bella. _

_Aaahhh …. Edward_

Je me redressais et elle entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille, je me relevais et la fis s'asseoir sur le meuble en face. Tout en bougeant en elle à un rythme régulier et rapide, je lui retirais les bretelles de sa robe et embrassais ses épaules et son cou.

_Plus vite … mmmm _

_Je peux … aaahhh … savoir pourquoi … putain … t'es comme ça ? _

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, qui se cogna contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'accrocha au meuble et releva un peu plus ses jambes. J'en pouvais plus, j'allais bien trop vite pour ne pas craquer dans les deux minutes. Je vis Bella se caresser le clitoris et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle me fit un petit sourire craquant puis elle jouit en criant mon prénom. Je la rejoignis directement puis posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Elle me caressa le crane doucement et embrassa ma tempe, j'avais vraiment du mal à reprendre mon souffle mais merde, c'était bon. Je la ramenais sur le lit et je retirais mon jean et mon boxer, je pouvais reprendre une douche maintenant.

_Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, lui dis-je. _

_Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas … baisé comme ça. _

Je lui souris et elle enleva sa robe. J'embrassais ses seins et les léchais doucement puis posais ma main sur son sexe. Epilé entièrement.

_Il parait qu'on ressent plus de choses quand on fait l'amour. _

_J'aime bien. _

_Tu n'as pas l'air._

_C'est bizarre. _

_Tu préfères quand … avec plus de poils ?_

_Oui … enfin comme d'habitude, j'aime bien moi. _

_C'était pour changer. _

_C'est très bien. _

En fait, je n'aimais pas trop l'épilation intégrale. Je préférais le brésilien, elle faisait toujours ça et ça me plaisait. Mais si elle voulait changer, pourquoi pas.

_Et si on prenait une douche ? Je ne suis pas rassasié, dit-elle. _

_Tu n'es jamais rassasiée_

_Toi non plus, dit-elle en touchant mon sexe qui gonflait à nouveau. _

Je lui donnais son bracelet juste avant de partir et pleura contre moi.

_Il est parfait. _

_C'est toi qui es parfaite. _

Elle m'embrassa et on sortit en se souriant.

* * *

**Voilà, demain je n'aurais surement pas le temps de mettre un nouveau chapitre donc je le mets aujourd'hui, a bientôt **


	37. Chapter 36

**PVD Edward**

Alors que je gardais Emma, Bella m'appela en panique. Kate allait accoucher. Trois mois plus tard, nous attendions avec impatience la venue de Maxime et nous avions beaucoup parlé à Emma qu'elle aurait bientôt un petit frère.

Nous étions samedi et je me dépêchais de prendre le sac pour Maxime et le couffin. Nous vivions à présent, dans notre nouvelle maison. Tout était fini et ça nous faisait bizarre d'avoir autant d'espace. Un jardin, une petite piscine, une terrasse avec un nouveau barbecue. Emma adorait le jardin et le toboggan qui était mit.

_C'est parti princesse, ton petit frère arrive. _

_Déjà ? _

_Oui. _

Elle allait à l'école depuis deux mois et elle adorait. Elle avait déjà des amies et elle était très gentille avec les autres.

_Papa ? _

_Oui. _

_Et mon doudou ? _

Je courais dans sa chambre pour le prendre et on partit rapidement à l'hôpital. Une fois là-bas. Bella attendait dans la salle d'attente.

_Elle est occupée d'accoucher. Sa mère est venue quand même. _

_Elle va bien ? _

_Oui, elle n'a pas voulu nous faire attendre donc elle m'a appelé uniquement quand elle était sûre. _

_Je vais aller voir pour les papiers. Tu viens avec moi et tu restes avec maman ? _

_Maman. _

J'embrassais Bella et elle commença à pleurer.

_Il arrive. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Elle prit Emma dans ses bras et je partis faire tous les papiers. Je détestais ça, c'était long à faire. Elle avait déjà tout signé, j'étais content.

**PVD Bella **

Je jouais un peu avec Emma en attendant qu'une infirmière vienne avec le petit. Elle courrait un peu et quand elle vit Edward, elle tendit les bras vers son père. Des fois, j'enviais la relation qu'elle avait avec lui. Même si j'aimais ma fille et que je voulais d'un enfant, je le trouvais plus complice avec elle que moi. C'était à lui qu'elle courait lorsqu'elle se faisait mal ou qu'elle avait peur, c'était avec lui qu'elle s'était endormi lorsqu'elle avait eu la varicelle et c'était encore avec lui qu'elle s'était calmée lors d'un gros orage. J'enviais cette relation père/fille.

_C'est qui la plus belle des princesses ? _

_C'est moi. _

_Oui c'est toi et c'est qui le meilleur des papas ? _

_C'est toi. _

Elle rigolait et lui aussi avant de la jeter dans les airs et de s'asseoir près de moi. Il remettait bien en place sa robe et lui donna un peu d'eau, puis il attacha convenablement ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser et de lui montrer un livre de la jungle. Elle récita quelques animaux qu'il lui avait appris.

_Elle ne fait pas ça avec moi, lui dis-je après un moment. _

_Quoi ? _

_Etre si heureuse. _

_Elle est heureuse avec toi. _

_Pas comme ça. _

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es sa mère. _

_Oui mais elle t'aime plus que moi, je pense. _

_N'importe quoi. Tu es sa mère et tu es toujours là pour elle, elle t'aime autant que moi et tu l'aimes autant que je l'aime. Ne penses pas comme ça. Regarde Léa, c'était tout pour Emmett et maintenant ? C'est toujours vers sa mère qu'elle va. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle se sent tout aussi bien avec toi qu'avec moi. _

_Tu penses ? _

_J'en suis sûr. _

Une infirmière fit son entrée avec un petit bébé dans une couverture bleue. On se leva et je pris Emma dans mes bras.

_Oh mon dieu, dit Bella. _

Elle passa le bébé dans les bras de Bella.

_L'accouchement s'est très bien passé, il mesure 50cm et il pèse 3 kilos. Un très beau bébé. _

_Et Kate ?_

_Elle va très bien. _

_Coucou Maxime, dis-je. _

_Il est beau, Edward. _

_C'est qui ? demanda Emma. _

_C'est ton petit frère, lui dis-je. _

_Tu lui dis bonjour ? dit Bella. _

_Bonjour. _

**PVD Edward**

Je lui caressais les cheveux, ils devaient être blonds car on ne les voyait pratiquement pas. Il commença à pleurer et comme pas instinct, Bella le mit contre elle et le borda doucement. Il fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour qu'il se calme.

_Il a bobo ? _

_Non, il vient juste de naitre, il a faim, je pense, lui dis-je._

Et il n'avait pas lui qui commençait à avoir faim, Emma était un peu sur les nerfs quand elle n'avait pas à manger. Je pris Maxime dans les bras et réalisait réellement que j'étais papa pour la deuxième fois.

_C__oucou toi. C'est papa. _

Emma me regardait et tirait sur mon jean.

_Oui ? _

_Et moi ? _

_Tu ne peux pas encore le prendre mon ange. _

_T'es pu mon papa ? _

_Bien sûr que si Emma et maman est encore ta maman. _

Elle fronça les sourcils et je crus vraiment voir Bella comme ça.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Bella prit Emma dans ses bras pendant que je berçais un peu Maxime.

_Emma. _

Elle serra le cou de Bella et commença à pleurer.

_Hé, princesse. Je suis toujours ton papa et c'est toujours ta maman et lui, c'est ton petit frère. Regarde-moi Emma. _

Sa lèvre tremblait et les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Une infirmière me donna le biberon pour Maxime et nous demanda de bien vouloir venir dans une chambre. Pendant que je donnais le biberon à Maxime pour la première fois, Emma me regarda faire.

_On reste tes parents Emma. Il y a un autre bébé qui vient à la maison c'est tout. On t'aime toujours autant. _

Elle souffla et prit la main de Maxime.

_Il s'appelle Maxime. _

_Maxine. _

_Non Maxime. _

_Maaxxxiimmme. _

_Voilà. _

_Et toi, t'es mon papa. _

_Oui, je serais toujours ton papa et ce sera toujours ta maman. _

_Toujours ?_

_Oui toujours Emma, dit Bella. _

_Ok._

Bella la prit sur ses genoux et regarda le bébé, elle était émue et se colla un peu plus contre moi.

_Il est beau. _

_Il est encore plus léger qu'Emma, j'ai l'impression. _

_Tu es prêt pour recommencer ? _

_Oui. Plus que prêt, lui dis-je. _

**PVD Bella**

Maxime nous rejoignit que deux jours plus tard à la maison, tout était prêt pour lui et pendant que je conduisais Emma à l'école, Edward partit le chercher. Kate avait beaucoup pleuré mais cinq jours plus tard, elle était repartie chez elle. Promettant de signer les derniers papiers pour l'adoption définitive.

Nous lui avions donné la moitié de la somme et dans quatre mois, l'autre moitié. C'était mieux ainsi. Il nous faudrait quelques années pour tout payer mais on s'en sortait assez bien. Nous avions deux enfants, en bonne santé dans notre maison. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

_Je reviens te chercher cette après midi d'accord ? dis-je à Emma. _

_Et papa ? _

_Tu le verras ce soir mon ange. _

Elle me fit un câlin et un gros bisou et elle partit avec ses copains. Je courais presque jusqu'à ma voiture afin de voir Maxime. C'était assez dur lorsqu'on ne les mettait pas au monde, du jour au lendemain, un petit bébé apparaissait et on devenait leur mère. Je rentrais à la maison.

_Edward. _

_Chuttt _

Je m'arrêtais net et le voyais avec le bébé dans les bras, dans le fauteuil.

_Il a arrêté de pleurer, il y a cinq minutes. _

_Oups. Il a mangé ?_

_Oui et je lui ai changé sa couche mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il pleure. _

_C'est un bébé. _

_Emma ne pleurait jamais. _

_Je sais et si tu le mets dans son lit ? _

_Non, j'ai déjà essayé, pas moyen. _

Je m'assis près de lui et posais mon menton sur son épaule. Maxime dormait dans les bras d'Edward.

_T__u es heureuse Bella ? demanda Edward après dix minutes_.

Je le regardais et vis qu'il était très sérieux.

_O__ui, très. Je suis maman pour la deuxième fois._

Il me sourit et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. Je t'aime et j'ai une vraie famille. _

_Moi aussi je suis heureux. _

_On a fait du chemin. _

_Et ça ne fait que commencer. _

_Oui. _

Lorsqu'Emma entra, elle courra directement pour voir Maxime. Edward le changeait et je la portais pour qu'elle le voie.

_Maximmme. _

_C'est ton petit frère. _

_A moi. _

_Oui à toi. _

_Et mon papa, dit-elle en désignant Edward. _

_Et ça, c'est ton papa, t'en fais pas. _

Edward sourit puis lui fit un baiser sur le nez.

_Et ma maman. _

_Et je suis ta maman. _

Elle sourit et partit jouer avec sa poupée. Edward plaça Maxime dans le couffin puis m'embrassa.

_Je t'aime. _

Je lui souris et entourais mes bras autour de son cou.

_Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? dit-il. _

_Tout ce que tu veux._

_

* * *

_

**_Coucou et oui c'est encore moi … je vous laisse un petit chapitre car j'ai fini ma fiction donc je vais publier deux fois par semaine. _**

**_Alors vous avez aimé le chapitre? qu'est ce qu'il va lui demander notre petit Edward coincé (enfin plus tant que ça maintenant lol)_**

_

* * *

_

_Je voulais vous prévenir que je participe au nouveau concours de LOVELEMON-IN-FIC et que vous avez la possibilité de voter pour moi. _

_Le titre « **une entrée … intéressante** » de Lou228_

_Je suis la deuxième sur la liste normalement et je serais plus que contente de gagner quelques voix grâce à vous. Les votes sont ouverts._


	38. Chapter 37

Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je lui aurais dit oui. Je l'aimais tellement, il était l'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants et il m'avait aidé à réaliser mes rêves. Grâce à lui, j'avais une vie comme je le voulais.

_-Epouse-moi. _

Il sortit une bague de sa poche et se mit à genoux. Je restais droite, figée et je ne sentis même pas que mes larmes coulaient. Il émit un petit rire et prit ma main.

_-Tu es la femme de ma vie, Bella Swan. _

_-Oh mon dieu._

Je rejetais tout l'air qui avait dans mes poumons et me mis à genoux avec lui.

_-Oui. _

_-Oui ? _

_-Oh ! Oui, je vais t'épouser. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. _

_-Ce n'est pas très romantique. _

_-C'est parfait. _

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et il me serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il recula un peu et mit une magnifique bague au doigt. Je tremblais un peu et je pleurais aussi, beaucoup.

_-Je t'aime, lui dis-je. _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. _

On se releva et je détaillais la bague.

_-Il était écrit « tourbillon de diamants ». J'ai pensé à toi. _

_-Elle est parfaite. _

_-C'est juste la bague de fiançailles. _

_-Ne dépense pas une fortune pour ça. _

_-Tu auras un vrai mariage. Je te le promets. Et tu as une vraie bague. _

_-Elle est magnifique. Je l'adore._

Il sécha mes larmes puis m'embrassa. Me marier. J'allais me marier.

_-M__aman ?_

On recula l'un de l'autre et je m'abaissais pour prendre ma fille.

_-Tu as bobo ?_

_-Non mon ange. Maman est très contente. _

_-A boire. _

_-S'il te plait. _

_-Te plait. _

**PVD Edward**

Je préparais le repas avec Bella et on ne fit que s'embrasser et elle regarda la bague tout le temps.

_-Elle est vraiment belle. _

_-Quand on ira à des diners ennuyeux, je pourrais dire maintenant, « ma femme ». _

_-Et je pourrais dire devant les mères de l'école d'Emma, « c'est mon mari qui vient la rechercher aujourd'hui ». _

Je rigolais et la serra contre moi, elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et regarda sa bague.

_-Elle est vraiment belle hein. _

_-Pas aussi belle que toi. _

On regarda Emma, occupée de regarder la télé et Maxime, dormant dans son couffin, près d'elle.

_-J'en reviens pas que je vais me marier. Dit-elle. _

_-Tu es sûre que tu le veux ? _

_-Ne pose pas de questions idiotes. Je te veux toi. Je veux devenir ta femme et je veux vivre avec toi encore de nombreuses années. _

On mangea en famille puis on rangea avant de mettre tout le monde au lit. J'attendis qu'Emma s'endorme pour rejoindre Bella dans la chambre. Elle donnait le biberon à Maxime. Je me mis en boxer et le regardais faire.

Il avait les yeux fermés et buvait rapidement. J'embrassais Bella dans le cou et elle sourit.

_-Encore dix minutes Maître Cullen. _

Je caressais la tête de mon p'tit bout de chou et cinq minutes plus tard, il avait terminé. Bella lui fit faire son rot et le garda encore un peu sur elle. Elle frottait sa joue contre sa tête et lui faisait des petits bisous tout le temps.

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que c'était mon fils mais heures après heures, ça devenait de plus en plus normal. C'était pareil pour Emma. Jasper m'avait dit que c'était différent pour les pères et que je devais juste prendre mon temps. Je n'avais pas vu Bella enceinte et donc, ça ne m'avait pas permis de me dire « je vais bientôt être papa ».

Mais en les regardant tous les deux. Je pouvais dire qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'il prenne une place importante dans mon cœur. Tout comme Bella et Emma. C'était le premier jour qu'il était à la maison, Jasper m'avait prévenu.

C'est seulement trente minutes plus tard que Bella arriva dans la chambre. Elle partit pourtant directement dans la salle de bains et en ressortis que vingt minutes plus tard. J'avais eu le temps de regarder les infos à la télé.

_-Je suis prête pour une nuit de folie. Enfin, trois heures. _

Elle portait un petit short en satin rose pale et un haut à fine bretelle. Le short était fendu et il laissait voir sa cuisse complètement.

_-Très jolie. _

_-Moins sexy hein ?_

_-Je préfère. _

_-Je n'ai rien en dessous, dit-elle en montant sur le lit. _

_-Alors j'adopte._

Elle vint se mettre sur mes cuisses et j'éteignis la télé. Je lui caressais doucement ses jambes puis la regardait dans les yeux.

_-Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? _

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'ai l'impression que tu me regardes pour la première fois. _

_-Tu es incroyablement belle … et … je t'aime tellement. _

Elle laissa une larme s'échapper et je la récoltais sur mes lèvres.

_-Tu as changé ma vie Bella. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. _

_-Tu étais déjà parfait, pour moi. _

_-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. _

_-Et moi ? Que ferais-je sans toi ? _

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Des milliers de petits frissons recouvrirent notre peau et j'étais sûr que son cœur battait aussi vite que le mien.

Elle me caressa le corps tendrement avant que je ne la basculais sous moi. Je lui retirais rapidement son haut et pris en coupe son sein gauche avant de mordiller et lécher son téton durci. Elle gémit et caressa mon dos du bout des doigts. Ses ongles me chatouillaient un peu, c'était très agréable.

Je fis la même chose à son autre sein avant de descendre un peu plus bas, son ventre se contracta, dévoilant quelque abdominaux légèrement dessinés, très sexy.

_-Edward. _

_-Hum hum. _

J'embrassais à présent l'intérieur de ses cuisses mais elle était toujours avec son micro short.

_-S__'il te plait._

Je posais ma bouche sur son sexe, par-dessus son short et elle leva un peu ses fesses. Je sentais son désir et je commençais à l'embrasser toujours sur son short.

_-Putain Edward. _

_-J'avais peur que ma tigresse soit partie. _

_-Enlève-moi ce short. _

Je le retirais et plongea directement un doigt en elle.

_-Tu comptes m'impressionner avec un seul doigt ? dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _

Je remontais sur elle et introduisis un deuxième doigt.

_-Et là ? _

_-Je vais devoir me soulager … mmmm … avec le gode que j'ai acheté y'a trois mois. _

Je souris, elle adorait me provoquer ainsi et je savais que ce vibro était toujours dans sa boite. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, j'étais là et je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne du plaisir avec ce truc. En plus, il était plus petit que mon sexe, ça ne servait à rien du tout.

Je retirais mes doigts et caressais ses seins avec, je les léchais juste après et je sentis son sexe s'humidifier un peu plus. Mon boxer était bien humide maintenant. Je le retirais et la mis sur le ventre, elle releva ses fesses vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de les caresser avant d'embrasser le bas de son dos puis glisser ma langue sur sa colonne vertébrale.

_-J__e vais mourir si tu continues Edward._

Je la titillais juste avec mon gland et elle recula vers moi afin que j'entre complètement en elle. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était chaude et humide et j'entrais en elle en deux fois. Elle gémit de bien être et s'accrocha aux draps.

Elle se mit sur les mains et je commençais un long et lent va-et-vient. Mon sexe était trempé grâce au sien et j'adorais cette sensation, c'était toujours bon lorsque j'étais en elle et encore plus dans cette position. Elle se redressa un peu et je la pris dans mes bras, elle était en sueur et nos corps glissaient l'un sur l'autre.

_-Tu es vraiment … très excitante comme ça. _

_-Putain … c'est bon. _

Je mordillais son lobe puis lécha son cou jusqu'à son épaule avant de presser ses seins et de tirer sur ses tétons durs. Son sexe se contracta autour du mien et je grognais dans son cou. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre puis en laissais une sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur son sexe.

Elle ondulait et se cambrait contre moi, créant de nouvelles sensations à chaque fois. J'aimais bien ce petit coté dominant pour ma part et depuis toutes ces années, je savais que Bella préférait être dominée. Au lit uniquement.

_-Plus vite Edward _

Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et se laissa retomber doucement sur ses avants bras, je fis ce qu'elle voulait et accélérer le mouvement et serrais un peu plus ma prise sur ses hanches.

_-Aaah … AAAHH_

_-Pas trop … fort … putain … mmm_

Elle se resserra tellement fort que je dus me mettre presque sur son dos et posais une main sur le lit, près de sa tête, c'était trop bon et mes jambes tremblaient, je jouis après elle en serrant sa fesse puis me laissais retomber sur le dos.

_-Mmmmm_

_-Aahh merde, c'était bon, dis-je. _

Je la regardais et vis qu'elle somnolait déjà.

_-J'ai l'impression … qu'on m'a retiré toute ma force Edward. _

_-Mes jambes tremblent encore. _

À chaque fois qu'elle avait un orgasme assez fort, elle s'endormait dans les cinq minutes. J'avais fais des recherches sur ça et c'était vraiment lorsque la femme avait prit du plaisir. Il était marqué que le partenaire pouvait être assez fier car c'était encore assez rare de faire jouir à ce point une femme.

Bella prenait toujours du plaisir, enfin d'après ce que je voyais mais c'est vrai que quelque fois, ses orgasmes m'étonnaient moi-même. J'aimais assez qu'elle s'endorme juste après, je la prenais dans mes bras et la suivais juste après. Comblé.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu? encore deux chapitres et cette fiction est terminée !**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier d'avoir voté pour moi sur le forum pour le concours, je suis hyper contente. Il me faut encore des votes mais bon c'est déjà ça, je voulais vous dire merci de m'aider. **

**Rappel: « une entrée … intéressante » de Lou228**

**forum sur le profile. Merci a bientot**


	39. Chapter 38

**PVD Bella**

_Alors ? _

_Parfaite. _

_Tu es belle maman. _

_Merci mon ange. _

Je fermais les yeux un instant et soufflais tout l'air qui se trouvait dans mes poumons.

_Alice ! _

_Tu es parfaite, il y a n'y absolument rien à changer. _

_Mon dieu. Je vais me marier. _

Elle me prit dans ses bras mais son ventre commençait à gêner.

_Vivement qu'elle sorte, dit-elle. _

_Encore trois mois, Alice. _

_Oh mon dieu, j'ai fais des miracles, cette robe est … j'adore. _

Rosalie entra avec Léa et son petit dernier, Louis, un mois.

_Waw. Tu me donnes envie de me marier Bella. _

_Comment va Edward ? _

_Il va bien, il stresse. _

_Papa, dit Maxime. _

_Tu veux aller voir papa ? _

Emma avait un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant et Maxime un peu plus d'un an. Il marchait n'arrêtait pas de dire papa à longueur de journée.

_Je vais avec lui, me dit Emma. _

_Fais attention, c'est juste au fond du couloir. _

Elle prit la main de son petit frère et quitta la pièce. Je bus un verre d'eau et mis la jarretière.

_Les enfants vont chez les parents d'Edward pour une semaine. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. _

_Ils vont être bien, en plus il fait bon, on va sortir souvent. On ira au parc, au zoo ou encore faire les boutiques. Tout va bien aller Bella, me dit Rosalie. _

_Mais … Maxime n'a qu'un an. _

_Il adore Esmée et Carlisle. _

J'entendis les pas des hommes passer devant la porte puis plus rien.

_Ca va bientôt être à nous, me dit Alice. _

_Je vais devenir madame Cullen. _

_Ça fait un an et demi que tu prépares le mariage Bella. _

_C'est vrai. _

Après un an et demi pratiquement de préparations, tout était parfait. On voulait attendre que Maxime ait un an car je ne voulais pas qu'il aille dormir ailleurs. Edward travaillait toujours et moi aussi, on soignait nos enfants et tout allait bien.

Il avait fait la une dans un magazine sur le droit, ce qui lui avait valu encore plus de clients. Son agenda était rempli pour les six prochains mois. Il avait même pensé de prendre un troisième avocat.

Emma se passionnait pour le piano et le cinéma, elle regardait plein de films et essayait de dire les répliques. Pour quatre ans, elle était vraiment douée. Après quelques tests fait avec un professeur, on avait appris qu'elle était surdouée.

Elle ne jouait jamais avec les enfants de son âge, elle préférait les discussions avec les adultes, elle adorait poser des questions sur la vie, la mort, la terre etc. … « Et comment c'est possible ça ? » « Et pourquoi il y a des éclipses ? » et encore des tas de questions comme ça, qu'une enfant de quatre ans ne devrait pas poser.

Elle est souvent seule pour faire des jeux et elle pique des crises quand elle échoue. Elle adore la musique et Edward lui fait faire des partitions sur le piano, elle apprend très vite, trop vite pour nous, on est un peu désemparés quelques fois.

On essaye de faire toujours quelque chose pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie mais ce n'est pas facile avec nos boulots et Maxime. Elle aime apprendre et tout ce qu'elle voit à la télé, elle le retient. Elle adore la chaine des sciences et la terre ou encore sur la biologie marine. Elle s'intéresse à tout et tout la passionne, se posant encore une fois mille questions lorsque le documentaire est fini.

Je lui ai appris l'alphabet, sachant très bien qu'un enfant de quatre ans ne pouvait pas le dire avant plusieurs mois, en quelques semaines, elle connaissait l'alphabet et commence déjà à s'habiller toute seule. Elle aime faire les choses à sa façon et les faire bien.

Le problème, c'est que nous sommes dépassés, elle ne s'intègre dans aucun groupe, elle parle comme une avocate et c'est tout le temps, 24 heures sur 24. On avait décidé de la mettre dans une école spécialisée mais elle ne pouvait pas entrer avant septembre. Nous étions juin. C'était très bien pour nous.

_Bella ? _

_Oui._

_On part et tu as deux minutes, me dit Rosalie_

_Bien. _

Je remis convenablement ma robe et pris mon bouquet. Une fois sortie, je marchais lentement vers la mairie. Carlisle m'attendait. Il me montra son bras et me sourit.

_Tu es magnifique Bella. _

_Merci. _

La musique se fit un peu plus forte et on avança doucement. La première chose que je vis, ce fut _lui_, dans son costume gris trois pièces Armani et ses cheveux en bataille. Je le vis souffler et me sourire.

Je devais tout à coup allait trop vite car les gens se mirent à rire et Carlisle me serra un peu plus le bras.

_J'ai déjà envie de l'embrasser, dis-je à Carlisle. _

Il rigola mais se reprit bien vite. Une fois en face d'Edward, il me prit la main et on se tourna devant le maire. Les gens s'assirent et le discours commença.

Il me dit « oui » en me regardant droit dans les yeux et je lui dis « oui » en laissant échapper une larme, qui s'empressa d'enlever avec son pouce. Emma nous rapporta les alliances et je découvris une autre bague, un peu plus grosse et tout aussi jolie que celle avec laquelle il m'avait demandé en mariage.

_Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. _

_Enfin ! _

Je rigolais, ainsi que tous les autres présents dans la pièce et il m'embrassa tendrement. Je vis plusieurs flashs malgré mes yeux clos puis on se sépara mais on resta très proches.

_Prête pour la soirée ? _

_J'ai surtout hâte de manger le gâteau. _

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis Maxime et Emma entrèrent dans notre champ de vision.

_Félicitations, nous dit Emma. _

_Merci princesse. Dit Edward en la prenant dans ses bras. _

_Maman. _

Je pris Maxime et les gens vinrent nous féliciter. On les déposa à terre pour les photos puis une voiture nous emmena dans un petit château pas très loin. Il y avait un grand jardin, parfait pour les photos puis on avait préparé une salle pour manger et faire la fête.

_L'avion décolle à 9h00 demain matin, lui dis-je. _

Il me regarda et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_J'ai envie de t'enlever cette robe et de te faire l'amour Bella. _

_Ce soir, je te promets que tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux. _

Je plaquais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes et approfondis, le baiser rapidement. J'avais tellement envie de lui aussi.

_Tu es magnifique madame Cullen. _

_Pas autant que toi. _

_Oh ! Si, tu es vraiment, vraiment très belle. _

_Et attends de voir ce que je te réserve pour ce soir. _

Il gémit puis redémarra.

_Je t'aime_

_Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. _

Une fois au château, tout le monde était déjà là, on entra et tout le monde applaudit. La mère d'Edward le prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Nous n'avions pas invité trop de monde, juste les amis proches et la famille.

On but le champagne ensemble puis on partit faire les photos, il faisait beau et on avait prit un photographe pour la journée. On fit plusieurs photos tous ensemble, puis avec les enfants, eux seulement puis nous à deux puis les filles pour ensuite faire seulement les hommes. On s'était un peu isolés pour faire quelques photos que nous deux lorsque le soleil se couchait avant de retourner à la soirée.

On mangea et chacun de la famille parla. Jasper réussit à me faire pleurer et Edward fut très touché des paroles d'Emmett. Notre fille aussi avait fait un petit mot pour nous et tout le monde fut surpris. Elle parlait très bien et nous avait fait un récit sur l'amour et sur nos vies.

Edward m'emmena danser sur une chanson qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Très romantique, comme à son habitude et je pleurais durant la moitié de la chanson. Je le serrais fort contre moi et il m'embrassa dans le cou.

_Tu aimes le mariage ? demandais-je. _

_Oui, c'est très beau, tu as fait un travail magnifique. _

_Alice m'a beaucoup aidé. _

_Je n'en doute pas. _

Je lui caressais le cuir chevelu et il descendit un peu ses mains sur mes fesses. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'entendis Emmett crier « à poil ». On rigola, c'était du Emmett tout craché ça.

Puis on dansa, encore et encore et les enfants dormirent vers 23h30, en haut, il y avait une chambre de prévu pour eux. Je dansais avec Alice et il était déjà 1 heure du matin, nous étions un peu pompettes et je tournais sur moi-même en rigolant quand Edward vint mettre une chaise sur la piste.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demandais-je. _

Mais Alice était déjà partie et Edward m'installa dessus. Je regardais tout le monde qui riait et c'est uniquement lorsque je t'entendis la musique que je sus ce qu'il allait faire.

_Profite, c'est la première et dernière fois, dit-il. _

_Un strip-tease ?_

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je frappais dans mes mains.

_Personne filme, dit-il à sa famille. _

Il me le fit, son strip-tease. Il retira un par un ses vêtements et se colla à moi de temps en temps, j'avais les mains baladeuses mais une fois en boxer, tout le monde retenait son souffle, il n'allait jamais tout enlever et pourtant, il se mit dos aux gens et tira son boxer lentement. Il posa sa main sur son sexe et s'assit sur mes genoux, je rigolais tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre puis l'embrassais amoureusement.

_A toi maintenant ? _

_Tu veux ?_

_Sûrement pas, tu es folle. _

Alice prit une photo en vitesse ainsi que le photographe et sa mère se cachait les yeux. Il se rhabilla en vitesse puis on dansa encore jusqu'à 4 heures du matin avant de rentrer chez nous pour faire l'amour.

En fait non, on était tellement excités que faire l'amour était encore un mot trop faible. On se sauta dessus et jusqu'à 7heures du matin, on essaya six positions et cinq pièces de la maison avant de partir pour l'aéroport.

_Je suis fatiguée, lui dis-je. _

_Dors, on en a pour 11 heures. _

_On sera là-bas qu'à 20h ?_

_22h. Il a deux heures de décalage. _

_Alors je vais dormir maintenant. _

_Pour que cette nuit, tu sois en forme. Dit-il_

_Exactement. _

**PVD Edward**

Après avoir dit « oui », les photos, le repas, les danses, le strip-tease et les trois heures de plaisir à la maison, nous y étions, dans l'avion. Je l'embrassais de temps en temps et on se parlait, des enfants, de la famille, de notre mariage, de notre amour.

J'en revenais toujours pas que j'avais osé me mettre nu devant ma famille. Bella avait été plus que contente et vu que c'était notre mariage, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Je l'aimais assez pour faire ce genre de chose. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe. Plus que parfaite.

L'Edward Cullen du début avait bien changé et c'était grâce à cette femme. Je regardais son alliance et souris. Mon dieu, ma femme. La mienne. Elle ne dormit pas avant trois bonnes heures, stressée de voir enfin l'hôtel.

Nous partions à l'Ile Maurice. Dans un hôtel cinq étoiles durant 9 jours. Vu qu'on avait presque une journée d'avion, on ne voulait rien rater. On avait prévu de se détendre, d'aller à la piscine, de bronzer, de faire l'amour dès qu'on le voudrait et ça allait être parfait.

Je m'endormis également et c'est l'hôtesse de l'air qui nous réveilla.

_On va bientôt atterrir. _

_Oh ! Merci. Il est quelle heure ?_

_21h50 et il fait 20°. _

_Merci. _

Je réveillais Bella de doux baisers et elle gémit dans mon cou.

_On arrive mon ange. _

_Déjà ?_

_Oui. Tu es prête pour ta nuit ?_

_Plus que prête. Tu aurais dû me réveiller un peu avant, on aurait commencé dans les toilettes. _

_Je me suis réveillé il y a deux minutes. _

L'hôtel était magnifique, il était 22h30 quand on arriva et tout était illuminé.

_Bonjour monsieur et madame Cullen. _

_Bonjour. _

_Vous avez fait bon voyage ? _

_Oui, merci. _

Il nous donna notre clef et un garçon prit nos valises.

_Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition. Composez le numéro 1 sur le téléphone de votre chambre et je me ferais un plaisir de vous donner ce que vous avez besoin. _

Il parlait avec un accent et on voyait qu'il avait un peu de mal mais il fit quand même un effort. Une fois dans la chambre. Bella visita rapidement la chambre. Je passais directement par le balcon. Nous avions une vue incroyable d'ici.

J'avais un peu peur du prix, après les adoptions, la maison et le mariage, Bella et moi, avions décidé de ne pas faire un trop gros voyage mais en cherchant sur internet quatre mois avant, nous avions découvert cet hôtel qui offrait 50% pour la femme si on était en voyage de noces. Nous n'avions pas hésité très longtemps et nous avions réservé.

Quand on parle d'hôtel, c'était un grand mot. Nous avions dû y aller en bateau et c'était en fait, plusieurs petites maisons près de la plage. C'était immense et on avait une vue sur l'océan. Il y avait un immense lit, une grande salle de bains, les couleurs très chaudes et bon dieu, c'était très romantique.

_Edward. _

Je retournais pour voir une Bella en nuisette blanche. Elle était très courte.

_V__iens par ici, lui dis-je_.

Elle vint se mettre dans mes bras et on regarda la vue quelques minutes. Tout était éclairé et ça donnait presque une image surréaliste.

_C'est magnifique. Dit-elle. _

Je trouvais son mot assez faible avec ce que j'avais devant les yeux. Ce petit paradis sur terre et elle. Je trouvais ça bien plus que magnifique. Je trouvais ça parfait. On repartit dans la chambre et on découvrit un panier avec différentes huiles essentielles, des chocolats et du champagne ainsi que deux coupes.

_On l'ouvre ? dis-je. _

_Oui. _

Elle prit directement un chocolat et s'allongea sur le lit. Je remplis nos coupes et on trinqua. On s'embrassa puis je mangeais un chocolat avant qu'elle me retire mon pull et qu'elle vient se mettre sur mes cuisses.

_Tu m'aimes ? dit-elle. _

_Oh oui. _

_Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Elle caressa mes cheveux puis embrassa mon front, je lui caressais le dos et la rapprochais un peu plus. Elle descendit jusqu'à ma bouche et me donna un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour. Je répondis à son baiser et nous allongea afin que je sois sur elle.

**PVD Bella**

Il me fit l'amour presque toute la nuit, il me montra à quel point il m'aimait, il me vénérait et m'avait fait jouir cinq ou six fois avant qu'on s'endorme dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**PVD Edward**

On profita de ces sept jours comme on le voulait. Il faisait bon, l'eau était à 28° pratiquement tout le temps et on fit l'amour tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour. C'était bon de ne pas devoir entendre un enfant pleurer ou le matin, qui réclame son petit déjeuner. On avait le temps et on l'avait prit. On avait été faire des massages et des soins au spa et on avait prit quelques couleurs.

On avait pris de belles photos et nous avions mangé des choses extra. Il y avait un petit bar où on avait été dansé puis on avait fini sur la plage, près de notre petite maison et on avait fait l'amour en regardant le soleil se coucher. C'était incroyablement beau et on ne regretta pas notre voyage de noces.

Nous avions été heureux de retrouver nos enfants. Maxime avait un peu pleuré et Emma, fidèle à elle-même, avait regardé un documentaire sur l'Ile Maurice et avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas plus bel endroit.

On avait mangé chez mes parents le soir et on avait raconté notre voyage. C'était bizarre de retourner chez nous. Mais c'était ainsi la vie. On allait tous les deux reprendre nos boulots et en septembre, Emma irait à l'école pour les surdoués. J'avais terriblement peur de la mettre dans ce genre d'école. Elle était seule parfois et je n'aimais pas la voir seule et triste.

**Coucou … le prochain chapitre, c'est le dernier et oui je suis désolée mais j'ai fais le tour de la fiction là. Je ne sais pas s'il y a 11 heures pour le voyage de noce, j'ai pris les horaires pour ****P****aris – ****I****le ****M****aurice. Donc voilà. **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu … je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder car normalement elle aurait du être déjà terminé****e.****. **

**A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. 14 ans plus tard et bien plus encore. **

**Merci pour vos votes sur le forum … ça monte, ça monte et je suis très contente pour votre soutien :) **


	40. Chapter 39

**PVD Bella**

_14 ans plus tard._

_-Emma ?_

_-J'arrive._

Edward s'impatientait et Maxime jouait au basket dans la cour en attendant.

_-Je suis là. _

_-On va rater l'avion. _

Elle sautillait partout et je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle grimpa dans la voiture suivie de Maxime.

_-Tu n'as pas oublié ton portable. demandais-je. _

_-Non. _

_-Tu as de l'argent ?_

_-50$ de plus serait le bienvenu. _

_-Sûrement pas. Elle a eu son argent, dit Edward. _

_-Tu as tout, tu es sûre ?_

_-Oui maman. _

_-Bien. _

Emma avait 18 ans et elle partait pour l'Angleterre. Elle voulait faire ses études à Londres. Pourquoi ? Elle voulait vivre de nouvelles choses et il y avait une très bonne école de médecine. Carlisle avait été très content qu'elle choisisse la médecine et nous, très fiers.

_-Tu nous appelles dès que tu arrives, dit Edward. _

_-Oui papa, ne t'en fais pas. _

_-On se reverra qu'en décembre, c'est normal que … enfin je n'étais pas très d'accord pour que tu partes aussi loin. _

Elle sourit et je lui fis un clin d'œil.

_-Maxime, tu as intérêt à ne pas partir, dit-il. _

_-J'ai prévu la France moi. _

_-Sûrement pas. _

Maxime préférait dessiner. Il adorait ça. Les BD, c'était son truc. Il voulait créer sa propre BD ou bien dessiner pour eux, je n'avais pas très bien compris mais c'est ce qu'il voulait, dessiner. Il aimait la littérature, comme moi et détester le piano, pas comme Emma. Elle était très douée.

Tout ce passait très bien pour nous et nos enfants.

_-Bon, fais attention à toi. _

_-Je t'aime papa. _

_-Moi aussi. _

Elle le prit dans ses bras et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_-Je ne suis pas morte. _

_-Reviens vite. _

Ils avaient toujours eu une relation fusionnelle. Moi, je l'avais avec Maxime.

_-N__e boi__s__ pas trop de bière, dit-il à sa sœur_.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle partit. Je serrais la main d'Edward et m'aperçus que je pleurais aussi.

_-Je sais qu'on n'a pas d'enfant pour les garder mais … elle n'a que 18 ans. _

_-On ira la voir de temps en temps et elle viendra aussi. dis-je à Edward._

_-Ouais. _

**PVD Edward**

Les années passèrent et Emma décida de revenir à New York. Elle voulait travailler près de chez nous, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Maxime gagnait très bien sa vie avec le dessin et il vivait avec Vanessa, une fille qu'il avait rencontrée à la piscine. Emma rencontra un jeune médecin et vivaient ensemble six mois plus tard.

Quand à Bella et moi ? On regardait nos enfants grandir, notre famille s'épanouir de jour en jour et tout était parfait. On ne regrettait rien, nous avions une vie presque parfaite. Emmett et Rosalie étaient mariés et ils avaient eu ses cinq enfants. Quand à Jasper et Alice ? Ils avaient deux magnifiques enfants, tous les deux mariés à l'heure actuelle.

_-Et si on se remariait, demandais-je. _

_-Après trente ans ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Tu me feras un nouveau strip-tease ?_

_-Je ne suis plus si souple. _

Elle rigola et on s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La retraite nous réussissait assez bien.

**Fin. **

**Voilàààààààààà …ah je suis contente de l'avoir fini et qu'elle a plu à beaucoup de monde. Je suis assez satisfaite de ma fiction et je suis hyper contente de tous vos commentaires et visites :) **

**Je vous invite à continuer de lire mes autres fictions bien sûr lol, même si je n'ai pas bcp de temps en ce moment, j'écris un peu de temps en temps pour ne pas publier deux fois par mois lol. **

**Merci pour vos votes sur le forum …je suis super touchée de vos votes **


End file.
